La Gran Búsqueda de los alicornios
by Qin The Kirin
Summary: Twilight y el resto de las Mane six ahora son Alicornios, pero puede que existan mas, asi que Luna y Celestia las envían en una "Gran Búsqueda de los Alicornios". Y el futuro de Equestria cambiará para siempre con esta misión.
1. Chapter 1

**La Gran Búsqueda de los Alicornios**

 **autor original:** **RHJunior**

Traducción: Qin the Kirin

Capítulo **1**

* * *

 _En otro Tiempo y en otro lugar, una Princesa Alicornio envió una prueba final a su Leal estudiante... un hechizo sin terminar creado por el mago unicornio más grande en la historia de Equestria. después de un casi desastroso primer intento, la estudiante finalmente resolvió el misterio del conjuro, lo termino y fue transformada (como su mentora lo había planeado) en una Princesa Alicornio._

Sin embargo, este no es ese tiempo ni lugar.

En este tiempo y lugar, el tiempo para los planes y complots de la sigilosa Princesa habían pasado. Twilight Sparkle finalmente le había llamado la atención a la anciana y después de mucho conflicto emocional (Y no poco drama) se reconciliaron. Twilight ya no era más una "Leal estudiante". Unicornio o no ahora podía ver a Celestia a los ojos como iguales y más importante aún ahora podía ser ella misma.

Consecuentemente Ella (y sus amigas) habían sido iluminadas en un gran número de cosas que su mentora había estado manteniendo en secreto; muchos secretos del pasado y de la magia en Equestria. entre ellos, un gran número de cosas acercas de la naturaleza de los Elementos de la Armonía, de cómo funcionaban y cómo estas extrañas reliquias por sí mismas habían estado influenciando el devenir de los acontecimientos… su perspectiva personal obviamente cambio.

En resumen, la principal diferencia en este lugar y tiempo era que, cuando Twilight recibió el envío de cierta Princesa que contenía cierta libreta perteneciente a cierto Starswirls el Barbado, esta vez ella de hecho tenía una idea de lo que debía hacer desde EL PRINCIPIO...

-Muy bien, todas las ponis- Dijo Twilight. -Tomen sus posiciones en el Hexagrama. - Ella y las otras portadoras de los Elementos se colocaron en sus posiciones en las esquinas del diagrama que Twilight había dibujado (1) en el piso de la librería.

\- ¿Y que se supone que hace este hechizo? - pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-Nadie lo sabe, Ni siquiera las Princesas- le respondió Twilight. -Pero Celestia me dijo que Starswirl el Barbado creó la versión incompleta para usarse junto con los Elementos de la Armonía. Así que nosotras somos las que debemos averiguar qué era lo que estaba tratando de hacer. -

-Ah, no se- intervino Applejack. -es que se siente extraño, usar magia de Pegasos y Ponis de tierra en un hechizo de Unicornios. -

-Por supuesto, jamás oí de ningún hechizo que usará a las tres tribus de ponis- dijo Rarity, mientras colocaba con delicadeza en su lugar en el diagrama. -Por supuesto, Yo no soy una estudiante de lo Arcano, pero… -

-Eso precisamente es lo que lo hace tan fascinante- Twilight dijo animadamente. -una cosa es oír que las tres tribus tienen su propio tipo de magia Y otra muy diferente encontrar un ejemplo de los tres tipos usándose en conjunto. -

\- ¿E-está segura de esto, Twilight? - dijo nerviosamente Fluttershy, mientras jugueteaba con su Elemento. -esto podría ser peligroso. -

-Por supuesto, es perfectamente seguro- Twilight le respondió confiadamente. -El diagrama va a contener el efecto del conjuro en el hexagrama, de forma que seamos capaces de observar lo de forma segura. Bien ¿Todas tienen la versión completa que escribí? - las otras asistieron; había un portalibros enfrente de cada una de ellas, con una copia escrita en un pergamino. -muy bien, ahora todas juntas… -

-De uno a otro, De otro a uno.

La marca en cada uno, del destino NO cumplido;

De Todas nosotras juntas,

Para cada una de nosotras,

Con las marcas de nuestro destino hechas una,

Y compartida por todas sin fin… -(2)

La librería estallo en luz.

Existe esta otra dimensión que se sobrepone con el cosmos de Equestria; un plano místico de poder y energía, una frecuencia mayor de donde surgía toda la magia y en donde se expresa esa misma magia. Es un reino lleno de vibraciones que no son ni luz ni sonido y al mismo tiempo son ambas, Ese tararear y cantar que caen uno sobre otro, como cascada en una rica e intrincada melodía. Los Elementos de la Armonía, incluso estando inactivos, se expresan así mismo en este plano de la forma más prominente, enviando constantemente vibraciones similares a olas en un mar etéreo.

Existen seres en Equestria (dos de las cuales en particular viven en el Castillo de Canterlot) que son sensitivas la armonía musical de este plano, incluso estando dormidas. Cuando el conjuro revisado de Twilight fue activado, El no-sonido que estas sensitivas entidades experimentaron solo pudo ser descrito como

 **THOOM.**

Celestia se levantó de golpe en su cama, las cobijas salieron volando en todas direcciones. Cada uno de los nervios mágicos de su cuerpo desde las ranillas de sus cascos hasta la punta de su cuerno reverberaba con el sonido/luz/color/textura/ola/onda de choque que se extendió atravesó de plano thaumatico. Su crin estaba parada en todas direcciones. Ella podía sentir las secuelas en sus dientes.

E incluso apenas conciente como se encontraba, ella sabia que este era un momento de vital importancia, un evento que requeria que ella hiciera una profunda declaración de un gran significado u otro, que estuviera lleno de venerable sabiduría e iluminación cósmica.

-eeehh- fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir.

Con su crin aun esponjada y su cabeza aun resonando como el interior de una campana, ella corrió hacia su balcón, e inmediatamente se puso a escanear la noche con su cuerno. Su mente por fin comenzaba a aclararse. "conozco esas señales" pensó para sí misma. "Solo puede ser una cosa. Si trabajo rápido, Yo podría triangular la localización exacta atravesó de los ecos thaumaticos…"

Un instante después Luna, con su crin también erizada y las plumas desarregladas, aterrizo torpemente en el balcón junto al de ella. - ¡Hermana! - le grito. - ¿Una inmensa explosión mágica acaba de ocurrir en Ponyville! ¡vi es destello desde mi torre! -

-...O eso, pensó Celestia, ligeramente decepcionada. -solo puede ser una cosa. Rápido, Luna- Le respondió, mientas se sacudía la crin. -debemos ir a Ponyville de inmediato. -

Luna asintió. Y en un destello de luz las dos se tele transportaron.

Las hermanas reales aparecieron en medio de aire sobre Ponyville. se podría decir que aparecieron sobre la librería de Ponyville, excepto que ya no había librería.

En otro tiempo y lugar el lanzamiento del ultimo hechizo de Starwirl el Barbado había resultado en la ascensión de solo una de las portadoras, haciéndola desaparecer en un destello de luz, dejando en el piso poco menos que una marca carbonizada. en este momento y lugar las seis portadoras se habían desvanecido. Como se podría esperar, los efectos fueron un poco más sustanciales (3). El gran roble que había servido como la Librería de Ponyville ya no estaba, había sido vaporizado. todo lo que quedo en su lugar eran los restos de un tronco explotado y lleno de escombros de lo que alguna vez fue la planta baja. una ligera lluvia de hojas, corteza astillada y página de libros quemadas comenzó a caer.

Celestia y Luna aterrizaron. Celestia cuidadosamente lanzo un conjuro para quitar del aire todos los escombros que caían y mandarlos lejos del pueblo; No tenía caso dejar que algún pobre inocente fuera golpeado en la cabeza por el lomo de un libro o que se le metiera un pedazo de corteza en los ojos.

Los restos calcinados se agitaron un instante. y algunas de las astillas y restos se desplazaron hacia un lado, quitados del camino por una trampilla. La cual cayo hacia un lado con un sonoro estruendo. entonces apareció un bastante impresionado Búho y un pequeño dragón purpura que llevaba un casco de obrero. Spike miro al rededor con el aire de alguien que ha confirmado todas sus sospechas. -SIP, justo como lo imagine- se dijo. -Sabía que era buena idea comenzar a dormir en el sótano desde el momento que ella obtuvo ese libro...-

\- ¿Spike? - dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-Oh, hola, su majestad. Umm, Tengo el presentimiento de que Twilight Le dio en grande a descifrar ese hechizo que le mando. -

Fue en ese preciso momento que empezaron a caer ponis del cielo como si fueran fruta madura.

La tranquila calle de Ponyville de pronto se iluminó como si fuera de día. Celestia, Luna, Spike y Owlowiscious miraron hacia arriba; seis orbes brillantes aparecieron en el cielo. y tan repentinamente como lo hicieron desaparecieron con un POP y de cada uno se desprendió en caída libre una forma inconsciente que aterrizó en la calle con un sonoro Tump.

Una de las formas se enderezó. era Rainbow Dash. Ella se quejó y comenzó a sobarse la cabeza. -Ay, mi cabeza- dijo en un quejido. entonces trato de sobarse la frente... solo para encontrar que algo bloqueaba su pesuña. - ¿Mi… cabeza? - ella se queda congelada un instante, entonces empezó a explorar su frente nuevamente, buscando cuidadosamente alrededor del bulto, todo el camino hasta la punta. hizo bizco al ver hacia su nuevo cuerno de unicornio. -Cabeza, cabeza, ¡Cabeza! ¡CABEZA! -

La poni junto a ella se movió inquieta. -Santos cielos Dash, porque estas...- Comenzó a decir Applejack, cuando un ala de color naranja… su propia ala... aleteo frente a su cara. -¡Grandes sapos cornudos!- se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a dar vueltas primero en una dirección luego en la otra, tratando de ver su propia espalda y las nuevas alas que en ella le habían brotado.

-Aah, ¡Tú también tienen uno! - grito Das, señalando a la frente de Applejack justo debajo de su sombrero. Y es estaba en lo cierto; la poni granjera tenía un cuerno espiral asomándose por debajo de su sombrero.

Applejack se miró la frente. - ¡AAah! ¿también tengo un cuerno? ¿a-ahora tengo alas y un cuerno?-

Twilight miró sus propias alas mientras aleteaban. - ¡todas tenemos! -

-Oh cielos, oh cielos- comenzó a murmurar Fluttershy, mientras trataba de esconder su nuevo cuerno con la punta de sus alas.

-Oh mí- dijo Rarity, mientras agitaba sus nuevas extremidades como de cisne. entonces dio una vuelta en una pezuña, abanicándolas para mejores resultados. -no hay necesidad de entrar en pánico chicas. De hecho, creo que me gustaría...- entonces volteo y vio que una muy feliz Pinkie Pie quien se tocaba sus alas y su cuerno de unicornio.

-Oh cielos, oh cielos, oh cielos ¿eso significa que ahora también puedo hacer magia? -

\- ¡QUE EL CREADOR TENGA PIEDAD DE NUESTRAS ALMAS! - Grito Rarity, Su mirada llena de horror.

Twilight se dio la vuelta para verlas. - ¡Todas mantengan la calma, cálmense! - Entonces miró hacia arriba y vio a las princesas. - ¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Princesa Luna! - El alivio en su voz era imposible de ignorar. - ¡Estoy tan contenta de verlas! -

-Me lo puedo imaginar- le respondió Celestia.

Twilight estaba empezando a balbucear. -N-n-n-no sé qué fue lo que pasó, yo estaba segura de haber colocados las protecciones cuidadosamente y estas debieron contener el hechizo. Pero la última cosa que recuerdo es la ráfaga de energía revotando entre todas nosotras y esta especie de no-explotación y… ¿oh, por todos los cielos, eso es todo lo que quedó de la librería?... -

Luna miró alrededor. Los ponis habían sido despertados por el ruido y la luz y que habían comenzado a reunirse en la calle a ver qué era lo que había sucedido. - ¿Celestia? - le dijo en un tono de advertencia.

Celestia le sonrió cálidamente a su pupila. -Twilight, creo que debemos discutir esto en otra parte. - Entonces observó a los restos de la librería, al bastante perplejo dragón, al aún conmocionado búho, a las seis nuevas Alicornios y a la multitud que cada vez era más numerosa. -...como en el castillo- agregó, mientras su sonrisa se hacía un poco menos sincera. - ¿Están todos los ponis listos para una tele transportación? excelente. uno, dos, tres...-

Con un destello de luz todos desaparecieron.

* * *

1)Trazado con una regla, un compás, un transportador y un lápiz azul. remarcado con un marcador permanente a prueba de agua y de manchas. Claro que después iba a tener que lijar el piso para poder quitarlo.

2)SI, Yo lo cambie. La versión canónica parece ser acercas de cumplir el destino de un solo poni… lo que hace parecer como que el hechizo se usa para explotar a otros cinco ponis para ascender uno mismo. empiezo a sospechar que Starswirl era un abusivo.

3)para ser más específico unas 6 órdenes de magnitud más fuerte.


	2. Chapter 2

**La gran Búsqueda de los Alicornios**

 **autor original:** **RHJunior**

 **Traducción: Qin the Kirin**

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

La corte de Canterlot era un caos. Las cosas habían procedido con normalidad, mientras la corte del día le entregaba las llaves, como siempre, a la corte de la Noche, Cuando repentinamente ambas princesas se habían esfumado del palacio. Sin dar aviso, sin dejar instrucciones; mas allá de ellas volverían pronto y se desaparecieron en destellos gemelos de luz. La noticia corrió por el personal del palacio como reguero de pólvora. Los Heraldos y Sirvientes no tenían ni idea de que debían de hacer; los mensajeros y suplicantes estaban molestos o alarmados según su naturaleza; Los guardias estaban ofendidos de que las Princesas se hubieran tele transportado sin ellos, remarcando (de nuevo, maldita sea.) cuan jodidamente inútiles eran sus trabajos.

Todo mundo corría hacia o desde el salón del Trono, mientras procedían a acumular energías para hacer un Escándalo (1) Justo cuando hubo un fuerte estallido y un gran destello de luz. Celestia y Luna aparecieron en el medio de la habitación... acompañadas por (Sorpresa, horror, exhalación, grito, desmayo) otras seis Alicornios. Todo mundo en la habitación se congelo con los ojos bien abiertos y sus quijadas colgando de la sorpresa.

-Por decreto Real, La corte de esta tarde es cancelada- Ordeno firmemente Celestia. mientras extendía sus alas. -Guardias, quiero que todos los ponis abandonen esta habitación. Ustedes incluidos. -

El capitán de la guardia dio un paso adelante. - ¿Su Alteza? -

-Déjennos. - le respondió Celestia, con la barbilla alzada. Luna no dijo nada, simplemente se paró junto a su hermana con sus alas también extendidas.

Lentamente a insistencia de la guardia, la sala del trono fue vaciada. Las puertas dobles se cerraron detrás de los dos últimos guardias en salir con un hueco Boom. Celestia mantuvo la pose otro minuto. - ¿Ya se han ido? - le pregunto susurrando a su hermana.

Luna reviso por toda la sala del trono, buscando cuidadosamente por cualquier bien intencionado pero desobediente sirviente que se hubiera quedado escondido. -Eso creo- dijo finalmente.

Celestia recogió sus alas y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. Ella y Luna miraron a las seis nuevas Alicornios aun mareadas y tiradas en el piso. Después se miraron una a la otra, con enormes sonrisas llenando sus rostros.

Para el asombro de Twilight, Luna empezó a hacer un alegre pasito de baile... y Celestia se le unió rápidamente. - ¡Eeeeeeeehhhhhh! -

\- ¡SiSiSiSiSi! -

-Finalmente ha pasado...-

\- ¡SSSIIIIIIII! - mientras decían esto Celestia y Luna Chocaron sus cascos en todo lo alto.

Twilight las observo atónita que los ponis más regios que ella conocía, se ponían a danzar como dementes que celebraban una victoria, dando gritos y riendo como si fueran potrillas de escuela. cuando comenzaron a chocar sus caderas ella decidió interrumpirlas. - ¿Princesa? ¿Luna? ¿Celestia? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

Ante el tono preocupado de Twilight, Celestia dejo de chocar las caderas. -Oh, Twilight. Ejem. Mmmm. - La Diarca del sol se sonrojo. -Bueno es que esto es algo que hemos esperado por ya algún tiempo y nosotras... ¡oh deja de hacer eso Lulú! - dicho esto... le dio a su aun bailarina hermana… un golpe con las caderas que la mando tropezando fuera de la Estrado real. -Como estaba diciendo... esto es algo que habíamos planeado desde, bueno, desde...-

\- ¡Desde que éramos unas potrillas! - Dijo Luna mientas se ponía de nuevo en pie.

-ustedes quieren… quieren… decir esto. - dijo Twilight mientas con su ala señalaba a sus aun algo mareadas amigas. Ella se sentó y dejo escapar un gruñido de frustración. - ¡Celestiaaaa! ¡Pensé que ya habíamos dejado atrás todo el asunto de la "Secreta maestra Planeadora" ...! -

-Espera Twilight- Le interrumpió Celestia con un ligero tono de regaño -Déjame explicarme. - Twilight suspiro, pero se quedó callada. -Ahora cuando digo que hemos planeado por esto, Quiere decir que hemos sabido por mucho tiempo que esto iba a pasar, tarde o temprano Y que pacientemente hemos estado esperando a que sucediera. -

-Perdóneme, Princesas- pudo decir Applejack - ¿Pero esperando por qué? -

-Por otros Alicornios- le interrumpió Luna.

-Mis pequeñas ponis, Luna y Yo hemos sido literalmente las únicas Alicornios en existencia por miles de años- Celestia explico pacientemente. - ¿A caso creen que disfrutamos de estar solas todas estas centurias? - Las portadoras de los elementos se sentaron, a cavilar esto. El rostro de Celestia se tornó sombrío. -Ustedes no pueden imaginar cuan solitario fue. Todo lo que teníamos era la una a la otra. El destierro de mi hermana… No tienen idea de cuan cercas estuvo de ser mi ruina. - Luna se acercó a ella y la acaricio con su trompa, tratando de alegrarla. -Nosotras hemos buscado, observado, esperado señales de que más como nosotras habían nacido, esperando señales de que esta soledad en que habíamos vivido por tanto tiempo, por fin terminaría. También buscamos formas de compartir nuestra inmortalidad... De encontrar el secreto de nuestra interminable juventud, Para poder compartirlo con el resto de la raza poni. De nuevo, sin éxito. -

-Fue solamente en el último siglo que yo comencé a ver señales de que nuestra soledad estaba terminando... de una forma que ninguna de nosotras esperaba. -

\- ¿Cuáles fueron esas señales? - pregunto Twilight llena de curiosidad.

Celestia solo sonrió. -Creo que tú puedes deducir eso- entonces se rio. -Después de todo es como tu conseguiste a tu niñera...-

A Twilight se le ilumino el rostro. - ¡La Princesa Cadence! ¿Usted la vio ascender? -

-Yo la vi nacer- corrigió Celestia. -Vaya sorpresa para mí. Ella nació como un Pegaso normal… por como cinco minutos. y luego ascendió. (2) Luna y Yo, nacimos como Alicornios... No teníamos ni idea antes de Cadence de que los ponis normales podían convertirse en Alicornios. -

-Yo, he estado observando- hizo notar Celestia. -por señales de otros Alicornios, en algún lugar del mundo. - Ella movió su cuerno y un enorme mapa de Equestria y las tierras adyacentes apareció en el aire. -Solo vi algunas pocas señales potenciales, en el transcurso de los siglos- mientras lo decía. en el mapa aparecieron tres o cuatro puntos rojos brillantes, dispersos por su superficie. -Inmensos estallidos de magia, extrañas distorsiones en el Éter... pensé que la mayoría eran pistas falsas. Pero después del nacimiento de Cadence, Yo tuve que reevaluar mis datos. Donde antes solo había habido unas pocas señales... ahora había muchas más. - docenas de puntos repentinamente llenaron el mapa. -Pero para mí frustración, mis deberes de Princesa (Y el inminente retorno de… de Luna) Ella vio a Luna de reojo, esta solo se puso roja de forma incómoda. -Significaba que solo pude investigar personalmente uno o dos. - Ella le dio a Twilight una amplia sonrisa. -Entonces tuve una estudiante y me encontré con las pesuñas llenas. - ahora fue Twilight quien se sonrojo.

-Entonces, la siguiente inconfundible señal ocurrió- agrego Celestia. -Seis ponis ordinarias encontraron los Elementos de la Armonía. o debería decir seis Extraordinarias ponis... unas que, de haber estado más atenta, habría notado que eran obvias candidatas para la ascensión. -

\- ¿Nosotras? - dijo en un ligero chillido Fluttershy.

-Por supuesto. ¿Recuerdan lo que les dije? ¿Realmente imaginan que algo que no sea un poni de extraordinario potencial podría hacer una Rainplosion sónica cuando aún era una potrilla?- dijo mientras miraba hacia Rainbow Dash, quien aún estaba algo asustada de tener un cuerno saliéndole de la cabeza. - ¿o detectar una veta de gemas desde kilómetros de distancia? - mientras decía esto, miro a Rarity, quien se puso roja y agito un poco sus alas. - ¿O comunicarse con los animales tan naturalmente como respirar… cuando ella jamás había visto un animal salvaje antes en su vida? - Fluttershy dejo escapar un "iiip" y sonrió.

-Y no olvidemos los dones más sutiles entre nosotras- continuo Celestia. -Yo he observado Sweet Apple Acres por algún tiempo ya y es por mucho la más productiva huerta en la región. ¡Pero ser capaces de criar manzanas mágicas traídas del bosque Everfree...! -

Applejack se puso colorada. -eso no fue mi obra- dijo ella. -eso lo hizo la abuela Smith y nuestro abuelo. -

-Y aun así tú la hiciste prosperar- presiono un poco Celestia. -solo Tu, tu hermano y tu hermanita para cuidar toda la granja. Y no olvidemos tu habilidad para ver a través de las mentiras. -

Pinkie inclino un poco su cabeza. - ¿cómo es que esas dos cosas se relacionan de todos modos? -

Esta vez fue Luna quien sonrió. -Cuando vos cuidáis la tierra, tu aprendes a aceptar la verdad, a aceptarla sin importar cuán confortable sería una mentira. Vos aprendéis que ninguna cantidad de engaños y distracciones va a cambiar la forma en la planta crecen o fluye el agua o las piedras descansan. Que lo que es, en verdad lo es y que debes aceptar esa verdad, si vas a prosperar. -

\- JE. "Manzanas siempre serán Manzanas" es como el Abuelo Allus decía- recordó Applejack.

Celestia entonces centró su atención en Pinkie Pie. -Y no creas que mi hermana y yo no hemos notado tus inusuales dones Pinkie- dijo ella un poco en tono de broma.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿hablas de mi Sentido Pinkie? - Pinkie respondió alegremente. Pero con un extraño aire de falta de ingenuidad. y una muy extraña falsedad.

-por decir algo- admitió Celestia, mientras alzaba una ceja. -Y no, tratar de distraer a todos los ponis no va a funcionar esta vez. Estamos bien conscientes de cómo las cosas parecen… torcerse a tu alrededor y a tu favor. -

Pinkie Pie repentinamente pareció incómoda. - ¡Cielos! La verdad no sé de qué estás hablando- entonces... miró a su alrededor, casi como estuviera esperando que algo sucediera.

-Pinkie- le regaño gentilmente Celestia. -Eso no va a funcionar esta vez, ya te lo había dicho. -

Para la sorpresa de las demás, Pinkie se encogió en sí misma. Sus ojos se inundaron de pronto de lágrimas. -Pero no debo- ella dejo escapar de forma criptica. -Es malo si lo digo...-

Para la completa perplejidad de sus amigas, Celestia bajó del Estrado real y rodeo al sollozante poni de tierra con sus alas. -Está bien, Pinkie- le dijo con amabilidad. -Lo siento, por no darme cuenta antes; Debí estar ahí para ti, debí intervenir y tomar té bajo mi protección...-

\- ¿Pero ¿qué…? ¿Princesa? - Twilight dijo mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigas. Que estaban tan perplejas como ella.

Luna también bajó del estrado y se unió a su hermana en acariciar a la perturbada poni de tierra. -Pinkie es una "Bender"[1]- dijo la princesa de la noche.

\- ¿Una qué? - pregunto Applejack, con las cejas fruncidas.

-Una Bender o warper, es otra forma de decirles- respondió Celestia -es una muy rara variación de los talentos de los ponis de tierra. Una cambiadora puede cambiar las cosas, el tiempo, el espacio, incluso la probabilidad, el cambio y la suerte...-

Twilight jadeo y se puso de pie de un salto. - ¡Por supuesto! así es como ella sigue apareciendo en lugares donde no podría haber entrado! ¡Así es como la vi en el espejo aquella vez! ¡O cómo podía ella ganar una docena de juegos de gato de manera consecutiva! ¡Así es como funciona su Sentido Pinkie… Y probablemente la razón por la que siempre me caían macetas en la cabeza cada vez que trataba de investigarlo- dijo, mientras se sobaba la cabeza con tristeza. - ¡Ah, JA! - entonces señaló a Pinkie y comenzó a hacer una danza de la victoria. -Sabía que debía de haber una explicación racional, siempre lo supe, lo sabía, lo sabía, Yo. lo… sabía… ejem, ¿verdad? - ella dejó de bailar tímidamente cuando las demás la miraron fijamente. - ¿Lo siento? -

Celestia Solo sonrió más y continuo. -como sea, es evidente que Pinkie ha sido una Bender desde muy joven. Si yo hubiera puesto más atención en las múltiples ocasiones que nos encontramos lo hubiera visto. y hubiera hecho algo al respecto para ayudarla…- Entonces miró a Pinkie.

Twilight jadeo nuevamente. -¡las Aves de mal agüero!- las demás voltearon a verla. -Así es… como los ponis solían llamar a los ponis que pensaban que traen mala fortuna- Exclamó Twilight. Ella miró a Pinkie, con creciente entendimiento. -Y apuesto a que la mayoría eran Benders ¿no es así? -

-Perspicaz como siempre, Twilight- le respondió Celestia, afirmando con la cabeza. -La mayoría de los Benders pueden sentir cuando algo está a punto de pasar. Algunos son apenas capaces de agitar las fibras del cosmos Y hacer que pasen cosas, Enviando buena o mala suerte a otros ponis. Especialmente si están preocupados, molestos o a la defensiva. Y si no saben lo que están haciendo, es muy difícil de controlar. -

-Nunca fue mi intención que las macetas te golpearan en la cabeza, Twilight- gimió Pinkie. -Es solo que deseaba con toda el alma que te cansaras de estar investigando me...-

-Y de pronto me llueven macetas en la cabeza- comentó con ironía, Twilight.

-Pinkie tiene un don prodigioso. Yo apuesto a que su familia vio sus… inusuales propensiones... Y le advirtieron que nunca dejará que algún poni se enterara que ella era… Ave de mal agüero. - Celestia dijo esa última parte con obvio desagrado.

-Pa y Ma siempre decían que era algo malo- dijo llorando Pinkie. -Qué cosas malas pasarían si todos los ponis se enteraban. - luego sacudió su cabeza. -Pero los ponis comenzaron a sospechar... al menos en Ponyville pude empezar de cero...-

\- ¿quieres decir que Pinkie tuvo que dejar a su familia porque los vecinos pensaron que tenía una maldición? - dijo con consternación Applejack. -ay, dulzura...-

-Desearía haberme dado cuenta antes- se lamentó Celestia. -Entonces hubiera hecho algo para ayudarla. Pero lo estoy haciendo ahora. Pinkamena Diane Pie, escúchame bien. - Pinkie la miro a través de su melena que ya era una cascada lacia. -Tu no debes de esconder más tus dones. ¿me entiendes? Tus padres solo estaban tratando de protegerte de ponis que te temerían o tendrían resentimiento hacia ti. Pero eso se acabó. Tu eres una muy especial, Muy talentosa poni y jamás debes de sentirte avergonzado de quien eres. -

\- ¿Incluso si soy Ave de mal agüero? - pregunto insegura Pinkie.

-Tú no eres un Ave de mal Agüero- Respondió Celestia. -Tu eres una hacedora de suerte. - entonces sorprendió al poni rosa con un beso en la frente. -Y nunca lo olvides. -

\- ¿Eso significa que soy su nueva leal estudiante? - Pregunto Pinkie de improviso, mientras su ánimo mejoraba un poco.

Celestia se rio. -Bueno, creo que más bien serás "Nuestra" leal estudiante, Pinkie- comentó. -Vas a necesitar algo de entrenamiento para pulir las peculiaridades de tus habilidades. Yo puedo ayudar un poco, pero Luna siempre ha sido más hábil con las magias de la suerte, el tiempo y el espacio. -

-Y el resto de nosotras siempre estará ahí para ti también. - dijo con firmeza Twilight. - ¿Verdad chicas? - Las demás fueron abrumadoras en su consenso afirmativo.

Rarity se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo. -oh, qué bueno que traje pañuelos- comentó. -Esto es muy reconfortante... he iluminador, también... pero ¿qué es lo que decía sobre otros Alicornios su alteza? -

-Solo dime Celestia de ahora en adelante, Rarity- Le dijo Celestia. -Tú también eres ahora una Princesa Alicornio y somos familia… no Gobernante y gobernado. Pero cielo, si es verdad, me aleje del tema. - Ella agitó su cuerno y el mapa que aún flotaba se enrollo, encogió y se multiplicó seis veces. -Ahora saben de mis planes para Equestria- Les dijo a las Mane six. -De algún día terminar con la plaga de la mortalidad en nuestros pequeños ponis. -

-No está bien que solo unos pocos están bendecidos con juventud eterna, mientras tantos otros se marchitan como flores arrancadas del tallo- Dijo Luna con tono sombrío. -Durante mucho tiempo hemos buscado la forma de compartir nuestros dones de longevidad y juventud con los demás. -

-Pero para hacerlo, necesitamos más Alicornios- agregó Celestia. -ahora somos muy pocas para resolver este acertijo solas... o al menos no en mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Y creo que nadie aquí quiere esperar tanto. - Las portadoras dejaron que sus pensamientos volaran hacia amigos y familia, algunos más cansados por el paso del tiempo que otros... Y más de uno se emocionaría por la idea de ser joven, saludable y fuerte otra vez. -Necesitamos más Alicornios. Su magia, su visión...-

\- ¿Su herencia sanguínea? - sugirió Rarity.

-ejem. Por supuesto. sería bueno que hubiera más linajes de Alicornios en el pool genético, si- admitió Celestia. -Para este fin, como nuevas Alicornios del reino, les voy a comisionar a ustedes seis la misión de ir a buscar a esos posibles ascendidos. - con su levitación le dio una copia del mapa a cada una de ellas. -Aun tardara algunas semanas para que partan en su misión y aún hay mucho que arreglar tras las coronaciones. Pero aun así me gustaría que fueran... - ella hizo una pausa. -No necesariamente reservadas. Pero si por favor que sean muy pero muy discretas en a quien le revelan sobre su misión. Pues no todos tendrán buenas intenciones para nuestra causa... o los Alicornios nacientes que pueda haber por ahí sin saberlo. - Varias de ellas tragaron saliva, pero todas asintieron.

-Creo que me perdí en algo- cambió el tema Rainbow Dash. - ¿Por qué no envían a otros ponis a buscar a esos Nacarados Alicornios…? -

-Nacientes, Dash- le corrigió Twilight.

-lo que sea. ¿por no envían a alguien más a buscarlos? ¿Porque debemos ser nosotras? -

Celestia sacudió su cabeza. -Desde potrillas, mi hermana y yo aprendimos muchas cosas sobre la naturaleza de los Alicornios. una de esas cosas es que, si un Alicornio no quiere ser encontrado, no será encontrado… Excepto por otro Alicornio- les aclaro Celestia.

-eso hacía que nuestros juegos de las escondidillas fuera de lo más frustrante- Recordó Luna.

-De hecho, es esa misma afinidad lo que acelerará el trabajo; Nada puede encontrar a un Alicornio tan fácilmente como otro Alicornio. -

Luna de pronto se despejó la garganta, de una forma ruidosa y en múltiples ocasiones. Celestia suspiro. -Sí, Luna, les voy a decir- respondió Celestia. -Chicas, Creo que mi hermana desea que consideren ciertas preferencias primero a la hora de buscar a potenciales ascendidos...-

-Ah ¿ciertas preferencias? - pregunto Twilight.

-Te daré una pista- les dijo Luna, con cara muy seria. - ¿A cuántos Alicornios conocen? -

-Bueno, mmm, Todas nosotras y Cadence, me parece- respondió Dash.

Las cejas de Luna se pusieron tan planas como un nivel. - ¿Y notan que falta algo en nuestra pequeña y feliz manada? -

-mmmm...-

-Potros- dijo Celestia, mientras giraba los ojos. -Ella les está diciendo que quiere que mantengan los ojos abiertos por cualquier naciente masculino. - hubo una larga e incómoda pausa. -eeeh, no es por inmiscuirme en algo demasiado personal- comenzó a decir Twilight. -Pero… porque no mmm, sale con un poni normal...-

-Lo hice una vez- Dijo Luna en tono trágico. No era necesario decir más.

Aun así, por supuesto que Twilight lo dijo. - ¿hace cuánto…? -

-Quinientos años antes de mi caída como Nightmare Moon- Respondió Luna. y agregó -No te confundas, Twilight Sparkle; Yo amaba a Blue Yonder más que a nada. Pero se fue... tan rápido. - era claro que tenía el corazón roto. - ¿Vos no harías lo mismo? ¿Cómo podría enamorarme de nuevo, de un poni que se iría como el viento a través de mi melena? Me prometí que guardaría mi corazón hasta no encontrar a alguien que pudiera estar conmigo por todas las eras. -

Se escuchó un coro de "aaaaaaaahhh". -Qué triste…- comentó Twilight.

Luna se inclinó hacia adelante hasta estar casi tocar la nariz de Twilight. -Y en una nota relacionada. Han pasado mil quinientos años, Twilight. mil quinientos jodidos años desde la última vez. ¿Sabes a dónde quiero llegar con esto verdad? -

\- ¿Desde la última vez que…? oh… cielos, mmm...- comenzó a decir Rarity solo para Ruborizarse.

-Wowch- fue lo que pudo murmurar Rainbow Dash.

Luna asintió. -Exactamente. - Sus ojos se pusieron un poco redondos. - Estoy empezando a… ponerme… un… poco… TENSA. -

Twilight Retrocede alejándose un poco de la Princesa de la Luna. -ooooook. tendremos eso en cuenta, cuando…-

-Más vale que sí- interrumpió Rainbow Dash, con sus ojos también un poco redondos. -Yo tampoco quiero pasar mil años sin compañía íntima masculina. -

-Oh cielos- dijo Fluttershy, alarmada. entonces miró de reojo a Celestia. -Mmm, Prin… amm, Celestia ¿Usted no...? -

Celestia suspiró y sacudió su melena. -Por supuesto que sí- respondió. -Solo que yo soy mejor controlándolo. - Luna Le saco la lengua. -Sin embargo, hay veranos en que algunos miembros de la Guardia Real comienzan a verse tan Bien... entonces se escuchó un ruido del otro lado de la puerta; El inconfundible sonido de un soldado tirando su arma y tal vez su casco. Celestia solo sonrió.

-Pero ay, No puedo hacerme una "Asalta cunas"- ella le dijo esto en un susurro a Fluttershy. -Oh Qué diablos, Creo que no me lastimaría si ustedes buscan a alguien que sea Alto, Oscuro y Alicornio para mí también...-

Fluttershy se puso roja mientras se reía intensamente.

Celestia se puso derecha, extendiendo sus alas. -Esa es su misión, De nosotras para ustedes; Ir y cruzar el mundo, Busquen a nuestros hermanos y hermanas Alicornios y tráiganlos de vuelta a Canterlot; Para sentar las bases de la raza de los Alicornios; Para que podamos traer la bendición de la nuestra Longevidad a todos los clanes de la raza Poni. -

Todas las portadoras de los elementos se hincaron. De pronto Applejack se enderezó de golpe.

-Detengan sus caballos- Dijo. - ¿Alguien dijo algo sobre que nosotras somos Princesas? -

* * *

1) ¾ de excitación. se quedó algo corto de ser un revuelo y a un cierto margen de ser un completo Escándalo.

2)Y vaya que fue todo un evento. Gritos, pánico, alaridos, pezuñas agitadas sin ton ni son... y ese solo era el que pronto sería padre. En el primer mes, en las cinco manzanas que rodeaban la habitación de Cadence, hubo 15 propuestas de matrimonio, cinco bodas, siete segundas lunas de miel y repentinamente cada potrillo de primaria decidió que las chicas no tenían piojos después de todo.

Notas del Traductor:

1] Bender se traduce como alguien que dobla algo más, podría decirse que lo somete a su voluntad. En Avatar la leyenda de Ang. A los maestros en realidad se les llama Benders (por ejemplo: Air Bender) desgraciadamente es un concepto no se adapta bien al español así que tuve que dejarlo tal cual. Lo mismo con Warper mas delante en el texto. Que se traduce como Urdidor aun que tiene otras tradiciones mas raras literalmente.


	3. Chapter 3

La gran búsqueda de los Alicornios

Autor original: RHJunior

Traducción: Qin the Kirin

Capítulo: 3

* * *

Seis coronaciones. SEIS nuevas princesas Alicornio, todas apareciendo en la misma noche, las cuales ahora debían tener su propio personal, sirvientes, habitaciones reales, sus propios poderes reales y no lo olvidemos sus propias coronaciones _._ La preocupación que esto provocó entre la Realeza, la Casa del Parlamento de Equestria, la Guardia Real y el Personal del Castillo fue inconmensurable.

En otras palabras, todo mundo se volvió loco.

Las órdenes y el papeleo volaban, los ponis galopaban a tontas y a locas, pelotones enteros se movilizaron solo para caer en el caos mientras chocaban unos con los otros, Potros adultos gritaron como niñas histéricas y se podía escuchar un claxon sonando en algún lugar del castillo. (1) era el cuarto peor estado de caos en que el Palacio de Canterlot había estado. (2)

Había un gran revuelo en la rotonda cuando Celestia se teletransporto ahí. Ella se quedó parada en el centro del gran salón abierto, extendió sus alas y uso la Voz Real de Canterlot.

- **¡** **BASTA! -**

Los ponis se detuvieron de golpe por toda la rotonda. Un silencio sepulcral lleno el lugar; todo lo que se podía escuchar era el lejano claxon aun aullando en algún lugar de los laberinticos corredores del castillo. -Gracias- dijo la Princesa, manteniendo la voz lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada por todos los ponis.

-Mis pequeños Ponis, cálmense. ¡La ascensión no es una crisis! Es una orgulloso y glorioso día para Equestria. No hay ninguna razón para caer en el pánico…-

Entonces fue interrumpida por el sonido extrañamente amortiguado de pezuñas galopando. Desde uno de los muchos corredores que partían de la rotonda entro la Princesa Luna, aun vistiendo su pijama y pantuflas de conejitos, corriendo como si Tirek en persona la persiguiera. - ¡Las Babosas! ¡Las Babosas han llegado finalmente! – comenzó a gritar, dando vueltas sobre si misma en medio de la habitación llena de ponis congelados de la sorpresa. -alcen el puente levadizo! ¡Bajen el rastrillo! [1] ¡Que los soldados vayan a las almenas! ¡Traigan la sal de Morton! Se acerca el fin, ¡el baboso, baboso fin!- finalmente salió a toda velocidad por otro corredor diferente de aquel por el que entro, los sonidos de sus cascos apagados por las pantuflas de conejitos se perdieron en la distancia.

-… ninguna razón racional para que alguien sucumba al pánico- corrigió Celestia. -si todos mantenemos la cabeza fría, trabajamos juntos y más importante aún, _ejercemos algo de sentido de caballo_ _, [2]_ todo estará bien. -

\- ¿Ahora díganme cual parece ser el problema? - le pregunto a la multitud con quizás un poco de excesiva alegría. Naturalmente el clamor empezó de nuevo, solo que esta vez se amontonó a su alrededor. Esta vez tuvo que usar un trueno para hacer que se callaran. -Tu primero- dijo mientras giraba los ojos y señalaba a un poni al azar con su pezuña.

-Su Majestad- el poni de lentes en cuestión comenzó a decir. -El parlamento está agitado por la repentina aparición de seis… ¡seis!... nuevas princesas, Ellos esperan saber qué efecto tendrá esto en la Diarquia…-

-Nada más de lo que el nacimiento de la princesa Cadence hizo- le respondió Celestia. -El título de Princesa le fue concedido a Mi Amore Cadenza como un honorífico con autoridad y privilegios mínimos; ellos solo deben de hacer seis copias del mismo decreto que se hizo entonces. Solo han pasado veinticinco años; ¡diles que lo busquen! En serio; Muy bien ahora TU- dijo al señalar a un soldado.

-Su alteza, la guardia real está tremendamente corta de personal para cuidar de seis princesas- comenzó a decir en tono severo. -necesitamos más…-

-¿más soldados? Feliciten a todos los nuevos reclutas del entrenamiento básico, ya son guardias ahora- dijo Celestia en tono serio. -Entréguenles su armadura dorada…- pinten las armaduras de entrenamiento si no hay suficientes… y divídanlos entre las Seis. -

El guardia abrió la boca horrorizado. - ¡Pero... Su Alteza... Ellos son Reclutas novatos! ellos...-

-Bienvenidos al mundo del entrenamiento mientras se trabaja- interrumpió Celestia. - _mézclelos_ _,_ Capitán. Ponga al menos un guardia experimentado con dos o tres de los nuevos. Dele la responsabilidad al guardia experimentado sobre los nuevos y que los ponga al día. Que los pula por un tiempo; prefiero verlos algo desordenados que faltos de personal... y con las cosas que las nuevas princesas van a estar haciendo, ellas necesitarán más de cascos dispuestos a ayudarlas, que de brillantes armaduras y poses erguidas. TU. -

La yegua casi saltó hasta el techo, pero al final se controló. -Su majestad, estamos teniendo problemas para planear seis coronaciones en tan poco tiempo… -

Celestia se golpeó la frente con un casco al oírla. - _Combínalas en una sola gran celebración,_ tontita- le dijo. -Salón principal del trono, decoraciones con tema de los elementos de la armonía, todo lo demás más o menos del mismo tipo. … ah y quemen ese condenado carruaje de coronaciones, es feo como pegarle al creador. Parece un juguete barato diseñado por un niño con problemas mentales. Ahora que lo pienso, también quemen los vestidos que usamos durante la coronación de Cadence. ¿Marrón y dorado? ¿Que en el nombre del creador estaba pensando la modista? De hecho… denle el trabajo a la Princesa Rarity. -

La pluma de la yegua se detuvo en seco mientras escribía eso. - ¿La Princesa Rarity? ¿es en serio? -

-Ella era una modista _por excelencia_ antes de ser un Alicornio- le aseguro Celestia. -Dile que mi vestido debe ser Blanco con el borde dorado, azul medianoche y plateado para Lulu y lavanda y rosa para Cadence. Un blanco sencillo con filigrana de oro para todas las nuevas princesas... Ellas llevarán los Elementos de la armonía como joyería. – La yegua asintió apunto las instrucciones. -muy bien y ahora ¿tu? -

Era el mayordomo. -Su majestad, el personal de sirvientes…-

-Contrata más. ¿Siguiente? -

El pony era alguien refinado que llevaba un libro de contabilidad en un casco. - Bean Counter, Tesorería Real su Alteza. Con las asignaciones, los alojamientos nuevos que se van a construir para sus nuevas majestades, conseguir el personal necesario y las expansiones…-

-Mi querido Counter. Ve al grano. -

Al poni se le empezó a notar un acento al hablar. _\- ¿Cómo van a pagar esto? -_ comenzó a arrastrar las palabras, mientras alzaba una ceja. Era obvio que se imaginaba a seis princesas llevando a Equestria a la bancarrota.

Celestia suspiro y giro los ojos. -Felicitaciones, ahora eres el nuevo guardián de la bóveda de emergencia número trece (3) – Ella le respondió. Mientras con un ligero agitar de su cuerno ella apareció una enorme y bastante ornamentada llave maestra que colgaba de una cadena. -Haz que las joyas el ella, sean subastadas. Eso debería de cubrir los gastos inmediatos y usa lo que quede para iniciar un fondo fiduciario para cada una de ellas. -

\- ¿Me vha a confía toó eh soo?- balbuceo Bean Counter mientras la llave se posaba alrededor de su cuello. Celestia se dio cuenta de que su acento se hacía más marcado entre más alarmado estaba.

-Eres parte de mi equipo financiero. Yo confió en ti- dijo Celestia con seguridad. (4) -Las princesas van a estar muy ocupadas por… algún tiempo; quiero que un estilo de vida apropiadamente Real las esté esperando a su retorno. - Bean Counter asintió; él sabía precisamente a que se refería ella... o al menos _él_ estaba seguro de saber a qué se refería, que era con lo que Celestia estaba contando. (5)

Algunas rondas más de instrucciones uno a uno y pronto la rotonda estaba… bueno aún era un caos, pero al menos ya no era una casa de locos. Las carreras de pánico ahora tenían un propósito. Celestia resopló y se limpió la frente con una extremidad. -Bien, las cosas toman su curso. ¿Ahora si alguien fuera tan amable de apagar ese jodido Claxon? -

* * *

 _Notas del autor:_

 _1) Era el claxon con la señal que decía "en caso de invasión por Babosas gigantes" que fue comisionado por la Princesa Luna a la edad de seis años, después de desvelarse por culpa de una novela de Monstruos bastante aterradora que leyó antes de irse a dormir._

 _2)Precedido en orden ascendente, El retorno de Nightmare Moon, El escape de Discord Y en primer lugar, aquella vez que alguien escuchó a la esposa del embajador grifo decir que Celestia tenía el trasero gordo._

 _3)Había un buen número de esas "Bóvedas de emergencia" dispersas por todo el castillo, remanentes de un tiempo en que Celestia y Luna solían estar muy ocupadas Quitándole lo creído a patadas a algún Dragón. Después de acabar siendo dejados inconscientes por una Linda Princesas Poni, la mayoría de los Dragones estaban más que dispuestos a pagar un rescate de reyes con tal de impedir que la historia se supiera._

 _4)Celestia se enorgullecía del hecho de que era su propio dinero el que pagaba su lujoso estilo de vida y no los impuestos del pueblo. Un trabajo en la tesorería real era más que solo dedicarse a contar sacos de dinero a la Rico Mc pato._

 _5)Hacia mucho que Celestia y Luna se habían dado cuenta que, si no vivían en un estilo que el poni promedio considerara suficientemente lujoso para las princesas del Sol y la Luna, sus pequeños ponis gastarían ruinosas cantidades de su propio dinero para dárselos. Celestia encontró que era más fácil y compasivo darles el dinero de ella y dejarlos comprar el estilo de vida que ellos creían que Luna y Celestia debían de tener. Era como una madre amorosa que le da a sus hijos dinero para que ellos le compren a ella un regalo del día de las madres, pero al final funcionaba._

Notas del traductor:

1] nombre dado a la enorme reja levadiza con que se bloqueaba el acceso a las fortificaciones de antaño, usualmente ubicada detrás de las puertas o de los puentes levadizos y nada que ver con la cosa que se usa para rasurarse. Ni con la herramienta de jardinería.

2] supongo que suena mejor para equinos. que ejercer sentido común. Aunque esa no fue mi idea si no del autor original.


	4. Chapter 4

La Gran Búsqueda de los Alicornios

Autor original: RHJunior.

Traducción: Qin the Kirin

Capítulo 4:

* * *

Las nuevas princesas estaban actualmente alojadas juntas en la torre este, en habitaciones normalmente reservadas para diplomáticos y realeza visitante de otros reinos. Las suites era espaciosas… la más pequeña podría haber alojado completamente La Boutique Carrusel con espacio de sobra… y todo estaba lujosamente amueblado. Pero todo ese lujo no estaba haciendo nada para relajarlas en lo más mínimo. La sorpresa de su metamorfosis ya había pasado, con la ansiedad tomando su lugar. Ahora que habían tenido tiempo de sentarse a pensarlo, el estrés hacia que se comportaran de forma cada vez más errática. Después de todo en las últimas veinticuatro horas sus vidas, su conocimiento de cómo funcionaba el mundo y hasta el des sus propios cuerpos había sido puesto de cabeza. Cada aspecto del cambio había traído con ellos infinidad de preguntas que hacer y nadie que se las responda.

Para no hacer el cuento largo, las mane six se empezaron a poner como locas. (1)

Las seis se reunieron… o más bien se amontonaron en la suite de Twilight Sparkle. Despidieron a los sirvientes y ahora estaban dispersas por todo el dormitorio, preocupándose y estresándose de la forma más adecuada para cada una. A Twilight le había dado por caminar en círculos por la habitación, mientras murmuraba para sí misma. Rainbow Dash cada vez más nerviosa, volaba de percha en percha y alternándolo con mirarse en alguno de los múltiples espejos de la habitación como si buscara algún defecto o mancha y haciendo el visco tratando de ver la punta de su propio cuerno. Rarity y Applejack se conmiseraban la una a la otra sobre los destinos de su granja y boutique. Fluttershy no había parado de decir -oh cielos, oh cielos, oh cielos- por la última media hora. Incluso Pinkie Pie se veía tan nerviosa como una potrilla de edad escolar sentada afuera de la oficina del director. (2)

La puesta de la habitación se abrió y la Princesa Luna entro por ella. Su crin estaba ligeramente desordenada, había bolsas bajo sus ojos y por alguna extraña razón una pantufla de conejito cubría su casco posterior izquierdo. Fue cuando ella se dio cuenta y se lo quito de una patada algo molesta. -Buenos días, mis pequeños ponis- comenzó a decir, mientras su boca se curveaba hacia arriba en una sonrisa. -No, eso ya no es correcto ¿no es así? Debería de decir, Buen día, mi nueva familia. – era evidente que ella sentía mucho placer de decirlo. -Sentimos mucho el haberos dejado solas durante tantas horas, pero… - se detuvo a bostezar. -Disculpen me... pero hay muchos asuntos de estado de los que hay que encargarse debido a todo esto. – _además, he_ _estado despierta por casi veinticuatro horas y me estoy muriendo de sueño_ , pensó para sí misma. _Y esas cuatro horas de sueño no me ayudaron nada_ _. Condenada falsa alarma sobre las babosas..._ -Nosotras… es decir Celestia y Yo… estamos seguras de que tendréis muchas preguntas...-(3)

Las compuertas se abrieron con eso. Todas se juntaron a su alrededor como una parvada de frenéticos patitos, tratando de hacerse oír sobre las demás. **-¡DETENEOS!-** Grito al final. El piso tembló con la fuerza de su voz. Todas saltaron hacia atrás un paso.

Se escuchó un ligero -iip- salir de algún pony, después silencio. -ejem. disculpen- les dijo Luna. -¿Quizás deba comenzar por responder las preguntas que es más probable que hagan por adelantado? -

-Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle: hemos hecho arreglos para cubrir vuestros deberes en Ponyville con remplazos temporales; Bibliotecaria, Cuidadora de animales y especialista en el clima. Vosotras entrevistareis candidatos permanentes para esos puestos cuando os sea posible; de forma que solo se enviara a quien cubra vuestras expectativas.

-sin embargo, ejem. No hay prisa por elegir una nueva bibliotecaria hasta que se construya una nueva biblioteca para Ponyville y que esta sea abastecida.

-Ya hemos enviado sirvientes a traer vuestras pertenencias al palacio y a escoltar a las mascotas también. Con excepción de la casa de Rainbow Dash; un equipo de Pegasos ya están trayendo vuestra casa de nubes hacia aquí. Fluttershy, no temas, tenemos espacio más que de sobra para tu jardín zoológico [1]. – las tres aludidas dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Querida Rarity, vos aun sois dueña del tu negocio, pero te sugerimos amablemente que de aquí en adelante vendas tu moda a través de un apoderado o bajo un alias... a menos que deseéis ser acusada de usar vuestra posición Real para sacar injusta ventaja. - Luna levanto de inmediato un casco, deteniendo cualquier objeción. -sabemos que este es un trago amargo, también sabemos que vos no seríais feliz preguntándote ¿si vuestro éxito no fue justamente obtenido? - Rarity arrugo el ceño pensativa, pero al final no discrepo.

-Noble Applejack...- aquí la princesa de la luna hizo una pausa. -sabemos de vuestras profundas raíces con vuestra tierra y familia y sabemos que vuestro corazón duele por la idea de ser alejada por vuestros deberes reales. Pero no será para siempre; vos seréis capaz de ir y venir a vuestro gusto una vez que todo se haya asentado. Y cuando vos no podéis estar con ellos, como una princesa vos podéis enviarles dinero y espaldas fuertes que ayuden a sobre llevar la carga. Vos no los habéis abandonado; pero se ha movido a un lugar donde puede ayudaros desde lejos. – los ojos de Applejack se llenaron de lágrimas, pero al final asintió.

-y si, va a haber una coronación- termino de decir Luna. -usareis un vestid muy lujoso, caminaran por el pasillo, dado que sois seis lo harán todas juntas, mi hermana hará bla, bla, bla, les presentamos a vuestras princesas, bla, bla, bla le pondrá vuestra tiara, pasearan el carruaje, saludando a los ponis y se acabó. No tiene caso ni preocuparse. - Luna descarto todo con un giro de los ojos y el agitar de una pezuña. -Ya hemos avisado a sus familias; llegaran al palacio en dos o tres días y se quedaran en las suites de invitados para la coronación y las celebraciones que seguirán. -

Pinkie se animó al oír eso. -¿Quieres decir que habrá una fiesta?-

Luna sonrió. -una o dos- después agrego. -y les doy mi palabra real de que solo una o dos serán como la Gran Gala del Galope. - todas sonrieron incómodamente. - ¿Eso cubre todas las preguntas? - todas murmuraron entre ellas, pero al final asintieron. - ¿En verdad? ¿Están seguras? – nuevamente, las nuevas princesas se miraron entre ellas, luego a luna y finalmente asintieron. -esplendido. Si alguna me necesita, voy a estar en la habitación vacía cruzando el pasillo. - dejo escapar un enorme bostezo. - _durmiendo_ _._ Os deseo un buen día. – y salió de la habitación.

Ella se fue directo a la habitación y se metió en la inmensa cama de cuatro postes que la esperaba. Ella normalmente regresaría a su propia habitación, pero tenía una noción clara de lo que iba a pasar. -Les doy una hora a lo mucho- murmuro para sí misma, se derrumbó en el colchón y se quedó dormida.

Por supuesto se equivocó, en realidad paso una hora y media.

Se escuchó un rechinido y un rayo de luz mientras algún poni entraba a la oscura habitación sigilosamente. Luna suspiro, pero se quedó quieta. Ella había despertado en el instante que la puerta se abrió, pero dejo que el intruso hiciera su camino de puntitas hasta el pie de su cama. Las cortinas se abrieron. - ¿Princesa? Hey, ¡Princesa Luna! – dijo una voz algo rasposa en susurros. Mientras un casco color azul le picaba en el costado. - ¿esta despierta Princesa? -

Luna abrió los ojos al oír eso. -Por supuesto ¿Cómo podría contestar negativamente a eso? – le dijo.

Era Rainbow Dash, por supuesto. Luna estaba sorprendida; ella jamás imagino que la atleta del aire fuera la primera. La acróbata la veía con una expresión de desconcierto, obviamente confundida por la pregunta. -Olvídalo- le dijo Luna en un gruñido, mientras se enderezaba. - ¿Qué es lo que os preocupa, Princesa Rainbow? -

La Pegaso no la miro a los ojos. Se quedó ahí parada, mientras se frotaba una pantorrilla contra la otra en clara señal de incomodidad. -Es... algo personal- finalmente pudo decir.

\- ¿Personal? - pregunto luna intrigada. -¿Qué tan personal?-

-Muy _Personal_. – se podía ver vulnerabilidad en los ojos de la Pegaso.

La algo cansada princesa de la luna sonrió un poco. En ese momento Dash le recordó muchísimo a incontables cantidades de potrillos y potrillas a los que visitaba en sus rondas nocturnas, perseguidos por este o aquel otro temor infantil. Golpeo ligeramente la cama con un casco. -sube- le pidió. -será mejor que tengamos un… ¿Cuál es el termino? ¿una plática de chica a chica? – La Pegaso nerviosamente miro sobre su hombro antes de saltar a la cama. Una vez que las cortinas se cerraron alrededor de ella, luna se reclino casualmente mirándola. -Así que… ¿Cuál es este problema personal? – le pregunto.

Dash se miró sus inquietas extremidades frontales por varios segundos. Justo cuando Luna estaba a punto de repetir la pregunta, la Pegaso lo soltó de golpe - ¿Qué tan grande voy a ser? -

La ceja de Luna se elevó. -¿Perdón?-

Dash froto un poco más con sus extremidades frontales mientras ella esperaba. -No quiero parecer tonta o algo así- comenzó a decir. -Pero… no puedo dejar de estar preocupada sobre cuán alto voy a crecer? ¿Qué tan grande seré? ¿Voy a crecer a la altura de usted? ¿o de _Celestia?_ ¿Mi crin y cola van a hacer esas ondulaciones que hacen las suyas? Quiero decir, ya estoy bastante desconcertada por esto- se tocó el cuerno con una pezuña mientras decía esto. -¿Cuánto más va cambiar mi cuerpo? Es decir, ustedes hacen que ser larguirucha y eso se vea bien, pero las patas largas no son lo más apto para hacer acrobacias aéreas y asi nunca me quedaría el uniforme de los Wonderbolts… -

Luna se rio para sí misma. Ella debido imaginarse que de todas ellas, alguien tan orgullosa de su cuerpo como esta atleta Pegaso estaría alarmada ante los cambios en el mismo. -cálmate- le dijo, mientras le ponía un casco sobre uno de los de Dash. -La "Largiruches" a la que vos os réferis es el producto de muchos siglos. Vos seguirás como estáis por muchas eras aún.

-¿Estas segura? - volvió a preguntar Dash.

Luna asintió, con una sencilla sonrisa. -Creedme. Mi hermana no es mayor que yo por muchos años, sin embargo, aún debo luchar para alcanzar su crecimiento. – dijo entre risillas. -además, si tu forma te causa preocupaciones innecesarias…- un brillo azul pálido rodeo el cuerno de luna y se extendió a todo su cuerpo. Cuando desapareció, en su lugar había un Alicornio no más alto ni de extremidades más largas que la propia Rainbow Dash. -vos tenéis otras opciones- termino de decir.

\- ¡Guau! - parpadeo Dash, agitando sus alas por la sorpresa. - ¿Podemos hacer eso? -

-sí, con practica- respondió Luna. Ella lanzo el hechizo otra vez y sin esfuerzo se deslizo de vuelta a su forma original.

-Espera un minuto- dijo Dash de pronto. - ¿Esa era su forma real? - Luna respondió con una sonrisa. - ¿Alguna vez lo fue? - Luna se limitó a seguir sonriendo. - ¿no lo fue? ...No planea decir me lo ¿no es así? – las cejas de Dash estaba algo bajas. -no es justo. -

Luna se rio. Dejémosla con la duda _._ Pensó para si -¿Acaso importa?- le dijo a Dash.

-Creo que no- se sonrojo Rainbow Dash. -Discúlpeme si me puse como histérica frente a usted...- entonces se notó preocupada de nuevo. -hay otros… ¿hay otros cambios que debería esperar que ocurran? Es que he escuchado algunos rumores de vez en cuando y pues… -

-¿Rumores?- pregunto Luna mientras levantaba una ceja.

Rainbow Dash giro los ojos, mientras su cara se ponía roja como tomate. -es un rumor tonto. Y… por lo que dijo de sobre los potros Alicornio me imagine que era puro invento, pero…- ella miro alrededor como si buscara algún espía y se acercó a Luna. -Okay, estaban estos tipos de la patrulla del clima y me dijeron que elos escucharon que la razón de que no encuentres Alicornios masculinos, mmm, es que todos los Alicornios tienen… tienen ambos…- sin terminar de hablar se sentó en el piso y comenzó a hacer varios bastante bizarros y arcanos gestos con las pezuñas.

Los ojos de Luna casi se le salieron de las cuencas. Se le quedo viendo con la boca casi hasta el piso incapaz de creer lo que entendía. _**\- ¿QUE? -**_

-Por qué los Alicornios se supone que son todas las razas de ponis en uno solo, Poni de tierra, Pegaso y Unicornio ¿no es así? Y por eso también se supone que sean tanto femeninas como…-

Luna se le quedo viendo con una expresión que era igual cantidad de asombro y horror. -¿Qué en Equestria?- ella comenzó a tartamudear. -Nunca en mi… Donde en Equestria… ¿que está MAL con los ponis?-

-Supongo que eso es un no- comento en tono neutro la Pegaso.

-Por supuesto que no- Luna dijo mordazmente. Ahora entendía por que la policromatica ex Pegaso había estado tan alterada por su metamorfosis, si ese era la clase de rumores que se oían entre las masas. -por favor, dinos que otros horrores anatómicos nos asignan a nosotras los ignorantes modernos? -

Dash la miro de forma defensiva. -ey, no es como que algún poni pudiera simplemente venir y preguntar… -

-No, no, perdonaos- Luna suspiro, con un casco en la frente. De pronto se comenzó a reír. -Las cosas que se creen los ponis...-

-Dímelo a mí- murmuro Dash. -Deberías de oír algunas de las cosas que los ponis dicen sobre los Pegasos. – entonces agito sus alas y las miro. -Santos cielos, si mis alas realmente hicieran eso _,_ no podría caminar derecha, mucho menos volar _._ -

Le tomo unos segundos a Luna entender la referencia. Y se rio. -Claro, vuestra legenda de las alas erectas- ella dejo escapar un resoplido. -No te enorgullezcáis demasiado; estoy segura de que los cuentos que vosotros los Pegasos decís de los ponis de tierra y los unicornios también son muy ridículos. - _Debo de hablar con mi humana para que se mejore la educación en salud de nuestras escuelas,_ pensó para si misma.

-SI- coincidió Dash, tocándose el cuerno. -ahora que lo tengo, no puedo creer que algunas vez pensé que esta cosa fuera bueno… más "sensitiva" – dijo, mientras hacia las comillas con sus pezuñas.

-Bueno ya sabes lo que se dice- suspiro Luna. -si esto es más largo que esto es ancho, debe ser tú "ya sabes que" – ella sonrió de forma presumida. -y si esto es más ancho que largo, entonces es "ya sabes que de lado".- las dos yeguas se rieron y bufaron.

-Creo que voy a aprender más de biología poni de lo que hubiera querido- comento Dash, girando sus ojos.

Luna siguió riendo. -no temáis, Rainbow Dash- le dijo con amabilidad. -ya seáis poni de tierra, unicornio o Pegaso, en verdad os digo que los ponis son más similares que diferentes. el cuerpo y la mente se mantienen… básicamente iguales que siempre. -

-Gracias Princesa- le agradeció Rainbow Dash. Se puso de pie y salto fuera de la cama. -voy a dejarla recuperar su sueño. – y se fue trotando hacia la puerta. Pero antes de salir se volvió a verla sobre su hombro. -¿sabe? Usted es bastante buena onda, Princesa. – y salio por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí.

Luna se acostó, abrazando una almohada. _¿Me pregunto que dirán "ellos" de los ponis de tierra?_ Fue el último pensamiento que cruzo su mente antes de quedarse dormida.

-¿Princesa Luna? ¿Su alteza? ¿esta despierta? -

Luna gruño y se dio la vuelta. - ¿Por qué siempre preguntáis eso? - se quejó. _¿Eso fueron que treinta, talvez cuarenta y cinco minutos_ _?_ Ella se vio casi nariz con nariz con la Princesa Rarity. La unicornio blanca… ex unicornio, ahora Alicornio, se corrigió así misma luna… retrocedió un paso, pero no demasiado. Su cuerno estaba iluminado con un conjuro de luz de vela; su rostro era el retrato mismo de la angustia. - ¿Qué os aflige, Princesa Rarity?- le pregunto Luna.

Rarity se sentó en el piso, con la cabeza agachada. -Princesa Luna… yo… no puedo hacer esto. -

\- ¿hacer qué? – pregunto Luna.

-¡Esto!- respondió Rarity, mientras se señalaba a si misma con sus pezuñas. -Ser una princesa, ser de la Realeza ¡De la Realeza! Yo...- se detuvo mientras agitaba la cabeza. -No es para los de ralea. -

Luna se sentó mientras miraba a la modista. - ¿Por qué no? – fue la pregunta.

Rarity suspiro. -Princesa, Yo… - se detuvo cuando Luna le puso un casco en la boca.

-Solo Luna- le dijo la princesa lunar. -ahora somos como hermanas. -

-Luna. - dijo Rarity mientras se mordía los labios. -Usted sabe de mis ambiciones. De ser una famosa Diseñadora de moda, de escalar la sociedad para unirme a los círculos más altos de la sociedad de Canterlot.-

-Y habéis escalado- señalo Luna. -Ahora sois una Princesa de Canterlot. Vos habéis alcanzado y rebasado esos círculos. -

Rarity sacudió negativamente la cabeza, con una sonrisa de tristeza. -Pero no por mi propio esfuerzo o virtud- respondió. -Me han… elevado a esta posición por un puro accidente mágico. – se ruborizo al decir esto y se mordió el labio de nuevo. -apenas si he actuado en alguna forma que se pueda considerar digna de un título de nobleza. -

-Recuerda que hace algunos meses fui huésped del palacio, gracias a Twilight y a la Prin… gracias a Twilight y Celestia. Mientras estuve aquí me encontré moviéndome entre la crema y nata de la sociedad de Canterlot. – ella agacho la cabeza. -¿sabe como logre integrarme con los ricos y poderosos? _Mintiendo con todos los dientes_ _._ Por supuesto al final me salió el tiro por la culata. Fancy Pants fue lo suficientemente amable de dejarlo pasar. Pero... No soy tan tonta de pensar que la alta sociedad de Canterlot lo ha olvidado o perdonado. -

-y vos teméis una represalia- resumió Luna. -chismes, traiciones, desdeño, palabas crueles o de odio contra vos. – Rarity lo confirmo con su silencio, y Luna suspiro por ello. -Me temo que no soy la poni mas adecuada para hablar de eso- comento.

Rarity se acordó de con quien estaba hablando. -Disculpe me- le dijo, con las orejas volviéndose hacia atrás contrita. -Me olvide de sus propios problemas desde que regreso. – ella se irguió y comenzó a andar en círculos. -Pero es mas que eso. Tengo miedo de que mi propia superficialidad demuestre que no soy diana de esto… -

Rarity se sorprendió cuando oyó que luna soltaba la carcajada. -¿estáis hablando de la misma crema y nata de la que creo que estáis hablando?- dijo esta en tono burlón. -¿Sabéis cuántos de esos petimetres en realidad se merecen su posición en la vida? ¿La mayoría de ellos solo están ahí por accidente de nacimiento? Solo han heredado su riqueza y títulos, El último logro digno de sus linajes fue siglos atrás. Aquellos que son como el buen Sir Fancy Pants son raros, muy raros. ¿Creéis que tus propias disimilitudes son superficiales? Allá fuera hay nobles y cortesanos… algunos de ellos de nuestra propia sangre… que son más superficiales que charquito de agua en un plato. Peor aún, son viciosos y mezquinos, le hacen caravanas a los que están por encima de ellos, son condescendientes con sus iguales y ofensivos con los de las clases bajas.

-¿Quién entre ellos ha enfrentado Dragones, Manticoras y changelings en defensa del reino? ¿Quién de ellos podría llevar uno de los elementos de la armonía? ¿Quién de ellos me salvo… a mi... de un lugar de terrible oscuridad? Vos sois mas que digna de vuestra ascensión, querida Rarity y mas aun de vuestro Titulo. -

Ella le puso un casco a Rarity en el hombro. -Por ello necesitamos de mas como vos y vuestras amigas. -

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Rarity con melancolía en la voz.

-Por que habéis muchos en la corte que agradecerían tener una amiga como vos, Rarity- le respondió Luna. -desde la servidumbre hasta la nobles recién ascendidos… lores, damas, Duques y Duquesas elevados a su nuevo estatus por mi hermana y yo misma, todos jóvenes e inocentes, desesperados por encontrar su lugar… y a quienes los mas malévolos de entre los políticos y los nobles de rancios abolengos les saltarían encima como buitres sobre una oveja indefensa.

Ellos necesitaran un mecenas, alguien que pueda ponerlos a su cuidado; alguien que… -

\- ¿Alguien que ya ha pasado por eso? - sonrió Rarity ante la pura idea. _La_ _Princesa Rarity, Mecenas de los nuevos ricos... eso sería grandioso..._ -Quizás pueda... _encontrar mi lugar_ _,_ después de todo. -

-Por supuesto. – contribuyo Luna frunciendo el ceño. -hay demasiado que han sido humillados por sus humildes orígenes. Y demasiados a los que les caería bien que les bajaran los humos. – Un cierto petimetre de unicornio rubio cruzo por su mente. -rubio mojigato, excesivamente arreglado y tonto como un asno- murmuro ella en voz alta.

-¿Puedo tratar de adivinar quién es este Asno rubio?- pregunto Rarity con sarcasmo.

-Oh, es verdad- dijo Luna. -Durante la Gran Gala del Galope. El Príncipe Blueblood fue vuestra escolta durante la velada... Twilight Sparkle me conto todos los sangrientos detalles. – dijo haciendo una mueca. -os doy mis condolencias. – su mueca se convirtió en una risa presuntuosa. -por cierto; ¿sabéis que la coronación va ser seguida de un banquete real? - Rarity asintió, sin estar segura de a dónde iba eso. -Toda la nobleza está obligada a asistir... seria una _pena_ que vos no estuvieras ahí... en vuestro nuevo traje real, que vos diseñasteis... recién coronada... y seria de muy mala educación no saludar a los viejos conocidos… en frente de todos sus conocidos y aduladores...- La sonrisa se volvió absolutamente malévola.

Rarity se lo imagino. Y su expresión de júbilo no tuvo precio. -Oh ¡eso es absolutamente _malicioso!_ _-_ susurro. -¡Princesa Luna, usted es _TERRIBLE_ _!_ \- dijo Rarity con una chispa de alegría en los ojos.

Luna puso una mirada astuta al ver a Rarity. -Bueno, cual es el punto de ser la Princesita _Mala ¿_ si no puedes disfrutarlo de vez en cuando? – le dijo.

La carcajada que soltó Rarity no fue la de una dama.

Luna ni siquiera pretendió que dormía la cuarta vez. -Entrad- dijo mientras abria la puerta con su magia. Al otro lado estaba parada Applejack, con una pezuña aun alzada para tocar la puerta. La poni granjera sonrió tímidamente. -Hola, Princesa- saludo.

-Solo Luna, por favor- le respondió esta. -algo os preocupa – le dijo en tono afirmativo, no de pregunta.

Applejack entro a la habitación, quitándose el sobrero. -Yep- comenzó a decir. -Es este gran plan maestro de usted y Celestia.-

Luna se sorprendió. _Quien lo diría_ _, ella fue más directo al punto que las otras_ , penso. -¿Oh? que interesante. Yo hubiera pensado que sería Twilight Sparkle la primera en poner objeciones. -

-oh si, las está expresando todas- respondió Applejack. – y es todo lo que ha estado diciendo todo el día. Toda clase de cosas de cerebritos, acerca de densidad de población, longevidad y socio… poli… lo que sea. Pero creo que se las está guardando para soltárselas a Celestia, sin embargo, mucho de su divagar me ha puesto a pensar a mi también. -

-Por favor, descargad vuestras preocupaciones- le dijo luna mientras agitaba una pezuña señalando el colchón. Algo incomoda Applejack aceptó la invitación, se trepo a la cama y se sentó junto a Diarca de la Luna. -¿qué es lo que habéis estado pensando?-

Applejack puso su sombrero frente a ella en la cama. -Si lo entiendo bien, esta misión que nos han dado… no es solo para encontrar mas Alicornios, solo porque quieren encontrarlos- comenzó a decir. -Lo que quieren es reunirlos a todos por su Magia. De forma que pueda ser estudiada… y así descubrir… como hacer a todos los ponis _inmortales_ _._ – ella sacudió su cabeza como para despejarse un momento. -santos cielos, eso es apabullante solo de decirlo _. -_

-Vos habéis captado la idea más o menos- Luna afirmo.

Applejack la miró, con la frente fruncida. -y quiero decir, no es que yo sea una sabelotodo, y ustedes son miles y miles de años mayores que nosotras y estoy segura de que ya han olvidado más cosas de lo que nosotras juntas llegaremos a aprender, pero…-

-¿Están seguras de que es lo correcto _?-_

Luna se tomó un largo y paciente respiro. -¿Y por qué pensáis vos que _no_ lo es?- respondió con otra pregunta.

-Poe que la muerte es parte del ciclo de la vida- respondió bruscamente Applejack. -No me lo tomen a mal; Nada me gustaría más que… agitar este cuerno- se tocó la punta de su cuerno para enfatizar sus palabras -y hacer que Granny sea joven y saludable de nuevo. Eso solo de entrada. ¿Pero no estaré siendo egoísta? Por desear solo que siguán viviendo y al carajo con las consecuencias ¿solo porque no quiero dejarla ir? Ella ya espero mucho tiempo para cruzar al otro lado y estar con el abuelo y sus demás seres queridos de nuevo. Me agradecería que la hiciera esperar mucho tiempo más… ¿incluso quizás para siempre? -

-y… y meternos con la vida y la muerte. Si como se ha estado quejando Twilight. ¿Qué pasara cuando nos quedemos si espacio para todos? O cuando destruyamos el ciclo de la vida o algo así. ¿Qué podríamos estar arruinando sin saberlo?

-Y que los ponis vivan para siempre … no es _natural…_ ¿Qué… que es tan gracioso? – Luna había comenzado a reírse cuando escucho la palabra "Natural".

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - repitió Luna. -Oh, nada excepto que los ponis viven en un mundo donde el sol y la luna son controlados y el clima es hecho a pezuña y que se preocupen de que algo no sea "natural" – ante su ceño fruncido por no entender, Luna suspiro. _Os hemos protegido demasiado mi pequeña poni_ _,_ pensó para sí misma. -Mi pequeño poni, muy poco, si acaso algo es natural en Equestria. _Y eso es algo bueno_ _._ Ya que, si dejáramos a la naturaleza a su libre albedrio, todo nuestro reino sería igual… incluso _peor_ que el bosque Everfree. Muchas cosas en la vida son "naturales" … enfermedades, pestes, guerras, crueldad, ambición y depravación… _Pero no los toleramos_ _._ Acaso deberíamos de abandonar la medicina, arrestar a los doctores y enfermeras, ¿porque "destruyen el orden natural"?-

-Si vos encontráis a un poni herido o enfermo y tenéis los medios para sanar sus curar sus heridas o curar su enfermedad… ¿Acaso no lo socorrerías? ¿Acaso la ancianidad no es más que la acumulación de enfermedades y heridas? -

 _\- ¿Qué es lo justo? ¿Curar o dejar morir? ¿causar daño o hacer el bien? -_

-como sea, vos estas mal interpretando lo que queremos lograr. No estamos tratando de destronar a la muerte. Ya que eso yace fuera de la capacidad de cualquier poder en este universo mortal. Lo que queremos acabar es la senectud _._ \- Applejack frunció el ceño de nuevo. -la vejez- aclaro Luna -Decidme, Applejack; ¿Vos tenéis una hermana menor? -

-yep. Applebloom. Aún está tratando de obtener su cutie mark. -

-Decidme, Applejack. Supón que descubriréis que vuestra preciosa hermana nació con una terrible enfermedad, heredada en sus propios huesos. Una que la condenada a debilitarse y enfermar, su mente desapareciendo, su cuerpo lleno de afecciones, cada día peor que el anterior y sin esperanza de alivio en el futuro; una enfermedad que la condena a morir débil, delirante y aquejada de toda clase de dolores antes del fin de este mismo verano. Su vida brutalmente acortada, todos sus sueños, ambiciones y hermoso potencial perdidos y lo peor de todo, ustedes forzados a verla perder su mente y marchitarse su cuerpo ¿Qué riesgos no correrías a que infierno estarías dispuesta a marchar, para regresarle los años que le fueron robados?

Luna toco a Applejack en el pecho. -Pues saberos esto Applejack; ese es exactamente el destino al que mi hermana y yo hemos sido condenadas. Todos ustedes son como nuestros hijos, Applejack. Y ninguna madre debería de enterrar a sus propios hijos. Sin embargo, eso es lo que hemos tenido que hacer una y otra vez por milenios.

-Todas las cosas mueren Applejack. Algún día incluso mi hermana y yo moriremos. Ya sea por algún feroz y terrible enemigo, o una terrible guerra, hasta por una simple roca que no caiga encima aplastándonos. Nosotras no podemos hacer retroceder a la muerte, no podemos evitar que la muerte llegue eventualmente. Pero tampoco nos vamos a quedar paradas sin hacer nada mientras nuestros pequeños ponis mueren sin una _Jodida buena razón._ – entonces se sentó. – Por cualquiera que sea la razón, nosotras nacimos sin la "enfermedad" que hace que nuestros pequeños ponis se vayan después de tan poco y amargos años. Sería un crimen terrible, un pecado explicito, si no hiciéramos todo lo que está en nuestro poder para usar esa misteriosa bendición nuestra para aliviar el sufrimiento de otros. -

-Piensa, Applejack- continuo decidida. -Piensa en lo que ya habéis dicho. Vos lo habéis llamado egoísmo… _¡egoísmo_ _!_... al hecho de que queramos aliviar el dolor de tu abuela. ¿nos hemos vuelto tan retrasados en nuestro pensamiento? Esto no es egoísmo, esto es compasión. Egoísmo seria que acaparáramos esta bendición de juventud eterna para nosotras solas. Y aun si no alargara la vida de nadie por un solo día, no sería mejor que los ponis pasaran el resto de sus días saludables y vigorosos ¿en vez de enfermos y en cama por el dolor? ¿y si alarga sus vidas que crimen seria eso? -

-Yo… yo aún no estoy segura- dudo Applejack. -¿de todos modos, es posible acaso? Tu no puedes cambiar la naturaleza. -

Luna sonrió de forma enigmática. -Pero buena Applejack, la Naturaleza _es_ cambio. Siempre lo ha sido. Nosotros tenemos una parte muy pequeña, que solo nosotros podemos afectar. Y el cambio ocurre cuando lo decidimos. -

Applejack lo medito. Pensó en Applebloom, en su juventud, en cuan poco tiempo llevaba en este mundo. Pensó en Granny Smith, cansada y lenta por los dolores, con solo mas dolencias y achaques esperándola en el futuro. ¿De verdad, lo que la princesa proponía era tan diferente de crear una nueva medicina o un tipo nuevo de cirugía? ¿Sería diferente de que Granny recibiera un reemplazo de cadera? ¿Destruir el orden natural de las cosas? ¿De verdad era ella tan supersticiosa, que le negaría a su familia la posibilidad de un mejor mañana? -Me ha dado… mucho en que pensar, Princesa- finalmente dijo. -Creo… Creo que puede contar conmigo en su plan. Por ahora. Aun si no es más que para encontrar a los Alicornios perdidos. - ella se puso su sombrero. -Discúlpeme por despertarla. -

-Está bien, Applejack. - Luna le respondió. Y se acostó mientras la poni granjera salía. Era muy probable que esa fuera la última visita antes del anochecer ¡Gracias al Cielo! Twilight se guardaría sus preguntas para Celestia. Y mientras ella tuviera a sus amigos animales, Fluttershy estaría tranquila. Parpadeo una vez, dos… -

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Ella estaba caso tocando la nariz de algún poni con pelo y ojos violeta. -A pesar de que lo pensé, de algún modo lo sabía...- murmuro Luna. -Saludos, Twilight Sparkle. -

-Siento mucho molestarla Princesa Luna, pero he estado revisando el Plan, quiero decir el plan de Ustedes. Y llegue a la conclusión de que va a causar muchos problemas y entre más lo pienso, más problemas encuentro y me gustaría discutirlo con Celestia, pero ella esta muy ocupada y Spike está supervisando la mudanza de nuestras pertenencias desde Ponyville, asi que no puedo enviarle una carta, he estado tomando notas…- dijo esto ultimo mientras señalaba un enorme montón de papeles -… y realmente necesito hablar con algunas de ustedes al respecto…-

Un casco color índigo repentinamente le cubrió la boca. -Twilight. -

-¿Shhhhi?- se interrumpió la Alicornio de crin desaliñada.

-Calmaos. -

-efffffha biehhh.-

La pezuña fue retirada haciendo un ruido de corcho saliendo de una botella. Luna observo a la protegida de su hermana con sus cansados ojos. Luna ya había pasado de la etapa atontada y estaba ya en la fase de conmoción por falta de sueño. Así que decidió mantener su charla en monosílabos hasta que su cuerpo juntara suficiente energía para que su cerebro pudiera operar a su máxima capacidad. -¿Notas?-

Twilight asintió.

-Explicaos. -

Twilight se sentó y comenzó a revolver sus notas. -Bueno, la primera y más importante es ¿Qué va a pasar con esos Alicornios que encontremos? Es decir, con solo nosotras seis Canterlot ya es un tumulto. ¿Qué pasara si encontramos docenas? ¿o cientos? Ciertamente no podemos hacer que todas sean Princesas…-

Luna resoplo divertida. -Príncipes. – su agotada mente logro crear la imagen del Príncipe Blueblood en un brillante vestido con una tiara...

-Oh, es verdad. Príncipes también, ehhh, Potros Alicornios, cierto. Pero aun así… solo con ver el pánico que causamos hoy y extrapolando con un número creciente de Alicornios... y esta el asunto de los títulos de la tierra y la dispersión de la Real autoridad…-

-Familias Nobles. – _viva, cuatro silabas_ _. Ya estoy recuperándome._ pensó Luna.

\- ¿Qué? – se detuvo Twilight en medio de mostrar una muy detallada gráfica.

-Buscaremos en sus árboles genealógicos- un bostezo de carácter épico acompaño a esta afirmación. -todos los ponis estáis relacionados entre sí. Solo debéis ponerlos en la familia noble con la que estén más estrechamente relacionados. -

Twilight giro ligeramente su cabeza a un lado, con una ceja alzada escépticamente. - ¿Y si no tienen ninguna familia noble entre sus ancestros? -

Ahora fue el turno de Luna de mostrarse escéptica. - ¿Después de miles de años? - comento. -vos no sois ignorante de la salacidad de la crema y nata ¿verdad Twilight? -

La Alicornio purpura se sonrojo. Ella seria inocente, pero no era históricamente ignorante. -¿y si los nobles se oponen?-

-¿A tener un Alicornio en la familia? En ese muy improbable caso, habrá nuevas casas nobles en Equestria. Unas enteramente fundadas por Alicornios. Como sea ¿estáis vos segura de que encontraremos a tantos Alicornios como para que esto sea un problema? -

Twilight hizo un sonido de desacuerdo -solíamos tener solo una Princesa Alicornio, cuando mis padres eran potrillos. Entonces fueron dos. Después usted regreso y ya eran _tres_ _._ Ahora somos _nueve_ _._ ¿Dígame usted hacia dónde cree que va esta tendencia? – ella se encogió de hombros. -incluso si no encontráramos otro Alicornio en miles de años, el numero solo puede seguir en aumento _._ Eventualmente el título de "Princesa" ... o "Príncipe" ... va a ser tan insignificante como honorifico como decir que alguien es "La Princesa de las Ballenas" o el "Caballero del Baño" -

-Esa es precisamente la intención- murmuro Luna para sí misma. Celestia y Ella solían soñar mucho con el día que "Princesa" fuera un título no más importante que "Herrero" o "Bibliotecario" y que ellas pudieran moverse entre su gente sin que se les viera con miedo o admiración.

Twilight por supuesto ni se enteró. -y esta la otra gran parte del plan, extender indefinidamente la esperanza de vida del poni promedio- continuo. -Al ritmo actual de nacimientos en Equestria, nuestra capacidad de producir alimentos será insuficiente para sostenernos a todos en unos pocos… - El casco color indico le tapo la boca de nuevo.

-Twilight- la interrumpió Luna con toda la paciencia de que fue capaz - ¿habéis leído de Malthus? - Twilight sacudió su cabeza negativamente -Malthus fue un poni que vivió hace miles de años, antes de mi propia caída- comenzó a narrar Luna. -él era un erudito, un filósofo y un economista… aun que esa última palabra no existía en ese entonces…-

-Y también era un idiota ignorante y un misántropo de los más tonto. -

-El creía que el hambre y la pobreza hacían virtuosos a los ponis. El Propuso que los potros se criasen como coles para obtener los resultados más físicamente ideales y que los físicamente inferiores fueran "Sacrificados" … eso sin tomar en cuenta que los Pegasos de ese entonces consideraban a los ponis de tierra "inferiores" o que los unicornios pensaban lo mismo de los Pegasos... y peor aún, El bufón insistía que Celestia y Yo mataríamos de hambre a toda Equestria, porque dejábamos que la población creciera muy rápido, y que esta terminaría por superar la capacidad de nuestros granjeros de alimentarnos a todos.-

Twilight se quitó la pezuña de Luna de la boca. -Oh, es verdad, ya recordé que leí algo que el escribió hace poco. Propuso algo que llamo el "Problema del Parasprite" ¿no es así? -

Luna asintió. – "Si un parasprite se multiplica al doble de su número inicial cada hora ¿cuánto tardaría en llenar un barril medio vacío de parasptrites? Pues solo una hora." Esa se suponía que fuera una analogía sobre como nuestros crecientes números habrían de estrangular toda la vida, en una sola generación antes de que nos diéramos cuenta. – Ella dirigió una mirada astuta hacia Twilight. - ¿Por favor decidme, que tiene mal esa idea? -

Twilight frunció el ceño de nuevo, mientras pensaba... - _Los ponis no son_ _parasprites,_ Twilight- Finalmente dijo Luna. -Un poni no se reproduce a tontas y a locas, ni come indiscriminada-mente. Además, los parasprites no cosechan, ni producen, no crean, no innovan o progresan _. -_

Twilight se sentó. -¿Pero realmente… se equivocó por mucho?-

Luna dijo inexpresiva. -Twilight Sparkle, de acuerdo con las "eruditas" predicciones de Malthus, todos debimos morir de hambre hace ochocientos años. -

Twilight se quedó boquiabierta, entonces resoplo de la risa. -me imagino que dejo fuera de su ecuación algunas variables- dijo entre risas.

-Claro que si- dijo Luna, con una voz llena de sarcasmo. -el Tonto tonto de Malthus, no tomo en cuenta que nuestros granjeros podrían aprender nuevas formas de producir; ni pensó que podrían obtener más de menos tierra, o que tendríamos más tierras y punto. Así como no considero que, así como nuestra prosperidad aumenta, nuestra tasa de nacimientos disminuye _..._ y aun si las bendiciones de críos siguieran siendo abundantes, aun así, tendríamos comida, amor y espacio para todos ellos. He vivido milenios, Twilight; he visto hambrunas causadas por la guerra, la tiranía, la incompetencia económica o los impuestos ruinosos, pero un no he visto una hambruna causada por Potrillos _._ -

Twilight no se anduvo con rodeos. -aun así. – comenzó a preguntar. - ¿tenemos algún plan? ¿por si acaso? -

Luna gruño. -algunos y más que eso- respondió. -pero el principal entre ellos es nuestra fe en que nuestros pequeños ponis serán capaces de prosperar, incluso en la adversidad. -

-Pero…- comenzó a decir Twilight antes ser interrumpida.

-Pensad en esto: ¿Cuánta desventaja nos impone como raza, la carga de la vejez? ¿Cuánta medicina? ¿cuantos cientos de horas de trabajo y millones de bits se gastan en mantener cuerpos ancianos y moribundos? ¿Qué es lo que perdemos…? ¿Cuánta sabiduría, conocimiento, experiencia y habilidad se pierden… debido a las mentes que se debilitan con la edad? ¿Qué grandes obras jamás serán hechas, canciones jamás compuestas, cuantas obras maestras jamás se pintarán o maravillas que no se descubrirán ¿Actuaciones que no se realizarán, debido a que los ojos agudos se volverán débiles, sensibles oídos ensordecerán, pezuñas firmes, alas y cuernos fuertes, se hacen débiles? ¿Espacio y comida para todos los que vivan? ¿Acaso sería un reto en verdad, si nuestros amados ponis se libraran de esas trabas _?_

-Twilight, debo levantar la luna en… - Luna volteo a mirar el reloj que estaba sobre el vestidor y al verlo se quejó. -muy pocas horas. Mirad al cielo y contad las estrellas, Twilight. Mirad todos esos miles de soles... con sus incontables mundos ahí esperando por nosotros, listos para ser cosechados.

-son nuestros para tomadlos… si no nos echamos para atrás.-

Twilight parpadeo un par de veces. Entonces en silencio hizo una reverencia y dejo la habitación.

Tan pronto como ella dejo su vista, Luna suspiro y se lanzó de cara a la almohada. -Al Creador, por favor. – se quejó. -Que no tenga más visitas...-

-Oh, um. ¿hola? ¿Princesa Luna?-

-ARgh.-

-¡Iip! Oh, lo siento mucho...-

-blargh.-

-...pero las chicas y yo íbamos a ordenar algo de la cocina, si eso esta bien con usted, y… -

-Arghlbargle.-

-...eh. no importa...-

-blurgh.-

-...esta segura de que no desea nada para usted… -

-¡Garrrarrrrgh!-

-... ¡iiip! Está bien ¡no hay problema, adiós! -

-...quejido...-

Luna despertó de nuevo. Esta vez porque estaba ¿revotando? De hecho toda la cama parecía estarlo haciendo a intervalos regulares sin una razón aparente. Con su cuerpo agonizando por la falta de descanso, se sentó y miro furiosa a su alrededor. Cierta Alicornio color rosa de crin risada estaba usando la cama de trampolín. Y estaba logrando alcanzar alturas impresionantes con cada salto, gracias a sus alas… llegando más alto que ahora extrañamente faltante dosel y casi tocando el techo con la nariz.

\- ¡despierta, despierta, dormilona! - le dijo Pinkie Pie.

 _ **-¡PINKIE!-**_ grito Luna, con la cara roja de ira.

Pinkie se detuvo en mitad del aire. - ¿que? -

-debo levantar la luna en… - ella miro el reloj. _Oh no._ ¡Ya se le había hecho tarde por media hora! Ella se levantó de golpe, tratando de desenredarse de las cobijas.

-No hace falta- le dijo Pinkie, aun detenida en medio del aire. Luna la miro sorprendida. -La Princesa Celestia ya se hizo cargo de eso. Ella dijo que ibas a estar muy ocupada con otra cosa.-

\- ¿voy a estar? - pregunto Luna fatalista.

\- ¡Sip! - dijo la poni rosa mientras volvía a revotar en la cama. -Ya tuvimos un ensayo de la coronación hoy, mientras dormías y dado que estabas descansada, Celestia dijo que no habría mejor momento que el ahora, para que me dieras mi primera lección sobre cómo controlar ¡Mi magia especial! Porque quiero tenerlo bajo o control o cuando mi familia venga y vean que soy un Alicornio y aun no domino mi magia de la suerte, ellos van a hacer. - Ella se puso los cuartos frontales en los cachetes, saco los ojos y dejo escapar un alarido Wilhelm [1] -y eso seria malo…-

Luna azoto su cara en las almohadas, apenas logro contener las ganas de gritar, mientras la bola rebotadora con forma de poni rosa seguía divagando.

 _Y todos pensáis que_ _ **YO**_ _soy la malvada_ _,_ se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 _1) ¿Están notando un patrón? excelente._

 _2) Sientan lastima de su maestra de escuela._

 _3) Este iba a ser el plan… Celestia se haría cargo de asustado personal del castillo; Luna se encargaría de las asustadas princesas. Luna va a lamentar mucho dejar que su hermana hiciera la elección primero._

* * *

 _Notas del traductor:_

 _1] el_ alarido Wilhelm o grito Wilhelm es un efecto de sonido de libre acceso, ya tradicional que se puede escuchar en muchas caricaturas (en My Little pony se le oye muchas veces) y programas de televisión especialmente de origen americanos. Cuando alguien se accidenta o sufre algún tipo de desgracia. Si aún tienen dudas de a cuál me refiero. busquelo con ese nombre. Fanfiction no me deja poner "Zeldas".


	5. Chapter 5

La Gran Búsqueda de los Alicornios

Autor Original: RHJunior

Traduccion: Qin the Kirin

Capitulo: 5

* * *

La coronación ocurrió sin incidentes.

No. En serio. Así fue.

Las decoraciones fueron hermosas. El gran salón estaba lleno a reventar. Las fanfarrias, las trompetas, las seis princesas en sus elegantes vestidos blancos, las crines y colas adornadas con flores (1), desfilaron grácilmente por el pasillo (2) para aceptar sus tiaras. Todas sus familias estaban en primera fila; todos llorando lágrimas de orgullo y felicidad. El tradicional desfile por el centro de Canterlot fue también un espectáculo glorioso, las seis princesas fueron bañadas de serpentinas y pétalos de rosas por sus adoradores si bien un poco abrumados súbditos. Fue un evento que se recordaría por siglos como uno de los más gloriosos y extravagantes eventos en la historia de Canterlot.

Hacer que todo saliera bien, eso fue un poco más complicado.

 _La semana anterior..._

Las mane six estaba en la estación del tren, esperando ansiosamente la llegada del expreso real. Que Celestia and Luna habían organizado para traer a sus familias a Canterlot para la coronación y esta estación era la última para de su viaje. Todas las chicas estaban en la estación más o menos de incógnitas,(3) todas daban saltitos en una mescla de excitación, expectación y nervio.

La locomotora… una maquina especial, construida exclusivamente para los asuntos de la realeza… entro en la estación con una nube de vapor a las doce en punto. Era de color azul media noche con filigrana de oro y símbolos del sol y la luna mostrados prominentemente tanto en la maquina como en los carros. Podías ver a los guardias a través de las levemente teñidas ventanas.

El primero en desembarcar sorpresivamente fue Spike. Llevaba a Peewee y a Owlowiscious en los hombros. De inmediato se dirigió a Twilight y le dio un abrazo, desalojando a las dos aves. - ¡Twilight! ¡estoy tan feliz de verte! -

\- ¡Spike!- Twilight grito de vuelta, regresándole el abrazo efusivamente. Él bebe dragón eructo y estremeció, dando la impresión de estar un poco mareado. -urg, no tan fuerte- le dijo. -creo que comí demás en el viaje. -

\- ¿Que? ¿Por qué? – dijo Twilight frunciendo el ceño.

-Él nunca pudo resistirse a mis galletas con chispas de Rubí- respondió una voz femenina. Twilight volteo a ver a su madre y padre que descendían del tren, su madre llevaba una obviamente vacía canasta de picnic en la espalda. Rápidamente todos se amontonaron para un abrazo grupal.

-Oh Twily, Que bueno es verte- dijo Twilight Velvet con un brillo de alegría en los ojos. -Y... – ella dio una mirada a las cuidadosamente plegadas alas de Twilight. - ¡Mi hija es una princesa Alicornio! ¡Sabía que te esperaban cosas increíbles en tu futuro, pero esto!... -

-Me imagino que a tu hermano ha de estar furioso- se rio Night Light. - ¿Ya está aquí? -

Twilight asintió. -El y Cadence llegaron en globo hoy en la mañana... -

Del siguiente carro descendió un trio conocido: Granny Smith, Big Macintosh y una muy emocionada Applebloom, tan alegre que revotaba por todos lados como una pelota. La potrilla de color amarillo tacleo Applejack a toda velocidad, casi derribándola. Su hermano y abuela la siguieron a un ritmo más tranquilo. Y fueron seguidos en el descenso por una pequeña multitud de ponis que tenían Cutie marks con temas de manzanas. Y por otro grupo igual de grande y otro más después de ese...

-¿Apple Butter? ¿Apple Brown Betty? ¿Caramel Apple? ¿Apple Sauce? ¿Apple Dumplin? ¿Golden Delicious? ¿Honeycrisp? ¿Braeburn? ¿Babs Seed? ¿Red Delicious? ¿Apple Tart? Santos sapos cornudos ¿es que todo el clan Apple vino para esto? - exclamo una abrumada Applejack.

-Básicamente- dijo Granny Smith riendo. -¡oh y los Orange vienen en el siguiente carro!... muuuuchas gracias hijito- dijo esto a un guardia que traía su andadera. El se la entrego y con una inclinación regreso a su puesto.

Applejack no pudo evitar notar que Granny lucia cansada debajo de su máscara de alegría o que caminaba más lentamente de lo usual, favoreciendo su cadera mala. (4) entonces por primera vez Applejack vio el mundo atraves de los ojos de Celestia y Luna. Los ojos de un Alicornio. Bendecidos con largas y prosperas vidas y tiempo de sobra… forzados a ver como sus seres queridos desaparecían como efímeras, devorados por los dolores, la enfermedad y la debilidad. El destino de ellas, ahora el suyo.

 _¿Qué es lo mas justo? ¿matar o curar? ¿herir o hacer el bien?_

 _¿Que riesgos tomarías, a que infierno te atreverías a entrar, solo para recuperar los años que le fueron robados?_

 _...Seria terriblemente malvado... no aliviar el sufrimiento de otros..._

 _La Naturaleza es cambio. Siempre lo ha sido. Y el cambio inicia cuando nosotros lo decidimos._

 _Aguanta un poco mas, Granny,_ pensó Applejack. _solo un poco mas. De mi cuenta corre que pronto estés corriendo por los huertos con tu tátara, tátara nietos, si algo puedo decir al respecto._

Se pudo ver a la familia de Rarity descender del tren en medio de la muchedumbre; y alejándose de la aglomeración de Apples se unieron a la modista, intercambiando abrazos y caricias con el hocico. Sweetiebelle por supuesto estaba ahí y al igual que Applebloom tenía mucha cuerda. Prácticamente cada cosa que decía era una secuencia de agudos chillidos.

Más adelante en el andén otra reunión más pequeña tenía lugar. Un Pegaso color trullo con una crin y cola de arcoíris descendió cuidadosamente los peldaños del vagón del tren. Era fornido con una estructura amplia de tronco. Dando la apariencia de un antiguo atleta escolar… aun sano pero que obviamente ya no estaba en su apogeo. Junto a él estaba una yegua de color azul y crin escarlata claro y naranja. Los dos miraban por toda la estación con algo de preocupación.

Rainbow Dash los vio. - ¡Papa! ¡Mama! ¡Por aquí! - dijo mientras galopaba hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa.

Los dos Pegasos voltearon a ver quién los llamaba y la vieron. Sus rostros se encendieron de alegría, y veinte años parecieron quitárseles de encima. - ¡Ahí esta nuestra pequeña Rainbow! – Se abrazaron efusivamente. Rainbow Blaze, el padre de Dash, dio unos pasos atrás, sonriendo. -Déjame darte una mirada… entonces hizo una pausa, haciendo ligeramente el visco al mirar su nuevo cuerno. -mmm. Tomará algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a ver eso- murmuro.

-y que lo digas- respondió Dash, quitándose un mechón de cabello del rostro. - ¿Tuvieron un buen viaje?-

-je, Claro- respondió su padre con una risa. -deberías de ver el interior del tren. eleganteee. Y además tuvimos a alguien para hacernos compañía. – al decir esto, una conocida potrilla de Pegaso naranja con crin purpura salió apretadamente de entre los padres de Dash.

-¡Rainbow Dash!- Scootaloo salto del escalón mas alto y planeo un poco. Aterrizando con un cuádruple CLOP en frente de su ídolo y prácticamente vibrando de la alegría. -¡quemocion, quemocion, quemocion!- dijo deleitada. -¡No puedo creer lo! ¿Realmente eres ALICORNIO? quemocion, quemocion, quemocion ¡cómo ciento veinte por ciento más genial! Y… y tu me invitaste… a mi… a tu coronación… - en esta parte a la pequeña se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos.

Bow Hothoof se rio de la potrilla. -debiste de ver la cara que puso cuando pasamos por ella a Ponyville. Pensamos que se iba a desmayar antes de que llegáramos al tren. -

La madre de Dash sonrió a ambos. -Oh es verdad. Me pase el viaje contándole todas las anécdotas de cuando tenías su edad...-

Al oir esto Rainbow Dash se puso de un ligero color verde. -Oh Cielos. ¿Todas ellas?- ella se acercó a su padre. Miro alrededor para asegurarse de que no habai ponis cercas. -incluso la de... ¿ "la historia del ocioso Binky" ? -

Ambos padres se rieron con aun más fuerza. -Especialmente la historia del ocioso Binky- le respondió el. Rainbow Dash dejo escapar un quejido de desesperación que solo logro que se rieran aún más fuerte.

Scootaloo por su parte no pareció prestar a tención a la mención del ocioso Binky. - ¡Wow, realmente está pasando! Asi que cuando comienzas a volar con los Wonderbolts ¿Eh? Ahora en realidad deben dejarte que te unas. ¿Ya te dieron tu traje de vuelo? ¿Cuándo va a ser tu primera actuación…?

-Hey, espera, espera, espera- la detuvo Rainbow Dash. -¿Los Wonderbolts? Que… - fue entonces cuando comprendió a que se refería Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza con un casco. -Oh. eso. – ella se aclaró la garganta. -Um... no creo que me vaya a poder unir a los Wonderbolts… nunca Scoot. -

Scootaloo se detuvo en seco a medio salto y aterrizo de golpe. La mirada en su cara era como la de alguien a quien le acaban de decir que los domingos han sido cancelados para siempre y que de ahora en adelante el único sabor de helado disponible en todo el mundo era "Coles de Bruselas". - ¿Queeeeee? -

Rainbow Dash le dio una sonrisa torcida. -SSiiii. Ahora soy una Princesa. Así que como que ellos trabajan para mi ahora. Y… se vería mal que yo anduviera volando por ahí como una de ellos. Parecería como que use mi posición para comprarme un lugar o algo así. - Además ironía de ironías, ahora ella era un Alicornio… ella ahora era demasiado buena. Era más fuerte, resistente y ágil que el mejor de los Wonderbolts, y por un margen muy ridículo. un rápido dia de pruebas en campo de entrenamiento de los Wonderbolts lo había probado. Los Wonderbolts son un equipo así que aun si se disfrazara mágicamente aun así sobresalía demasiado. Ella se hubiera visto obligada a volar a solo una fracción de su habilidad, o habría puesto en peligro a todos sus compañeros de equipo con su velocidad y potencia. (5)

Eso había sido sin duda una amarga medicina que tragar. Dash estuvo deprimida por dos días enteros después de eso. Incluso lloro un poco, solo un poquito. Cuando estuvo a solas. Oh qué diablos, Ella casi inundo la habitación con las lágrimas.

Y parecía que Scootaloo también estaba a punto de llorar. - ¿Entonces nunca vas a ser una Wonderbolt? - dijo temblorosamente. - ¿Nunca? -

De inmediato Rainbow Dash le puso un ala alrededor y la acerco para darle un abrazo. -Hey, hey, hey, no es tan malo. ¡En serio! Además… - ella miro alrededor de nuevo y luego susurro en el oído de la pequeña, -espera a ver el premio de consolación que me dieron. – la expresión llorosa de Scootaloo se volvió una de desconcierto.

Twilight Sparkle llego en ese momento con Spike a su lado, Owlowiscious y Peewee estaban parados en su espalda. -Dime Rainbow- le dijo. -¡La familia de Fluttershy no ha aparecido aun?- mientras preguntaba miro sobre el hombro de Dash a donde la pegaso de color amarillo mantequilla esperaba dócilmente.

Dash miro al rededor. -Nah, no los he visto. – dijo con una risa. -Créeme, sabrás que son ellos en cuanto los veas .-

Rarity se les unió en ese momento. -No pude evitar escuchar, queridas. Y debo decir que estoy bastante interesada en ver cómo son sus padres; ella casi nunca habla de ellos. – Rarity hizo una pausa mientras meditaba algo. -claro que ella no habla mucho si acaso, pero aun asi...-

Scootaloo comenzó a reírse. -apuesto a que su padre es realmente Grande y Ruidoso- dijo ella pensando en su propio padre. -Un tipo realmente ruidoso y musculoso. -

-No puede ser- intervino Spike. -Apuesto a que su MADRE es la que es grande y Ruidosa como la cantante gorda de la Opera. -

\- ¡Spike...! – lo regaño Twilight.

\- ¿Y bien? – dijo Spike con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados.

Twilight cedió. -Bueno la verdad es que es casi obligatorio, no es así. – ella miro a Rainbow Dash. -Rainbow Dash, tu eres la que la conoce de más tiempo...-

Rainbow Dash sacudió la cabeza. -Oh no, no voy a soltar la sopa- respondió con una sonrisa. -Ustedes ponis deberán de esperar y verlo por ustedes mismas. -

Múltiples habitantes de ponyville que estaban en la multitud se acercaron a la conversación. -Yo espero que sean agradables- dijo Sweetiebelle. -seria horrible que no lo fueran y que esa sea la razón de que ella sea tímida. – las otras cutie mark crusaders estuvieron de acuerdo.

-bueno, odio decirlo- murmuro Twilight -pero por la forma en que es Fluttershy, tengo la impresión de que… ella tuvo una educación muy demandante… probablemente muy estricta y con padres muy controladores. - ella le hecho un vistazo a Rainbow Dash, esperando ver su reacción. La Pegaso de melena arcoíris mantenía su cara de póker. (6) -como sea, el simple sentido común y los tropos comunes de la narrativa dictan que al menos uno de los miembros de su familia inmediata sea ruidoso, bullicioso, extravagante y extrovertido, como justificación para que ella sea tan introvertida y tímida. -

-apuesto cinco bits a que el papa es el ruidoso- dijo Applejack.

-yo apuesto por la mama- murmuro Big Macintosh. -Siempre son las mujeres de la familia...- no agrego mas explicaciones. Applejack sin embargo le lanzo una mirada asesina aunque no dijo nada.

-Yo apuesto a que toda la familia esta cimpuesta de tipos grandes y ruidosos- intervino Applebloom.

-Pues yo creo que viene de una familia rota- agrego Rarity. Que no fue capaz de resistirse a una fantasía románticamente trágica.

-Oh, yo quiero participar- dijo otro poni más. Apuestas y bits cambiaron de cascos; de algún modo Pinkie Pie acabo siendo la encargada del sombrero con todas las apuestas.

Entonces toso vieron que Fluttershy se alegraba y comenzaba a trotar hacia el tren. -¡Shh, shh shh! Aquí vienen- susurro algún poni. Todos en el andén se quedaron en silencio, inclinándose hacia adelante y esperando con alientos contenidos que los padres de Fluttershy bajaran del tren. Todo mundo contuvo la respiración… luego parpadearon y parpadearon otra vez.

El primer pony en aparecer fue… una Pegaso de amarillo mantequilla con una fluida crin y cola color rosa. Ella llevaba un sombrero, lentes oscuros y unas alforjas con macetas en ellas. Su crin estaba peinado en un chango detrás de su cuello y su cutie mark era de tres florecientes flores, pero aparte de eso era casi indistinguible de Fluttershy. (7) - ¡Flutters! – dijo ella, llena de emoción... en una voz suave y susurrante que se parecía mucho a la de Fluttershy.

\- ¡Mami! - respondió Fluttershy, corriendo a hacerle una caricia con la trompa. Después de un momento dio unos pasos atrás, buscando algo preocupadamente. - ¿Papa pudo venir? Yo… yo sé que está muy ocupado en el trabajo...-

\- ¿Para esto? Él no se lo perdería por ninguna cosa en el mundo- le aseguro su madre. - ¿Cariño? - Ella volteo a ver el vagón del tren. - ¿Dónde estás? -

La multitud en la plataforma espero con el aliento contenido. Él debía de ser.

Justo detrás de la madre de Fluttershy estaba... un potro Pegaso amarillo mantequilla con una crin y cola de color rosa. El llevaba un corbatín y su cutie mark eran tres nubes esponjosas. El descendió con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro. -hola muñeca- dijo en (si ya lo adivinaron) una voz suave. –¿me das un abrazo?... – he hizo una pausa. -... si no es molestia, es decir...-

Fluttershy soltó una risita, le dio un abrazo y una caricia de nariz. Ambas narices hicieron ruidito de patito de hule (8) -Oh, y tu hermanito también vino, por supuesto…-

-muy bien, este debe de ser- dijo Applebloom. Todos los presentes aguantaron la respiración nuevamente y se inclinaron al frente expectantes.

Fluttershy miro detrás de su padre. -Oh, cielos- dijo sorprendida. -hola, hermanito, CIELOS como has crecido. – de entre las sombras de los escalones del vagón salió… -

-… un potrillo Pegaso amarillo mantequilla con crin y cola de color rosa. – el cual miro a la multitud reunida en la plataforma con sus enormes ojos como de cervatillo, entonces se escondió detrás de su padre, ruborizado...

SweetieBelle se paró en los hombros de sus amigas y grito. -¡OIGAN, YA!- Rainbow Dash cayó a al suelo muerta de la risa, al punto de que casi no poder respirar.

-Bueno eso es todo- dijo Pinkie. -parece que Babs se lleva el premio, ella aposto a que "sería como el resto de su familia…"

Babs tomo el montón de monedas y salto celebrando. - ¡Yeah! - y mientras chocaba un casco con Applebloom, dijo. - ¡Yo invito los helados, Crusaders! -

Fluttershy salto… de hecho toda la familia lo hizo… y se dieron la vuelta. - ¡Oh! mmm, ¿Todas? Esta es mi familia. – dijo mientras se arrugaba su nariz. -esta es mi madre, Rose Petal—ella es la mejor botánica y jardinera de Cloudsdale. -

-¿mmm, hola? - dijo la yegua de mayor edad, escondiéndose detrás del ala de su sombrero.- De hecho, soy la única botanista y jardinera de Cloudsdale...-

-Y este es mi padre, Gossamer Cloud- continuo Fluttershy. -El es el mejor Arquitecto y escultor de nubes que hay. – El mencionado sonrió incómodamente a todos los presentes.

\- ¿Botánica? ¿En Cloudsdale? Que interesante- comento Twilight. - ¿Cómo puede algo crecer ahí? -

-Hidroponía, de hecho- le respondió Rose Petal mientras sus mejillas se ponían rosas. (9) -Es como su padre y yo nos conocimos- continuo. -Quería tan desesperadamente encontrar una forma de hacer crecer flores en Cloudsdale y el…-

-Y yo, bueno encontré una forma de lograrlo- Gossamer Cloud dijo, con un poco de orgullo en su voz, en su tranquila voz. -solo engrosamos las nubes y mesclamos abono en ellas y así las plantas obtienen el agua y la comida directo de la nube. -

-Interesante- comento Twilight, aunque ya estaba haciéndose una nota mental sobre tener cuidado con cualquier nube de lluvia descolorida que viera en el futuro.

-Y mi hermanito Breezy Shy, pero de cariño le decimos Bishi,- continuo diciendo Fluttershy. -Vamos ven y di hola, Bishi. – ella empujo con la nariz al renuente potrillo para que saliera de atrás de su padre.

"Bishi" salió trastabillando a donde pudieran verlo, mientras parpadeaba incómodo. No había otra forma de describirlo: el potrillo era _Lindo_ _._ Tenía la misma crin y cola de su hermana mayor, los mismos grandes y brillantes ojos y una vez que recupero el balance era tan grácil como su hermana. Aun no tenía cutie mark y poseia esta aura como de melocotón rosa que nadie podía evitar notar. Era tan dulce y femenino de apariencia que prácticamente brillaba.

Se descubrió a si mismo mirando a las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Las cuatro potrillas flanco en blanco lo miraban a su vez. Su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa. - ¡Oh, hay algunas chicas lindas aquí en Canterlot! – se le escapo. Entonces pareció darse cuenta de que no lo pensó y lo había dicho en voz alta. Así que se puso colorado y se hizo bolita mientras agitaba sus pestañas color ébano.

\- ¡Oh! Eso fue muy atrevido de tu parte Bishi,- le llamo la atención Rose Petal con una voz tan dura como los cotonetes. -Discúlpate. -

-Lo siento- dijo Bishi cuya vergüenza había extendido su rubor de la cara a todo su cuello.

-Oh cielos- exclamo. -tienen que perdonarlo. Él puede ser muy rudo y directo...-

Por su parte las cuatro chicas tenían la expresión más extraña en sus rostros. Le tomo a sus hermanas mayores y a Dash ubicarla; era alarmantemente similar a la expresión que habían puesto esa vez que Pinkie Pie les había dado un Sundae tripe de chocolate tamaño jumbo y una cuchara a cada una de las cuatro. _Carajos,_ pensó Applejack. _tiene la apariencia de que van a preguntar dónde está la crema batida._ Applebloom miro a su hermana. - ¿Nos lo podemos quedar? – le pregunto, su rostro tenía una sonrisa que era alarmante y sus ojos brillaban.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto Applejack, levantando una ceja y sonriendo.

Applebloom parecio darse cuenta de lo que dijo y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas. -este, yo, este, quiero decir que si podemos llevarlo... a.… la ¡Heladería de la estación! Si eso. mmm, Para… que lo conozcamos mejor. Y esas cosas. Babs ¿aun vas a invitar verdad? -

-Oh claro, definitivamente- dijo la potrilla citadina sin quitar la mirada del tímido Pegaso.

Sweetiebelle volteo a ver a la madre de Bishi. -¿Eso es si no hay ningún inconveniente de su parte...?- pregunto con su sonrisa enmarcada en mejillas sonrojadas.

-Oh, mmm, Si ¿supongo...? -

\- ¡Grandioso! – El cuarteto de inmediato rodeo al indefenso y joven Pegaso. -Vamos, andando...- y los arrearon por toda la plataforma riéndose; el voleteo su cabeza para ver a la multitud de adultos, con la preocupación y confusión claramente pintadas en su cara. Lo ultimo que escucharon de él fue un muy desconcertado, chillido similar a los de fluttershy antes de que el grupo desapareciera en dando vuelta en una esquina.

Las mane six y sus familias los vieron partir; la mayoría no sabia si hacer exclamaciones de deleite por al lindura desplegada o Morirse de la risa por el desconcierto del potrillo. Twilight se rio un poco antes de lanzarle unas monedas a Spike. – por favor Spike- le dijo. -siguelos y asegúrate de que el pobre Bishi no acabe como Smarty Pants casi acabo. Si te preguntan algo, tu diles que estas comprando un ginger ale para calmar tu estómago. -

-no hay problema, Twilight- dijo Spike, mientas hacia un saludo militar. Y corrió tras los pequeños.

Twilight sacudió su cabeza negativamente y después volvió su mirada a donde estaba Pinkie Pie. El Alicornio rosa estaba mirando el tren con triste anhelo; si crin aún no se había alaciado completamente, pero ya se veía decaída. - ¿todo bien, Pinkie? – Le pregunto Twilight.

Pinkie sonrio mientras negaba con la cabeza. -estoy bien, Twilight- le respondió. -es… solo que… yo esperaba que mi familia pudiera venir también, pero creo que…-

-¿Pinkamena?- interrumpió una voz femenina.

Pinkie se dio la vuelta. Parados en la plataforma estaba un quinteto de ponis; un potro moreno de crin gris, una yegua gris con la melena en un chongo, llevaba un chal y sobre su nariz gafas de abuelita, tres yeguas más jóvenes de aproximadamente la edad de Pinkie, de varios tonos de gises estaban junto a ellos. La de los lentes traía una caja de cartón balanceándose en su espalda. Todos ellos tenían miradas aprensivas en sus ojos.

\- ¿Pinkamena, eres tú ?- volvió a preguntar la yegua de más edad.

-No sé quién más podría ser con esa melena y cutie mark, Mama- comento el potro, quitándose su sombrero de peregrino. Su rostro se veía doblemente preocupado, pero aun así le sonrió a Pinkie.

Los ojos de Pinkie se llenaron de lágrimas. - ¿Si vinieron...? -

Su padre asintió. -Creo que lo hicimos- fue su lacónica respuesta.

* * *

 _Se pudo escuchar un estruendo como de un trueno. Las ventanas de la vieja granja sonaron como castañuelas. Y después se oyó un fuete estallido, como si algo hubiera golpeado el suelo con la fuerza para dejar un cráter de unos tres metros de diámetro. El patriarca de la familia abrió la puerta cautelosamente hasta que por una rendija fue capaz de ver hacia afuera, tenía una horca [1] lista por si acaso._

Parada en el porche de la puerta, sacudiéndose la grava de las pezuñas estaba una Alicornio blanca como la nieve con una crin y cola peinadas con sumo esmero. Ella se sacudió el polvo del dobladillo de su elegante vestido, se arregló el cabello y abrió la puerta de una patada con una de sus primorosas pezuñas, mandando al poni a volar.

-HOLAAA, Señor Pie- dijo ella, mientras entraba atreves de la puerta saludando con una sonrisa deslumbrante como sus aretes de zafiros, al ahora tirado granjero de rocas, quien yacía contra la pared más lejana. -Yo soy la Princesa Rarity. (¡Oh como me encanta decir eso! ¡JI, JI, JI!) estoy aquí para que sepan que usted y su familia están cordialmente invitados a la coronación real de las Princesas de la Armonía, que incluye a su maravillosa hija la Princesa Pinkamena Pie. -

La elegante y vagamente aterradora yegua se paró en el centro de la habitación. -Oh vamos, salgan todos los ponis, no hay necesidad para no ser civilizado. – lentamente el resto de la familia salió de sus escondites tras de los muebles en los que habían buscado cobertura. -¿ahí está lo ven? Solo quiero que sepan que su querida Pinkamena no les guarda ningún rencor y de hecho nada la haría más feliz que verlos a ustedes asistir a su día muy especial.

-Y nada la pondría más triste que ver que su familia le REHUYA y no aparezcan ese día- La yegua hizo una cara muy triste sacando el labio inferior. -Y si la pobre Pinkie fuera a esta infeliz... -

-Eso pondría al resto de nosotras… muy… PERO… muy **¡** **MOLESTAS! –** se pudo ver como caían relámpagos afuera. Rayos de energía arcana saltaron desde el cuerno de la Alicornio y rociaron sus alas plegadas, lanzando sombras que hicieron resaltar toda la habitación. Después de unos instantes el relámpago se desvaneció. La Alicornio se acercó a la rustica mesa del comedor y puso un grupo de boletos del tren en un ordenado abanico. -estos son sus boletos del tren; ¿Ignius, Cloudy, Limestone, Maud y Marble Pie me parece? Verdad. El Expreso Real pasara por su estación de trenes local en la fecha y hora marcadas en el boleto, por favor estén puntuales y no necesitan arreglarse. Oh y no se preocupen por el alojamiento, ustedes son invitados del Palacio. ¡Es Todo! -

Con eso ella salió grácilmente de la casa y salto a los cielos, dejando sola a la familia de campesinos para trapear los charcos que había en su piso, mirar los boletos y aprenderse la fecha y hora MUY concienzudamente.

Ella nunca noto los otros cuatro cráteres de impacto con huellas de cascos que estaban distribuidos por toda la granja...

* * *

-Bueno, este, digamos que recibimos la insinuación de que debíamos de venir- dijo una de las hermanas.

Pinkie dio un paso hacia ellos. -...Yo creía que no querían tener nada que ver conmigo debido a la… maldición- les dijo. -Que por eso me habían enviado lejos...-

La mueca de sufrimiento de su padre fue más que clara. -Reconozco que es nuestra culpa que tu pensaras así- le dijo.

-te enviamos lejos para _proteger te_ , Pinkamena- añadió su madre. -los demás sabían que la maldición corría por nuestra familia. Y ellos nos dejaban en paz mientras ninguno de nosotros la tuviera, pero una vez que vimos que tú la tenías... Te enviamos a un lugar donde pensamos que estarías a salvo… de esa clase de Crueldad. – termino en un jadeo. -Ponyville siempre fue un refugio de rarezas, incluso antes de todo este asunto de Nightmare… Elementos… Discord… lo que fuera. Estábamos convencidos de que ahí tu maldición no sería tan obvia. -

\- ¿P-Pero la invitación? -

Mientras hablaban las hermanas parecían que estaban a punto de llorar. -no respondimos porque ahora eres una Princesas- Dijo Maud. -teníamos miedo de que si alguien sabía que estabas relacionada sanguíneamente con un montón de polvorientos granjeros de rocas, lo fueran a usar contra de ti. -

-especialmente si sabían que era un montón de maldecidos granjeros de rocas...- Limestone.

Eso fue todo. Pinkie empezó a llorar cascadas. Y prácticamente se lanzó sobre su familia, atrapándolos a todos en un abrazo del oso. -No me importa si ustedes son un montón de viejos y polvorientos granjeros de rocas- dijo entre sollozos. -Ustedes son MIS viejos y polvorientos granjeros de rocas y si a nadie le gusta eso puede venir y ¡morderme _el trasero_ _!_ -

-¡Pinkamena! Que lenguaje es ese- le regaño su madre. - ¡Ahora eres una Princesa…! -

\- ¡No me importa! – respondió esta emotivamente.

Un Minuto o dos pasaron de lágrimas entre los miembros de la familia y no pocos pañuelos fueron pasados entre el público en la plataforma. Pinkie moqueo. - ¡Y… no me tienen miedo... porque soy un Alicornio ahora, con magia y todo lo demás...? -

-SI, tanto como para saltar fuera de mis pantalones-(10) confeso su padre. -Pero… tengo confianza de que podremos sobre llevarlo...-

-Pues no hay necesidad de eso- interrumpió. -Pinkie no está "maldita", Sr. Y Sra. Pie. Ellas solo tienen un talento muy inusual y especial. Y la Princesa Luna en persona la ha tomado como su alumna personal, para que pueda aprender a usarlo de la mejor forma. -

-Bueno eso es... grandioso- El patriarca de los Pie respondió. Claro que tubo cuidado de no hacer notar que su hija estaba recibiendo lecciones de magia de la antigua Nightmare Moon. _Bueno uno no puede tenerlo todo, pensó_. _Creo que, si no quieres que alguien siga el mal camino, no puedes hacerlo peor que eligiendo de guía al que ¿Cómo decía la frace? ¿que al que ya vio al elefante?..._ entonces miro a Twilight con seriedad. -les agradecemos por cuidar a nuestra pequeña- le dijo. -Y por asustar un poco de sentido común en nosotros...- dijo en voz baja.

Twilight y las otras hicieron lo posible por verse inocentes. (11)

-¡Oh, Pinkie!- Dijo Limestone, mientras tomaba la caja de cartón de la espalda de su madre. -Te horneamos una sorpresa. ¡Es tu Favorito! -

Pinkie exhalo emocionada - ¿Para mí? – ella abrió la caja; dentro encontró una docena de pastelillos de chocolate con una cubierta de color rojo brillante. -Oh Chicas… ¡se acordaron! Twilight, debes probarlos ¡son la receta especial de mi mama! -

Twilight sonrió. -Bueno... Pinkie es la mejor repostera de todo Ponyville. Sería tonto de mi parte perder la oportunidad de no probar unos pastelillos hechos por quien le enseño _..._ \- ella saco un solo pastelillo de la caja y de lo hecho a la boca. -Mmm, rico y jugo… sus ojos de pronto se llenaron de lágrimas. Sus mejillas se inflaron y su cara se puso muy roja. Saltando al aire agitando sus cascos, su crin se encendió en llamas, cuando cayó de nuevo al suelo ya estaba corriendo y la perdieron de vista al doblar una esquina, al parecer en dirección a la heladería y con un poco de suerte ahí encontraría alivio del fuego. La escucharon aullar en la distancia.

-Cielos- dijo una de las Hermanas. -al parecer no le gustan los pastelillos con cobertura de salsa Tabasco. -

-Yeah- dijo a su vez Pinkie, agarrando uno de los susodichos y masticándolo -quien se lo hubiera imaginado. -

* * *

 _1) La aburrida princesa de la luna se había quejado de que hacían que todo el asunto pareciera un "pagano ritual de la fertilidad". Eso fue hasta que Rarity y Fluttershy el dieron una dosis doble de "ojos de cachorrito triste". Las flores se quedaron._

 _2) Si incluso Pinkie Pie. Rarity logro hacerle un peinado… su crin caía como una cascada de chinos hacia un lado de su cuello. De alguna forma duro toda la ceremonia._

 _3) Que para seis yeguas Alicornio solia significar que debía dejar atrás toda la joyería y la mayoría de los guardias, mientras ocultaban los cuernos o las alas, por lo que alforjas y sombrero era de rigor cuando salían del palacio. Claro que aun así muchas veces eso era exagerado; es sorprendente cuanto tiempo le tomaba a algunos ponis darse cuenta de que tenían tanto cuerno como alas. Claro que el hecho de que no fueran el doble de altas que todos los demás y sus crines no se mecieran en una briza inexistente también ayudaba un poco…_

 _4) La primera cosa que Applejack hizo justo después de la coronación, fue sacarle una cita con el cirujano real. Granny no iba a regresar a casa hasta que tuviera su nueva cadera arreglada, incluso si eso significaba que ella tendría que amarrarla y entregarla a los doctores por ella misma._

 _5) Imagínense un grupo de cazas de hélice de la segunda guerra mundial tratando de hacer formación con un jet F-15._

 _6) Era una pésima cara de póker. Que consistía en que ella se mordiera los labios y aguantara la respiración, lo que hizo que pareciera que iba a explotar._

 _7) Bueno y el cuerno, pero ustedes ya sabían eso._

 _8) Tres guardias inmediatamente colapsaron por choque de insulina._

 _9) Y ahí cayeron cinco guardias más._

 _10) Él no tenía ningún par de pantalones, era solo una expresión._

 _11) Y FALLARON miserablemente._

 _Notas del Traductor:_

 _1]. Una horca ese en este caso ese instrumento agrícola que parece un tenedor enorme._

Los padres de Rainbow que el creado original había puesto obviamente no eran los que canónicamente aparecieron en la serie así que arregle eso un poco, ya que no fue difícil. En la parte de fluttershy tampoco aparecía la familia canónica de ella. Pensé en arreglarlo pero como este Fanfic se escribió antes de su aparición y el hecho de que no se me ocurrió como hacerlo sin arruinar los chistes, preferí dejarlo tal cual. Y en la parte de Pinkie el autor no mencionaba a Maud por ningún lado. (Claro que eso se debe a que este capítulo del Fanfic se escribió originalmente hace ya casi dos años, mucho antes de que cualquiera de esos personajes pareciera en la serie y aunque el autor hizo una corrección con la familia de Pinkie esta no los menciona por nombre).


	6. Chapter 6

La Gran Búsqueda de los Alicornios.

Autor original: RHJunior

Traducción: Qin the Kirin

Capitulo 6

* * *

Los cinco potrillas estaba sentadas en una mesa de la heladería en la estación de trenes. El potrillo de crin rosa sentado frente a ellas al otro lado de la mesa, usando tímidamente su cuchara para comer su helado.

Spike estaba en el mostrador, tomándose un ginger ale mientras los vigilaba. Al final fue una interesante _distención_ _,_ al principio; las cuatro potrillas habían intentado sentarse al mismo tiempo junto a Breezy Shy (y tratando de evitar que las otras lo hicieran) mientras es concienzudamente hacia lo posible por sentarse tan lejos de ellas como le fuera posible. Por un instante pareció que una riña muy seria estallaría, pero la llegada de los helados todos tomaron asiento. Con un acuerdo tácito quedaron como estaban, el potrillo de un lado y las potrillas del otro, estas reían y le lanzaban miradas tan dulces como los sundaes que se derretían frente a ellas.

-Entonces... ¿vienes seguido por aquí? - pregunto Applebloom. Entonces medito lo que había dicho. -quiero decir… al suelo. Lejos de Cloudsdale...- mientras lo decía resistió el impulso de golpearse la frente con un casco.

-Oh. mmm. Usualmente no- respondió Bishi con un susurro apenas audible. -aun que mis padres están pensando mudarse a las Montañas nubladas. Ahí es lo suficientemente alto para que las montañas atraviesen las nubes y así mi madre podría plantar sus flores en el suelo. -

\- ¿clase de flores planta tu madre? - pregunto Babs.

-Oh, de todos los tipos- respondió Bishi con una sonrisa. Babs sintió que le temblaban las rodillas. (1) -pero especialmente le gustan las que crecen naturalmente en el bosque Everfree. Ahí fue donde consiguió la Mordisco de Dragon. – [1]

\- ¿Mordisco de Dragón? - preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo.

* * *

-disculpe madame pero esa planta que tiene ahí es muy interesante- dijo Applejack. mientras le daba un golpecito con su pezuña a la planta en la maceta dentro de una de las alforjas de Rose Petal -Ino creo haber visto nunca algo como… ¡AAAAAYYYY! – ella apresuradamente retiro su casco cuando la exótica flor de pronto _mostró sus dientes, gruño y procedió a darle un_ _mordisco._

\- ¡Mordisco de Dragon! Que vergüenza ¡mira que morder a una de las princesas! - regaño Rose Petal a la planta. - ¡Que vergüenza! – por supuesto el florecimiento con colmillos no se vio en lo absoluto arrepentido. Solo gruño y se hizo bolita en su maceta de terracota. -yo lo siento mucho, Princesa; ella debe de sentirse estresada por el largo viaje... -

-lo mantendré en mente- respondió la poni granjera, mientras lentamente retrocedía con los ojos muy, pero muy abiertos.

-Oh Eso me recuerda cariño- dijo Rose Petal a su hija. -tuvimos algunos problemillas con Angel. Mientras no lo vigilábamos el fue y trato de comerse a Audrey...-

\- ¡Oh cielos! – exclamo Fluttershy mientras se cubría la boca con las pesuñas.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Logramos hacer que Audrey lo escupiera- comentó Rose Petal con una alegre sonrisa -así que nadie salió lastimado. -

* * *

\- ...solo me alegra que mi madre las plante de nuevo en el bosque Everfree cuando se hacen demasiado grandes, - agrego Bishi.

-Recuérdame nunca dar un paseo por tu jardín- le dijo Scootaloo.

\- ¿Y dinos, estas emocionado de que tu hermana se convirtiera en Princesa Alicornio? – dijo en un chillido Sweetiebelle, arrugando su nariz en dirección a Bishi. - ¡yo estoy tan emocionada que creo que voy a estallar _! -_

-Es… bueno….- fue la no muy entusiasta respuesta de Bishi.

Las chicas se le quedaron viendo. -sabemos que eres el hermanito de Fluttershy pero ¿es bueno? Le pregunto Applebloom-

-No se lo tomen a mal- se apresuró a decir Bishi. -Es asombroso que Fluttershy sea una Alicornio y una princesa. Es solo que… yo... – al final solo suspiro y bajo la cabeza.

-estoy asustado por cómo van a _cambiar_ las cosas _._

-No nos vemos muy seguido como las cosas están- les dijo. -Ahora que es una Princesa, ella va a vivir en Canterlot siempre. Y va a estar muy ocupada con sus deberes de princesa. -

-Si- coincidió Applebloom. De pronto fue consciente de que Applejack estaba en el mismo bote. De que ella estaría... ella estaría lejos. Ella ya no viviría más en la granja. Oh, Granny y Big Mac dijeron que ella volvería frecuentemente a la granja, tanto como fuera posible… ¿pero cuan seguido seria eso realmente?

La sonrisa de Sweetie comenzó a desaparecer. ¿Que le pasaría a la Boutique Carrusel? Y ¿Dónde se quedaría ella si sus padres salían en otro de sus viajes de negocios? ¿A caso Rarity se olvidaría de ella?

-Oh vamos, no hagan muecas- las interrumpió repentinamente Babs. -Ino es como que se vayan a mudar al otro lado del universo o algo así. Ellas van a estar en Canterlot, y solo es un viaje en tren ¿no es así? Y además ¡ahora son todas usuarias de magia! ¡Solo tienen que teletransportarse desde el castillo a sus salas siempre que quieran! - ella extendió uno de sus cuartos frontales y lo poso sobre el hombro de Breezy Shy. -escucha, te apuesto a que Fluttershy los va a estar visitando todo el tiempo, solo ¡puf¡ ¡y ella va de Canterlot a Cloudsdale! -

Las otras se alegraron un poco al oír esto. -es verdad- comento Sweetiebelle. -ellas pueden visitarnos en un pestañeo ahora. -

-¿Pero que pasa si los ponis no las dejan?- interrumpió preocupada Applebloom.

Scootaloo resoplo. -Ellas son Princesas ahora. ¡Ellas pueden hacer lo que quieran, cuando quieran! -

-Si es que quieren hacerlo- comento en voz baja Bishi. Sus ojos azules se veian húmedos de preocupación. -¿Y que tal si ser Alicornios las cambia? Quiero decir... ¿Qué pasa si toda esa magia e inmortalidad las hace comenzar a actuar raro…? -

En ese momento Twilight Sparkle irrumpió abruptamente en la heladeria. Ella balbuceaba, gemia y hacia ruidos que sonaban como si alguien hablara algún demente Dialecto de Zebricano, ojos y nariz chorreando, había humo que le salía de la boca y las orejas. Ella corrió hacia el mostrador, bailando una danza loca y lanzo sobre una pezuña llena de bits. – ¡Helao, ame helao, quema, quema… ainilla, ainilla, que sea de Vainilla! -

El poni destras del mostrador se escondio tras este, mientras trataba de usar la cuchara de helados a la defensiva. - ¿cua… cuanto desea? ¿una o dos bolas? –

-¡TODO!- grito Twilight, mientras señalaba con un casco el bote de helado atrás del mostrador. El encargado se apresuró a entregarle el bote recién abierto. Tan pronto estuvo sobre el mostrador, Twilight lo sujeto. Y enterró su cabeza entera en él, con la boca abierta. Se vio como salía vapor del bote; y se relajó de alivio, las únicas señales de vida que dio durante algún tiempo fueron los ocasionales eructos, mientras ella devoraba su camino hasta el fondo.

Los potrillos miraron el espectáculo en silencio. -Bueno- comenzó a decir finalmente Sweetiebelle -para mí, ella es la de siempre...-

Después de un minuto o algo así, Twilight finalmente salió a tomar aire. - _aahhhhhh._ ejem. ¿Me da con que limpiarme por favor? - El encargado prontamente le entrego uno de los trapos limpio de los que usaba para limpiar el mostrador mientras retrocedía cuidadosamente. -Para futuras referencias- Comenzó a anunciar a todos los presentes Twilight, a pesar de que su voz se oía algo apagada por la toalla que limpiaba su rostro -No prueben ninguno de los pastelillos de la receta especial de la Mama de Pinkie Pie. -

\- ¿Los de cubierta de salsa Tabasco, verdad? – comentó Applebloom. -Pinkie los llevo a un concurso de repostería una vez. -

Twilight la miro, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario. - ¿Y díganme por que las caras largas? – les pregunto mientras lanzaba la toalla sobre el mostrador.

Spike se metió en ese momento. -Están preocupados de que ustedes vayan a cambiar y a alejarse de ellas, ahora que son Alicornios- le informó. Los potrillos se le quedaron viendo. - ¿Que? Estoy sentado a unos metros de ustedes. ¿Se supone que me haga el sordo ahora? -

-Oh, niñas- dijo amablemente Twilight -Los ponis cambian todo el tiempo. Se le llama _Madurar_ _._ Pero eso no significa que no seguimos siendo el mismo poni. Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack y si, Rainbow Dash…- dijo esto último mirando directo a Scootaloo… -siempre las vamos a quere y a estar ahí para ustedes. -

\- ¿incluso si están ocupados con sus asuntos de Princesa? – dijo Applebloom no muy convencida. Después de todo ella venia de una familia extremadamente trabajadora y nadie mejor que su hermana para ilustrar lo que era un workaholic [2]; ella sabía muy bien que Applejack se podía olvidar de todo lo demás en el mundo una vez que sabía que algo necesitaba ser hecho. Y las princesas siempre tenían cosas que hacer.

-incluso entonces- Twilight le aseguro. Al mismo tiempo algo llego a su mente, una idea. Ella fue consciente de que para las potrillas, la ascensión no era una gran aventura. En realidad, significaba que sus hermanas mayores y hermanas adoptivas en el caso de Rainbow Dash… _se irían lejos_ _._ Quizás durante muchos años, en su búsqueda. Las promesas de visitarlas frecuentemente y de escribirles cartas eran un alivio muy pobre para ellas.

Así que los engranes y bandas dentro de la mente de Twilight comenzaron a girar. Quizás ella empezaba a tener una idea que solucionaría eso...

* * *

Era la tarde del día de la Coronación. La gala de la Coronación (2) estaba en marcha y cada poni de la nobleza en Equestria estaba presente. Las nuevas princesas se movían entre los duques, duquesas, condes, varones, damas y Lords, conociendo a todos (3) y sufriendo más estrés social del que la mayoría de ellas habían sufrido en todas sus vidas antes. Aun que para ser justo, algunas estaba experimentando menos estrés que otras. Twilight Sparkle estaba en una reunión privada para discutir algunas cosas con Las Princesas Celestia, Luna y _cierto otro individuo_ , en cuanto a Applejack y Rainbow Dash, a ellas no les importaba un carajo lo que los ponis pretenciosos pesaran de ellas.

Rarity por otra parte, por supuesto que se la estaba pasando en grande.

\- ¡Hola, Cariños!- dijo mientras se movía como un majestuoso pavorreal, en dirección a un grupo algo grande de ponis, vestidos con extrema elegancia y que estaba cercas de la pista de baile - ¿Se están divirtiendo todos?-

No podía haber duda de la razón por la que se había dirigido a este grupo en particular; El Príncipe Blueblood estaba justo en el centro de todos ellos. Ella había visto su melena peinada con secador desde el otro lado de la habitación y se había dirigido directo a él. Su expresión cuando la vio dirigirse en su dirección, no había tenido precio; era como la que uno vería en la cara de un náufrago cuando se da cuenta de que una aleta está cortando las olas. - ¡Ahh, Principe Blueblood, que bueno es verlo nuevamente! -

Blueblood por su parte se veía como si se estuviera estrangulando con su corbata. - ¿A que debemos el honor de su encantadora presencia...? - el perdió el aliento un instante. - ¿.. _.Princesa_ Rarity? -

-Oh bueno, solo estoy conociendo y saludando a todos- dijo ella de forma casual. Mientras agitaba el abanico que sostenía con su magia. -Aunque admito que es bueno que vea algunas caras familiares entre la multitud, ¿no es así, Blueblood querido? – dijo arrugando su nariz en la dirección del aludido.

\- ¿Usted conoce al Príncipe Blueblood? – pregunto uno de los disipados jóvenes nobles que estaban junto a él. - ¿Errr. ¿Es decir… de antes…? -

-así es, de antes de mi ascensión- Rarity termino su pregunta por el. - ¡Oh, pero por supuesto! El fue mi acompañante durante la Gran gala del Galope ¿No es así querido? - La última vez que Blueblood había visto una sonrisa como esa, había sido en el acuario de Canterlot y venia acompañada de una aleta. -Oh, Esas es toda una historia para contar... -

- _Oh bueno ya sabe cómo son los recuerdos, tan pasajeros_ \- dijo Blueblood, con una risa nerviosa y una mirada de plegaria en sus ojos. -Debo decir que fue un _gran_ honor asistir a la coronación. -

\- ¿Asistió? Que amable- respondió Rarity. Ella sabía perfectamente que él lo había hecho; incluso podía decir cuál fue el momento exacto en que el, la había visto y reconocido. Cuando paso junto a su asiento, en su paseo por el pasillo, el hizo un ruidito como el que haría una foca bebe que fue pisada. -Las chicas sin duda estarán encantadas de saberlo. especialmente Applejack, de eso estoy segura. -

\- ¿Applejack...?- dijo cuidadosamente Blueblood. Aun así sonó como alguien que trataba de hablar chino.

-Seguramente la recuerdas. – dicho esto Rarity hizo una pausa, por solo un instante. Su sonrisa jamás flaqueo. -Escupiste su comida al piso y la llamaste "Comida común de feria" -

-IIIIIIIiiiiiiii...- dejo escapar Blueblood.

-Lo recuerdas. Fue poco después de que usaste mi capa para secar un charco en el piso y justo antes de lo del pastel…- ella chasqueo la lengua. -Oh cielos, las memorias tienden a ser fugaces. Pero estoy seguro de que la Princesa Applejack puede refrescarte la memoria. ¡Ah pero si ahí esta ella! – ella empezó a agitar un casco, como llamado a alguien.

 _\- ¿Oh es ese el Duque de Wellington? –_ Exclamo en un falsete aterrado Blueblood. _-Oh por favor discúlpenme todos, pero me temo que tengo algunos asuntos importantes sobre botas que discutir, así que si me disculpan...-_ no fue tanto salir apresuradamente como fue huir en desesperación, al punto que sus pezuñas resbalaban en el piso, por la prisa de alejarse de su recién servida rebanada de infierno. (4)

\- Que pena- suspiro Rarity, mientras lo veía alejarse. -Así es la vida de un Príncipe, me imagino… ocupado, ocupado, ocupado. - Dirigió una mirada de soslayo al resto del antiguo círculo de Blueblood, tomando nota silenciosamente de aquellos que se veían avergonzados, atónitos por la masacre que acababan de presenciar o que estaban escondiendo sonrisas de malévola alegría. -Oh tranquilos- dijo bromeando en voz baja, tomo una bebida de un mesero que pasaba y se la tomo de un solo golpe. -Lo dejare escapar de anzuelo eventualmente... pero no sería un poni si no le doy una apretadita de tuercas, aunque sea un poquito. – los demás se rieron y la tensión disminuyo un poco. -ahora, por favor sean tan amables de presentarse, yo quiero conocerlos a todos ustedes... -

* * *

Twilight regreso al balcón por cuya puerta se había asomado, dejando que la puerta francesa se cerrará detrás de ella. -Pues Rarity parece que se está divirtiendo- dijo.

Celestia soltó una risita. -Es bueno saber eso al menos- comento. - ¿Ahora serias tan amable de decirnos por que querías una plática a privada? -

-En efecto- intervino Discord algo irritado. -me estoy perdiendo los canapés. -

Twilight miro al draconequus calculadoramente. Era extraño, como después de todo lo que había sucedido, como podía ella sentirse confortable alrededor de la entidad del caos. Quizás solo fuera tiempo y experiencia. Tal vez fuera la influencia de Fluttershy y la sincera si bien algo inconstante intención de Discord de reformarse.

Talvez fuera el collar lleno de runas gravadas que se cerraba alrededor de su cuello que reducía su poder a poco más que una briza y que además lo volvería de piedra en el momento mismo que rompiera su libertad condicional. (5)

-Oh dejad de quejaos, Discord- dijo Luna. -vos ya habéis devorado siete charolas de entremeses. -

\- ¿Y? -

\- ¡tu dejasteis los entremeses y te comisteis las charolas! -

-Claro. Es Plata esterlina, no es muy llenadora... -

Celestia sacudió su cabeza. -cómo sea ¿Qué era lo que nos decías; Twilight?-

Twilight se mordió el labio y respiro hondo. Comenzó a pensar que palabras decir en primer lugar. -Quiero que sepan que… estoy de acuerdo con "el plan" dijo esto mientras hacía comillas con sus pezuñas en el aire. -Necesitamos encontrar más Alicornios. Necesitamos encontrar la cura. Pero solo quiero estar absolutamente segura de… de que esta expedición es total y absolutamente _necesaria_. -

Celestia observo a su pupila. - ¿a que te refieres? – pregunto con precaución. Ella no estaba segura de querer saber; su antigua alumna había desarrollado el desconcertante habito de lanzar bombas metafóricas a sus pies.

Twilight comenzó a pasear de un lado para el otro. -a lo que me refiero es ¿ya hemos agotado todas las opciones? - respondió. – sobre ¿Cómo llamo usted a la cura para la… Senectud, Princesa? -

\- consideramos varios nombres…- comenzó a decir Celestia.

-Yo quería que se llamara "Bob" – la interrumpió Discord.

-…pero _nosotras_ decidimos llamarla "Panacea" – termino de decir Celestia, mientras giraba los ojos en señal de molestia hacia Discord.

\- ¿Queeeee? Bob es nombre perfectamente decente...-

-La Panacea. ¿Estamos absolutamente seguros de necesitar el poder de los Alicornios? ¿de una raza de Alicornios para crearla? Es decir, tenemos magia de unicornios, de Pegasos, de ponis de tierra, de los Dragones, de las Cebras, tenemos los Elementos de la armonía, están los Fénix, la magia salvaje de bosque de Everfree…- seguramente hay un montón de plantas mágicas ahí… - ella agito su pezuña en dirección de Discord -Tenemos a un draconequus, por todos los ponis, una criatura que puede alterar la realidad a voluntad... -

-Créeme, Twilight, ya hemos investigando todas esas rutas- le dijo Celestia. -Muchas eran prometedoras. En particular los Fénix. Pobre Filomina; creo que le arranque de su cola más plumas de las que puedo contar para experimentar con pociones. Y creo que Luna y yo recogimos al menos un trio de cada planta en el bosque Everfree... -

-Esto no es una cuestión de pura fuerza, Twilight- le explicó Luna . -es una cuestión de agudeza mental. De pezuñas que compartan la carga, de mentes que puedan seguir todas las posibles rutas de descubrimiento. – dijo para luego suspirar. -ya tenemos muchos ponis mortales dispersos por todo el mundo, con sus propias investigaciones. Pero, sus vidas son tan breves… ellos apenas tienen tiempo de aprender algo antes de que ya necesite encontrar a alguien que continúe su trabajo. Esto es una labor para aquellos que tienen más que algunos años y más magia que la que un unicornio puede usar. Y nosotras somos muy pocas para poder hacer todo el trabajo... -

-y también somos muy pocos para servir como una muestra de estudio adecuada, si algún poni quisiera entender la inmortalidad de los Alicornios- dijo Twilight. -Lo sé. Pero… - ella miro acusadoramente a Discord. - ¿Bueno, que hay sobre él? ¿No puede simplemente… tronar los dedos y crear una poción o una fuente de la juventud o algo? -

Discord resoplo. -solo porque parece que la magia del caos parece no tener reglas, no significa que no tenga limites- dijo con desdén. Entonces toco el collar alrededor de su cuello. -a las pruebas me remito. Entre otras cosas, es _Magia del Caos,_ lo que significa que es impredecible, si, puedo lograr el resultado general que quiero, pero la magia del caos siempre hace de las suyas, hasta cierto punto. ¿Recuerdas la sopera? -

-Si, claro que la recuerdo- respondió fríamente Twilight. En su primera reunión informal "la cena amistosa" con el reformado Draconequus, el había animado la vajilla para que sirviera la comida. Ella aun recordaba vívidamente la sensación de la sopa lanzada dentro de su nariz por un ofendido pez de cerámica. Hasta el día de hoy Discord insistía que la sopera la había atacado por voluntad propia.

-Bueno ahí lo tienes. Puedo tratar de aparecer una fuente de la juventud o una poción de la vida eterna o una fruta de jamás envejecer o lo que sea. De hecho, eso es lo que he hecho... he sido un buen chico y he ayudado a Tia y Lulu en el laboratorio. Pero los resultados...- por un instante él draconequus se vio disgustado y decepcionado.

Celestia asintió. -Algunas veces hacen que la persona envejezca en reversa... cada vez más joven y más joven, hasta que se vuelven bebés de nuevo. Otras veces están atrapados en el tiempo, viviendo en cámara lenta. O se convierten en una piña de pino. O el efecto desaparece después de unos minutos. O de plano nos sale el tiro por la culata algunas veces, haciendo que envejezcan varias décadas... y esos son los resultados agradables. – ella dijo esto último sacudiéndose. -Nos pasamos más tiempo _deshaciendo_ los efectos que haciendo algo realmente productivo. -

-Y aunque el conocimiento mágico de Discord es muy basto, no nos es particularmente útil en la investigación- dijo Luna. -es muy diferente. -

-si, si, mira…- dijo Discord quien súbitamente estaba vestido con un Fedora y un delantal de pintor sosteniendo en una garra una paleta de pintor y un pincel - … La magia del Caos es más como un arte, que una ciencia... – mientras decía esto procedió a pintar una de las estatuas en el balcón con lunares y patrones de tablero de ajedrez. -De hecho, a veces se ofende si tratas de ponerte científico con ella. – dijo esto último sin emoción, mientras admiraba su trabajo. -Meh. Yo quería rayas. -

-Es difícil hacer trabajo de laboratorio cuando tratas de sumar dos más dos y el resultado es "papa" – admitió Celestia.

-eso me imagine. Solo que necesitaba estar segura, por eso pregunte. – dijo Twilight mientras agachaba la cabeza. Ella se sobresaltó al sentir una de las garras de Discord en su cruz. [3] ella volteo a verlo sorprendida. -Créeme, Twilight Sparkle- él le dijo en un tono inusualmente solemne de voz. -si pudiera solo chasquear los dedos y cambiar las cosas, lo haría. Es solo que no es el tipo de cosas que la magia del Caos pueda hacer. -

 _¿En verdad es sincero?_ Pensó ella atónita.

La voz de Celestia entró en su mente. _Si, si lo es_ _, Twilight_ le dijo ella. _La amistad de Fluttershy con él, tan inconsistente y poco sincera como parece, lo ha afectado profundamente. ¿Por qué crees que él era tan mezquino y descuidadamente cruel? Por diez mil años antes de que Luna y Yo naciéramos, él estuvo total y completamente solo y sin amigos, porque él sabía que cualquier amistad con un mortal que hiciera, se iría en un parpadeo._ Por un instante Celestia tuvo una mirada de lástima en sus ojos. _La amistad de fluttershy solo tuvo que ser ligeramente sincera para atravesar su armadura y romperle el corazón. El amor puede ser una fuerza terrible y aterradora, incluso en la más débil de las dosis._

Twilight se sintió profundamente conmovida.

 _Así son las cosas ¿pero había algo más que querías discutir con nosotros me parece?_ Dijo Celestia en su mente con una chispa en su mirada. _Además, creo que_ _Discord se está impacientando._

-Estoy justo aquí sabes- dijo este, bastante irritado.

-lo siento. Y pasando a mi siguiente pregunta. O problema o lo que sea. -

\- ¿El cuál es? – pregunto Celestia.

-no estoy segura de que me agrade separar los elementos de la armonía- dijo Twilight. Mientras comenzaba a pasearse de nuevo. -de hecho, no me gusta en los más mínimo. Ya que eso pone en desventaja la defensa más importante de Equestria. Y sé que todas somos Alicornios ahora, pero… solo dos de nosotras tienen algún entrenamiento en magia y tomara años para poner a las demás a la par en su magia elemental. Mucho más en enseñarles cómo encontrar Alicornios nacientes o emergentes... lo que me trae al siguiente punto...-

-Ella Siempre es así...- la cara de Discord se torció en desagrado. _\- ¿de analítica? -_

-Ella y sus amigos te derrotaron, así que dímelo tu- Celestia le respondió Celestia muy divertida.

* * *

 _-Para recuperar sus elementos perdidos resuelvan este cambio de eventos. Vueltas y giros son mi plan maestro. Ustedes encontrarán los elementos devuelta en donde comenzaron. – dicho esto Discord se desvaneció en una nube de humo color fiusha._

 _Los elementos se amontonaron en un grupito. -Okay, esa primera parte de los giros y vueltas...- comenzó a decir Rainbow Dash. -tiene que ser ese enorme laberinto de arbustos que vi afuera… -_

 _Twilight se quejó. -No Dash, no es el laberinto- ella dijo, con sus cejas formando una línea._

 _-Y tu como sabes… - comenzó a decir de forma beligerante Dash._

 _-Porque es una adivinanza y lo que dijiste es lo primero que te vino a la mente. créeme, se dé adivinanzas, he leído cada pequeño fragmento de folclore sobre las adivinanzas y NUNCA es lo primero que te viene a la mente- le respondió Twilight. -las adivinanzas siempre son sobre algo que NO esperas. La parte más importante en ellas, nueve de cada diez veces es la parte final, porque introduce un giro que cambia el significado del resto. Los laberintos de arbustos no acaban "de vuelta donde empezaron…" terminan en el centro. Los laberintos normales empiezan de un lado y terminan en extremo opuesto. Así que no es un laberinto de ningún tipo... además él dijo "Dónde comenzamos." -_

 _Applejack lo pensó un momento. -Ella tienen razón- coincidió. - ¿así que... donde comenzamos? – [4]_

* * *

-Estuve ahí parado esperando en el centro del estúpido laberinto por cerca de una hora- gruñó Discord. – mientras ellas se teletransportaban de vuelta a la librería y buscaban ese libro. Cuando me di la vuelta ellas estaban ahí con sus elementos equipados...-

-Lo sabemos- respondió con aire presuntuoso Luna. -nosotras vimos la expresión en vuestra cara petrificada. Eso no tuvo precio. -

-En otras palabras, si, ella siempre es así- dijo Discord secamente.

-Bueno, la verdad es que, ella se volvió aún más asertiva acerca de este tipo de estas cosas después del _incidente del imperio de cristal_ _-_ temporizo Celestia. -deberías de haber visto cómo se puso cuando supo del truco _invierte mentes_ que siempre usas. Ella estaba bastante molesta de que no le informara que tu podías hurgar en el cerebro de algún poni de esa forma. -

Discord sonrió. -Yeah, esa era una buena broma...- dijo recordando.

-aunque- Celestia siguió su relato. -eso no fue nada comparado con la sacudida que nos dio con su segundo año "envolviendo el invierno..." -

* * *

 _-Pero la nieve se derrite. -_

 _\- ¿Y? – pregunto con sospecha Applejack._

 _-Mira, esto me había estado molestando desde el año pasado... no dije anda sobre ello, pero... - Twilight sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y siguió adelante. -Muy bien, mira, te puedo creer que tengamos que despertar a los animales de su hibernación y guiar a las aves de vuelta; de todos modos, por los alrededores son prácticamente las mascotas de Fluttershy. Te puedo creer que debamos construir los nidos de las aves, incluso cuando ellas son_ _ **perfectamente capaces de hacerse sus propios nidos**_ _ **,**_ _porque estamos haciendo casa de aves ¿no? Te puedo creer incluso que tengamos que palear la nieve de los techos… es algo que de todos modos hay que hacer regularmente en invierno si la nieve se vuelve muy profunda. Te puedo creer lo de despejar los_ _ **caminos**_ _ **.**_ _¿Pero quitar la nieve de los_ _ **campos**_ _ **?**_ _Eso es ¡Ridículo_ _! -_

 _\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto otra vez Applejack._

 _ **\- ¡Por que la nieve se DERRITE! – casi grito Twilight**_

 _Applejack Levanto una ceja. - ¿Cuál es tu punto, Twi? -_

 _\- ¿mi punto? Podrías solo… - Twilight se puso un caso en la cara y comenzó de nuevo. -Applejack. ¿Qué hacen con la nieve que quitan de los campos? -_

 _-la amontonamos en grandes montones por allá… -_

 _\- ¿y que pasa entonces? -_

 _Applejack la miro sarcásticamente. -se derrite, si Twilight, entiendo eso. -_

 _-cuando los Pegasos mueven las nubes y dejan que los rayos más fuertes del sol pasen- agrego Twilight. Y Applejack asintió._ _ **\- ¡Lo que haría de todos modos si la dejaran donde esta!**_ _¡De hecho, se derretiría Mas_ _ **Rápido**_ _si la dejan en los campos en vez de solo amontonarla! -_

 _\- ¡Pero necesitamos quitar la nieve para poder plantar nuevas flores y pasto en suelo! -_

 _-Solo porque al quitar la nueve también_ _ **raspan**_ _el suelo con las palas! Dejn la nieve en paz, esta se derretirá y servirá de agua para las semillas que el pasto y las flore_ _ **soltaron el año pasado.**_ _¡Y eso hará que crezcan mejor si no están raspando también los nutrientes! Además, mira esto… - la exasperada unicornio dijo mientras comenzaba a rebuscar entre las bolsas de semillas que Caramel había - ¿Semilla de Árbol? Quizás no te has dado cuenta, pero estas son del tipo PERENNE...-_

 _-Pero Twilight, si no quitamos la nieve, se derretirá y hará que el rio se desborde y esto inundara a las madrigueras de los pobres animalitos del…-_

 _ **\- ¡PERO LA NIEVE SE DERRITE DE TODOS MODOS, NO IMPORTA DONDE LA APILES**_ _,_ _ **Fluttershy! ¡Todo acaba en el rio de todos modos! ¡ARGH! -**_ _Twilight agito sus pezuñas al aire frustrada. ¿Quién fue el idiota que hizo este plan para envolver el invierno? -_

 _-Oye, no permito que nadie hable mal del viejo Sandwich...- dijo Applejack en un tono que podría tomarse como amenazante._

 _\- ¿Sandwich? – pregunto Twilight._

 _-Soup Sandwich, El primer alcalde de Ponyville- respondió Applejack. -Tú has visto su estatua en la plaza del pueblo-_

 _Twilight hizo una pausa - ¿la del que lleva pantalones? -_

 _-Sep. -_

 _\- ¿en la cabeza? -_

 _Hubo una breve pausa mientras Applejack consideraba la factibilidad de confiar en la sabiduría de un poni que de forma rutinaria usaba sus pantalones como sombrero. - ...mmm... Sep. -_

 _La mirada de Twilight lo dijo todo. -Creo que empiezo a entender en que dirección va esto... -_

* * *

-Y estuvo el incidente en la carrera de las hojas...- Celestia rumio ociosamente.

 _-ahora mis pequeños ponis, la competencia está bien, pero por su rivalidad… y por que hicieron trampa… la carrera de las hojas tiene que hacerse de nuevo… -_

 _\- ¿Eh, Princesa? -_

 _\- ... ¿Si, Twilight? -_

 _\- ¿Cuántos ponis participaron en la Carrera de las Hojas? -_

 _-...eh...-_

 _-Y nos está diciendo que por_ _ **Solo dos ponis**_ _discutiendo y haciendo un mal trabajo impidió que las hojas cayeran ¿cuándo había cientos de ponis corriendo también? -_

 _-Twilight…-_

 _\- ¿Y esos ponis hicieron un peor trabajo que la_ _ **gravedad?**_ _¿Sabe usted que eso podría ser solo porque las hojas no estaban LISTAS para caer...? -_

 _-...Twilight- Celestia le dijo, en su rostro había una sonrisa tensa -estas arruinando mi lección de amistad...-_

 _\- ¡Y la mitad de esos ponis eran Pegasos! Dígame obtusa, pero ¿no caerían más hojas si los Pegasos estuvieran no se… Volando y creando viento...? -_

* * *

-Y Rainbow Dash me ha contao sobre el viaje a la fábrica del clima...- puso su granito de arena Luna.

 _-Copos de Nieve-_

 _\- ¡SI! -_

 _\- Hechos a pezuña. -_

 _\- ¿Ah, si...? -_

 _-uno a la vez. -_

 _\- ¿mmm... sip? ¿Cuál es tu punto cerebrito? -_

 _-Rainbow Dash ¿sabes cuantos copos de nieve hay en un solo metro cuadrado de nieve...? es un presentimiento, pero creo que la forma en cómo se congela el agua en cristales en su caída tienen que ver más con esto...-_

* * *

-Y no olvidemos lo que pasó en el Dia del Tornado- medito Celestia.

 _-comandante Spitfire, déjeme ver si entendí. Usted quiere sacar toda el agua de nuestra reserva, con un tornado gigante y mandarlas hasta Cloudsdale, para que puedan hacer nubes y que estas dejen caer lluvia… para que, entre otras cosas,_ _ **llenar nuestra reserva de agua.**_ _Sería posible que la interese en este fenómeno natural de la física llamado_ _ **evaporación...?**_ _-_

-Con el tiempo dejó las cosas en paz, pero, como dijimos, después del _Imperio de Cristal_ … fue como si tuviera un fruto espinoso bajo la silla de montar, así que fue y revisó todos sus reportes de Amistad e hizo una pequeña _revisión_ _crítica_ \- dijo Celestia suspirando. -Es cierto que después de que removimos… las redundancias e inconsistencias… que ella señaló, redujimos los costos en tiempo y trabajo solo del buró del clima en un noventa y ocho por ciento. Gracias a ese ahorro, Ponyville ahora puede construir su Palacio municipal con algo más resistente can que el papel maché. -

-aun decidimos mantener la fábrica de copos de nieve- agrego Luna. -como un empleo cívico para Pegasos discapacitados. -

-Pero aún estamos tratando de que le baje un poco al sarcasmo y la crítica brusca- comento Celestia -Pero creo que ella tiene una gran reserva de ambos. -

-Estoy parada justo aquí ¿saben? – dijo Twilight, ceñuda.

-Ejem. Lo siento, Twilight. ¿Qué era lo que estabas diciendo? -

Twilight se sentó. -La segunda cosa es… ¿Qué no deberíamos estarnos dispersando a los cuatro vientos? Quiero decir ¿no sería mejor comenzar a buscar más cerca de nuestro hogar? Ni siquiera hemos comenzado a buscar en la zona aledaña. Es decir, si tu pierdes las llaves de tu casa en la sala, no te sales a la calle a buscarlas, solo porque ahí hay más luz. - esto hizo que luna soltara un sonido amortiguado. - ¿Después de todo cuáles son los atributos para ascender? ¿Poder mágico y habilidades? ¿Es algo hereditario? ¿O algo completamente diferente? Para ser justos, ni siquiera sabemos por que los elementos nos escogieron a nosotras. Es decir, seguramente hay miles de ponis que son leales, honestos, amables, generosos, sonrientes y mágicos allá afuera. Necesitamos saber _que_ es lo que estamos buscado, tanto como _dónde_ buscarlo _._ \- ella dijo esto con una expresión pensativa. -Y ahora que lo pienso, si los Elementos realmente gravitan hacia potenciales Alicornios como lo hemos pensado… y vice versa… entonces ¿no deberíamos empezar más cerca del lugar donde nosotras los encontramos? -

-No sé- interrumpió Discord, masajeándose la barbilla. -Me parece que si los Elementos fueran tan indiscriminados como sugieres, vuestro bosque Everfree ya estaría para este momento inundado hasta la coronilla de Alicornios. -

-eso es una razón más para comenzar a buscar más cerca de nuestro hogar- respondió Twilight. -Podría haber incontables nacientes justo bajo nuestras narices...-

Ella miro sobre las almenas a la noche y a la ciudad más abajo. Millones de ponis, justo ahí, solo para comenzar.

Entonces miro hacia un lado, más allá sobre el mismo muro y torres del palacio vio a una pareja, parada en otro balcón. Entrecerrando los ojos observo nada más y nada menos que a su H.M.M.A.P.S. Shining Armor y su esposa la Princesa Cadence. Ellos habían volado en Zeppelin todo el camino desde el Imperio de Cristal para la coronación y obviamente estaban tomando un descanso de las festividades, para tener un momento privado. Ella se ruborizo y sonrió cuando los vio acariciarse con él hocico. Ya eran parte de los cuentos de hadas por todo Equestria; La Princesa inmortal y su deslumbrante héroe, Felices para siempre.

Una mirada calculadora cruzo la cara de Twilight. Y su sonrisa se amplió enormemente. Entonces volvió su mirada a los tres inmortales junto a ella. -...Y creo que se justamente donde comenzar a buscar. -

* * *

Notas del Autor original.

 _1).- Y ella te golpearía si llegabas a insinuar algo al respecto._

 _2).- Bastante Grande, pero no muy galopante._

 _3).- Un gran número de ponis desearían desesperadamente que ciertas princesas se olvidaran rápidamente de sus nombres y descubrirían ¡Ay de ellos! que La Princesa Pinkie Pie nunca jamás, olvidaba a ningún poni._

 _4).- Él se pasaría el siguiente mes buscando sin éxito, la forma de convertirse en un Solitario y anónimo ermitaño, mientras conservaba a la servidumbre._

 _5).- Celestia había creído en el poder de la amistad; pero Applejack y Twilight creían en el poder del sentido común._

* * *

Notas del Traductor:

1].- en ingles llamado Snapdragon

2].- adicto al trabajo. O sea, personas que no son felices si no trabajan al punto de poder ser altamente dañino para su salud (los japoneses y sus muertes por exceso de trabajo, son un ejemplo perfecto de workaholics).

3].- un término para la parte anatómica de los caballos entre su crin y su lomo propiamente dichos.

4].- El autor original RHjunior, tiene la costumbre de abordar o hacer notar aquellas cosas de la serie que desde su perspectiva no hacen lógica o le parecen absurdas (ya vieron en menor medida varios ejemplos de ello en este Fanfic y otros del mismo autor que ya traduje como "Empieza de nuevo" o "Palabras de despedida", por esa misma razón cuando publicaba sus fanfics en Fimfiction (La mayor reunión de Fanfictions de MLP en inglés), solía usar el seudónimo de "Reality Check" (chequeo de realidad), esto le ganó una fama algo negativa en esa página (divisiva creo que sería un término más apropiado), al punto de que se peleó con los administradores por supuestamente favorecer a sus atacantes y al final retiró todos sus textos de la misma (los originales en inglés pueden ser encontrados aquí en y en ). Como una nota personal yo prefiero ver estas cosas como agregados humorísticos, después de todo soy de la opinión personal de que son caricaturas y nunca de las nuncas va a ser total y completamente lógicas. Si no pregúntenle a los videos de "Todo lo malo con…" (también hay versión mlp) que se dedican a burlarse de todas esas incongruencias en las películas y otros productos culturales. Y que por esa misma razón antes mencionada jamás complacerá a todo mundo.


	7. Chapter 7

La Gran Búsqueda de los Alicornios

Autor original: RHJunior

Traducción: Qin the Kirin

Capítulo 7.

* * *

Se escucho el ruido de alguien llamado ruidosamente a la puerta. Shining Armor gruño y se quitó la almohada que le cubría la cabeza. - ¿quién es? – pregunto. Cadence quien dormía a su lado también gruño. Él le dio un beso de disculpa en una oreja.

-Soldado Double Time, Señor- vino la respuesta desde el otro lado de la puerta. -Las Princesas solicitan su presencia en el Solario Poniente. -

-Entendido- respondió Shining Armor. -Dígales que estaré ahí en unos diez minutos. - Shining pudo escuchar el ruido de cascos que se alejaban. A regañadientes, Shining Armor dejo su confortable cama y a su cálida esposa y se metió a la ducha. -Espero que sea algo realmente importante- se quejó mientras le daba una rápida peinada a su crin aun húmeda y se ponía su uniforme.

Cinco minutos después el trotaba rumbo al Solario. La enorme habitación circular no estaba ocupada por Celestia y Luna como estaba esperando, en su lugar Twilight y sus amigas estaban ahí. - Oh, cierto- dijo con una risita. -Las _otras_ Princesas. Va a tomar algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a eso. Buenos días, Twily ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -

-Ya lo veras en un momento, HMMAPS. – dijo su hermana menos mientras trotaba hacia el centro de la habitación donde un intrincado mosaico formaba una estrella de siete puntas. - ¿podrías por favor venir aquí y quedarte quieto justo aquí, por favor? -

Lleno de curiosidad el obedeció. _Espera. Yo no recuerdo que el piso aquí tuviera un mosaico…-_

-Muy bien, ahora quédate ahí y no te muevas, esto no va a tardar. – le dijo Twilight mientras se alejaba trotando y se ponía junto a sus amigas, en una de las puntas del muy nuevo y si, muy intrincado diseño de baldosas de mármol. El trato de moverse... y descubrió que su hermana le había pegado las pezuñas al suelo con magia. - ¿Twily…? - Shining Armor comenzó a decir con preocupación. Su nivel de alarma aumento cuando las yeguas ahora colocadas en círculo a su alrededor empezaron a recitar.

Y se hizo aun mayor cuando vio que Spike estaba ahí. Usando un casco. Y protegiéndose detrás de un parapeto de sacos de arena.

 _-De uno a otro, del otro para uno. La marca de su destino solitario, no cumplido; -_

-Twilight, que es esto…-

 _De todas nosotras juntas, para todos nosotros unidos, Con las marcas de nuestros destinos, convertidas en una,_

-Twilight esto no es gracioso…-

 _Y compartido a todos sin fin…-_

\- ¡TE VOY A ACUSAR CON MAMA…! -

El solario se llenó de luz blanca.

Cadence se sentó de golpe en su cama. - ¿Eeehh? - fue lo que escapo de su boca.

¿Qué había sido eso? Se sentía como si alguien hubiera tocado un acorde de quinta con una cuerda de guitarra amarrada a su cuerno. Ella pronto se sacudió los últimos vestigios del sueño y casi se cae de la cama, por instinto se dirigió en la dirección del extraño tañido extra-dimensional. -

Para el momento que las telarañas se despejaron de su mente ya estaba a medio camino del origen. - ¿Qué pudo ser eso? La última vez que ella sintió algo así fue la noche en que Twily y sus amigas...- entonces trago saliva al darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba diciendo.

Ella paso de trotar a galopar.

Ella se patinó al tratar de frenar una vez que llego al Solario Poniente. Las seis portadoras estaba ahí, paradas en la orilla de un circulo ornamentado y quemado en el suelo. En vez de mirar al enorme y aun ardiente punto de la explosión en el centro del piso, sin embargo, ellas estaban mirando al cielo... a donde alguna vez estuvo el techo de vidrio del Solario. El vio a Spike asomándose con cuidado detrás de un parapeto de sacos de arena. -Guau- exclamo. -Al menos esta vez contuvieron mejor el daño colateral. -

Ella vio que Twilight mordiéndose los labios mientras aún seguía viendo al cielo. -Vamos- ella la escucho susurrar. -Por favor, por favor...-

Cadence se acercó. Y para su horror vio los restos calcinados de un uniforme… El uniforme de Shining Armor… que yacía en el centro del punto calcinado en el piso. - ¡Shining! Twilight ¿Qué es lo que paso aquí?- dijo mientras comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Entonces salto hacia atrás cuando una brillante bola de luz cayó del cielo a través del despedazado techo de cristal. Esta aterrizo en el centro del circulo y lentamente comenzó a adoptar la forma de un Potro con la cabeza agachada.

\- ¡Shiney! – grito Cadence.

Shining no respondió. Solo elevo su cabeza… y extendió sus alas.

Un casi inaudible jadeo recorrió la habitación. Después el silencio reino por lo que se sintió como medio latido de corazón.

Y Cadence cayó al suelo, mientras se carcajeaba a todo pulmón.

* * *

Shining Armor estaba ahí parado, luchando por contener su humillación mientras las Diarcas (1) lentamente los escaneaban con su magia. Y No era fácil. Su esposa estaba aún tirada en el piso sobre su estómago, soltando risitas sofocadas, como si estuviera demente; su hermana y sus amigas hacían lo posible por contener sus sonrisas o al menos tratando de disimularlas (2). Incluso Spike, el desalmado traidor, sufría de un ataque de hipo de pues de su más reciente episodio de risa loca.

 _¿Qué paso con eso de que "los hermanos se respaldan hasta el final"? se preguntó a si mismo Shining sombríamente._

Vaya hasta Celestia se mordía el labio, condenación. -Bueno... – dijo ella finalmente, dejando que la luz de su cuerno se apagara, mientras retrocedía. -La buena noticia… es que funciono. -

Esto fue recibido con expresiones de asombro de los presentes. -Quiere usted decir que... – comenzó a decir Twilight en tono esperanzado.

-Así es- confirmo Celestia. -Shining Armor es ahora un Alicornio. – esto desato una ronda de ovaciones y felicitaciones entre los presentes.

-P-Pero... – interrumpió Twilight. Mientras señalaba. - ¡Sus alas...! -

Todo mundo comenzó a tratar de disimular las sonrisas de nuevo. Disgustado, Shining Armor miro sus nuevas alas.

Sus perfectamente formadas y diminutas alas, _Tamaño potrillo_.

-Bueno, la mejor explicación que puedo concebir- comenzó a explicar Celestia, aunque no podía esconder el tono divertido en su voz -Es que... Pues, la _esencia de Alicornio_ en Shining Armor apenas fue suficiente para la transformación. Por muy poco. Un poquito menos y nada hubiera pasado. Pero... no había suficiente para hacer de él un Alicornio totalmente adulto de una sola vez _._ Así que el conjuro le dio, eh...-

-unas lindas alitas de bebe- dijo como arrullando la Princesa Luna, al tiempo que esponjaba una de las minúsculas alas con una pezuña.

La mitad de las ponis presentes colapsaron de la risa.

-Esencialmente, él es un unicornio adulto, pero un infantil Pegaso y poni de tierra- Celestia continuo la explicación, cuando todos pudieron recobrar su compostura. -afortunadamente todo está fuerte y en excelente estado de salud; su lado poni de tierra y Pegaso crecerán y se pondrán a la par de su saludable lado unicornio a su debido tiempo. -

-Yo lo siento tanto HMMAPS- se disculpó Twilight, logrando verse realmente culpable, incluso si tenía que seguir aguantándose la risa. -Se suponía que sería este… maravilloso regalo para ti, pero...-

-Espera... por favor, quiero estar segura de que lo entendí bien- interrumpió súbitamente Cadence. - ¿Eso significa...? – mientras decía esto sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se humedecieron, se podía ver que estaban llenos de una maravillosa y terrible esperanza.

Luna y Celestia le sonrieron a Cadence, con un brillo en sus ojos. -en verdad, querida Cadence- Luna le dijo. -Vuestro esposo es ahora un Alicornio y tan inmortal como vos. -

Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta. Los ojos de Cadence se inundaron y comenzaron a derramar lágrimas que corrieron por su rostro. Ella llevo un casco a su boca mientras observaba a su marido. -Oh, Shining- finamente exclamo. -todo este tiempo... ¡nunca me atreví a soñar... nunca me atreví a desear _...!_ -

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro; llorando, riendo y besándose para alejar las lágrimas repentinas de ambos. La habitación fue inundada con el aura de Amor de Cadence. Las chicas dejaron escapar chillidos de excitación o arrullos; Rarity casi se desvaneció en el romance que emanaba. Hasta Rainbow Dash dejo escapar un ¡qué lindo! Por lo bajo.

-Me parece, que en este caso es mejor mantener esta ascensión en "un perfil bajo", ¿me parece que es la frase? – comento Celestia. -Al menos por el futuro inmediato. -

Shining Armor comenzó a decir. -pero… pero ¿qué hago ahora? – mientras veía a las Diarcas. -No hay forma de que pueda cumplir con mis deberes viéndome ¡ASI! – dijo mientras extendía sus alas, haciendo que las chicas soltaran de nuevo risas disimuladas o Bufaran ruidosamente.

-Calmaos, Shining Armor- le dijo Luna. -vos no estaréis así por mucho. Vuestras alas estarán completamente desarrolladas en un año a lo sumo. menos, si mantenéis una robusta dieta de Alicornios. - (3)

\- ¿y qué hago mientras tanto? – continuo con preocupación.

-Oh, no te preocupes, querido- intervino Rarity. -un pequeño retoque a tu uniforme y podrás llevarlo sobre tus alas en crecimiento. - dijo mientras agitaba su crin. -Si puedo esconder la panza del Conde de Trottingham, puedo esconder un par de alas en desarrollo-

Twilight se acercó a donde estaba Shining Armor aun haciéndole cariños con el hocico a Cadence. -no debí hacer esto sin avisarte- se disculpó mansamente Twilight. -pero creí que, si funcionaba, todo estaría bien y si no, nadie saldría herido... ¿me perdonas? -

Shining Armor dio una sonrisa irónica. - ¿Mi hermanita me lanza un hechizo que me convierte en Alicornio sin pedirme permiso? Creo que puedo vivir con eso- le respondió. -Pero justo ahora regresare a mi habitación y me mantendré fuera de la vista de todo mundo… hasta que consiga una forma apropiada de esconder esto. – dijo mientras asentía hacia una de sus alas. Entonces se dirigió hacia la habitación que él y Cadence compartían.

Cadence pego su mejilla a la de él, mientras se recargaba en su costada. -Me parece una buena idea- le dijo, haciéndole caricias con su hocico. -además hay algunas cosas que debo enseñarte sobre ser Alicornio. Cambios en tu magia, ejercicios para las alas...- ella se acercó muy cariñosa a su oreja. _-lecciones de Acicalado de las alas...-_

Shining Armor sonrió lentamente y pícaramente. -Dime más...-

Las Diarcas y las Mane six los observaron retirarse. -Bueno, eso como que lo confirma- dijo Twilight dejando escapar un suspiro. -No podemos encontrar la Panacea sin más Ascensiones, pero no podemos ascender a los ponis si no sabemos más sobre cómo y cuándo lo hicieron... Y como hacerlo _bien_ _._ Y no vamos a saberlo si no vamos a buscar más Alicornios ya ascendidos.

-Parece ser que "La Gran Búsqueda de los Alicornios" está en marcha después de todo. -

* * *

 _1).- Él tendría que acostumbrarse a referirse a Celestia y Luna por ese título, en vez de como "Las Princesas" ya había demasiadas princesas corriendo por el lugar._

 _Nota: del Autor: Diarquía se refiere a un gobierno con dos reyes o reinas al mismo tiempo, en vez de solo uno. Este último recibe el nombre de Monarquía._

 _2).- Excepto por la Princesa Rainbow Dash, quien obviamente casi se había desmallado de tanto reírse._

 _3).- Manzanas doradas, jalea de manzana Zap y otras comidas exóticas. Celestia por su parte trataba de que se incluyera en la lista "Pastel, montones de Pastel" Para la constante agravación de su dietista._


	8. Chapter 8

La Gran Búsqueda de los Alicornios

Autor original: RHJunior

Traducción: Qin the Kirin

Capitulo: 8

* * *

 _Ahora queremos retroceder un poco en el tiempo, al día anterior, durante la gala de la coronación y a las idas y venidas de otro grupo de ponis..._

-Muy bien, piedra, papel ¡tijeras! – dos pezuñas, una de color índigo cubierta de plata, la otra blanca cubierta de dorado, se enfrentaron. Las dos diarcas observaron sus cascos, perplejas.

-...No tengo ni idea de porque pensamos que esto ayudaría- admitió con tristeza Celestia.

-Bueno hermana, necesitábamos una forma de decidir esto como sea – respondió Luna. -una de nosotras deberá de presidir la Gala oficial, mientras la otra se encarga de la Gala infantil, para los hijo e hijas de las familias nobles. - ambas hermanas hicieron una ligera mueca. En su momento había parecido tan buena idea. Hasta cierto punto aún lo era; durante eras ambas habían deseado introducir a las nuevas generaciones de nobles y realeza a el funcionamiento de la corte, desde muy jóvenes. Ahora que el momento había llegado, ellas tenían que enfrentar el lado negativo de la situación.

-Te das cuenta lo que eso significa- dijo con un suspiro Celestia. -una de nosotras deberá pasar toda la noche supervisando un salon de baile lleno hasta el tope de mocosos malcriados, problemáticos y excesivamente privilegiados…-

-y la otra deberá atender a la Gala infantil- bromeo Luna.

-Esa broma fue graciosa las primeras veinte veces que la dijiste- respondió Celestia seriamente. -Pero ya en serio...-

-hump. Ambas opciones tienen inconvenientes- dijo Luna, comenzando a jugar con su labio inferior mientras pensaba el asunto. -pero yo creo que los adultos se disgustarán si vos os ausentáis, mientras que los potrillos se sentirán intimidados en vuestra presencia. -

-Todo ese asunto de la "Toda poderosa figura maternal" de nuevo- dijo Celestia estando de acuerdo con otro suspiro incluido. -Es difícil divertirse cuando mamá te observa de cerca. ¿estas segura, Luna? No quiero que pienses que estás siendo…bueno...-

Luna lo considero un momento y asintió. -Si. Después de todo, será mejor si vos atendéis la festividad principal, mientras yo cuido la de los niños. -

-De acuerdo, entonces. Sin embargo, creo que tú la vas a tener más fácil- comentó Celestia mientras giraba los ojos. -solo el creador sabe qué clase de estragos puedan causar mi antigua estudiante y sus amigas esta vez. -

Luna se mofo. -ellas son princesas Alicornio ahora, Celestia…-

-Exactamente por eso. -

-y deben de comportarse mejor- término firmemente Luna. -por otro lado, yo debo ser anfitriona de los mocosos de la clase alta. -

-Estoy segura de que puedes hacerte cargo de ellos, mientras no te echen montón. – sonrió Celestia.

-y de las Cutie Mark Crusaders. - continuo Luna.

-Oh. -

-quienes al parecer han llegado, ejem; _a la edad, cuando comienzan a notar a los niños_ …-

-Oh cielos. -

-…y las tres están, _muy enamoradas_ del hermano menor de la Princesa Fluttershy, quien también asiste a las festividades. -

-Oh...CIELOS. - ambas matriarcas de los Alicornios se miraron la una a la otra por un instante. Entonces ambas estallaron en sonrisas de maliciosa alegría.

-Oh esto va a estar muy bueno...- dijo Celestia soltando una risita.

\- ¿apostáis? – pregunto Luna.

Celestia Sonrió. - ¿La apuesta habitual? – preguntó a su vez. (1)

-doble o nada. -

-Trato hecho. – si alguien hubiera entrado en ese momento a la habitación, ellos se habrían sorprendido por la visión de las monarcas del sol y la luna carraspeando y escupiendo en sus cascos como ponis granjeras, y haciendo un brohoof [1], mientras reían como villanas de lo más bajo.

* * *

Sweetiebelle saltaba nerviosamente en su lugar, pero solo un poco. No podía evitarlo; sentía sus tripas como si las tuviera llenas de frijoles saltarines. Ella no podía creerlo. Aquí estaba ella ¡A punto de participar en su primer supe elegante fiesta de adultos! ¡Y en Canterlot! ¡En el castillo, nada más y nada menos! Bueno, en realidad era una especie de fiesta secundaria para los jóvenes, en un lugar separado de la fiesta de los adultos. ¡Pero aun así!

Los adultos y los potrillos se habían separado; los adultos esperaban justo fuera de las puertas del salon de baile, mientras los potros y potrillas se reunían aquí en las puertas de la galería nocturna. Ya había una buena multitud de pequeñuelos vestidos de forma muy elegante, quienes platicaban entre ellos.

Ella luchaba para mantener la compostura mientras esperaba la llegada de sus amigas afuera de las enormes puertas dobles. Rarity acababa de ponerse loca, arreglando el cabello de su hermanita y consiguiéndole justo el conjunto perfecto [2] para el debut en la alta sociedad de Sweetiebelle: un vestido en un color azul bebe tenue, una silla de montar con volantes, y una gargantilla con una gema azul en forma de corazón. Ella incluso uso maquillaje. Bueno solo un poco. Mataría a Rarity si Sweetie arruinara su peinado o arrugara el vestido o raspado sus zapatos o corrido su rímel…-

Quizás sería mejor que solo se quedara quietecita en una esquina, hasta que terminara la fiesta.

Mientras rumeaba esa idea, sus amigas llegaron trotando. -Sweetiebelle ¡Ahí estas! – era Applebloom. Ella estaba llevando un vestido rojo festoneado con hojas diminutas, zapatos de vestir y un moño color verde esmeralda, en vez de su tradicional moño rosa. Al parecer ninguna de las Crusaders había escapado indemne de Rarity; Babs engalanaba un vestido verde sencillo y un brillante collar con diamantes de imitación blancos, hasta Scootaloo estaba elegante con un vestido color lavanda y un nuevo peinado. Ello no se veía muy feliz por esto, naturalmente. -al menos el collar es genial- escucho Sweetiebelle que murmuraba Scootaloo mientras tocaba con un casco el pendiente con forma de relámpago.

-Yo creo que te queda muy bien, Scootaloo- dijo una suave voz. Era Breezy Shy. Él se acercó caminando a donde estaba reunidas las chicas e inclinó su cabeza tímidamente. -todas ustedes, si no les molesta que lo diga...-

Las chicas lo miraron; él estaba vestido con un tuxedo y llevaba zapatos dorados. Su crin rosa estaba peinada y aplanada hacia atrás en un estilo elegante y húmedo que Sweetiebelle pensó que lo hacía ver muy aristocrático. A juzgar por la sonrisa en las caras de las otras chicas, ellas también aprobaban su apariencia.

-Oh. Y… y… tú también- dijo Scootaloo. Para la sorpresa de Sweetie, Scootaloo hizo algo que ella ni en un millón de años hubiera pensado que pasaría. Se _sonrojo y soltó una risita._ Ella de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho; abrió sus ojos como platos y sus cuartos frontales volaron hacia su boca. Sin embargo, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algún comentario al respecto, las puertas de la galería se abrieron. Ellas pudieron ver la galería mas allá, deslumbrante en la luz de los candelabros y la Princesa Luna parada en un alto estrado. -Bienvenidos, todos y cada uno- grito la princesa de la luna en un resonantes y estentóreo tono - ¡A la Gala Infantil! -

La multitud de jóvenes comenzó a entrar. Pero antes de que Bloom, Babs y Sweetie pudieran dar un solo paso, Scootaloo les bloqueo el paso. Ella les hablo rápidamente y en un tono bajo de voz para que Bishi no la escuchara. -Si cualquiera de ustedes deja salir una sola palabra sobre lo que sucedió aquí a cualquier poni en cualquier lugar. Yo _las asesinare mientras duermen_ _. –_ Las otras tres chicas (Incluso Babs)

Tragaron saliva ante la homicida amenaza que podían ver en los ojos de la Pegaso e hicieron la mímica que de sellaban sus labios con sus pezuñas.

-Oh, mmm, perdonen me – dijo Bishi, al parecer ajeno a la interacción ocurriendo frente al él. -Las Damas Primero- el hizo un movimiento como de barrido con su pesuña frente a él, para luego hacerse a un lado. Le expresión de Scootaloo paso de un ceño fruncido a una sonrisa radiante instantáneamente. Las chicas cruzaron la puerta sonriendo, riendo y debe decirse, dando sonrisas bobas al pequeño Pegaso de crin rosa.

Los tres se agruparon en la entrada, deslumbrados por el brillante salon de baile. Algún poni en algún lugar decidió puso en marcha un elegante cuarteto de salon, mientras los potrillos y potrillas empezaban mezclarse. Sweetiebelle comenzó a revotar en su lugar de nuevo. -Oh cielos, oh cielos, oh cielos- repitió. - ¡Esta va a ser la mejor noche de la historia! -

* * *

Luna apenas logró contener un suspiro. La Fiesta iba de maravilla, de la forma que se espera para todas las reuniones de los miembros de la corte. Las luces eran brillantes, la decoración elegante, la música refinada, las bebidas y aperitivos eran una delicia para la vista, y los invitados se veían aburridos. ¿en que había estado pensando? Este tipo de Galas eran aburridas para los _adultos_ ¡Por supuesto que serían aburridas para los jóvenes! Una vez que la novedad de estar en una "verdadera fiesta de adultos" se acabó, los pequeños rápidamente comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos, inquietos y aburridos. -Esto no sirve- murmuró para sí misma.

-No me diga- murmuro uno de los dos guardias que la escoltaban. Luna le dio una mirada asesina. Ella acostumbraba mantener una política de dejar que sus guardias nocturnos hablaran libremente y fueran menos rígidos y formales que los soldados de su hermana (2), pero esto rayaba en lo indecoroso. - ¿tenéis alguna sugerencia que hacer, mi querida guardiana? – le pregunto en un tono algo tenso.

-mmm ¿relajar un poco las cosas? – respondió la yegua thestral [3] sin levantar la mirada.

-El propósito de esta Gala- les recordó en tono severo -es para introducir a los jóvenes hijos de la nobleza a los eventos de clase alta, de forma que puedan acostumbrarse a ellos y aprendan a…-

\- ¿...ser tan aburridos y sosos como sus padres? - termino la yegua thestral por ella. - ¿su alteza? -

Su pareja… extrañamente, un Pegaso color blanco de la guardia diurna... tosió discretamente. -Lo que creo que mi pareja quiere decir, su majestad- comenzó a decir en voz baja -que esto es quizás un poco demasiado formal. Y que necesita hacer algo más apropiado…-

-…Divertido… - interrumpió la guardiana nocturna.

-… para una fiesta de jóvenes y que pueda enciende a la multitud. ejem. Por así decirlo. – El corcel logro, de alguna forma, mirar a su contraparte sin girar la cabeza, mover los ojos, o incluso alterar su expresión.

\- ¿y eso por qué sería? – presionó Luna por una respuesta más clara.

\- ¿Porque ni usted lo está disfrutando? – vino la respuesta desde la yegua.

Las cejas de Luna dibujaron una línea recta. -Tuche- respondió. - ¿así que cuál sería vuestra recomendación? -

La guardiana nocturna dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa y discretamente levanto una de sus alas. Apoyados contra su costado había varios CDs de música con etiquetas estrambóticas y bastante llamativas en sus cajas transparentes. -me tome la libertad de, mmm, asegurar algunas muestras de la colección musical de su alteza en caso de emergencia- le dijo.

-Oh gracias al creador- murmuro Luna, tomando los CDs en su aura magica. -si hubiera tenido que escuchar un poco más de Neighthoven me hubiera vuelto loca. Él ya era aburrido incluso cuando aún _vivía_ _-_ ella rápidamente troto hasta el pony que manejaba el equipo de sonido y le entrego los discos. El poni en cuestión sonrió y asintió. Un instante después la décimo cuarta sinfonía de Neighthoven (3) termino prematuramente con el chirrido de una aguja de tocadiscos (4). Los violines y pianos fueron sumariamente remplazados por algo más ligero, moderno y con bastante más ritmo. Luna ligeramente golpeo el piso con su casco y asintió con el ritmo, sonriendo satisfecha cuando los jóvenes comenzaron a animarse y moverse hacia la pista de baile.

Pero para su consternación, sin embargo, si bien varias parejas se formaron y comenzaron a bailar, una buena mayoría de pronto pareció estar congregándose junto a las paredes; con los potrillos a la izquierda y las potrillas a la derecha, y no pocos tenían expresiones de evidente pánico en sus rostros. – ¿Que…? – pregunto, mientras señalaba a los dos grupos con una pata, desconcertada.

-Oh cielos- dijo la guardiana nocturna, haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por no reírse. -Miedo a los piojos. -

La princesa de la luna la miro con la boca abierta, con un completo y total desconcierto dibujado en su rostro. - ¿Miedo... a los piojos...? – dijo, sonando como si estuviera tratando de repetir lo que alguien más había dicho en un idioma exótico y desconocido.

La guardiana thestral ahogo una carcajada. -cuando usted puso la música, ellos lo tomaron como una señal de que debían de bailar. - Luna le demando con una pezuña a que terminara su explicación. - _Entre ellos_ _,_ su alteza. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que había jóvenes del sexo opuesto en la habitación, y que se esperaba que _Bailaran_ con ellos. – ella agito sus cuartos frontales al cielo. - ¡Oh no! ¡Chicos! ¡Oh no, niñas! ¡Central Piojo! ¡AAAAA! – Su contraparte de la guardia diurna bajo su cabeza e hizo un heroico esfuerzo por no soltar un bufido, pues encontró todo esto muy divertido.

Luna por su parte suspiro y puso un casco en su cara.

* * *

Breezy Shy estaba descubriendo que la Gala infantil era más… demandante de lo que él esperaba. El estaba acompañado por cuatro alegres y extrovertidas potrillas, y como un caballero que era se vio a si mismo bastante ocupado atendiendo a las cuatro, trayendo bebidas, deteniendo las puertas, trayendo almohadas para que pudieran sentarse, ese tipo de cosas. A él no le importaba, después de todo. Era bueno estar junto a tus amigos, y siendo tan bien educado, sabía que debía de hacer que todos se sintieran cómodos.

Las chicas por su parte se veían algo tensas. Se miraban de forma extraña entre ellas y apenas alguna comenzaba a decir algo otra interrumpía para decir algo más o para mandarlo por otro vaso de ponche. Él quería saber de qué iba el asunto; el que las cuatro trataran de pararse junto a él, hablar con él, o caminar junto a él al mismo tiempo, parecía estarlas poniéndolas de malas. Y más cuando chocaban sus hombros...

Las cosas finalmente estallaron cuando de pronto la música cambio de la tranquila música de cámara a algo más energético y evidentemente hecho para bailar. Las chicas se congelaron y lo miraron. -Bishi, no quieres…- -Hey te gustaría…. - -Bailemos Bishi…- -Bishi te gustaría bailar con…- entonces todas se pararon y miraron a las demás, entonces comenzaron a discutir.

-Hey, yo lo pedí primero…-

-No, no es así…-

-Oigan ustedes…-

-Yo iba primero…-

\- ¡No es Así! -

\- ¡OIGAN! – grito Breezy, con algo de pánico. Las chicas se estremecieron y guardaron silencio, ruborizado. Breezy tosió y se puso aún más rojo. -mmm, yo sé que todas quieren ser buenas conmigo y bailar- les dijo. -Y me encantara hacerlo, pero… no puedo bailar con todas al mismo tiempo. Y no es necesario pelear por ello. Estoy seguro de que habrá bailes más que suficientes para todas. -

Las CMC lucieron avergonzadas y no se miraron entre ellas. -E… está bien- finalmente dijo Applebloom. -Lo sentimos, Bishi. – las otras mascullaron disculpas también.

-Está bien- Breezy dijo con una sonrisa. El volteo para ver a Scootaloo. - ¿Puedo tener este baile? mmm, si eso está bien contigo...- él fue interrumpido por el grito de Scoot que de inmediato lo arrastro hasta la pista de baile. Las otras tres los miraron irse, después se miraron entre sí.

-No debemos pelear más por Bishi- dijo Applebloom. - ¿está bien? -

-Si, definitivamente. No hay necesidad de ello. - Babs agrego.

-Sabenque, voy a ir a... checar la música que van a poner-dijo de pronto Sweetiebelle. -las veo luego- y con eso se alejó trotando.

-Si, yo iré a checar el buffet, quiero ver qué clase de comidas lujosas comen los ponis de clase alta- dijo Applebloom. Y se fue en la dirección opuesta.

-Y yo… me quedare aquí a hablar conmigo misma- Babs dijo medio en broma. -lo que sea. – ella al final camino en una tercera dirección, solo para ser diferente.

* * *

Breezy pronto descubrió que Scootaloo era un torbellino en la pista de baile. Ella daba vueltas a su alrededor y pronto ya lo había dejado sin aliento. -En verdad te gusta bailar ¿no es así? – logro preguntar entre jadeos. Scootaloo solo se rio y lanzo una patada sobre su cabeza. - ¡Cielos! – al final decidió guardar su aliento y concentrarse en mantener su ritmo.

La primera canción termino y los dos Pegasos se quedaron ahí resoplando y riéndose. Entonces otra canción sonó, una tan movida como la anterior. Scootaloo sonrió. - ¿una más? -

-Pero…- comenzó a decir Breezy.

\- ¿Por favor? – la potrilla naranja comenzó a suplicar, sonriendo. Entonces miro hacia arriba y en un instante su sonrisa desapareció. Breezy miro hacia arriba; varios de los Pegasos de mayor edad ya habían llevado el baile a los cielos, haciendo piruetas y maromas alrededor del otro en una danza aerea. Mientras el los observaba, la sonrisa de Scootaloo se hizo humo. -no importa- murmuro, e hizo el intento de salir de la pista de baile.

\- Espera ¿que está mal? - la detuvo Breezy con su pregunta.

Scootaloo lo miro sobre su hombro, mordiéndose el labio inferior. -Yo… no puedo...-

El puso su casco en su hombro. - ¿no puedes volar aun? - Scootaloo asintió con brusquedad, avergonzada. Bishi le sonrió. -claro que puedes. -

Scootaloo parpadeo ante él, entonces frunció el ceño. -No, no puedo, si no lo he de saber…-

-Si, si puedes- dijo con firmeza Bishi. -déjame mostrarte. ven, dame tus cascos. – el, la tomo de los antebrazos. Intrigada, ella se dio la vuelta y puso sus cuartos frontales sobre los de él. -ahora cierra tus ojos...- ella obedeció. -ahora, mantén tus cuartos frontales firmes mientras yo empujo hacia arriba. aleta. Arriba y abajo... muy bien... ahora más rápido... un poco más...-

Scootaloo sintió que sus pezuñas presionando a las de ella. Ella se sintió extraña de pronto, cálida y con picor... sus mejillas se pusieron calientes. Sus alas también se pusieron cálidas y con picor. Ella se sorprendió de su fuerza, el, la elevo hasta que ella sintió como las puntas de sus cascos se despegaban del suelo.

-muy bien, ya puedes abrir tus ojos. -

Scootaloo parpadeo, ella no estaba flotando a centímetros del suelo como había imaginado. Ella estaba volando junto con Bishi a medio camino del techo. Ella jadeo y se asustó. - ¡No ME Sueltes! – dijo Bishi de prisa. Ella asintió nerviosamente y mantuvo sus cascos firmemente sobre los del él.

\- ¿C… cómo? – grito.

Bishi sonrió, había destellos en su mirada. -Todos los ponis son mágicos- respondió. -La magia corre por nuestras, alas, cuernos y cascos. Yo estoy usando algo de mi magia…- el señalo sus cascos con su cara – sacándola por mis pezuñas para mandarla hacia ti... empujando _tu_ magia hacia tus alas. - su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. - ¿vez? Tu también tienes mucha magia dentro de ti, solo necesitas algo de ayuda para dejarla salir. -

-P… pero yo no podía hacerlo por mí misma…-

-Algún día podrás hacerlo, estoy seguro de eso- la conforto Breezy Shy. -Mama dice que "todos los ponis pueden hacerlo si tienen con quien compartirlo" -

Scootaloo lo miro a los ojos y que se derretía por dentro.

Una canción más tarde, Breezy Shy dejo a Scootaloo cerca del stand del DJ y tímidamente acompaño a Sweetie Belle a la pista de baile. Scootaloo tenía una sonrisa tonta en su cara mientras miraba al poni manejando el reproductor de CD's. - ¿Te la estas pasando bien, pequeña? – le pregunto este a ella.

Scootaloo asintió, soltó una risita y después le dio hipo.

* * *

Fancy Toff (Toffee para los amigos), era el tercer hijo del Conde de Winniepeg, el sentía que esta Gala era demasiado... plebeya. No, se corrigió a sí mismo, eso no era el término correcto. Plebeyo significaba "común" los plebeyos eran _interesantes. O_ al menos _divertidos._ Esta fiesta no lo era. Él tenía trece años, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a los círculos de la alta sociedad en la que se movía su familia desde que él estaba en pañales y esto le resultaba deprimentemente familiar. La misma decoración ostentosa, los mismos vestuarios exagerados, la misma música, las mismas platicas ociosas de ponis que trataban de impresionarse los unos a los otros con su posición social o la riqueza de su familia… La única diferencia real era que los ponis en cuestión eran más bien bajitos. Bueno eso y que la mayoría aun no eran unos completos cretinos. Al menos los más jóvenes... los adolescentes ya estaban bien encarrilado en la senda de ser igual de idiotas creídos como sus padres. En estos círculos, una cutie mark era una señal que decía "Ya aprendí como ser un cerdo pedante " -

Quizás solo estaba de mal humor. Estar atrapado en una conversación de quince minutos con el desagradable hijo de Upper Crust le haría a cualquiera querer arrancarse una pierna para poder huir de él, pensó. ¡Que Caray!

Gracia al cielo, la Princesa Luna había cambiado la música por algo más... festivo, y los potros y potrillas de más edad habían dejado de parlotear sobre la mansión o el yate nuevo de papa o mama, para ir a bailar. Toffee decidió saltarse el baile por ahora (y evadir a las potrillas tontas que ya estaban afilando sus garras de practica para cazar potenciales maridos) y darse una vuelta por el buffet.

Él se sirvió un plato y busco un cojín libre para sentarse. Por casualidad acabo sentado cerca de una potrilla de color amarillo y crin del color de las manzanas acarameladas y de aproximadamente su edad, ella tenía puesto un vestido de temática a manzanas. Y estaba dándose un atracón despreocupado de canapés. Ella lo saludo educadamente con un movimiento de la cabeza. -Buenas- dijo... solo para taparse la boca y retirar deprisa el plato cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado con la boca llena. -Perdona. -

-no hay problema- dijo secamente Toffee. Sus orejas se agitaron al oír su acento. -Yo digo, ¿eres de Appleoosa? [4]- _Que rustico_ _. Imaginen que algún polvoriento Appaloosiano venga a una Gala en Canterlot..._

-Oh, mmm, no, pero tengo un primo que vive allá- respondió la potrilla. -Yo vengo de Ponyville. -

¡Ponyville! Eso despertó su interés. - ¡Caray! - exclamo. - ¿No es ese el pequeño poblado donde comenzó todo este alboroto? -

La potrilla hizo una mueca irónica. -Vas a tener que ser más específico que eso- respondió ella. -Ponyville ya debería de ser llamada Central Alboroto. – tras decir eso ella se metió otro canapé en la boca y masco decididamente.

Toffee se rio. - ¡El lugar donde ascendieron las nuevas Princesas! - aclaro.

La potrilla se encogió de hombros. -SI, creo que ese sería el tema de moda para la mayoría- admitió.

-No puedo imaginarme qué clase de lugar es tu pueblo, si la aparición de seis Alicornios no es una gran noticia- dijo Toffee, un poco divertido. Santos Cielos ¿ _son todos los pueblerinos tan difíciles de impresionar?_ El comenzó a preguntarse si no seria que la potrilla era un tanto densa.

-Tu no has vivido Ponyville- respondió con naturalidad la potrilla. -por cierto, Me llamo Applebloom. – ella le ofreció un casco, evidentemente esperando un saludo.

Toffee tomo su pezuña, y como le habían enseñado la beso. -Fancy Toff,- se presentó. -pero mis amigos me dicen Toffee. – El beso en su casco sobresalto tanto a Applebloom que está casi se va de espaldas. Ella retiro el casco deprisa y se sonrojo.

-Pues eres algo atrevido- dijo insegura, escondiendo la pesuña ofensora.

Toffee se puso rojo y hecho sus orejas hacia atrás. -Lo siento- respondió. -Así es como se supone que un caballero debe saludar a una dama. – Sin duda ella venia de la plebe si no conocía la etiqueta cortesana.

\- ¿Una dama? – pregunto Applebloom. -yo no soy una dama, solo soy una Apple. – una sonrisa aprecio en su rostro y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa mientras decía esto.

Toffee parpadeo sorprendido. - ¿una Apple? Quieres decir ¿que eres de la familia Apple? ¿La familia de la Princesa Applejack? -

-ella es mi hermana mayor- confirmo Applebloom.

La boca de Toffee casi llego al suelo de la sorpresa. - ¿debería inclinarme o algo? – dijo mientras comenzaba a reír. ¡ _Oh esto es grande!_

Para su sorpresa Applebloom le enseño la lengua e hizo ruido con ella. -de ninguna forma. ¡nunca me dejarían olvidarlo! -

Entonces hubo una pausa en la conversación. Applebloom mientras tanto se llenó la boca con más cosas de su plato. -Entonces, ¿Te ha agradado la vida en Canterlot hasta ahora? – finalmente aventuro Toffee.

Applebloom se alzó de hombros. -La verdad es que no me voy a quedar- le dijo ella. -solo voy a estar por unas semanas y entonces regresare a la granja. – ella se encogió de hombros de nuevo. -Es un buen lugar. Casi de fantasía, pero algo sofocante. - entonces miro a su plato. – por otro lado, la comida... estas cosas elegantes no les hacen la competencia a las frituras de la abuela Smith. Pero hay que tener cuidado con lo que tomas. Eh escuchado sobre algunas de las cosas raras que comen los ponis elegantes…- ella se estremeció teatralmente. -… como hueva de pescado, caracoles y demás…- Estoy segura que escupiría si alguien tratara de... ¿Que? – ella se detuvo cuando vio que la mirada divertida que el lanzaba a su plato.

-mmm...- dijo mientras se cubría la boca con un casco. -odio ser el que te lo diga, pero… - el señalo a la galleta cubierta de caviar en su plato. - ¿esa cosa negra de ahí? Eso es... mmm... -

Una expresión asustada rápidamente se apodero de la cara de ella. - ¿Que? ¿Qué _?_ -

Él le dijo.

-hueva... de pescado...- de inmediato sus pupilas se contrajeron hasta hacerse puntos. Ella pareció marchitarse en su lugar; hasta su listón del pelo pareció decaído. Ella miro a su plato de comida a medio terminar y deglutió. -Oh Celestia, Luna y Discord. -

Toffee de alguna forma, apenas logro mantener una expresión seria. -Oh vamos, no es tan malo… -

\- ¿Qué… hay de lo demas? – pregunto débilmente Applebloom.

-mmm- Toffee miro el plato. -bueno... ah... esas pequeñas cosas tostadas, eso es una receta de los grifos, tostadas de camarón...-

\- ¿Camarón? -

-ah, es algo asi como... ¿Cómo les dicen? Ah sí, langostino de rio _._ ¿sabes lo que es eso? -

-Oh por el creado...-

-Oye, está bien- el trato de confortarla. -los Ponis pueden comer carne. Es un gusto adquirido, pero…-

\- ¡Eso no importa! – se atraganto Applebloom. - ¿Me estas diciendo que trague bichos de barro _?_ -

-Yo... no lo diría de esa forma...- Toffee dijo desesperadamente. _Porque si lo hiciera nunca sería capaz de ver una tostada de camarón de la misma forma de nuevo,_ pensó para sí mismo.

-Oh cielos- gimió Applebloom. -Por favor dime que la pequeña cosa amarilla es solo queso. -

Toffee lo miro y se rio. -Si, sí, eso es solo queso. - _Queso de cabra, pero no te diré eso._

La potrilla pareció recuperar un poco la confianza. - ¿y las pequeñas galletas con la pasta de color gris? – dijo señalándolas.

Toffee se aclaró la garganta. -Eso es Paté. -

\- ¿Pa… te? -pregunto Applebloom.

-Paté de foie gras- aclaro Toffee. -...pasta de hígado de ganso.- dijo mientras hacia una pequeña mueca.

Con eso basto. Las pupilas de la potrilla se encogieron al máximo. Su cara se puso de un espectacular tono verde. Su plato salió volando; ella hizo un sonido similar a "urgh" y salió disparada, tirando al piso a otros ponis mientras corría desesperadamente hacia el baño.

Casi logro llegar.

* * *

En la pista de baile, Sweetiebelle prácticamente volaba. Ella no era una gran bailarina, pero Bishi era una pareja de baile muy paciente. Ellos saltaban y giraban por la pista y el jamás alejo su mirada de ella. Por primera vez en su vida ella se sintió linda y especial... como una dama. ¿Era esto a lo que siempre se refería Rarity? Si lo era, valía la pena.

\- ¿te lo estas pasando bien? – le pregunto Bishi.

Ella asintió ansiosamente. - ¡Oh, si! - respondio. -si tan solo...-

\- ¿Si? -

Ella paso saliva nerviosa. - ¿El siguiente baile… es decir la siguiente pieza lenta… podemos bailarla juntos, también? -

-Oh, está bien- respondió Bishi con una sonrisa tímida. -S-si eso es lo que quiere, eso es-

La canción que sonaba término y no puede ser, la siguiente canción era una pieza lenta. (5) las luces se atenuaron; Bishi se sonrojo y sonrió. Sweetiebelle trago saliva, y mostró una temblorosa sonrisa. Ellos se acercaron…

Justo en ese momento el sonido más desagradable del mundo se escuchó por toda la galería.

 _ **-BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH.-**_

Expresiones de sorpresa, confusión y (en un extremo del salon) disgusto llenaron el aire. -Oh cielos- exclamo Bishi, mientras trataba de mirar consternadamente sobre las cabezas de los demás ponis. - ¡Espero que ese pobre Alce este bien! -

Sweetiebelle sintió como el ambiente se hizo añicos, como una copa de cristal golpeada por un marro. -Oh, no... – gimió ella. -Maldición, Applebloom...- dijo mientras daba la vuelta y se dirigía en la dirección general del disturbio.

Bishi la miro sorprendido. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que esa fue Applebloom? -

Sweetiebelle lo miro sobre su hombro. -La última vez que escuche ese sonido, ella y Scootaloo estaban teniendo una competencia de comer helados. -

-mmm. ¿y quien gano? – no pudo evitar preguntar Breezy Shy.

-nadie. Pero yo estaba sentada entre las dos. -

-Oh... vaya...-

Ellos encontraron a Applebloom en el lobby justo afuera de las puertas dobles, sentada en el piso, sollozando. Había un charco realmente asqueroso en el piso, y estaba rodeada por un circulo de potros y potrillas parados ahí curioseando, haciendo exclamaciones de disgusto y en general siendo inútiles molestias. Una o dos de las potrillas al parecer habían estado muy cerca de Applebloom cuando tuvo su accidente; sus vestidos de apariencia costosa habían sido salpicados y estaban haciendo una tormenta.

No pocos de los ponis en el fondo sonreían ante la debacle.

Sweetiebelle y Breezy llegaron de inmediato al lado de Applebloom. Sweetiebelle la ayudo a ponerse de pie, mientras Breezy saco su pañuelo y con él le limpio el rostro. -ahí tienes- dijo en su suave voz. -todo va a estar bien...-

\- ¡ _No, no lo va a estar! –_ grito una de las otras asistentes a la fiesta. - ¡ _Mira_ … solo mira lo que ella le hizo a _mi nuevo vestido de seda_ … seda importada desde _Saddle Arabia!_ ¡Mi papi pago una fortuna por este vestido y esta arruinado _!_ -

Sweetiebelle miro detenidamente el vestido en cuestión. -Bueno, pues a tu papa lo estafaron- dijo sin rodeos. -esa no es seda de Arabia, es a lo mucho es gasa de seda barata. Y con poca densidad de hilos, además; mi hermana no usaría eso ni siquiera para almohadas de sofá- las presentes exhalaron; la joven unicornio en cuestión se quedó sin habla y con la boca abierta por la audacia. Sweetiebelle miro aún más de cerca. -por cierto, los rubís en el dobladillo de hecho son granates. -

La otra potrilla afectada, una unicornio color verde menta, sonrió maliciosamente. -Bueno al parecer solo una de nosotras tiene un vestido realmente costoso- dijo. -siempre es importante checar las credenciales de tu diseñador ¿no es así, Ruby Drop? Es por eso por lo que yo llevo un Mare Dupree original. -

Sweetiebelle la miro de arriba a abajo. -no estaría tan segura- le dijo. -reconozco la sobre falda de encaje. Es una imitación barata de un Mare Dupree original. - la boca de la poni verde se cerró tan rápido que su mandíbula hizo click. -ademas las mangas son una talla más pequeñas y estrechas, los dobladillos claramente fueron cosidos con máquina, los pliegues están desiguales, la tela del fondo parece ser lienzo, y en primer lugar el conteo de puntadas es la mitad de lo que usaría Mare Dupree en sus creaciones, así que obviamente un vestido producido en serie que alguien modifico para hacerlo parecer como un Mare Dupree. Sus padres seguro pagaron unos cientos de bits de más. entre los dos.-

Las dos potrillas pasaron de aturdidas y sin habla a incandescente furia muda. Los más sabios entre los presentes se alejaron; mientras que los más encarnizados se acercaron para tener una mejor vista. Todos ellos escondían ya sea angustia o alegría, dependiendo de donde en la escala social estaba ubicados con respecto a las dos niñas ricas que estaban siendo humilladas.

-mmm, Sweetiebelle, quizás deberías de ir a buscar a algún poni que limpie esto- dijo cautelosamente Breezy Shy. Sweetie, completamente ignorante del infierno ardiente que había encendido a solo tres pasos de su tierno pellejo, asintió y galopo lejos. Breezy Shy alejo a Applebloom del grupo de ponis con la boca abierta. Él le hizo señales a un mesero que pasaba con una charola de bebidas. -discúlpeme señor, pero mi amiga necesita un Ginger Ale para su aplacar estómago. – entonces miro a la reunión de potrillos y potrillas, como a las dos disgustadas niñas ricas. -Y, mmm, una ronda de agua carbonatada para todos los ponis de ese lado, para que puedan quitarse las manchas- agrego. El mesero asintió y salió a buscar el pedido.

Una vez que las sodas fueron entregadas y el conserje del castillo estaba en el lugar con un mop, Breezy se sentó junto a Applebloom y le dio el ginger ale. -esto es para tu pancita- le dijo. -y para que te quites el desagradable sabor de la boca. – el y Sweetie remojaron sus pañuelos en el agua carbonatada y comenzaron a quitar las manchas de su vestido. - ¿Qué te paso? ¿acaso te dio gripa? -

Applebloom lo miro con los ojos humedecidos. -ellos me dieron bichos de lodo y tripas de ganso de comer- dijo con un nudo en la garganta y una voz temblorosa.

Le tomo un minuto a Bishi para entender de que hablaba. -Oooh, caviar y paté? – dijo al final.

Applebloom asintió. - ¿Por qué la Princesa Luna serviría hueva de pescado, bichos de lodo y pasta de tripas de ganso a un grupo de ponis? –

\- mmm ¿es un gusto adquirido? -

* * *

Babs se encontró poco interesada en el baile y la comida. Además, parecía que había algún tipo de alboroto al otro lado del salon, así que decidió saltárselos y solo admirar la galería. Nunca había estado en el castillo de Canterlot antes, así que era realmente interesante ver el arte y los alegres diseños de la arquitectura.

En ese momento ella observaba a un guardia Real que estaba en firmes en una de las orillas del salon. Sin embargo, no era tan rígido y silencioso como uno esperaría de un guardia, ya que se paraba sobre una pesuña y luego otras mientras miraba distraídamente todo. Ahora que lo pensaba también se veía demasiado joven. Seguro era un novato. Ningún real y profesional guardia real se vería tan incomodo solo porque algún poni se le quedara mirando.

El guardia por su parte se estaba sintiendo molesto. La potrilla de poni terrestre color naranja y rojo lo había estado mirando fijamente por cerca de cinco minutos. Era jodidamente desconcertante. - ¿puedo ayudarte? – le pregunto finalmente.

-Tú no eres un Guardia Real ¿no es así? – le pregunto a su vez ella.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo soy! – replico ofendido. Claro que todo había sido algo... irregular... pero el había hecho el juramento frente a las princesas, tal y como debía de ser. Hasta obtuvo el Bit de la Princesa (6) y todo lo demás. Incluso si solo había estado una semana en entrenamiento.

\- ¿Entonces por qué llevas una armadura _de cadete_? Y…- dijo mientras se acercaba a mirar mejor. - ¿…eso es _pintura dorada_ _? –_

-Mira niña ¿porque simplemente no _te vas_ _?_ – el hostigado guardia le suplico.

-está bien, está bien, no hay necesidad de que me muerdas en el costado- dijo Babs. -Cielos. – ella se dio la vuelta y se fue trotando. Quizás sería mejor tratar de hacer conversación con los otros potrillos que se reunían cercas de las paredes. Ella hecho un vistazo en busca de un grupo que ella sintiera adecuado para charlar con ellos.

Lo que vio a continuación hizo que su corazón le callera hasta los cascos. La familia de Babs no era una completa desconocida en los círculos de la crema y nata; ellos era exitosos vendedores para los zeppelin-setters(7) de Manehattan [5]. Eso significaba que Babs conocía a no pocos tipos de la alta sociedad, o al menos a sus niños.

A la mayoría realmente lamentaba haberlos conocido.

En este caso en particular, ella reconoció a un grupo de potrillos y potrillas que asistían con ella a la misma escuela privada que ella. Ellos eran populares, sus familias eran ricas (¿aun que quien en esa escuela no lo era?) y hacían todo juntos. También eran los más horribles bullies de toda la escuela.

El líder del grupo, Un rechoncho poni de tierra de color azul, crin negra y una cutie mark de una moneda Bit, miro hacia arriba y la vio. Él la reconoció casi de inmediato. La mirada maliciosa que pareció en su rostro era la causa de las peores pesadillas de Babs. - ¡Hey, todos, Miren quien esta aquí! - dijo. En un tono que casi era jovial. - ¡Es la beba Babs! – cuatro pares de ojos se volvieron a mirarla. Todos ellos fríos e inmisericordes como los ojos de una hidra.

Ella no espero ni medio segundo. Se dio media vuelta y salió huyendo.

* * *

Scootaloo estaba tratando de platicar con DJ cuando llegó Sweetiebelle corriendo. - ¿Qué pasa, Sweetie? – le pregunto a la jadeante unicornio.

-Applebloom tuvo un accidente- dijo en un jadeo. Y rápidamente le explico un breve sumario de lo sucedido.

-Guacala- [6] exclamo Scootaloo, sacando la lengua. - ¿los ponis de verdad comen _eso_? ¡Qué asco! Será mejor que busquemos a Babs y le advirtamos que se aleje del buffet. -

-Si- coincidió Sweetie. -de otra forma tendremos a dos amigas vomitando por toda la Gala. -

Una rápida búsqueda no revelo señales de la potrilla de Manehattan en la pista de baile o (afortunadamente) en el buffet. Necesitaron hacer preguntas muy específicas a varios ponis del personal, pero finalmente la encontraron escondida en la habitación de los abrigos. Ella se ocultaba detrás de varios enormes abrigos de piel sintética, acurrucada y lloriqueado sola. - ¡Oye Babs! ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí? – exigió saber Scootaloo.

-siendo pateada en la boca por el karma- murmuro con tristeza Babs. Ante las confundidas miradas de las otras les dijo - ¿se acuerdan de los bullies de mi escuela sobre los que les platique? Pues una buena pandilla de ellos está aquí… justo en la Gala infantil. Y son los peores de todos, además. PennyWorth con sus secuaces y sus horribles novias. Y ellos saben que estoy aquí también. -

\- ¿así que planeas esconderte aquí, por el resto de la noche? – exclamo incrédula Scootaloo. Esto definitivamente no era típico de Babs. Scootaloo apenas podía creer que la impetuosa ex bullie se encogiera de miedo en un armario de abrigos como este. - ¡Los bullies habladores no deberían de hacerte huir! De lo contrario ¿qué caso tiene que te unieras a las Cutie Mark Crusaders? -

Babs resoplo desdeñosamente. - ¿estas bromeando? La primera vez que entre pavoneándome con esa capa, todos los ponis en la escuela me miraron y se murieron de la risa. Ellos me quitaron mis alforjas y las lanzaron a la copa de un árbol- ella sorbio su nariz y se la limpio con el menudillo [7]. -yo y las otras Crusaders tuvimos que esconder nuestras capas y reunirnos en secreto o de lo contrario éramos molestados y golpeados. – aunque la verdad no es que eso ayudara mucho reflexiono.

\- ¿Ellos te golpeaban? – pregunto Sweetiebelle, incapaz de creerlo. Babs asintió. Pennyworth y su pandilla no eran tiernas florecitas como lo eran Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon. Babs y los otros dos potrillos eran golpeados, pateados y pellizcados con tal fuerza que dejaban moretones, sus posesiones eran rotas o despedazadas y ellas lanzadas a lodo o peor. Pobre Dusky era encerrado en su casillero casi cada día por Pennyworth y su pandilla. Y gracias a las podridas novias de ellos, ella y Emerald no podían escapar a los insultos y la intimidación refugiándose en el baño de niñas…. si trataban de hacerlo, Marzipan e Ivy solo las seguían adentro para continuar el tormento. Pennyworth había hecho que toda la escuela les pusiera apodos "Beba Babs" "Dusky pañales" "Minúscula mini Emmy"... -

\- ¿Y que los adultos no hacen nada? – protesto Sweetiebelle. Babs solo resoplo de nuevo. Si cualquiera de ellos le decía a los adultos, no pasaba nada excepto que los bullies se vengaban después haciéndoles cosas aún peores. Peor aún, la escuela completa las tachaba de lloronas y soplonas.

Scootaloo frunció el ceño. -está bien ¡solo golpéalos! – le dijo. Babs la miro sorprendida. -¿tú en verdad crees que todos aquí van a dejar que esos cretinos se metan contigo? Vamos, la Princesa Luna esta _justo aquí_ _._ Además de las Princesas Rainbow Dash y Applejack…- diablos ¡si ella agarra a alguien metiéndose con su prima la Princesa Applejack les daría una coz que los mandaría hasta la luna! -

-Si, e incluso si no lo hace, nos tienes a NOSOTRAS ahora- dijo Sweetiebelle casi gritando. - ¡Te metes con una Crusader, te metes con todo el club! -

Babs las miro con lágrimas en los ojos. _Ellas lo dicen en serio..._ -Soy la peor poni de la historia- dijo balbuceando. -Fui tan mezquina y mala con ustedes como mis bullies siempre lo fueron. Y ahora son tan buenas conmigo…-

Las dos parecían avergonzadas. Scootaloo se alzó de hombros torpemente. -Hey, realmente lo sentías y quisiste ser mejor- le dijo. -eso hace toda la diferencia. - Babs no pudo contenerse más. Ella se lanzó sobre las dos y les dio un muy feroz abrazo al cuello. -¡Ag! Esta bien, nosotras también te queremos- dijo Scootaloo. -vamos, regresemos, Applebloom tuvo un, mmm, ligero accidente, Bishi la está ayudando a limpiarse. -

Las tres salieron del cuarto de los abrigos y regresaron a la Galería.

\- ¡ah, miren quien esta aquí! Y miren… ¡ella tiene nuevas amiguitas! - Babs tuvo que tragarse una grosería que casi se le salió y gruño. ¿No podían haber esperado algunos minutos antes de aparecerse? Las tres potrillas se volvieron a verlos. Ahí estaba PennyWorth y sus minions… unos potrillos unicornio y un pegaso que se veían como si les dieran rocas de desayunar, y una potrilla unicornio con una enorme peluca esponjada con una expresión irritada en la cara. Había otros ponis reunidos en la zona; la mayoría más jóvenes que ellas, se podía adivinar que eran ponis sin sus cutie marks, los cuales notoriamente mantenían su distancia. Era evidente que PennyWorth no había perdido el tiempo dejando conocer su "encantadora" personalidad por la Gala.

Babs miro a sus amigas, la cuales estaban claramente viendo el tamaño de los bullies y demostrando que no les gustaba lo que veían. Además, se veían menos confiadas de lo que habían estado hacia un rato. - ¿eh... son esos los tipos de los que hablabas? – pregunto nerviosa Sweetiebelle.

\- ¡Santas manzanas de caballo! ¿Qué les dan de _comer_? – exclamo said.

-Hola beba Babs- dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa venenosa en la cara. - ¡quien se imaginaria que te encontraríamos aquí! Alguien te dejo salir de tu cuna, por lo que veo. – hubo un destello en sus ojos. - ¿Quiénes son tus amigas? ¿nuevos costados en blanco de tu corralito? – los flancos de las chicas estaban ocultos por sus vestidos, pero no era difícil de adivinar, evidentemente.

Sweetiebelle reunió todo lo que aprendió de su hermana. Camino al frente con la nariz levantada. -Yo soy Sweetiebelle, hermana menor de la Princesa Rarity, La Alicornio de la Generosidad- dijo en el tono más altanero que pudo.

Scootaloo tomo su oportunidad y también avanzo. -Y yo soy Scootaloo La... mmm… aprendiz de la Princesa Rainbow Dash, La Alicornio de la Lealtad- dijo.

Sweetiebelle hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mirar sobre su nariz al poni de tierra bullie. - ¿y quién eres TÚ? - ella dijo con arrogancia, pero su voz chilla un poco en el tú.

La respuesta fue menos que satisfactoria. Los cuatro bullies estallaron en carcajadas fingidas. -Bueno, _Princesa Chillabelle_ \- le dijo PennyWorth, mientras la empujaba con su pesuña haciendo que ella dejara escapar otro ligero chillido mientras trastabillaba hacia atrás. -Yo soy PennyWorth, heredero de la fortuna de la familia Worth. Soy uno de los veinte ponis más ricos del Equestria. Y me limpio a pequeñas mentirosas habladoras como tú y beba Babs de mis cascos. -él se inclinó sonriendo. -Vamos, _Princesa Chillabelle._ Cuéntanos otro cuento. -

-No es una mentira- dijo Sweetiebelle, menos confidente pero aun tratando de mantenerse firme.

Las cosas obviamente dieron un giro para peor. En eso llegaron dos potrillas más… las mismas en las que Applebloom había vomitado… llegaron apresuradamente. Los residuos en sus vestidos habían sido limpiados con el agua carbonatada, pero parecía que las manchas estaban ahí para quedarse. Y la humedad solo las hacia más evidentes. -Penny, Penniiiiiiiiii- se quejó la de color verde. -no vas a creer lo que una plebeya nos hizo…- entonces fue cuando vio a Sweetiebelle parada ahi. - ¡Tu! - siseo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Ivy? – le pregunto PennyWorth, mientras giraba sus ojos.

Ruby Drop fue la que respondió. -La amiguita de esta bruja- dijo, mientras la señalaba con una pezuña - ¡Vomito sobre nuestros vestidos! Y entonces _ella_ les dijo a todos que nuestros vestidos ¡ _eran copias baratas_! _–_ dijo hirviendo la potrilla.

-Lo que es cierto- gorjeo. Las dos bullies se volvieron termonucleares.

\- ¡Ella nos hizo el hazme reír de todos! -

\- ¡Patéale el flanco, Penny! - exigió Ivy.

-Hey, atrás, ustedes…- comenzó a decir Scootaloo, furiosa. El matón unicornio la tiro hacia atrás sobre su grupa, con una pezuña.

Babs se puso en medio, con el ceño fruncido de ira. -retrocede, PennyWorth- le dijo -hace algo y vas a tener muchos problemas… yo misma iré con la Princesa-

Pennyworth rápidamente miro sobre su hombro. Entonces volteo para verlas, sonriendo. - ¿qué Princesa? -

Babs miro al lugar a donde la Princesa Luna estaba parada. A donde se suponía que debería de estar parada. El estrado estaba visiblemente vacío de Princesa de la noche. -Oh no… -

PennyWorth soltó una risita. -Bueno, al parecer amigos. La Beba Babs quiere defender a sus amigas, uno para todos y todos para uno ¿eh? – el trono los huesos de su cuello. -bueno, pues entonces tendrán que pagar el precio. -

El pesado pegaso parado junto al él, retumbo. -Que hagan la danza del pañal- dijo arrastrando la voz.

La cara de Bab se hizo una máscara de horror. -No- dijo. - ¡no puedes! ¡no debes! -

-funciona para mí- dijo alegremente PennyWorth. -las llevaremos afuera y las chicas las harán hacer la danza del pañal. ¿Les gusta la idea, chicas? – las tres aludidas se desternillaron de risa. Ellas comenzaron a arrear a las crusaders hacia unas puertas dobles de cristal de Prance que se abrían al patio.

\- ¿La danze del pañal? – pregunto Scootaloo a Babs temerosa, mientras la apoyaba. Sweetie se acurruco con ellas al otro lado.

-Ellas le hicieron hacerla a Dusky una vez- respondió Babs. -el llego a la escuela con su capa de las Crusader. Ellos se la arrebataron, lo obligaron a usarla de pañal y después que bailara así alrededor de todo el patio de juegos- su mirada era la de una condenada. -el ya no volvió a la escuela ese semestre. No pudo. -

-mi imagino que esas baratas faldas de mal gusto serán buenos pañales para las bebas bailarinas- Ivy susuro burlona. -una vez que les arranquemos los vestidos...-

-Yo no lo haría si fuera ustedes. -

Los bullies se dieron la vuelta. Detrás de ellos estaba parado Bishi. Él apoyaba a una aun desaliñada Applebloom con un ala. Las tres crusaders acorraladas casi se desmayan del alivio. - ¡Bishi, trae a un guardia o a alguien! – grito Babs. -¡Mejor aún trae a las princesas!-

Bishi la ignoro. El soltó a Applebloom y se paró en medio de los dos grupos, mirando a los bullies. -Ustedes están siendo ruines y muy crueles- dijo en su suave voz. -se están metiendo con tres potrillas que son mucho más pequeñas que ustedes. Creo que deben de disculparse _e irse_ _._ -

PennyWorth y sus lacayos estallaron en carcajadas. - ¿y qué vas a hacer si no lo hacemos niño lindo? – pregunto burlonamente PennyWorth.

Bishi miro al piso, comenzó a dibujar un circulo con una pezuña. -entonces, mmmm, tendré que detenerlos, creo. -

PennyWorth aulló de la risa. Cuando finalmente recupero el aliento, el pregunto -me gustaría verte… ¿hey, que es eso? ¿para qué son? -

Mientras él y sus achichincles se reían, Bishi se había sacado los zapatos y se había puesto lo que parecían botines acolchonados en sus cuatro cuartos. -estos son zapatos de entrenamiento- explico Bishi.

-Ja. ¿para qué _sirven esos_? – pregunto PennyWorth.

Bishi se alzo de hombros y se irguió en dos patas. -para que no te rompa la quijada cuando te patee la cara. – entonces se encabrito.

\- ¿Qué…? -

 _ **¡BAP! ¡BIFF! ¡BAP! ¡BIFF! ¡WHOP! ¡WHOP! ¡WHOP! ¡BAFF! ¡POP! ¡BAP!**_

Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras Bishi procedía a sacarle la maldad de la cabeza a PennyWorth a patadas. Las extremidades frontales del hasta ese momento pequeño y manso Pegaso se habían vuelto un borrón, mientras conectaba alrededor de una docena de veloces Jabs en la cara del otro potrillo. Por si fuera poco, además salto varias veces para dar algunas patadas altas a la barbilla con sus extremidades posteriores cada dos o tres golpes. El arrogante bully solo agitaba sus cuartos frontales, pero no logro conectar ni un golpe; el parecía estarse encabritando, pero en realidad era la lluvia de golpes a su rostro era lo que lo levantaba del piso.

Bishi finalmente salto hacia atrás, aun erguido en sus cuartos traseros en una postura cautelosa. PennyWorth cayó al suelo, cubriendo su cara con sus cascos mientras lloraba como un recién nacido. Había un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz y otro saliendo de entre sus cada vez más hinchados labios. Sus secuaces lo miraron aturdidos y sorprendidos.

Cuando finalmente se recuperó un poco les ordenó a gritos. - ¡Agárrenlo! -

Los dos ponis musculosos comenzaron a avanzar hacia él. Pero el pegaso de pronto gruño y se dobló, cayendo al piso con los ojos saltones. se le había olvidado de que Applebloom estaba parada justo detrás de él, y la poni granjera, viendo en qué dirección iban los eventos, se dio la vuelta y lanzo una coz estilo Apple a dos cascos, como diría su hermana, Justo donde el Manzano se bifurca.

El otro enorme poni aun avanzaba hacia Bishi, con el cuerno brillando… pero no le fue mejor. Sweetiebelle era sorprendentemente rápida de reacción en una pelea. Ella salto hacia él y le aplico el más cruel de los trucos (8) que se podían usar en una pelea con un unicornio; le dio una palmada en la punta de su cuerno. Se pudo oír un sonido como de una regla golpeada en la orilla de una mesa; entonces cayo, con su magia fuera de servicio y haciendo bizcos.

Un instante después Ivy se lanzó sobre ella, suponemos que en defensa de su novio. Las dos unicornios rodaron transadas por el piso, mordiendo y pateando. Ruby Drop salió en defensa de su amiga, solo para que Scootaloo y Babs le saltaran encima.

Marzipan, siendo la más remilgadas de las yeguas, se quedó ahí chillando inútilmente por unos segundos. Cuando nadie creyó su no muy convincente acto de "Damisela en desgracia" decidió lanzarse a la refriega. Pero se topó de frente con una mal encarada Applebloom, quien estaba sentada sobre el potro al que había derribado. -das un paso más y te hago escupir los dientes- amenazo la poni granjera.

Marzipan de inmediato cayó al piso desmayada. -cobarde- Applebloom dijo desdeñosamente.

Ivy por su parte era una pequeña y viciosa gata. Ella se aferraba a la crin de Sweetiebelle con las pezuñas y los dientes jalando y tirando con la clara intención de arrancarle la melena a la otra potrilla. En medio de las lágrimas de dolor Sweetiebelle dejo escapar un estallido de magia. Y una nube de chispas exploto entre las dos, obligando a Ivy a soltarla y rodar alejándose. La primera volea fue seguida por una segunda… una nueva nube de chispas baño las pezuñas de Ivy, tronando y estallando como cohetes de celebración. - ¡AY! ¡Au! ¡AH! – grito la unicornio verde, mientras saltaba y bailaba frenéticamente. -tu pequeña…! -

Scootaloo no estaba por encima de jalar de los cabellos. Ella estaba sobre la cara de Ruby Drop, jalando su crin y aleteándolo en su cara como un enojado gallo de pelea. Ruby Drop ajito salvajemente sus extremidades y finalmente logro quitársela de encima… solo para recibir un golpe de pezuña directo en la cara por parte de Babs. Ella cayó al suelo y Babs fue tras ella como Winona tras un hueso. Ruby Drop siempre había sido la que lideraba el tormento de Babs cuando PennyWorth no estaba, así que Babs quería cobrárselas todas juntas.

PennyWorth había logrado ponerse de pie. Su labio ya estaba grotescamente hinchado y uno de sus ojos se había cerrado también de la inflamación. Se levanto y fue por Breezy Shy, había ansias asesinas en sus ojos. -Te voy a arrancar las alas y te hare que te lo comas- el gruño por su labio roto.

Bishi dejó escapar un chillido asustado y decidió dejarse de tonterías. Él se dio la vuelta y dio la coz de dos cascos más fuerte que pudo directo a la barbilla de PennyWorth. Botas acolchadas o no, eso dio en el blanco. El trastabillo sobre sus cascos traseros, para tropezar con sus dos amigos que empezaban a levantarse del piso. Los tres perdieron el balance por completo, tropezaron hacia atrás y cayeron en el extremo de la mesa del buffet.

Eso ya habría sido un desastre en sí mismo. Pero como estaban las cosas, las fuerzas se habían alineado en su contra. Los tres potros en cuestión era bastante grandes para su edad. Además de que el tazón de ponche en este lado de la mesa era bastante más grande que el ubicado al otro lado y estaba más lleno. Agregamos a eso la distribución general de los platillos y charolas a todo lo largo y, bueno para ser breve la mesa se dio la vuelta catapultando su contenido... básicamente a todos lados.

Cientos de bits en aperitivos, artículos gourmet tamaño bocado, y comidas exóticas que fueron el doloroso esfuerzo de la cocina real (y un chef grifo que estaba poco versado en el tipo de canapés adecuados para una habitación llena de ponis en edad escolar) salieron volando y llovieron sobre los reunidos, potros, potrilla, guardia y personal por igual. El más grande de los dos tazones se deslizo de la tabla y vertió su contenido sobre los aturdidos bullies, casi ahogándolos.

El otro tazón de ponche, contrario a todas las leyes de causa y efecto de la comedia, no cruzo la habitación para aterrizar sobre algún poni de cierta importancia, empapándolo de forma típicamente y socialmente cómica, en vez de eso hizo un arco en la dirección opuesta y cayó sobre el sistema de sonido mientras el Dj saltaba para ponerse a salvo. Chispas volaron como gotas; las bocinas dejarorn escapar un sonido similar al que haría la super exprimidora de manzanas 6000 si alguien le hubiera metido un gato eléctrico adentro y con eso las luces de la Galería se apagaron.

Fue justo en ese momento que la Princesa Luna, acompañada nada más y nada menos que de Discord, entraron por las puertas del patio. Los dos inmortales se detuvieron con la boca abierta, incrédulos por la anarquía frente a ellos. Todas las luces habían estallado, algunas lanzaban chispas intermitentemente. Los ponis gritaban y corrían a diestra y siniestra, resbalando y cayendo en los charcos de comida y bebida que estaban esparcidas por todo el piso. El puesto del DJ estaba en llamas.

Y ante ellos estaban las CMC. Bishi mantenía una su guardia de karate, con sus botines de entrenamiento en los cascos, vigilando a los tres maltratados potros del doble de su tamaño. Uno de los cuales estaba hecho bola en el piso lamentando a su progenie. Sweetiebelle mantenía a otra potrilla apuntada con su cuerno, lanzando chispas a sus cascos y gritando - ¡Baila alimaña! – mientras Applebloom estaba sentada sobre otro poni echándole ponche, tratando de despertarlo. Scootaloo y Babs iban por la ruta más directa, sujetando a una potrilla de la crin, sobre lo que quedaba del tazón de ponche. - La danza del pañal ¿Eh? – gritaba Babs a la potrilla que se agitaba. -ibas a obligarme a hacer la danza del pañal ¿eh, Ruby Drop? Bueno pues no dejare que te levantes hasta que seas lo suficientemente mayor ¡para usar Pañales de _abuela_ _!_ -

Luna se quedó sin habla. Discord no tanto. El comenzó a aplaudir con su par de manos dispares alegremente.

\- ¡Oh Luna... y yo que creí que habías olvidado mi cumpleaños! -

* * *

Notas del autor.

 _1) La apuesta más alta de todas: El ganador se quedaba con todos los postres del perdedor por una semana._

 _2) Era muy difícil mantener una rígida y estricta disciplina militar, al estilo de la guardia diurna, cuando una de tus labores era pasar la Noche de Nightmare corriendo por ahí junto a la Princesa de la noche gritando - ¡buuuuuuuu! - a potrillos que estaban pidiendo dulce o truco._

 _3) Catorceavo en una serie de más de cien insoportablemente largas composiciones, aprueba de insomnio._

 _4) Lo que era extraordinario si considerábamos que estaba tocando un reproductor de CDs._

 _5) EL pánico de los adolescentes era palpable en el aire._

 _6) El equivalente poni del chelín del Rey (King's Shilling). La práctica de darle un chelín a alguien que aceptaba servir al rey o reina, como una especie de pago inicial. Originalmente databa de Inglaterra al final de su guerra civil. Y actualmente en desuso, aunque el termino permanece._

 _7) como los miembros del jet-set, solo que más lentos y pesados. Y evitaremos decir que también "más gaseosos"_

 _8) en realidad... el segundo más cruel._

* * *

 _Notas del traductor_

 _1] creo que no necesita explicación. Pero por si las dudas, es el acto de saludarse chocando ligeramente cascos, o en el caso de las personas un puño cerrado con otro._

 _2] Para ver las ilustraciones de los vestidos descritos cheque en devian art por miesmauz y sus galería de vestidos de gala para las Cutie Mark Crusaders, en el Fanfic original venían los links pero al parecer en no se pueden meter links._

 _3] el nombre de la raza poni conocida coloquialmente como Pegasos murciélago, que son los ponis que se ven jalando el carruaje de la Princesa Luna, en el capítulo "Luna Eclipsada"._

 _4] Yo digo (I say) forma rebuscada de hablar de la gente de la realeza inglesa, con la se hacía una sugerencia, expresar una opinión, expresar sorpresa o atraer la atención hacia una observación._

 _5] me niego a usar Ponyhattan de la traducción en español, siento que se pierde la intención del nombre Mane (crin) hattan en vez de Manhattan y el chiste de paso._

 _6] expresión de disgusto o asco típica de México. No se me ocurrió o pude encontrar una onomatopeya o expresión más adecuada._

 _7] vieran como estoy aprendiendo de anatomía equina, solo para poder hacer una traducción más adecuada._


	9. Chapter 9

La gran búsqueda de los Alicornios

Autor original: RHJunior

Traductor: Qin the Kirin

Capitulo: 9

* * *

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders y Breezy Shy se encontraron en las habitaciones privadas de una de las princesas. No estaban seguros de la habitación de cual princesa, aunque si hubieran mirado un poco las decoraciones lunares les habrían dado más que una pista. Pero su atención estaba centrada en otra cosa en ese momento. Las nueve princesas (es decir Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Cadence, Luna y Celestia) estaban en la habitación y la mayoría parecían muy ocupadas de gritar, preocuparse y exigir explicaciones a los potrillos.

No se podía decir que las CMC se sintieran muy cooperativas. Ellas tenia, magulladuras, raspones, habían sido salpicadas con comida, se sentían pegajosas del ponche que comenzaba a secarse, algunas tenían dolor de estómago del infortunada encuentro con la Alta cocina y estaban empezando a sufrir del bajón de adrenalina y para colmo los adultos que se suponía _deberían de estar de su lado_ les estaban gritando.

Fue cuando Rarity, exigió por _quinta vez_ a Sweetiebelle "¿Saber en qué _estaba pensando_ _?"_ que ellas llegaron a su límite. Sweetiebelle se paró en su silla y mirando directamente a los ojos de su hermana, la pequeña potrilla grito. **\- ¡Te lo diríamos si solo DEJARAS DE GRITARNOS!-**

Aturdida por el increíble nivel de decibeles saliendo de la pequeña, todos los Alicornios se quedaron mudos. Cadence aprovechando su autoridad como ex niñera se hizo cargo del interrogatorio. Se aclaro la garganta. _Que buen par de pulmones los de ella, cielos._ -muy bien, Sweetie Belle. Cuéntanos lo que sucedió. Desde el principio. –

Sweetiebelle suspiro con fuerza en señal de alivio. - _Gracias_. - con intejecciones y explicaciones de los detalles de parte de las demás, ella le conto a las Princesas todo, empezando por el desafortunado encuentro de Applebloom con la comida exótica… -

\- En serio, Princesa Luna. ¿Hueva de pescado y bichos de lodo? – fue el amargo comentario de Applebloom al respecto.

-…hasta el momento en que los conmocionados bullies voltearon la mesa. -y entonces el sistema de sonido exploto y las luces se fueron, aaaaahhhh y creo que eso es todo- Sweetiebelle termino de decir tímidamente, ya agotada. -Lo sentimos, Princesa Luna... -

Applejack tenía una mueca de pura ira. Las miro sin decir ni una palabra por varios minutos. - ¿Eso es realmente lo que paso, Applebloom? – exigió saber con un tono aterradoramente carente de emoción.

Applebloom miro a su hermana mayor con una expresión lamentable. Ella sentía que se derretía bajo la mirada penetrante de su hermana. Applejack y Macintosh ya la habían regañado y amonestaciones antes por pelearse antes. Pero esto era mucho peor. - ¡Es verdad! Lo sentimos, Applejack- respondió. -lo sentimos, en verdad no quisimos arruinar tu fiesta...-

Applejack no dijo nada. solo se dio media vuelta y dejo la habitación, estaba claramente furiosa. Applebloom agacho la cara, pero se contuvo las ganas de llorar.

Por un instante, las demás Alicornios se quedaron mudas. - ¿Qué las iba a ahcer bailar el _¿qué?_ – finalmente pregunto Rarity.

-lo llaman el Baile del pañal- respondió Babs, mientras temblaba ante la idea. Después procedió a dar una completa y dolorosa descripción del "castigo".

Rarity exclamo horrorizada, extendiendo sus alas. - ¡e… es… esos terribles pequeños pandilleros! – ella de inmediato envolvió a Sweetiebelle en sus alas... y retrocedió casi de inmediato con la cara haciendo una mueca de disgusto. -Eu, estas toda cubierta de ponche y suciedad, Sweetie- le dijo. -aquí…- un paquete de toallitas humadas entro flotando en la habitación Rarity y ella comenzó a limpiar la arrugada cara y las pezuñas de su hermanita. Cadence también ayudo; entre la telequinesis de las dos les dieron un asalto completo de toallitas húmedas a los cinco potrillos. -pobrecitos ternuritas, que cosa más horrible estuvo a punto de pasarles...-

-Pero aun así… pelear… - Fluttershy sacudió su cabeza con tristeza en dirección de Bishi. Bishi agacho la cabeza y miro en otra dirección.

-Si- agrego no muy convencida Rainbow Dash. -quiero decir, yeez, Scootaloo... mira que pelearte con monton de potros en el centro de un elegante salon de baile. ¿Que se supone que le diga a tus padres? – ella se aproximó a ella y cuando pensó que las demás no le estaban poniendo atención - ¿y le diste duro?- le murmuro a la pequeña.

\- ¡Dash...!- reclamo Fluttershy.

-Pero oye…-

Con una sonrisa Scootalo respondió -Déjame ponerlo de esta forma: ¿que tiene dos ojos verdes y uno morado? -

-Scootaloo...- dijo Fluttershy casi en tono de súplica.

\- ¿Fluttershy, que está mal contigo? – le pregunto Rarity, mientras acunaba a su hermanita en sus alas. - ¡esos pequeños monstruos atacaron a nuestras hermanitas, y a tu hermano menor! ¿no escuchaste lo que le les hubieran hecho _si no_ se hubieran defendido? -

-pero ellos debieron ir con un adulto y dejar que el lo manejara- protesto Fluttershy.

-Oh si, como si eso realmente funcionara- replico en tono cínico Twilight Sparkle. Ante las miradas sorprendidas de las demás princesas, ella comenzó a decir -Vamos. ¿Por qué creen que tenía tanto miedo de regresar al jardín de niños mágico? – entonces sacudió la cabeza. -La danza del pañal ¿eh? ¿aún lo llaman de esa forma...? -

La Princesa Celestia se veía absolutamente afligida por las implicaciones de lo que su antigua discípula estaba diciendo. Ella bajo su taza de te y se puso de pie. -Oh, Twilight...-

Cadence se acerco a ella desde el otro lado le hizo una caricia con la trompa, buscando consolarla. -Lo siento, Twily. No tenía la menor idea… -

Twilight la alejo con un ala. -fue hace mucho tiempo- dijo restándole importancia. -antes de ser la discípula de Celestia. Ya lo superé. En serio. No, en serio. – mientras lo decía tubo mucho cuidado de no mirar a ningún poni a los ojos. -Como sea, lo que yo decía… es que incluso cuando yo era una potrilla, decirle a los adultos nunca servía de nada. -Lo maestros no tenían tiempo para los chismosos- o eso solía decir Miss Gaskin. Y si hacían algo se limitaba a un golpe en el espolón, y eso solo hacía que te ganaras la mezquina venganza de los bullies o que arrojaran tu morral de libros a las ramas de un árbol o, la danza del pañal- ella acabo de decir mientras uno de sus ojos tenía un tic nervioso. -Ya lo superé, en serio…- Cadence solo asintió y puso un ala en el hombro de Twilight.

-Si, lo que ella dijo- coincidió Babs. -es que ningún poni entiende que si "decirles a los adultos" en realidad funcionara funcionara _¿no habría bullies en primer lugar? -_ dijo mientras golpeaba el cojín de su asiento de la frustración. -Los bullies no son _estúpidos_ _._ Ellos esperan hasta que no hay adultos _cerca_ _._ O esperan a que los adultos no estén _mirando_ _._ O hasta que no estén los adultos a los que les _importa_ _._ Y ellos saben como tratar con los chismosos. – ella entonces hizo una expresión de vergüenza. - ¿Cómo creen que logre salirme con la mía y hacerle bullying a Applebloom bajo las narices de la prima Applejack? -

-Sin embargo, al menos ahora pareces arrepentida de eso- hizo notar Celestia que escuchaba desde un lado. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste en primer lugar? -

Debe decirse lo sorprendente que era ver a una pequeña poni tan ruda como ella verse tan desamparada. Al final Babs se alzó de hombros. - ¿pues, porque no? Ellas eran amables y parecían muy emocionadas de conocerme, pensé que era un engaño, que me… ponían una trampa. y eso me asusto mucho. Entonces llegan Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon y todo vuelve a la normalidad. Unos niños eran buleados y ningún poni hacía nada al respecto. Excepto que esta vez estaba en el lado ganador para variar. -

La yeguas en la habitación se miraron entre ellas. " _todo volvía a la normalidad"._ Que afirmación sobre el estado en que están las cosas.

-Pero nosotras no lo empezamos- insistió muy infeliz Applebloom. - ¡ _Ellos_ nos echaron montón a _nosotras! -_

Luna extendió sus alas para pedir la atención de los presentes. -Es suficiente, hermanas- dijo. -es evidente que las pequeñas no son las culpables. -

-Si solo tomamos su versión de los hechos, si así es- comento con tacto, Celestia.

Las cejas de luna hicieron una línea recta. -Cierto es... suficiente será que la princesa de la honestidad os a creído.-

-No es así- se quejó Applebloom. -no nos creyó ni una palabra. -

Celestia levanto una ceja. – ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – pregunto mientras le daba un sorvo a su taza de té.

-Conozco era mirada en sus ojos. Es su mirada de "Voy a averiguar toda la verdad"- respondió con amargura Applebloom, haciendo la señal de las comillas en el aire con sus cascos. -ella tiene esa mirada cada vez que cree que estoy mintiendo. ¿Por qué nunca me cree? -

Celestia la miro con simpatía. -Ella te cree, mi pequeño poni- le aseguro.

\- ¿Cómo podría saberlo? – dijo Applebloom en un tono algo beligerante, mientras se secaba los ojos con su pata delantera.

Hasta este punto Pinkie había estado muy callada. -Ay tontita- comento alegre. - ¿Acaso has sabido de algún caso en que Applejack no le diga mentiroso a un mentiroso? - Applebloom negó con la cabeza. - ¡Ahí lo tienes, tontita! -

-…si ella no te hubiera creído ¿no te lo habría dicho? - agrego Cadence naturalmente.

* * *

Applejack marcho a través de los corredores del castillo de Canterlot, resoplando. Ella lo hacía sin dudar en lo absoluto, ni a la izquierda ni a la derecha, tomando cada intersección con seguridad y confianza como si su cuerno la estuviera guiando.

Y de cierta forma así era. Applejack era el elemento de la honestidad. Pero mas importante aún era el _Alicornio_ de la honestidad. La verdad era su elemento de la misma forma que el agua lo es para un pez y su relación con su elemento solo se había incrementado con su ascensión. Ella podía seguir el rastro de la verdad, la mentira y la información como lo haría un sabueso, pero de una forma que dejaría a Sherlock Holmes delirante o harían que cualquier detective ordinario se pusiera verde de envidia. Una enorme, horrible historia había sido puesta frente a ella recientemente, y su elemento no la iba a dejar en paz hasta que la conociera completamente. Pero eso no era un problema, porque ella podía seguir el rastro de la otra gran parte de la historia, de la misma forma que podrías seguir un pedazo de queso apestoso.

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería de Canterlot, PennyWorth y sus amigos estaban curando sus heridas y rumiando su coraje. Marzipan había estado llorando su mala suerte, a pesar de haber sido la menos herida del grupo (aunque si se había lastimado la cabeza. (1)) Ivy se quejaba y se retorcía mientras la sufrida enfermera le aplicaba ungüentos en las cortadas, raspones y pelonas en su melena. Ruby Drop estaba estornudando aun el ponche de frutas. Los dos matones llenos de testosteronas de PennyWorth eran los que estaban peor; el pegaso se quejaba mientras sostenía una bolsa de hielos en un lugar del que es mejor no hablar mientas que su amigo unicornio estaba tirado en el piso esperando a que el mundo dejara de dar vueltas.

El mismo PennyWorth tampoco estaba de lo mejor. La magia de los iunicornios ya había reducido la inflamación de sus labios, ojos, nariz y… bueno será mejor decir que gracias al trabajo de las enfermeras ya no parecía la cruza de un Boxeador profesional y una papa. El se cubría la mitad de su cara con una bolsa de hielo, pero por dentro estaba hirviendo, mientras planeaba su venganza. - ¡Beba Babs se lo ha ganado! - gruño. –Ella tendrá que volver a la escuela algún día, y en el momento que eso pase, vamos a convertir su vida en un _infierno_ _._ La de ella y sus amigas…-

\- ¿las que tiene allá, o las del baile?- logro preguntar en un quejido el pegaso matón.

\- ¡Ambos, plothead!- [ ] respondió con brusquedad PennyWorth. Entonces hizo una pausa y después se rio un poco. -Tengo amigos y dinero, puedo encontrar la forma de hacer miserables sus vidas incluso si viven al norte del Imperio de Cristal. – él se burló lo mejor que pudo con un labio roto. – pequeñas bobaliconas, tratando de hacerse pasar por parte de la nobleza. Cielos, si hasta la campesina de pelo rojo trato de hacerlo. -Le voy a decir a mi hermana la Princesa Applejack- dijo imitándola. Sus aduladores empezaron a reírse. -me voy a divertir mucho buscando una forma de ponerla en su… -

Estaba tan concentrado en su plan de venganza que no noto que sus compañeros se habían quedado callados con miradas de terror en el rostro. Pero recivio el mensaje un instante después cuando una pezuña naranja se posó sobre la camilla en que descasaba y la hizo girar, dejándolo frente a frente con un poni bastante grande, real, y muy enojado.

Applejack había sido un poni de tierra por buena parte de su vida; así que era de lo más natural que su magia se manifestara primero que nada a través de la tierra. Su ira se canalizo a través de sus cascos y en el piso de roca bajo estos. Se pudo escuchar un fuerte retumbar; todo el castillo tembló brevemente. -Yo y las otras princesas tenemos entendido que ustedes tuvieron problemas con nuestras parientes- ella dijo en tono siniestro. - ¿La hermanita de Rarity Sweetiebelle? ¿el hermano menor de Fluttershy, Breezy? ¿Mi pequeña hermana Applebloom? _¿_ _Nuestra prima Babs?_ -

Ella avanzo hasta queda casi nariz con nariz con el potrillo malcriado. - ¿te importaría explicar tus razones? -

PennyWorth se quedó ahí congelado, con la boca abierta. Todo lo que se podía oír salir de ella era un chillón y apenas audible _-iiiiiiiiiiiii.-_ que sonaba como el lamento de los condenados.

* * *

Celestia suspiro y dejo su taza de té a un lado. -por favor necesito que entiendan esto, nosotras no las culpamos por lo que paso. Una vez que nos calmemos y lo pensemos a fondo…- mientras decía esto miro a Fluttershy, quien saco el labio inferior en una poco característica de muestra de desafío… -Estoy segura de que estaremos de acuerdo. Pero va a haber _consecuencias._ –

-¿consecuencias?- pregunto preocupada Scootaloo.

Luna giro los ojos. -Las familias de los potrillos a quienes vos habéis pateado en el trasero con total justica… -

 _-Luna…-_ la amonesto Celestia.

 _-Bueno, eso es lo que hicieron…_ ejem. Sus familias son ricas, poderosas e influyentes. Ya están causando un gran alboroto por lo sucedido y este solo será mayor en las siguientes semanas, tanto en la corte real como en la prensa. – Luna las miro con simpatía. -todos son un montón de mezquinos, justo como sus hijos, y ellos buscaran como causaros problemas y a vuestras familias… para tener sus mezquina venganza… si actuamos como que nada hubiera pasado.-

-Así que nos van a castigar, para que ellos no causen problemas- resumió muy infeliz Applebloom.

Las otras princesas se preparaban para protestar cuando Celestia interrumpio. Ella golpe su cojín de terciopelo con una pezuña. - ¡Absolutamente no! – dijo disgustada. -no oiré nada al respecto. Pero necesitamos... ponerlas en un lugar lejos de su inmediata atención. La ventaja de lidiar con alguien que es mezquino es que son mezquinos en todas las formas posibles; ellos olvidaran el incidente con rapidez, si se les da la oportunidad. -

-ósea que solo debemos evitar llamar la atención- tradujo Babs.

-le dista a la primera- comento Celestia, mientras le guiño un ojo a la potrilla de Manehattan. Babs se rio.

-bueno, creo que eso funciona bastante bien con el plan que tengo- comento Twilight. Las jóvenes la miraron con curiosidad, mientras las otras princesas asentían entre ellas.

-en efecto, Twilight- le dijo Rarity. -esto solo no da otra excusa para seguir con ese plan.-

\- ¿qué plan? - pregunto Scootaloo.

En ese momento Applejack regreso. Tenía el aire de alguien ha comprobado algo hasta su total e infeliz satisfacción. - ¿Y bien? – pregunto Pinkie Pie.

Applejack soplo un mechón de cabello de lejos de su cara. -Sip- respondió -fue justo como nos habían dicho. Las pequeñas ratas trataron de hacerme creer que todo había "Sido solo una broma". Cuando eso no funciono trataron de convencerme de que ellas los atacaron. – dijo mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto. -Bien podrían tener carteles de neon con la palabra "Mentiroso" en el trasero. – entonces dejo escapar un resoplido.

-Hey, no somos tan patéticas- murmuro Scootaloo.

-Como sea, historia confirmada- concluyo Applejack.

-podrias simplemente haber creido en nosotras- murmuro Applebloom, haciendo una mueca. Applejack hizo una expresión de dolor.

-Como seeeeeaaaa- dijo Twilight. - ¿creo que todas hemos llegado a la conclusión de que esta es otra buena razón para seguir adelante con ese pequeño plan del que hablamos antes? -

Applejack lo medito un instante y luego asintió. -Sip. Tomando todo en consideración es la mejor opción. –

\- Muy bien ¿Quiero saber qué plan? – pregunto Sweetiebelle.

Rarity trono la lengua. -Tu veras cariño, como ya saben todas, las chicas y yo vamos a salir en un… muy largo viajo- le dijo.

-Buscando a otros Alicornios- agrego Applejack.

-...y bueno, estábamos preocupadas de dejarlas a ustedes tres… este, cuatro, eh, ahora son cinco... solas. -

-dejarlas desprotegidas- dijo Twilight sin disimulo. -corriendo a locas por Ponyville sin ninguna… ¡uf!- ella se detuvo a sobarse el costado donde Applejack le había dado el codazo.

-Y con los hechos recientes... oh dejemos de darle vueltas, cariñitos- dijo Rarity. -ustedes vendrán con nosotras. -

Las potrillas y potrillo las miraron sorprendidas. - ¿es en serio? – pregunto Sweetiebelle, expectación y esperanza formándose dentro de ella. Hasta este momento todo lo que ella esperaba era irse a casa después de la coronación.

Twilight asintió, sonriendo a pesar de si misma. -Si, ustedes se irán con sus hermanas- les dijo. Al oír esto Sweetie, Applebloom y Bishi se alegraron enormemente.

Scootaloo y Babs por otro lado se deprimieron un poco. -Oh, mmm. bueno... que tengan buen viaje, creo- dijo Scootaloo.

Babs mostro una sonrisa incomoda y se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza. -Yeah... no olvides escribirme Applebloom-

-esperen un minuto ustedes- interrumpió Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa algo engreída. -¿acaso crees que hermana honoraria no cuenta? – dijo esto mientras ponía a Scootaloo bajo su ala. -de ninguna forma dejare detrás a mi fanática número uno. Ya hablé con tus padres… y te dieron permiso de ir. -

El rostro de Scootaloo hubiera servido para iluminar un faro. - ¿en serio? -

-Absoluta y positivamente- Dijo Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo grito de alegría.

-Sip- dijo Applejack. -no creo que pudiera irme dejando atrás a la prima favorita de Applebloom. Te haremos espacio no te preocupes, Babs. – ella frunció el ceño brevemente. -además, no creo que quiera que regrese a Manehattan mientras esos mocosos creídos sigan enojados- murmuro.

\- ¡esto es asombroso! – chillo Sweetiebelle. - ¡Todas vamos a recorrer Equestria juntas! – las cuatro potrillas saltaron a darse un abrazo grupal, dando saltos y gritando. Breezy Shy, para su mortificación, se vio atrapado en el abrazo también.

\- ¡Chicas... CHICAS! – les grito Twilight para llamar su atención. Ellas dejaron de saltar en el acto. -bueno... me temo que, no exactamente _juntas_. - Las CMC se miraron preocupadas. -Verán, todas vamos a ir por diferentes itinerarios- les dijo la Alicornio purpura, mientras intercambiaba miradas con sus amigas. -ya que tenemos que cubrir más terreno. Y vamos a estar fuera por al menos un año. Así que… no van a viajar juntas. -

Todas las chicas se sentaron de golpe en el piso. - ¿nos vamos a…? - dijo Applebloom. -¿vamos a separarnos? -

\- ¿por todo _un año_ _? –_ dijo Sweetie consternada.

-Oh, no _todo_ ese tiempo- le dijo Twilight, mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia ella y le sonreía. Ella agito su cuerno y un mapa del mundo apareció junto a ella. Estaba cubierto de lienas multicolor, puntos y círculos. -vamos a volar por diferentes rutas, pero aun asi haremos una pausa, oh, cada pocas semanas para reunirnos. ¿ven? – ella siguió las rutas con su pestaña. -además ¡piensen en todas las cosas nuevas que tendrán para contarse cuando se vean de nuevo! -

-mmm, sí eso creo- Scootaloo dijo. -pero aun así...- ella comenzó a mordisquear su labio inferior.

Twilight se rio un poco. -no se preocupen, tengo algunas ideas que harán que las cosas no sean tan malas- les dijo. -Pero por ahora, porque no se toman un momento y hablan con sus hermanas. Y hermanas honorarias. Y parientes. O lo que sea. – dijo mientras agitaba un ala.

-Yeah, vamos niñas- dijo Rainbow Dash, guiando a Scootaloo a hacia la puerta, mientras le decía. -déjame contarte todos los detalles. – las potrillas y potro se emparejaron con las princesas y salieron de la habitación. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras ellas, Twilight Sparkle suspiro de alivio.

\- ¡Cielos! – exclamo en dirección de Celestia y Luna. -comenzaba a preocuparme de que no fueran a _comprar_ la idea. -

-Es una fortuna que los jóvenes están más o menos emocionados con la idea- coincidió Luna. -yo creo que van a estar "abordo" cuando sepan los detalles. -

-Bueno en realidad no quería que pareciera que las sobornaba- comento Twilight. -prefiero que vengan por su propia elección, para estar con sus familias, que por que les di muchos bonos a todas. -

-Como si un viaje gratis alrededor del mundo con seis princesas no fuera en sí mismo un bono- dijo Celestia humorísticamente.

-Si, eso es una gran pila de cobertura en el cupcake, no es asi Twi- agrego Pinkie Pie soltando una risita. - ¡No puedo esperar por todas las divertidas aventuras que tendré con MI compañera de viaje! -

Twilight alzo una ceja. -Pinkie, los potrillos irán de viaje con su familia y "hermana honoraria" ¿con quién vas a ir tú? -

-Noooooooo te diré- dijo riendo el Alicornio fiestero de color rosa. -no hasta que todas estén de vuelta ¡quiero que sea una sorpresa! -

* * *

Rainbow guió a Scootaloo a su habitación. -siéntate ahí, pequeña, necesito quitarme este traje de mono- [1] le dijo, mientras se metía detrás de un biombo. -así que ¿Qué te parece? bastante excitante, ¿no? - se escuchó su voz venir detrás de la mampara.

\- ¡SI! – coincidió Scootaloo. Pero después repensó su respuesta. -bueno... -

-Oh ¿eso que escucho es duda? – dijo en tono de burla Rainbow Dash. Una faja salió volando sobre el biombo, seguido de unas medias.

-es que...- dijo insegura Scootaloo. -es decir, esta ese asunto de separarnos por todo un año… -

-Pfft. ¿eso? No te preocupes por ello- le dijo Dash. Mientras un vestido de gala volaba sobre el biombo para caer hecho una bola en el piso. -Cielos, esta cosa tiene más capas que un pastel de bodas… ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ah sí, no te preocupes. Twilight ya se hizo cargo de eso. La cerebrito encontró la forma de que podamos mantenernos en contacto. -

\- ¿Cómo, con mensajes por fuego de dragón? – trato de adivinar Scootaloo.

\- ¡Ja! nah, es algo más mucho más genial que eso- respondió Dash. -confía en mí, te va a encantar. Grr. ¡Argh!- se pudo escuchar el ruido de tela desgarrándose seguida del ruido de una varilla que se endereza de golpe. -fuuuu- entonces una algo dañada faja ajustada paso sobre el biombo y callo sobre las demás ropas abandonadas. -Nunca dejes que alguien te convenza de usar una de estas cosas. – comento.

\- ¿no estas decepcionada? – pregunto Scootaloo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? -

-Bueno, tu ibas a ser una _Wonderbolt._ Y una muy asombrosa- respondió Scootaloo. -ahora vas a ser una Princesa y te vas solo a sentar en un trono todo el día y esas cosas...- la decepción en la voz de la pequeña era palpable.

Dash asomo su cara. - ¡Ja! ¡Entonces seguro vas a adorar esto! Conseguí algo mejor. – dijo mientras desaparecía de nuevo.

\- ¿mejor que ser una Wonderbolt?- comento cínicamente Scootaloo.

-solo observa ¿recuerdas que estamos buscando más Alicornios? ¿verdad? -

\- ¿Si y? -

-bueno. pues resulta que lo vamos a hacer de forma _encubierta._ \- Scootaloo dejo escapar un "oooh" de aprobación. -Así es. Lo hace veinte por ciento más genial. Así que mi cubierta es que voy a hacer un viaje haciendo obras de caridad... para hospitales, escuelas, orfanatos y otras cosas similares. ¿bien? -

-bien...- las obras de caridad no le sonaron muy emocionantes a Scootaloo. A ella le daban una imagen de ponis aburridos haciendo aburridos discursos, mientras vendían boletos o algo.

-necesitas checar nuestro programa de caridades. – un poster enrollado paso sobre la pantalla y le dio a la potrilla en la nariz. Ella lo tomo y lo desenrollo... y casi le dio un paro cardiaco. SHOW AEREO DE CARIDAD DE LOS WONDERBOLTS, decía con enormes letras. _\- ¿vas a ir de gira con los Wonderbolts? –_ grito.

-En realidad le voy a abrir el show a los Wonderbolts- respondió Dash. -Voy a ser parte del espectáculo. -

-ve lo de esta forma- comenzó a explicar Dash. – La Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna dicen que ya que soy una de ellas ahora, debo tener unos rudos y malos ponis como mi guardia personal. ¿Y que otro montón de ponis serían tan rudos como para mantenerme el ritmo si no son los Wonderbolts? El show es su cubierta también. -

Scootaloo de inmediato comenzó a hiperventilarse. -pero espera- logro decir. -pensé que… tu no podías… porque…-

\- ¿soy tan sorprendente que les arrancaría las alas? – dijo riendo Dash. -Si, es correcto. Así que no voy a volar con ellos. Volare yo sola, como la apertura del espectáculo.

-La idea es que soy el nuevo nivel superior... y que estoy buscando a sea capaz de mantenerle el ritmo a una princesa Alicornio para llenar ese nuevo nivel. Me imagine que si ponía el reto de esa forma, cualquiera con sangre de Alicornio en sus venas vendría hacer la prueba. - Dash finalmente salió de detrás del biombo. -Y por supuesto necesitare a alguien que sea mi asistente… que me traiga toallas, agua, me ayude a entrenar, a ordenar mi correo de fans y es tipo de cosas...-

\- ¿yo? – pregunto Scootaloo en un chillido.

-Así es. – dijo Dash mientras se detenía en el centro de la habitación. Ella estaba vestida con un leotardo de los Wonderbolts... no, eso no era correcto. En vez de ser el traje de una pieza azul y amarillo con relámpagos de Wonderbolts, el de ella era azul media noche con flamas doradas. Su cara estaba expuesta como en los trajes de cadete, tenía una banda para la cabeza pasaba bajo su cuerno y un cuello alto que le llegaba a las mejillas. La banda era de metal dorado, y tenía cuatro botas hasta las rodillas en las cuatro extremidades, las cuales se volvía flamas doradas y chispas que le llegaban hasta los hombros y la espalda, para volverse de color rojo e índigo. Alrededor de su cuello llevaba el adorno dorado con su Elemento de la Lealtad; el cual hacia juego perfectamente con el color dorado de su traje. De inmediato hizo una pose. [2]

-Y bien, pequeña… dile hola a primer **¡** **FIREBOLT! [3]** En el mundo entero-

Scootaloo pego un alarido como de fanatica histérica y se cayó de donde estaba sentada.

* * *

Fluttershy se sentó y miro a su hermanito.

Breezy Shy también se sentó y le devolvió la mirada a su hermana.

Fue todo un logro, que Fluttershy fuera primera en apartar la mirada. Ella suspiro y bajo la mirada. -Bishi- comenzó a decir. -sé que tenías buenas intenciones. Y que tu creías que lo que hacías estaba bien...-

-Yo hice lo correcto- respondió Bishi. Entonces bajo la mirada y froto una pezuña con la otra. -desearía que lo entendieras. -

-Pero- dijo en un tono suplicante Fluttershy, - ¿no pudiste intentar algo que no fuera pelear...? -

Ahora fue el turno de Breezy Shy de erguirse. - ¡No, no podíamos! - respondió, haciendo una expresión de enojo dirigida a su hermana. Pero de inmediato se sonrojo y dejo un poco su postura desafiante, pero se mantuvo firme. Entonces saco sus botines de entrenamiento de algún lugar bajo su chaleco y los lanzo hacia los pies de Fluttershy. -¿entonces para que me compraron mama y tu estas cosas entonces? – exigió saber. - ¿Por qué me pagaron entonces las lecciones de artes marciales? –

\- ¡No para esto! – fue la enojada respuesta de Fluttershy y mientras lo decía estuvo increíblemente cerca de usar la mirada.

Mas Bishi no se dejó intimidar. -Si fue para esto- dijo tranquilo, pero golpeando el piso con su casco. -le pregunte al Sensei, porque tenía que tomar estas lecciones. Y él me dijo" porque hay veces en te toparas con algún poni malo que no se va a detener solo porque le hables de forma severa." – sus grandes ojos azules tenían una mirada tierna pero carente de remordimiento. -ellos eran malos y le hubieran hecho un montón de cosas horribles a mis amigas. Cosas terribles. Y yo las protegí. ¿no hubieras hecho tú lo mismo? -

Fluttershy dejo escapar un suspiro. -Bishi...- Fluttershy se mordió los labios antes de continuar. -Yo…- pero finalmente se dio por vencida. -Si, tienes razón hiciste lo correcto. Pero aun así me _asusta_. –

\- ¿por qué? – le pregunto Breezy.

La cara de Fluttershy se arrugo. -Por qué sé que estas tratando de defenderte por ti mismo. Yo sé que tú eres como yo. Y que yo puedo ser un poni horrible si me lo permito. – su memoria se llenó de recuerdos sobre su primera gala del galope, de la migración de los dragones, de su encuentro con Iron Will... – Ya traté de ser asertivo también, una vez. Y _Odié_ en lo que me convertí. Me convertí en una poni horrible que lastimo a los demás y hasta a sus propias amigas y que acabo alejando a todos y no quiero que eso te pase a... – pero su voz se cortó por el llanto.

Bishi le puso un casco sobre el hombro. - ¿pero no seguiste siendo de esa forma, no es así? – él le pregunto.

Fluttershy sonrió y sorbio un moco, luego negó con la cabeza. Bishi le sonrió. - ahí está ¿vez? Al final lo entendiste. Yo también lo comprendí. El Sensei se aseguro de que así fuera. Él siempre te dice "No tienes que lastimar a nadie, para poder defenderte" me parece que tu también has aprendido eso. Y si tú puedes aprenderlo. también puedo yo. Te lo prometo, hermana. Que nunca lastimare a nadie más. -

Fluttershy le dio un abrazo a su ya no tan pequeño hermano, tanto con sus alas como con sus cuartos frontales. - ¿Cómo es que mi hermanito ha crecido tanto? – le dijo. -te he extrañado tanto desde que deje Cloudsdale. -

Bishi sonrió aún más. -entonces creo que es muy bueno que vamos a pasar un tiempo juntos ¿no? -

* * *

Babs y Applebloom entraron trotando a la habitación de Applejack, Applejack entro justo tras ellas. Applebloom aún estaba haciendo un puchero. Por qué Applejack simplemente no le creyó, al menos por una vez…

Mas tardo en cerrarse la puerta detrás de Applejack, cuando esta ya estaba sobre las dos potrillas dándoles un gran abrazo. Dejándolas estupefactas. -Lo siento mucho, se los digo a las dos. Lo que les paso fue realmente horrible. Lamento mucho haberles gritado. Lamento que las hice sentir culpables cuando ustedes no hicieron nada malo...-

Applebloom se agito un poco. Ella no _quería_ sentirse mejor aún. - ¿entonces por qué no nos creíste? – le dijo. -por tuviste que ir a buscar a alguien más que te lo dijera como si no…- c _omo si no pudieras confiar en nosotras,_ se quedó sin decir.

Applejack se quejó y las soltó. -ya me temía eso- exclamo. Entonces suspiro y se sento en el piso junto a las potrillas. -Applebloom, es necesario que entiendas algo. - Applejack medito un instante sobre que decir a continuación. -Tú sabes que soy una portadora de los elementos ¿no es así? -

Applebloom la miro algo ofendida. -por supuesto, dah.-

\- ¿y cuál es MI elemento? -

-El elemento de la honestidad, DAH. -

-bueno pues en realidad ahora soy más que eso. Ahora soy el _Alicornio de l_ a _honestidad_. -

Ambas potrillas inclinaron la cabeza desconcertadas. - ¿y eso como hace una diferencia? – pregunto Babs.

-Lo que quiero decir es que ahora no solo porto el elemento- comenzó a explicar Applejack, mientras tocaba el collar con la gema en forma de manzana en su cuello. -eso significa que la honestidad es ahora parte de mí, de mi magia, es como llevar el elemento todo el tiempo en el _interior_ y bueno, eso significa que hay cosas que debo hacer de cierta forma. Como… bueno como un ave tiene que volar por que tiene alas o un pez tiene que nadar por que tiene aletas. Como una comezón que hay que rascarse. Porque si no lo hago, mi elemento no me va a dejar en paz hasta que lo haga. Veras niñas, otro nombre para la Honestidad es Verdad. Y una parte Importante de la Verdad son los Hechos. Y para conseguirlos, debes de Conocer la Historia Completa. - Applebloom y Babs casi podían oír las mayúsculas en las palabras. -cuando me contaron lo que paso, yo supe en el acto que no estaban mintiendo, eso me lo dijo mi elemento en ese momento. Pero también sabía que _no había escuchado toda la historia._ -

-Pero nosotras les dijimos todo… - protesto Applebloom.

-ustedes nos dijeron todo lo que ustedes _sabían_ \- le corrigió Applejack. -pero eso solo lo que sabían desde su perspectiva. Desde su lado. Y tú no puedes ver el otro lado del granero desde el frente. Mi elemento no me dejaría en paz hasta que fuera a conseguir _todos_ los lados de la historia. Incluso si al hacerlo no escuchaba nada nuevo. Aun fui a escuchar la historia de esos bullies… con mentiras y todo… solo para ser justa. Por qué una importante parte de la honestidad es ser justo… con todos los ponis. Aun si esos ponis en realidad no se lo merecen. -

-si yo voy a ir haciendo preguntas, eso no significa que no confié en ti, cariño- le dijo mientras pasaba un casco sobre la crin de Applebloom. -solo significa que yo hago lo que tengo que hacer. ¿entendido? -

Applebloom asintió y lanzo sus cuartos frontales alrededor del cuello de su hermana mayor. Todo había sido perdonado, así de fácil. Pues es muy difícil mantener separadas a dos miembros del clan Apple. Applejack se rio un poco y jalo a Babs para que se uniera al abrazo. -ven aquí, tú también, esto también te concierne a ti prima. -

Applebloom y Babs se soltaron tras un largo minuto y volvieron a sentarse. - ¿entonces en realidad vamos a hacer esto? – pregunto Babs.

-Sip- sonrió Applejack. -ustedes dos y yo vamos a estar cruzando los campos, golpeando los arbustos en busca de más Alicornios. Ustedes y algunos ponis más por supuesto. -

\- ¿pero que va a pasar con la granja? – pregunto una repentinamente preocupada Applebloom.

Applejack soltó una risa más robusta. -eso ya está resuelto- le dijo. -Las Princesas… es decir Celestia, si así es… ella contrato algunos granjeros para ir a Sweet Apple Acres y dar una pezuña. Hasta va a mandar personal de servidumbre... mmm… y un ¿cómo se llama? Un encargado de tetra física algo... -

\- ¿Un encargado de terapia Física? – corrigió Babs.

-si eso mero. alguien para cuidar de Granny, para que le de masaje a las extremidades y lo demás. – Applejack soltó una risita. -El mejor regalo de cumpleaños de la historia, creo. -

-Oh, y eso me recuerda… Applejack agito su cuerno; el cual brillo intermitentemente y algo envuelto en un aura color ámbar cruzo volando la habitación. -carajos, necesito practicar más- se quejó, cuando el objeto cayo de golpe a sus pies. -Babs, espero que no te moleste pero, quiero que este pequeño recuerdo se quede en la familia inmediata. - Babs negó con la cabeza. -muy bien entonces. Applebloom, Tu abuelo le paso esto a tu padre. Y tu padre se lo paso a Big Macintosh, pero como Big Mac ya tenía el arnés de papa, entonces me lo paso a mí. Y ahora te lo estoy pasando a ti. – y con algo de ceremonia deposito el sombrero de vaquero en la cabeza de Applebloom. Y este de inmediato se tragó toda su cabeza.

Applebloom lucho un instante para levantar el sombrero vaquero mientras Babs se reía. -¿pero por qué?- pregunto Applebloom.

Applejack sonrió débilmente. -por qué ahora soy una princesa, Applebloom, - respondió. -todo esto... las alas, el cuerno, este viaje... son solo el inicio de todas las cosas que voy a tener que cambiar. Ya no puedo seguir siendo simplemente una granjera; ahora debo de ser una princesa educada y ninguna princesa educada usa un sombrero de vaquero. -

Applebloom de inmediato se quitó el sombrero y la miro. _-Horseapples.- [4]_

\- ¡Applebloom! – exclamo su hermana, aturdida. - ¡Cuida tu lenguaje! -

-pues si tú lo dices otra vez, yo también lo diré de nuevo- respondió enfáticamente Applebloom. Ella se irguió, sosteniendo el sombrero en sus cuartos frontales y de inmediato alcanzo la cabeza de Applejack. - ¿tú eres una princesa no es así? – le dijo mientras le ponía el sombrero.

\- ¡Si! Por eso te digo que estoy tratando…-

-Y eso significa que tú eres quien decide lo significa ser una princesa- dijo con firmeza Applebloom. -no algún otro poni. Si quieres podrías salir a la calle llevando crepas en la cabeza y una manzana clavada en el cuerno y nadie puede decirte nada. -

-bueno no creo pueda ir tan lejos- comentó entre risas Babs.

Applebloom le dio un último acomodo al sombrero. -ahí esta. – entonces se sentó y puso un casco en la nariz de su hermana. -Así que no dejes que ningún poni te diga que seas otra cosa, más que tú misma ¿me escuchaste? -

Applejack se rió un poco y le dio otro abrazo a su hermanita. -Tu tampoco cambies, pequeña- le dijo. _Tan joven, tan confiada, tan vibrante..._ _ **no**_ _voy a ser quien entierre a mi hermana menor,_ se juró a si misma Applejack. _Ella va a vivir tantos o más años que yo, Yo lo juro. ¡Alicornios, es mejor que se preparen!_

* * *

-No puedo creer que vamos a hacerlo- dijo Sweetiebelle, dando saltitos como lo hace Pinkie Pie. - ¡estoy tan emocionada que podría estallar! -

Rarity se rio. -trata de que no pase, cariño, no queremos tener limpiar esa clase de desastre- dijo en broma. Y después sonrió divertida. Luego su sonrisa desapareció. -Sweetiebelle...-

\- ¿Si, dime? - pregunto Sweetie, aun dando saltitos.

La duda era evidente en la voz de Rarity. -Sweetiebelle... ¿estas seguras de que quieres hacer este? ¿viaje… conmigo? -

Sweetiebelle se detuvo en seco. - ¡Si estoy segura! – respondió con confianza. - ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? -

-por qué... están todas esas cosas que vas a extrañar- respondió Rarity. -y esta todo ese asunto del viaje y las dos sabemos cómo te pones del estómago en los viajes largos, y...- _y además porque voy a estar más ocupada que nunca antes… y porque suelo descuidarte cuando estoy preocupada. Qué puedo ser una hermana intolerable algunas veces... ¿realmente podrás soportar estar atrapada conmigo por tanto tiempo?_ Pensó ella sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por ello.

Sweetie por supuesto lo tomo mal. Agacho la cabeza. -Tu... tu no quieres que vaya contigo ¿no es así? – agacho sus orejas y lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. -...tu no. Si sé que puedo ser una molestia... -

-Oh, no, no, no- interrumpió Rarity, dándose la vuelta y dando le una caricia con la trompa a su hermanita. -ni se te ocurra pensar eso, Sweetiebelle. Es solo que...- suspiro antes de continuar. -seamos honestas, querida. Nosotras realmente _sabemos_ cómo hacernos enojar la una a la otra. -

-Bueno es cierto- coincido no muy feliz Sweetie. - ¿pero como el estar separadas la una de la otra va a hacer que eso sea mejor? -

-Touche- [5] dijo Rarity.

-Gesundheit.- [6] respondió Sweetie.

Rarity logro ahogar una risa. -está bien, así que quizás no sea malo que pasemos más tiempo juntas y aprendamos a llevarnos mejor- le dijo. - ¿pero estas segura? Quiero decir, puede que te pongas muy nostálgica. El cielo sabe que yo ya lo estoy y aún no he partido. ¿no extrañaras a papa y mama? -

Las cejas de Sweetiebelle dibujaron una línea recta. -vamos, Rarity- respondió. -tú sabes que papa y mama se van a ir en uno de sus viajes pronto y que a mí me dejaran con alguna niñera. Y entonces voy a estar totalmente sola ahí en Ponyville extrañando a _todo mundo_ _._ -

Rarity hizo una mueca. Ella realmente necesitaba hablar con sus progenitores a cerca de sus viajes. ¿Acaso lo mataría el que se llevaran a Sweetie con ellos alguna vez? -realmente no hemos tenido circunstancias ideales, o ¿sí? querida- dijo.

Sweetiebelle se alzó de hombros. -Probablemente no. -

-Si realmente estas totalmente segura de que quieres venir en este viaje conmigo...- le dijo Rarity.

-Estoy real, real, REALMENTE segura- afirmo Sweetiebelle.

-Entonces está decidido. - Rarity se acercó a su armario para cambiarse el vestido. Su magia hizo que el proceso fuera rápido. -Uff, Cielos. A pesar de lo fabuloso que es, esta cosa es absolutamente sofocante. Yo _debo_ de buscar unas fibras que tengan mejor transpiración. – ella se puso una bata y se sentó en su tocador para retocarse un poco el maquillaje. -aunque sé que hay algo que vas a extrañar de Ponyville- comento en un ligero tono burlón. -encontrarte con un agradable potro. Ese agradable joven, Cómo se llamaba, ¿Button? [7] ¿no te extrañara? -

-Raritiiii...- exclamo Sweetiebelle mientras giraba los ojos. -Button es solo un amigo…-

Rarity soltó una risilla. -eso es lo que todas dicen, querida. -

-además, conocí a un buen chico aquí- continuo Sweetie. Rarity pudo ver por el espejo como se sonrojaba. -Bishi. -

-Oh. bueno. - Rarity comenzó a pensar como aproximarse cuidadosamente al tema. -em di cuenta de que las otras niñas parecen estar bastante... apegadas... a Breezy Shy. Quizás quieras tener cuidado de que él no se interponga entre ustedes cuatro. -

\- ¿por haría el eso? - pregunto curiosa Sweetiebelle.

-bueno querida, cuando dos... o más... potrillas se sienten atraídas por el mismo potro, ellas tienden a pelear por él. Y eso suele acabar con las amistades. – dijo Rarity mientras se ponía cuidadosamente el lápiz labial.

Sweetiebelle se encogió de hombros. -podemos compartirlo- dijo.

De inmediato el lápiz de Rarity se fue de sus labios hasta su oreja izquierda dejando una línea irregular. - ¿Qué…? – ella se volvió a ver a su hermana, sus cejas cuidadosamente arregladas casi saltaron fuera de la parte superior de su cara. Le tomo un momento calmarse. …Oh que graciosa, Sweetiebelle- dijo. -deja de decir tonterías…-

\- ¿Cuál tontería? - Sweetiebelle respondió. -un montón de ponis solían vivir en manadas. -

-eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Sweetie- dijo Rarity, que parpadeaba furiosamente.

-Nah ah- exclamo Sweetiebelle a modo de réplica. -Miss Cheerilee dice que la mitad de los ponis casados en Equestria lo hacían en manadas hace menos de cincuenta años atrás. -

Rarity comenzó a escupir. - ¡Oh disparates! Además, es... es contra la ley ahora. -

-Nah ah- volvió a decir Sweetiebelle. -ya pregunté. Es perfectamente legal y normal que un potro se case con dos o más yeguas, si eso es lo que desea- dijo como si recitara.

\- ¿Quién te dijo ese sin sentido? -

-...La Princesa Celestia. -

Rarity podía sentir como se le escapaba rápidamente de controla la conversación. -Bueno eso era entonces y esto es ahora- dijo, desesperadamente tratado de arrear las cosas antes de que saltaran al barranco. -somo más civilizados ahora…-

Sweetiebelle arrugo el ceño al escucharla. -pero aun hay muchos ponis que se casan en manadas, hasta en Equestria...- replico. - Mama y Papa suelen platicar siempre sobre sus amigos del Magic Valley y de Salt Lick City. [8] y esta Saddle Arabia... cielos, hasta las cebras-

 _\- ¡Tú no eres una Cebra! –_ exclamo casi gritando Rarity.

Lo que siguió fue una larga pausa. - ¿Quieres decir que estaría mal si me casara con una Cebra? - dijo Sweetiebelle de forma arriesgada. -Porque mi amigo por correo Jorge es mitad Cebra y el…-

-No, Yo no estoy diciendo… ¡ARGH! - Rarity se cubrió el rostro con los cascos. ¿Qué clase de cosas extrañas han estado diciéndole a su hermana, sus medio dementes padres?

Ella pudo sentir que un pequeño casco se posaba en su hombro. -Realmente necesitas hacer este viaje, Rarity- dijo discretamente Sweetiebelle. -los viajes expanden el horizonte y la perspectiva. -

Rarity dejo escapar un gruñido.

-mmm, ah sí y tienes lápiz labial en la mejilla, justo aquí...-

* * *

 _Notas del Autor._

 _1)había muchas varillas extravagantes y bastante puntiagudas escondidas en su peinado._

* * *

Notas del traductor

1] suponemos que dice eso como referencia al dicho "aun que la mona se vista de seda…"

2] cualquiera que jugara el juego de celular de my little pony habrán visto a los ponis hacer una pose en la que dan un brinquito y después hacen una pose con una pata levantada. Esa pose funciona tanto como cualquiera de las poses que Rainbow ha hecho a lo largo de la serie.

3] Literalmente Rayo(s) de fuego, suponemos que para guardar similitud con los Wonderbolts cuyo nombre se traduciría como los Rayo(s) maravilla(s).

4] Literalmente Manzanas de caballo y un eufemismo para no decir el sinónimo de "excremento" que empieza con "m" como grosería.

5] tocado en francés y originalmente usado en esgrima para decir que se tocado al oponente y por tanto marcado un punto.

En la cultura popular y en la conversación en general, sobre todo en la discusión y el debate. Si una persona presenta un argumento y el otro entrega una respuesta inteligente o apropiada, la primera persona puede responder touché como un modo de reconocer una buena respuesta.

6] la palabra es el equivalente aleman de decir "Salud" a alguien que acaba de estornudad y es un chiste común entre los norteamericanos cuando alguien dice una palabra extraña. Implicando que el que dijo "Salud" no entendió lo que el otro dijo y pensó que mas que una palabra era un estornudo.

7] se refiere en caso de que no lo sepan se refiere a Button Mash un potrillo poni de tierra que es de color café y lleva una gorra con hélice, al cual el fandom tiene por un adicto a los video juegos y amigo o pareja romántica de Sweetiebelle.

8] referencia a la ciudad Norteamericana Salt Lake City y que fue fundada por mormones, un grupo religioso que permite la poligamia.


	10. Chapter 10

La Gran Busqueda de los Alicornios

Autor original: RHJunior

Traductor: Qin the Kirin

Capitulo: 10

* * *

Fue una hora o algo así después que todas se reunieron de nuevo en la habitación de Twilight. - ¡Así que todos están abordo? – exclamo alegremente Twilight. Una ronda de asentimientos le respondieron. - ¡Excelente! – dijo Twilight mientras aplaudía con sus cascos. -déjenme informarles sobre las preparaciones que ya he hecho... ¿Spike? -

Spike llego tambaleante por la falta de sueño desde una esquina, llevaba con él varios pergaminos en los brazos y balanceaba una caja sobre su cabeza. -Cielos, a ustedes sí que les gusta festejar hasta tarde- murmuro, mientras el entregaba al aura mágica de Twilight los pergaminos y la caja. -Si me necesitan estaré en mi cama. – dijo bostezando y se retiró.

-Bien. adelante- dijo Twilight mientras ordenaba los papeles. -como ya todas saben vamos a irnos en una "Viaje de buena voluntad" que en realidad es una búsqueda metódica de Alicornios nacientes o declarados. -

\- ¿Nacientes? – pregunto Scootaloo.

-que no han ascendido aun- le explico Sweetiebelle.

-Oh. -

-por supuesto el primer problema que esto trae es bueno, que todas vamos a estar separadas la mayor parte del tiempo- continuo Twilight. -y aun que los pergaminos mágicos son útiles, la verdad es que son tardados. Asi que se me ocurrió hacer esto. – ella abrió la caja con un movimiento mágico. De la caja salieron seis discos planos...

\- ¿Compactos? – pregunto Rarity, perpleja mientras uno decencia en su casco.

-no exactamente- aclaro Twilight. -ábranlos. – las chicas al oír esto lo hicieron. El estuche era de metal brillante con runas ornamentales talladas en él y con cinco gemas formando un circulo. Dentro había un espejo esférico liso, como el que cualquiera esperaría encontrar en un compacto. Excepto que el espejo… -

\- ¡Oigan, puedo verlas a todas! – exclamo alegre Pinkie. Era verdad: en vez de su propio reflejo, cada Alicornio veía cinco pequeñas caras animadas… las de sus amigas… que a su vez las veían a ellas.

-Son espejos mágicos- anuncio orgullosa Twilight. -nos permitirán vernos en cualquier lugar que estemos. Y… ella cerco el compacto a su boca.

-Nos dejaran hablar entre nosotras, también-dijeron los otros cinco compactos en la voz de Twilight. Las chicas dieron un gritito y casi tiraron los compactos. Twilight por supuesto se rio de su reacción. -ahora podremos conversar entre nosotras cada vez que queramos- termino de decir.

\- pero ¿qué pasa si quiero hablar con solo una de ustedes? - pregunto Rarity.

-eso es fácil- dijo Twilight. -ciérrenlos un rato, por favor- luego se aclaró la garganta. -ejem. "Applejack. " -

 _Ding, ding, ding._ Applejack de inmediato vio el que ella tenía; hacia un ruidito similar al de un grillo con campanitas en las patas y una de las gemas que tenía estaba parpadeando. -je, eso es muy astuto- dijo. Ella lo levanto y lo abrió. La cara de Twilight la saludo. Mientras que su cara que parpadeaba sorprendida apareció en el compacto de Twilight. -ustedes pueden comunicarse hasta con otros cinco espejos- explico Twilight. -solo digan sus nombres o "todos los ponis." y los espejos sonaran un timbre. Y miren… ella levanto el compacto y con el espejo hacia afuera lo paseo frente a ella. La imagen en el espejo de Applejack se movió mostrando la misma perspectiva que vería el espejo. -además les podemos mostrar a las otra lo que estamos viendo. -

-eso es genial- comento Rainbow Dash. -puedo ver como esto podría ser muy útil. -

-Oh, casi lo olvido. – exclamo Twilight mientras otros cinco compactos flotaban fuera de la caja, para acabar en igual número de pares de pequeñas y ansiosas pezuñas. -ya que ellas van a venir con nosotras, hice un set para las niñas y Bishi. Spike ya tiene uno propio. - dijo con una sonrisa. -em imagine que querrían estar en contacto también. -

-Oh guau… asombroso… ¡estupendo! – las potrillas y el potrillo de inmediato comenzaron a jugar con sus nuevos juguetes.

Applejack de mostro preocupada. - ¿segura, Twi? Estas cosas se ven bastante costosas y… -

\- ¡aaaaa! - Applebloom perdió el agarre del estuche liso y este se resbalo fuera de sus cascos. Dio una vuelta en el aire y aterrizo con un desagradable crujido en el piso de piedra… a solo centímetros de la orilla de una gruesa alfombra.

-frágiles. – termino Applejack débilmente.

Twilight levito el compacto y los puso en las pezuñas de Applebloom de nuevo. La potrilla lo abrió enseguida llena de nervios. Ella y Applejack de inmediato suspiraron aliviadas cuando el espejo aun intacto se encendió de nuevo. -estuche de Oricalco sólido y plata lunar detrás de un cristal de zafiro – explico Twilight, con aire de suficiencia. -les podrían dar un mazazo a estos bebes y aun seguirían funcionando. Están hechos con las mismas especificaciones de los espejos de cuerpo completo que estarán en las salas de reuniones de nuestros respectivos zeppelines… -

\- ¿Zeppelines? – pregunto Scootaloo sorprendida.

-Je. No creíste que cargaríamos todo en nuestras espaldas y volaríamos nosotras mismas a todos lados, ¿o sí? - le dijo medio en burla Dash, mientras le alborotaba el cabella a la pequeña con una pezuña.

-aparte de ciertas comodidades básicas, sin embargo, todas las naves están sin amueblar ni decorar- agrego Twilight. -Me imagine que cada una de ustedes preferiría decorarlos para acomodar sus gustos personales. -

-Oooo ¿adivina lo que eso significa, Sweetiebelle? ¡Viaje de compraaaaaaas! – dijo en tono cantado Rarity. Sweetiebelle solo se rio.

\- Las Princesas Celestia y Luna ya han elegido al personal y a la tripulación- siguió Twilight. -Cada nave tendrá un tutor para Bishi y las chicas, de forma que no se retrasen en sus estudios mientras están de viaje. -

-Y así se acabó el paraíso- exclamo sarcásticamente Scootaloo. Los demás comenzaron a reír.

-No te sientas mal, pequeña- dijo irónicamente Rainbow Dash. -Ella va a mandar también tutores de magia para cada una de nosotras. Y alguien más para que nos enseñe toda la pompa de una princesa. Parece ser que vamos a ser compañeras de estudio. -

Celestia soltó una risita. -no se sientan desanimadas- le dijo a las pequeñas. -to creo que van a descubrir que tener un tutor privado les es conveniente. Oh- dijo agregando. -además del personal ya elegido, hay espacio más que suficiente en la nómina para traer otros… dos o tres expertos o profesores que ustedes crean que les ayudaran en su búsqueda. – las portadoras asintieron con seriedad, cada una de ellas pensando cuidadosamente sobre qué tipo de ayuda podrían traer o necesitar.

-hablando de lo cual- intervino Twilight. -Celestia acaba de enseñarme un nuevo conjuro que quiero enseñarles a ustedes. Podrían todas, este ¿juntar las puntas de sus cuernos...?- picadas en su curiosidad, las otras Alicornios obedecieron.

El cuerno de Twilight se encendió y toco con su punta las de las puntas de demás donde se juntaban. El brillo rápidamente se expandió a los demás cuernos, y lentamente comenzaron a tomar los tonos de color mágico de sus respectivas dueñas. Los jóvenes miraron, hechizados, como los ojos de sus familiares comenzaban a brillar.

-muy bien- dijo Twilight. -es de esta forma y... no, ahí... si, así es. ¿todas piensan que ya lo tienen? -

-Si. Oh, mmm, Oh cielos, mmm, si...-

Twilight disperso la magia de su cuerno. El brillo de las demás también desapareció, las demás se sentaron, parpadeando y sacudiendo sus cabezas. -wooow, vaya- exclamo Applejack. -eso ya es algo… -

-Si, extraño- coincidió Dash, dejando escapar el aliento. -se siente como…-

\- ¿si tuvieras abejorros volando por todo tu cuerno? – propuso Fluttershy.

-seee. -

\- ¡pues el mío se siente como un popote lleno de refresco agitado y burbujeando! -contribuyo Pinkie, mientras hacía un bizco.

\- ¿seguras que todas lo tienen? – presiono Twilight.

-Yeah, Twi. Lo tengo. Como que puedo... sentirlo, descansando en algún lugar justo bajo mi cuerno- respondió Dash. Las demás coincidieron con diversos sonidos.

-Excelente. Ese es, bueno básicamente, un conjuro de rastreo de Alicornios- dijo Twilight. -si están como a un kilómetro y medio o algo así de otro Alicornio, comenzaran a sentirlo. Mas cercas y podrán incluso decir la dirección. -

Pinkie se tocó la barbilla. - ¿podrán ellos sentirnos a nosotras? -

Twilight lo pensó un poco. -no lo sé. Tal vez, si son lo suficientemente sensibles. El conjuro es de dos direcciones... -

-Oye- exclamo repentinamente Dash, señalando a Celestia. - ¿Por qué no usaste este truco del cuerno para enseñarle a Twilight toda tu magia? ¿Por qué perder el tiempo con lecciones, libros y esas cosas? -

-Ella hizo volar el techo de mi escuela a los ocho años de edad, Rainbow Dash- respondió Celestia irónicamente divertida. -me imagine que sería mejor comenzar poco a poco. – luego se rio. -además, esa "burbujeante" sensación es real, realmente, molesta. Si aprendes muchos conjuros así, vas a sentir que toda tu cabeza en una botella de refresco agitado. Hazlo aún más y vas a acabar no solo con la peor jaqueca de la historia, si no que no vas a poder lanzar ningún conjuro. -

-ya tengo nuestros itinerarios...- intervino Twilight. Los pergaminos volaron al resto de las mane 6. Ellas los desenrollaron para encontrarse con un mapa y una lista de ubicaciones y coordenadas. -he planeado nuestros itinerarios de forma que nos permitan cubrir la mayor cantidad de terreno de la forma más... Pinkie Pie ¿qué crees, que estás haciendo? - exclamo cuando vio a la Alicornio fiestera sacar un lápiz comenzar a borrar y a escribir furiosamente en su mapa e itinerario.

-Estoy haciendo correcciones- respondió.

-Pinkie, no necesitan correcciones- exclamo Twilight con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Tú me haces que me pierda todas las cosas DIVERTIDAS en el camino! - remarco. - ¡mira, me haces ir al norte justo cuando está el Maredi Gras! [1] y tambien me haces perder completamente el carnaval de Rio de JaMare-o! [2] ¿y pasar de largo el parque de diversiones de DizzyWorld. ¿Pasar de largo DizzyWorld? ¡JAMAS! – leugo de decir eso, volvió a escribir con renovado brío.

-Pinkie... – suplico Twilight.

Rainbow Dash también miro su mapa. -Yeah, creo que yo tambien hare algunos cambios al mio- comento.

\- ¿Que? – estallo Twilight.

-Si, mira… nos pones a mí y a los Wonderbolts en todos los lugares erróneos en las fechas incorrectas. Si fuéramos aquí en la fecha que dices eso sería ya pasada la temporada propicia para los shows aéreos y los eventos en exteriores. Aquí nos pones justo en medio de temporada de lluvia. Y esta esté enorme show aéreo internacional, con todo tipo de criaturas aéreas y maquinas voladoras de todo el mundo, y tus haces que no vayamos en lo absoluto, lo que haría ver realmente SOSPECHOSO que los Wonderbolts no asistieran al evento...- luego lo reviso de nuevo. -Oooh, y además esta esté fabuloso festival del Rockapalooza, al que definitivamente quiero asistir…- para entonces ya tenía un lápiz fuera y estaba haciendo sus propias correcciones.

\- ¿Qué no vas a agregar alguna convención de comics? – dijo con sarcasmo Twilight.

\- ¡Oooh, gracias, Twi! Definitivamente necesito agregar eso a la lista… - Dash saco su lengua y comenzó a escribir más.

Scootaloo señalo algo con su casco en el mapa de Dash por encima de su hombro. - ¿podríamos ir a la BlastoCon? La convención de video juegos es realmente genial… -

-Oh DEFinitivamente- [3] dijo Dash mientras ella y Scootaloo chocaban sus cascos a todo lo alto.

-Argh...-

-ahora que lo mencionas... – dijo Applejack, frotando su barbilla.

\- ¡Nooo, tu también! -

\- ¡Vamos, Twi!- exclamo Applejack. -Yo soy una Princesa Granjera. Adonde más puedo ir mas que fiesta del campo y de granjeros? Esta el festival del maíz en Rocky Top y el CiderFest y la convención de agricultura, sin mencionar los grandes rodeos... ¡Los ponis van a estar esperando que yo aparezca ahí! -

-Oh cielos, dicho eso, no me gustaría perderme un viaje por Mareis in Prance [4] o al menos pasar por ahí... Oh, y que hay de ti Sweetiebelle ¿hay algún lugar que te llame la atención?... -

-Oh, mmm, sino te molesta Twilight, no me gustaría perderme la migración de las mariposas este año… -

Muy pronto las cinco estaban revisando sus papeles y usando lapices, plumas y corrector liquido (1), y juntando ideas con sus jóvenes compatriotas, demoliendo totalmente todas las horas de trabajo de Twilight. Esta por su parte volteo a ver a su mentora, agitando una pezuña indefensamente. -I ¡No puedo creer esto! Esta es una, una, una _expedición exploratoria_ de lo más serio. ¡y ellas lo convirtieron en un tour de vacaciones! -

Celestia se rio con alegría. -Oh Twilight, _piensa_ por un momento. Estas enviando a _Alicornios_ a buscar a otros _Alicornios._ A donde los buscarías ¿si no es a donde un Alicornio quiere ir? -

-En verdad- agrego Luna. - ¿vos enviarías a un pez a buscar en un desierto? Dejad las ir a donde sus corazones, Cutie Marks y Elementos les dictáis. Esto será tan eficiente como cual quiere otro método de búsqueda. -

-ahora dime ¿de seguro hay algunos lugares a los que te gustaría ir mientras estas recorriendo el mundo? - la tentó Celestia.

Twilight se mordió el labio inferior, tratando furiosamente de luchar contra la tentación. Pero al final se rindió. -B… Bueno... siempre quise ir a las ruinas de Pommel-pei... [5] y… y esta el museo de Manehattan de historia natural…- con la presa rota. Una pluma aprecio y rápidamente ella estaba reorganizando su itinerario como loca. -Chicas, al menos por favor mantengan intactos los lugares de nuestras reuniones ¿está bien? -

Celestia y Luna compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad. Cuando de pronto Luna se topo con que tenía una extremidad rosa sobre su cruz. - ¡Vamos, Lulu! – exclamo Pinkie. - ¡Tienes que ayudarme a planear esta cosa! -

\- ¿Que? ¿Por qué yo? – pregunto con algo de sospecha, Luna.

\- ¡Porque tú vas a venir conmigo, por supuesto! -

\- ¿Esperaos, Que? -

-Oh vamos, Lulu- le dijo Pinkie. Luna hizo una mueca al oír el apodo. -todos los ponis están llevando a algún poni más. Applejack lleva a Applebloom y Babs, Rarity se lleva a Sweetiebelle, Fluttershy va con Bishi, Dashie viaja con Scootaloo, Twilight ya tiene a Spike… así que ¡Yo te elijo a ti! -dijo con una sonrisa. -no olvides, que ahora soy tu nueva fiel estudiante y aun debes enseñarme sobre mi magia de suerte ¿recuerdas? Y dime señorita negativa, pero dudo que esto funcione como un curso por correspondencia. -

-Estáis... en lo correcto- respondió luna sintiendo que el piso se le hundía.

Pinkie aplasto su nariz contra la de Luna, con una gran sonrisa. -además ¡necesitas salir más y divertirte! Siempre te vez malhumorada cuando sales del castillo, y resulta que yo soy justo el poni que te enseñara a relajarte un poco. -

Luna frunció la cara y trato de apartarse. -No soy una malhumora – _nyerf_ \- dejo salir ese ruido gracioso cuando dos cascos rosas le aplastaron las mejillas.

-Aaauu ¿quién es una poni malhumorada? [6]- dijo Pinkie, sacando sus labios. - ¡tuuu lo eres! Pero no te preocupes ¡La tiita Pinkie lo arreglara todo! -

 _-Soy varios milenios mayor que vos-_ gruño Luna. Luego se alejó y miro a su hermana mayor, mientras enviaba un mensaje telepático: _¡Socorro!_

Celestia solo sonrió. -Bueno, que se diviertan ustedes dos...-

* * *

 _Notas del Autor:_

 _1).- en realidad, esmalte blanco para cascos (de uñas)._

* * *

Notas del Traductor:

1] otro juego de palabras en este caso con mare (yegua) y Mardi gras un famoso carnaval que se lleva acabo en Nuevo Orleans, Estados Unidos.

2] ídem, pero en este caso con Rio de janeiro. Y evidentemente una referencia a ese famosos carnaval.

3] ni idea si eso fue un error de ortografía o como sospecho una forma de remarcar al menos esa parte de la palabra.

4] otro juego de palabras con Mare y ahora con Paris Francia. En ingles al menos hasta donde yo sé el fandom llama a Francia, Prance (encabritarse en ingles) que suena similar a como se pronuncia france (el nombre en ingles de Francia).

5] Este si tarde un rato en entenderlo, era evidente que se refería a Pompeya, una ciudad romana sepultada bajo la ceniza de una erupción volcánica. Que irónicamente a pesar de la devastación, también congelo en el tiempo un montón de cosas de la época romana. Luego de un rato aprendí que Pommel es el nombre que se le da en ingles al llamado caballo con arzones o caballo con arcos que se usa en la disciplina olímpica del mismo nombre.

6] Aquí Pinkie le esta hablando a luna de esa forma curiosa que todos usamos cuando le hablamos a los bebes. Solo que no encontré una buena forma de representarlo al escribirlo.


	11. Chapter 11

La Gran Búsqueda de los Alicornios

Autor original: RHJunior

Traductor y corrector: Qin the Kirin

Capitulo: 11

* * *

La campana en la puerta principal de la librería repico. La joven yegua en el mostrador levanto la vista de su libro de bolsillo, los ojos medio cerrados por falta de interés, ya esperaba que se tratara de otro de esos "clientes" que nada mas vienen a mirar. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio quien era. De inmediato escupió su goma de mascar y rápidamente hizo una apresurada e incomoda reverencia cuando la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, portadora del elemento de la magia, quien avanzo majestuosamente a través de la puerta.

Pero la empleada del mostrador se vio forzada a auto corregirse; la princesa no estaba precisamente avanzando. Ella mas bien parecía estar dando... _saltitos_. Saltos de alegría [1], de hecho, tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba toda la tienda. Para todos los propósitos se veía como una potrilla que hace su primer viaje sin supervisión a la dulceria. La acompañaban dos guardias reales muy serios, que llevaban su cutie mark a modo de heráldica (en la placa pectoral de la armadura que se veia extraña por ser pintada con spray) y tomaron posiciones dentro y al lado de la puerta mientras ella saltaba alegremente hacia el mostrador. -Oh, mmm… puedes ponerte de pie- dijo ella.

La encargada se levanto. - ¿en que puedo ayudarla… su alteza? - pregunto nerviosa.

\- ¡Oh, _si!_ – la Princesa Sparkle se recargo en el mostrador, apoyando su barbilla en sus cascos. -Sabes, yo solia comprar en esta misma libreria cuando era una estudiante- dijo haciendo conversacion. -asi que que tenia que hacer una parada aqui. Veras voy a salir en un viaje muy largo y me gustaria comprar algo de material de lectura. -

\- ¿puedo... traerle algo en especial? – pregunto la encargada.

-Si- respondio Twilight Sparkle. Y comenzo a saltar de pronto en su lugar. -Yooo siempre he querido hacer esto... me llevare un libro de cada uno. -

\- ¿eh, un libro de cada uno de cuales? -

La Princesa Sparkle volvió la mirada hacia la Puerta y hacia su carruaje estacionado afuera en la calle. Su cuerno se encendio y un cofre adornado en laton floto por la puerta hasta reposar en el mostrador. Luego se abrio de golpe; estaba lleno hasta desbordar con bits.

 _\- ¡de todo! ¡SSSIIIII!-_ y así la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Portadora del elemento de la magia, co-regente de Equestria y miembro de la recién establecida Octarquia [2], comenzó a bailar alegremente.

* * *

-Ahora, para empezar desde el inicio, es necesario que os expliquemos la naturaleza de vuestros poderes. – dijo Luna en tono serio.

-aja- dijo Pinkie obedientemente.

Las dos Alicornios estaban abordo de su nave, esperando los envíos, la entrega y carga de los suministros que ambas habían ordenado. Luna había notado que su nueva pupila Pinkie estaba in usualmente tranquila y callada, así que había decidido que ese era un buen momento para darle una improvisada primera lección. Para ello se habían retirado a una tranquila cabina. Pinkie se había sentado en el piso y luna había comenzado su lectura sobre la naturaleza de los poderes de Pinkie.

-esto es, que la raíz de vuestros únicos poderes reside en una premisa muy simple: vos tenéis la habilidad de ver… y moveros… en mas dimensiones que los demás. Aquí hay tres conceptos ínter conectados: _Tiempo, Espacio y Probabilidad_ \- dijo Luna, caminando de un lado para el otro. -vos ya sabéis, asumo, que el espacio normal esta hecho de tres dimensiones, alto, ancho y profundidad… - mientras ella decía esto una gráfica apareció en el aire, ilustrando lo dicho. - …y hay una cuarta, que es el Tiempo. En esencia el espacio y el tiempo son mas o menos la misma cosa... _dimensión._ Todos Podemos ver y movernos por estas dimensiones, dentro de ciertos limites. También hay dimensiones superiores... –

Pinkie Pie levanto un casco como alumna de escuela. -ósea como _direcciones_ … arriba, abajo, derecho, izquierda, antes, después, quizás sí, quizás no, purpura, naranja… - cuando vio que luna la miraba desconcertada, se alzo de hombros. -bueno, así es como yo los llamo. -

-Ahhh... exactamente- dijo la princesa lunar. Ella sacudió su cabeza y continuo. -el punto es que: todas esas cosas son _direcciones_ _,_ a través de las cuales podéis ver… o moveros, en la situación ideal y con el poder correcto. Hasta lo que puede o no ser, es esencialmente una _dirección_ que tomar en un plano superior.

-de forma breve, vuestro don es la habilidad de ver y hasta cierto punto moverte, en más direcciones que aquellas a las que los ponis están limitados. -

-toma en cuenta esto. – un tubo transparente apareció en el aire. -imaginemos que este tubo es el tiempo. En una dirección está el pasado, en la otra el futuro. – un poni miniatura apareció dentro del tubo y comenzó a caminar por él. -conforme el tiempo pasa, tú te mueves a través de él, desde el ayer y hacia el mañana. La mayoria de los ponis solo pueden ver el pasado y el presente, pero no el futuro. – el tubo frente al poni de pronto se oscureció, iluminándose solo conforme el poni avanzaba por el. -Pero tu don especial te permite ver Adelante de ti… el poni se volvió rosa y con una crin llena de rizos... y el tubo frente a ella se ilumino.

Pinkie agito su casco de nuevo. -pero mi Pinkie Sentido solo funciona para pequeñas cosas no muy adelante en el tiempo o cosas realmente grandes… pero solo un poco mas lejos en el tiempo. ¿Por que no puedo ver no se hasta el próximo jueves o el dia de los corazones cálidos o aun mas lejos? – dijo Pinkie

-una astuta pregunta. Y la respuesta esta en la _probabilidad._ – El tubo de repente se bifurco a delante del poni, quien se detuvo. -ahoro supongamos que vas a hacer una descision basada en lanzar una moneda. En un camino, salió aguila. En el otro, salió sol. [3] ahora supongamos que lanzas la moneda una… y otra vez…- cada división a su vez se bifurco una y otra vez. cada rama es un camino diferente, una elección diferente. Y en tre mas mas te alejas, mayores son las posibles opciones. – el tubo se volvio de forma que Pinkie pudiera mirarlo por dentro. -como podeis ver, esto hace que el tubo… este lleno de curvas y vueltas. Asi que lo mas que puedes ver es la bifurcación mas cercana, a lo mucho. -

Pinkie dejo escapar un -Ohhhh- el tubo se puso de lado de nuevo y se coloco entre ellas. -amenos que el tubo sea muy grande ¿verdad? Lo que hace que sea el que mas probablemente la pequeña Pinkie decida tomar. O que allá algo realmente grande y brillante, que brille lo suficientemente fuerte para que se pueda ver incluso alrededor de las esquinas. -

-Una... acertada descripcion- asintió Luna. -entre mas probable sea un camino a elejir, mas claramente lo "veras" de forma inconciente y lo elejiras.

-para aquellos con el don de crear suerte, esta "visión" toma diferentes formas. Algunos oyen sonidos o voces. Otros ven imágenes fantasmales o tienen alucinaciones extrañas. Vos, en particula, sientes calambres, comezones y musculos que se contraen con eventos notables... es vuestro inconciente alertándoos sobre algo que vuestra mente conciente no ve con claridad.

-pero la parte mas interesante de vuestro don es que podeis cambiar _cual de las opciones es la mas probable que suceda._ – uno de los caminos en el tubo dividido se ensancho. -de nuevo no es por mucho, ni demasiado lejos el futuro...pero si lo suficiente para hacer una diferencia tangible. Como hacer mas probable que un montón de mobiliario le caiga en la cabeza a alguien que te esta espiando. O que alguien que esta jugando gato contigo haga una jugada que te permita ganar. – en el tubo la mini Pinkie se fue por el tubo que se había ampliado. -hasta ahora lo habéis hecho de forma inconciente, por puro instinto. Pero con tiempo y entrenamiento podras hacerlo a voluntad. -

\- ¿pueden usted y Celestia hacerlo? -

Luna negó con la cabeza. -no es parte de nuestros dones naturales- respondio. -lo que sabemos, lo hemos ganado a base de centurias de estudio y practica, Y yo apenas si puedo cambiar las cosas, no lo hago con la facilidad con que lo haceis vos. Y nuestra quería hermana… Luna se encogio de hombros. -apenas si puede cambiar el resultado de un volado [4] el lanzamiento de un dado. Pero ha logrado salir de incontables e inimaginables problemas en incontables ocaciones, que se a debido a una planeación despiadada y no torcer las posibilidades. Además, a ella no le gusta usarlo mucho. –

\- ¿Por qué no? -

Luna hizo una pausa. -tenemos la impresión de que ella cree que esta haciendo trampa... -

-Bueno sigamos. Como vos podeis navegar, dentro de ciertos limites, atrave de las vueltas y curvas del tiempo, vos también podeis ver y moveos atravez de las vueltas y curbas del espacio. - el tubo se volvio una superficie plana y delgada. El pequeño poni reaparecio caminando sobre ella. El espacio, igual que el tiempo, tienen irregularidaes, roturas, vueltas y ondas.- la delgada hoja se torcio y curvo, haciendo dobleces y arrugas. -denuevo muchos ponis no están concientes de esto, porque viajan por la _superficie_... – el mini poni continúo moviéndose por la superficie con todos sus accidentes. -Pero como vos sois capaz de ver en estas direcciones adicionales de las que ya hablamos, tu puedes ver estas arrugas y vueltas y puedes tomar atajos entre ellos. – la mini Pinkie apareció y confrontada con una parte donde la superficie se enrrollaba, salto por un espacio pequeño donde el inicio y el final de loop casi se tocaban. -Vos lo haceis de forma institiva. – dijo Luna con una sonrisa. -lo que resulta altamente desconcertante para los otros ponis que vos conoceis. –

 _-Ohhhh.-_ exclamo Pinkiemientras tocaba la ilusión con una pezuña, habiendo comprendido. - ¿quieres decir que ningún poni es capaz de ver estas cosas? - dijo. - ¡asi que por _eso es_ que mis amigas me ven de esa forma rara cuando uso uno de mis atajos especiales o saco cosas de mis escondites especiales! ¡Es es ta raro! -

Luna sonrio para si misma. Era solo una cuestión de perspectiva. Mientras que las travesuras de Pinkie habían sido muy desconcertantes para sus amigas, la incapacidad de comprenderlo era igualmente desconcertante para ella. Para ella era como vivir con ponis que no podían usar las puertas o las ventanas. -por supuesto, estoy segura de que habéis notado o lo haréis conforme vuestra conciencia se incremente, que hay limites para vuestros dones. El universo es... _resistente._ Y rápidamente se repara asi mismo, y se opone a cambios que rebasen ciertas pequeñas normas. Entre mas grande sea el cambio, mayor será la resistencia y el impulso de regresar a la norma. Existen espacios demasiado amplios para ser cruzados y cosa que nos pueden cambiarse fácilmente… como lo es el pasado… es mas fácil que empujeis de su lugar una montaña. Vos podrais hacer aun mas ahora que sois un Alicornio y mas importante aun, ahora que sois _conciente_ de lo que haceis. Pero vuestros dones son un regalo y una ventaja... no un poder absoluto. -

Pinkie asintio, sorprendentemente seria. -asi que ¿Qué me enseñara primero? -

-Vos ya podeis hacer mucho con vuestro don. Pero como ya mencione, es de manera instintiva. Las posibilidades y senderos son demasiados para que la mente concienta los perciba... asi que el inconciente, la mente durmiente, es la que los filtra para ti, dándole pistas a tu mente conciente. Vuestra primera meta, de momento, será aprender a seleccionar los caminos y direcciones que deseas de manera conciente; a alterar las posibilidades a voluntad, a preveer el futuro claramente, a moveros por estas "direcciones espaciales adicionales" sin usar los trucos de casco que vos usais para engañaros a si misma… como agacharse para salir en otra parte o tomar las cosas con vuestros ojos apartaos.-

-Oh ¿te refieres a esto? – dijo Pinkie mientras metia su casco en su crin. Cuando la saco, tenia en ella a un pequeño cocodrilo.

Luna retrocedio, con los ojos bien abiertos. - ¡Ah! mmm, si, justo asi... – el cocodrilo parpadeo un par de veces y eructo su direccion. Luna lo observo con cautela, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. – ¿Qué en todo el cosmos... -

-Oh este es Gummy, mi cocodrilo mascota. – dijo Pinkie alegremente.

 _Bueno, eso explica el acuario que vi cargar a los trabajadores mas temprano esta mañana,_ pensó Luna. -¿de donde lo habéis sacado? – le pregunto Luna a Pinkie.

-del pantano. -

Las cejas de Luna formaron una línea recta. - ¿quiero decir que de donde lo habéis sacado _justo ahora_ _? –_ clarifico pacientemente.

-como ya dije, del pantano- respondio Pinkie. Mientras mostraba a Gummi parado sobre uno de sus cascos. - ¿vez? Aun tiene mojas las patas. -

Luna cometio el error de acercarse demaciado. Sin advertencia el diminuto predador del pantano se lanzo sobre ella y cerro su mandíbula en la punta de su nariz. El alarido de consternación casi revento las ventanas.

-Oooh ¡le agradas! – celebro Pinkie.

Luna sacudió su cabeza fanaticamente, hasta que finalmente logro que la bestia la soltara y saliera volando. Esta giro en el aire y aterrizo en la cabeza de Pinkie Pie, donde se simplemente se limito a parpadear sin ninguna clase de emocion. Luna se toco la nariz con cuidado, buscando marcas de dientes, pero sin encontrarlas. Una segunda mirada lo confirmo; el reptil no tenia dientes. - ¿Por qué en el nombre de creador teneis un cocodrilo sin dientes de mascota? – pregunto tan calmadamente como fue capaza Luna.

-Por que un huevo de avestruz no cabria en el acuario, duh- respondio Pinkie, girando los ojos.

-espera. ¿Que? -

-Entrega para la Princesa Pie- interrumpio alguien mas. Luna volteo a verlo. Un corpulento trabajador estaba parado en la puerta, sosteniendo un portapapeles. Ansiosa por destanciarse del hecho de que acababa de ser superada por un reptil chimuelo, luna avanzo hacia el inclinado poni y tomo el portapapeles que le ofrecia. Sus cejas casi volaron cuando leyó el manifiesto.

-un centenar de bolas de boliche... trescientos sesenta y cinco aromatizantes de carruaje "El pino feliz" ... veinticuatro cañones marca ACME... una licuadora... seiscientas cajas de mescla para hacer pasteles... una tonelada de confeti... ciento cuarenta y cuatro flaimgos rosas... una bolsa de canicas... cinco bolsas de galletas de la suerte... una llave de tuercas... una caja de profilácticos para elefantes... cinco latas de pintura purpura... cinco latas de pintura amarilla... cinco latas de pintura de pintura rosa... un alce de plástico que excreta frijolitos de dulce... cinco llantas de repuesto... una canoa inflable... ocho mil muñequitos poni Kewpie (1)... un matamoscas gigante... una tostadora... un par de cada uno de los lentes de broma de "Groucho Marks"(2)... un perico vivo... un perico disecado...-

A Luna le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo. ¿ _Debería de estar preocupada de que pueda imaginar para que planea usar al menos la mitad de estas cosas...?_ se pregunto a si misma.

\- ¡Oh que bien! – exclamo Pinkie, y salto (literalmente) para ponerse de pie. -si me disculpas, Lulu, necesito guardar estas cosas. -

-Sabemos que nnuestroa hermana os ha dado a vos y a vuestras compañeras portadoras acceso a los cofres reales- dijo Luna con creciente desconcierto -pero ¿en donde habéis comprado esta disparatada reunión de bienes…? -

-por correo- respondio alegremente Pinkie, saltando detrás del estibador. Ella saco un libro tan grueso como una de sus patas de debajo de donde se sentaba su cocodrilo en su crin y se lo paso a Luna de camino a la salida. Luna leyó el titulo:

-EL COMPLETO CATALOGO PLANETARIO. -

Y así termino la primera lección de la princesa Luna: no importa cuanto le expliques sus habilidades, historia y naturaleza, Pinkie Pie siempre será Pinkie Pie.

* * *

-... Yo se que todos ustedes quieren venir conmigo, pero realmente no hay suficiente espacio, además algunos de ustedes se marean cuando viajan- dijo Fluttershy. -no se preocupen. Mr. Hayseed me prometió que se haría cargo de ustedes mientras me voy. -

El Alicornio de la amabilidad estaba en los jardines reales. Todos sus amigos animales formaban un semicírculo alredededor de ella, lloriqueando y sorbiendo o en general viéndose preocupados. Era como ser asaltado por una docena de posters de ojos de cachorrito triste. -Oh, por favro no lloresn- suplico Fluttershy. -Angel Bunny y yo les vamos a escribir cada dia, lo prometo…-

abrumado, el oso grizzly la sujeto y la estampo contra su pecho aplastandola con un abrazo. Los ojos de la poni color pastel casi saltaron de sus orbitas. _-ouch…- demasiado apretado, señor Oso-_ logo dejar escapar con un chillido. El oso la solto con un gruñido como de disculpa. -todo esta bien- dijido resoplando Fluttershy, mientras se alisaba su desalieneada melena. -tenias buenas intenciones. -

\- ¿estas segura, Hermana mayor? – dijo alguien en voz baja. Breezy Shy llego caminando al jardin. El sonrio y hizo una tiimda inclinación de cabeza a los animales reunidos frente de Fluttershy. Ellos gruñero, chillaron o pairon según su naturaleza.

-Oh, pero por supuesto Bishi- le dijo Fluttershy cin una sonrisa. -tenemos aun muchas cosas que preparar antes de iniciar nuestroviaje. Si me disculpan, amiguitos…- el oso bufo… y amigotes, pero debo irme. adeu...- cun una despedida final ella abandono los jardines, siguiendo a su hermanito.

Tan pronto como lo concurrido de la ciudad. Dos guardias reales ya los seguian. Lograron pasa sorendentemente inadvertidos mientras trotaban por la avenida. Por supuesto el que Fluttershy usara un sombrero para el sol sobre su cuerno debia de tener algo que ver con eso, se dio cuenta ella. También se sintió agradecida de que no se hubiera vuelto tan alta como Celestia y Luna.

Fluttershy uso su magia para sacar una lista de su alforja. -estoy alegre de que Twilight me hiciera esta lista compras para antes del despegue- dijo. -estoy segura de que habría olvidado almenos la mitad de todo esto antes de partir...- ella levanto la vista de la hoja y entonces noto que Breezy Shy parecía mirar alrededor con ansiedad, como buscando algo o alguien. - ¿sucede algo, Bishi? -

-Oh, mmm, no, no realmente- respondio Breezy, inclinando la cabeza. -solo que tenia la esperanza de ver al sensei antes de levar anclas. -

-Oh ¿esta aquí en Canterlot?-

Bishi asintio. -el va a inagurar un nuevo dojo hoy- le dijo a su hermana.

-bueno, estoy segura de que podemos disponer de un poco de tiempo- le dijo Fluttershy. - ¿donde esta este nuevo dojo? -

-deberia de estar en esta calle- responio Breezy, mirando al rededor. De pronto su rostro se ilumino y de repente señalo. - ¡Ahí esta! – y comenzó a galopar atravez de la calle en dirección a una construcción de estilo Neighponese con un enorme cartel escrito en Kanji. [5]

\- ¡Bishi…! – exclamo Fluttershy, galopando de tras de el, con sus guardias traqueteando detrás de ellos. Cuando cruzo la concurrida calle si hermanito ya estaba haciendo una referencia a una figura de pie en la entrada. Cuando ella vio quien era, su quijada casi golpeo la acera. Era un enorme, musculoso minotauro en un karategi rojo, que también hacia una reverencia a su hermanito.

 _\- ¿Iron Will? -_

El minotauro al escuchar su nombre se volvió a verla. -Ah, Princesa Fluttershy- dijo. Con una voz anormalmete calmada. No, Fluttershy se corrigio a si misma. _Serena_ era mas correcto _._ El apretó sus palmas juntas mientras hacían una reverencia ceremonial. - ¿asi que eres la hermana de mi mejor pupilo? Reconoci el nombre, pero no hize la conexion. -

\- ¿ya se conocen? – pregunto Breezy sorprendido, mirándolos a ambos.

-Se, mmm, poria decir asi- respondio la princesa, mirando hacia un lado incomoda.

-por supuesto que si- dijo Iron Will, es esa sorprendentemente tranquila voz. - ¿recuerdas la historia que te conte, sobre mi mayor y mas importante fracaso? -

Eso realmente tomo por sopresa al potrillo. - ¿en serio? ¿era ella? – dijo totalmente incredulo. Fluttershy se contrajo dolida. _¿su mayor fracaso_ _?_

Iron Will se dio cuenta de su reaccion. Y se rio ligeramente. -permitame clarificarlo un poco. Suelo contarles a mis estudiantes esta historia, por su iportancia. Sobre como yo solia ser un motivador profecional, tratando de enseñar a los ponis como ser asertivos y tener autoestima. Hasta el dia en que recivi a una cliente… una pegaso muy timmida… la cual se sumergio en mis seminarios como patito en el agua. – el sonrio con tristesa. -y eso casi arruino su vida. Ella se volvió todo lo que no era: agresiva, molesta, enojona, hasta insensible e hiriente. -

Fluttershy se había puesto muy roja y se encongia un poco con cada palabra; al punto en que casi desaparecio detrás de su melena. -Tu, mmm ¿escuchaste sobre ello, no es asi? - murmuro.

-Vi el daño a la propiedad. -

Fluttershy dejo escapar un gritito.

-Al final, ella se reuso a pagar, invocando mi clausala de garantía de satisfaccion. Asi que me fui con las manos vacias… y humillado.- entonce su sonrisa se amplio. -que es la razón que lo llame mi mayor…- dijo mientras levantaba un dedo -…y _mas importante fracaso_.- Fluttershy lo miro sorprendida.

-fue cuando ella decidio no pagar por que no estaba contenta con los resultados que comprendi que mi entrenamiento de asertividad, pese a toda su efectividad, estaba… incompleto. Le hacia falta _balance._ Era asertividad sin empatia, agresion sin compasion, confianza sin amabilidad. Y por ello no era mas que ser temerario y irgulloso sin una razón real para justificarlo y si mucho para menospreciarlo.

-Confundido, cerre mi seminario y comencé a buscar ese componente faltante. Lo encontré en una tierra lejana…-

\- ¿En Neighpon? – aventuro Fluttershy.

-En Fresno. Ahí había un dojo de un poni que me enseño el camino del Karate… de la mano vacía. err, pezuña. – termino mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza. -ahí aprendí a tener fuerza con enfoque, y que la docilidad no es debilidad, es fuerza bajo control. –

-que no es necesario que aplastes a los demás para defenderte- dijo Bishi emocionado.

Iron Will asintió a lo dicho por el potrillo. -ese es el lema de mi dojo- le dijo a Fluttershy, levantando una ceja.

Fluttershy se sorprendio a si misma riendose. -bueno, no es tan pegajoso como "si alguien te inteta bloquear lo debes de apartar" – dijo. -pero aun asi es bastante pegadizo. -

\- ¿asi que que trae a la princesa de la amabilidad a mi humilde dojo? – pregunto Iron Will.

-mi pequeño hermano- simplemente dijo Fluttershy. -el quiere decir adios. -

Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Iron Will, Breezy Shy explico el resto. -vamos a irnos en un muy largo viaje- dijo, mientras arrastraba un casco. -estamos buscando…- hizo una pausa. -mmm, algo importante. Y no se cuando podre volver al dojo y es por eso quequeria despedirme y decirle que lo voy a extrañar. - dijo mientras lo miraba con tristeza.

-Bueno, pues gracias por darme esta oportunidad, Breezy- dijo Iron Will. -te voy a extrañar tambien. Y no digamos adios. Que sea "hasta que nos encontremos otra vez" yo también ha aprendido mucho de ti. – entonces miro a Fluttershy. -de ambos. Mucgas gracias a los dos.- luego hizo una profunda reverancia a ambos.

Fluttershy le aparecieron hoyuelos en las mejillas. -y... yo supongo que nosotros también hemos aprendido mucho de ti también- dijo. -gracias, Iron Will. – ella y breezy both devolvieron la reverencia con las alas extendidas gracilmente.

* * *

-...Y este es el mmm...- agito su casco ausente mente Applejack hacia la opulenta habitación en que Applebloom, Babs y ella se encontraban.

-Esta es la habitación real, si alteza- le murmuro en el oído uno de los guardias.

-… La habitación real, donde colgaremos nuestros sombreros- acabo de decir Applejack. -te lo agradesco, Zeke- murmuro de vuelta. -quedate cerca y dames mas pistas, chico, aquí estoy mas perdida que una gallina en un maizal. -

A diferencia de las demás portadoras, Applejack francamente no tenia la menor idea de como debia de equipar su aeronave. ella no era de la alta sociedad, asi que no sabia que necesitaba para una misión de larga duración como esta y tampoco sabia como amueblar una _aeronave real_ de entre todas las cosas, si bien una de las comodidaes aprendidas como un poni de tierra era. Que ella sabia como delegar. una vez que Twilight lehabia hecho una lista, Applejack de inmedito tomo a un par de los sirvientes que le habia dado Celestia, lespaso la lista y les dijo -pongalo lindo, pero cuiden el presupuesto – y los dejo a cargo. Con algo de seca diversión que Applejack descubrió que su zeppelin estaba completamente equipado y amueblado antes que los de las demas.

Asi que para pasar el tiempo antes del gran lanzamiento, ella y las niñas decidieron hacer un recorrido por su nuevo hogar lejos del hogar. Y por lo que ella podía ver los ponis de aspecto elegante que eligio (3) habían hecho un maravilloso trabajo. La nave tenia todos los conforts de un hogar y algo mas. Nada estaba demasiado fru fru o con demasiados volantes, pero todo era de la mejor calidad y contruido para durar y quizás algo afelpado por aquí y por alla. La cocina era de lo mejor, las alacenas estaban llenas de comida saludable, el baño tenia regadera y tina, había una muy elegante silla con secador de cabello y todas las herramientas de arreglo personal que una princesa podría necesitar, hasta un asinto con calefacion mágica para… bueno ya saben… los muebles eran comodos y las camas suaves y acolchonadas como un sueño entre plumas. Seguro no seria tan elegante como seguramente acabaria siendo la nave de Rarity, pero era mas lujosa que cualquier cosa que algún Apple hubiera tenido jamas.

La cabina en particular había sido bien amueblada. Tenia un enorme escritotio aun lado, una mesa en el centro para comidas y reuniones, algunos libreros, una cantina llena de licoreras de cristal cortado y una enorme cama de cuatro postes donde cabria una familia completa de ponis.

Applebloom Babs le dieron una mirada a la cama de postes y de inmediato corrieron hacia ella con la evidente intecion de usarla de trampolin. - ¡Wiii! – gritaron ambas. Entocnes saltaron hacia la cama… y desaparecieron con un _fummp._

Ambos guardias estallaron en carcajadas. Applejack pos su parte perdió la pelea por mantenerse seria. Después de un momento la cabeza adornada con moño de Applebloom se asomo desde atrás de algunas almohadas y edredones para pegasos. - santos humos, Applejack- dijo. - ¡vas a necesitar un esnórquel para dormir en esta cosa! -

Dos cascos naranjas salieron del del colchon y se agitaron freneticos. - ¿de que hicieron esta cosa, de malvaviscos? - exigio saber Babs, si voz se oia apagada.

Sacudienso de risa, Applejack uso su aun insegura levitación para ayudar a las dos a salir del agujeron en que se había convetido el colchon. -buenos ahora sabemos que la cama es realmente suave y mullida- dijo entre risitas mientras ellas se tambaleaban de vuelta al piso. - ¿asi que, que piensan de nuestro hogar lejos del hogar, eh? -

-es de la mayor exelencia- dijo entusiasmada Applebloom. - ¡ya quiero irme de viaje! -

Applejack sonrio. -¿Qué hay de ti, Babs? Al menos podras alejarte de tus problemas allá en Manehattan por un rato. – al oir esto, la expresión de Babs se hizo triste. -espera ¿Qué pasa, dulsura? -

-Oh, no es nada, prima Applejack- dijo Babs. -Es... es solo que estoy preocupada por mis amigas en la escuela. Saben ¿las Manehattan Cutie Mark Crusaders? Me siento mal por ella. Es decir, yo me voy, pero no van a estar ellas atrapadas con Pennyworth y los cretinos de sus amigos.-

Applejack contuvo una risa divertida. -Oh, no creo que tengan que preocuparse por eso, para nada...-

* * *

El carruaje tirado por Pegasos aterrizo frente a la entrada a Sweet Apple Acres. Seis bastante infelices potrillos y potrillas descendieron. Su equipaje golpeo el polvo detrás de ellos y sin un segundo de pausa el carruaje traqueteo, para alejarse volando, dejándolos atrás. Pennyworth, Ivy, Marzipan, Ruby Drop, Bullhorn y Air Drop se encontraron frente a una yegua anciana llena de arrugas con una cutie mark de pay de manzana y de un absolutamente monstruoso potro que llevaba una enorme y pesada yunta de madera alrededor del cuello, como si no pesara mas que un corbatín.

El porto de color rojo los miro de arriba abajo con los ojos entre cerrados, mascando un tallo de paja, pero no dijo nada. La anciana no fue tan silenciosa. -Llegan tarde- les dijo.

-Hey, no es nuestra culpa- Pennyworth dijo, tratando de parecer indiferente. -nosotros no volamos el carruaje. -

-no dije que fuera su culpa, solo que llegaron tarde- dijo la yegua. -no es que me importe de todas formas. -

-Según lo entiendo, ustedes seis mequetrefes se metieron en un montón de problemas- continuo. -molestando a los mas jovenes, iniciando una pelea en el palacio real. Y si no me equivoco- les dijo, mientras le lanzaba una mirada penetrante a al ojo aun morado de pennyworth -descubrieron de la manera difícil que se metieron con los ponis equivocados. Pero eso no me sorprende; se necesita un tipo especial de tonto para meterse con la familia de las princesas. – los bullies hicieron muecas o se estremecieron al oir esto, pero no dijeron nada.

-como sea, nos enteramos por la Princesa Celestia que ustedes pequeños pandilleros consiguieron el trato del siglo. En vez de ser enviados a la CORRECIONAL DE MENORES por asalto a la realeza… - aquí los seis realmente se encojieron -… las Princesas los van a dejar trabajar para cubrir su deuda con la sociedad aquí en esta granja.- la anciana yegua parecio notar la mueca que hizo Marzipan y decidio acabar de martillar el clavo. -Eso significa que arrancaran las hierbas, transladaran madera, arreglaran cercas, arar y deshierbar los campos de cultivo, alimentar a los cerdos…-

\- ¿Alimentar cerdos? – grito Marzipan. - ¡No puedo soportar a los sucios y olorosos cerdos! -

-eso no te detuvo antes- dijo con sarcasmo la anciana yegua.

-Heyyy… - se quejo Air Drop. Pero ella lo ignoro.

Pennyworth resoplo con desden. -usted no puede obligarnos a hacer nada... -

La anciana lo miro arqueando una ceja. -Tampoco puedes obligarnos a darte de comer- le respondio. -quizas aun no lo han comprendido, chico. Celestia les dijo a sus padres que debian de cortar sus fondos. - los seis malhechores se quedaron boquiabiertos. -asi es. Ustedes no van a poder comprar su camino de salida con el dinero de sus papas aquí en Ponyville. Y aquí sus apeidos de abolengo no significan absolutamente nada. Ustedes no tienen dinero, ni tampoco credito. Ustedes han sido puestos en la lista negra, chiquillo. -

Entonces su cara casi toco la de Pennyworth, ella lo miro fijamente con un ojo. Su aliento le parecio que era como manzanas pasadas. -ustedes hacen lo que les decimos, cuando se los decimos. Se van a levantar con el gallo y se van a dormir con las gallinas [] y van a hacer el trabajo que les asignemos entre esos dos eventos y mas les vale que les guste. Y si no es asi, no comen hasta que lo hagan. – entonces restrocedio, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la casa dentro de la granja. -traigan sus cosas- les ordeno. -Big MacIntosh les mostrara donde van a dormir. El y los otros trabajadores que nos envió las princesas les diran donde comenzar. -

Ella los miro sobre su hombro. -por cierto: de tiempo en tiempo ustedes van a ir a Ponyville. Y si me entero de que han estado bulleando a los potrillos y potrillas que viven ahí como lo hicieron con mis nietas, les voy a dejar como rojos tomates. -

-y cuando termine con ustedes le dare lo que quede a Big MacIntosh. - les dijo, luego siguió caminando.

Lops seis se conjelaron cuando iban a tomar sus equipajes. - ¿Sus... Nietas? – dijo Ruby Drop en un chillido.

-Esperen- dijo Pennyworth con tono de infelicidad. -Sweet Apple Acres. ¿El de la familia Apple? Quiere decir que son parientes de... -

Una gran sombra los cubrio. Ellos voltearon para ver a Big MacIntosh cirniendose sobre ellos como una montaña de la perdición. El enorme potro levanto los equipajes y los apilo en su espalda, cargándolos con la misma facilidad que tendría si estuvieran llenos de plumas. Luego puso su pecosa cara a la altura de la cabeza de Pennyworth.

-Siiiiip- dijo.

Luego troto hacia la casa.

Tan pronto como el estubo lo suficientemente lejos como para no oirlos, Bullhorn expreso el sentir de todos ellos.

-Oh, Manzanas de caballo [7]- gimió.

* * *

 _Notas del Autor._

 _1).- unas eran rosa con cabello rosa, blanca con cabello purpura, purpura con cabello purpura, naranja con cabello amarillo, amarilla con cabello rosa, azul con cabello de arcoiris, blanca con cabello arcoíris y una azul oscuro con cabello azul oscuro._

 _2).- Si, hay un poni llamado Groucho Marks. Es famoso por sus artículos para la comedia, pero en particular por su amplia gama de lentes de broma… como los de rayos x, de ojos en espiral, de ojos con resortes, de fondo de botella para nerds y los que le ganaron su cutie mark de potrillo, los clásicos de nariz graciosa con bigote._

 _3).- un soldado y una camarera que quedaron bastante confundidos._

* * *

Notas del Traductor.

1] como los que da Pinkie Pie en vez de caminar.

2] ya habia mencionado antes que monarquia significa que solo una persona gobierna, en este caso significa gobierno de ocho personas, refiriendose a Luna, Celestia y las mane six.

3] se que en otro paises dicen cara o cruz y en ingles es heads and tails, para referirse a las caras de una moneda, en Mexico decimos Aguila o sol en referencia al lado que tiene el escudo nacional "un Aguila rampante comiendose una serpiente" evidentemente y al lado con el rostro de un proscer historico o la imagen de la Piedra del sol (aun que al parecer la frase que es mucho mas Antigua que las actuals monedas se acuño en referencia a unas monendas antiguas con un gorro al que le salian rayos y que en cierta forma lo hacia parecer un sol), tambien conocida como calendario Azteca.

4] volado es como se llama en Mexico a lanzar una moneda al aire.

5] Neighpon es un juego de palabras con el nombre en ingles de japon (japan) y de de Neigh que es relinchar en ingles

6] es decir "Levantarse con el canto del gallo e irse a dormir cuando lo hacen las gallinas" para qe quede un poco mas claro.

7] horse apples en ingles y un eufemismo par no decir "mierda"


	12. Chapter 12

La Gran Búsqueda de los Alicornios

Autor original: RHJunior

Traducción y corrección (más o menos): Qin the Kirin

Capitulo 12

* * *

-Vamos a ir a revisar las naves de las demás ¿no es así? - dijo Sweetiebelle mientras caminaba por la rampa de ascenso. Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

-Si, Si lo vamos a hacer- respondió Rarity.

\- ¿Pero eso no hará que se enojen contigo? - pregunto ingenuamente Sweetiebelle.

-bueno... la verdad es que si, es probable- confeso Rarity. -pero ya en serio, piensa ¿no es mejor que lo hagas tu a que lo haga alguien como Hoity Toity o alguno de esos desagradables ponis de las revistas de chismes? -

\- ¿por qué? -

-déjame ponerlo de este modo, Sweetiebelle- Rarity comenzó a decirle. -imagina que Applebloom o Scootaloo tuvieran algo embarazoso en... no sé, su cabello o que algo asqueroso estuviera pegado en sus caras y ellas no se hubieran dado cuenta. ¿No preferirías que lo supieran por ti, en vez de saberlo departe de alguien desagradable que se lo cuente a todos? -

Sweetiebelle tembló ante la idea de caer de esa forma en las garras de Diamond Tiara o Silver Spoon. -supongo- respondió.

Rarity estaba algo agitada. Desde su ascensión, su alegría de no solo una princesa, si no una Princesa Alicornio había sido algo sobrecogedor... Pero había ciertas preocupaciones que la habían estado molestando. Su propia capacidad de llenar el papel de realeza y en menor medida lo preparadas que sus amigas estaban para ello. Ella era modista, no tonta y sabía que, entre los ricos, la nobleza y los poderosos la imagen y el estilo lo eran todo y... bueno, si era sincera, ella amaba inmensamente a sus amigas pero en lo que concernía a imagen y estilo, ellas definitivamente no estaban listas. Cuando supo que las chicas iban a personalizar y equipar sus respectivas aeronaves, todos los planes de ir de compras fueron lanzados por la borda... Ella simplemente debía de hacerlo; nunca podría perdonarse a sí misma si dejaba que sus amigas fueran a esta épica misión diplomática con una nave que no estuviera equipada de forma digna de una princesa fabulosa.

Para su sorpresa y alivio, Twilight y Applejack habían dejado ambas estas cuestiones de _alta decoración_ a su personal. El estilo de Fluttershy... Descontando los desastres en la creación de vestidos... Era tan maravilloso como el de la propia Rari (y si todo lo demás fallara, era seguro que ella acabaría siguiendo dócilmente las sugerencias de su personal.) Pinkie Pie... bueno ella era una causa perdida. Rarity sabia lo inútil que era nadar a contra corriente.

Pero el pensamiento de Rainbow Dash como emisaria de las tierras de Equestria, por otro lado, era más que suficiente para causarle una apoplejía a Rarity. Cuando Dash comenzó a presumir que ya lo tenía todo listo en su nave, varios días antes que las demás, hizo que Rarity decidiera que su labor de equipamiento podía esperar. Así que acompañada de Sweetiebelle se dirigió directo a la aeronave de Rainbow Dash, Visiones de una nave diplomática llena de posters de los Wonderbolt y alfombrada de cajas de pizza vacías pasaron frente a sus ojos.

Esto va a requerir algo de tacto... y de tácticas.

-La Princesa Rarity y err ¿creo que es Duquesa? Si... La Duquesa Sweetie Belle ¿solicitan permiso para abordar? - dijo Rarity de la forma más recatada que pudo.

Un miembro de la tripulación en la plancha de abordaje repitió el llamado. -Permiso concedido- llego la respuesta desde la parte de atrás, dicho por una familiar voz algo rasposa. Rainbow Dash se asomó sobre el barandal. -Hola, Rares- [1] saludo. -Bienvenida al _Thunderstreak_. - dijo mientras inflaba su pecho un poco. - ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí? -

Rarity subió la plancha con su típica elegancia, Sweetie Belle la seguía de cerca. -Bueno, necesitaba venir y verte antes de nuestra partida, querida- respondió Rarity. Luego de detenerse en la cubierta, le dio a su amiga un vistazo y luego otro mas. Para su sorpresa, Rainbow Dash llevaba el collar con su elemento. También llevaba las sandalias doradas y la corona de laurel de su vestido de la Gala.

Rainbow noto que Rarity la miraba de arriba abajo y sonrió. - ¿algo está mal, Rarity? - le pregunto.

-Yo... este, querida, tu nunca me pareciste de la que se adornaran- dijo Rarity. Ella se dio cuenta entonces que la crin y cola de la ex-pegaso estaban concienzudamente arregladas. interesante. Solo podía suponer que incluso Rainbow Dash no podría eludir para siempre los intentos de su personal por acicalar a su princesa.

-je, bueno... creo que no se pueden evitar ciertas cosas de esta labor- dijo Rainbow con aire de resignación. Un instante después llego Scootaloo trotando desde algún lugar en las cubiertas inferiores. La potrilla estaba usando una playera de Rainbow Dash y llevaba una papelera. Pero su parafernalia de fan más común, una gorra que tenía pegada una imitación de la crin de Dash pegada encima, estaba desparecida y había sido reemplazado por una gorra de beisbol con alas. Aun de mal gusto, pero no tan incomoda de ver. - ¿nueva gorra, Scootaloo? - comento Sweetiebelle.

-¡Sip!- respondió sonriendo Scootaloo.

-See, la convencí de cambiársela- comento Rainbow. -Al menos ahora no parece que me escalpo. - Scootaloo puso una expresión de mortificación ante la idea, Sweetiebelle solo se rio.

-bueno ¿espero que no sea atrevido de mi parte solicitar un pequeño tour por tu aeronave? - dijo Rarity. -me encantaría ver lo que has hecho con ella...-

Rainbow Dash soltó una risita. -SEE, y de paso asegurarte de que no nos avergüence a todas ¿verdad? - dijo. -Oh vamos, Rares ¡soy yo! Se que en realidad nos estas cuidando. vamos, te mostrare el lugar. - así que trotaron por las habitaciones de invitados, de la tripulación, el salón comedor...

Rarity estaba abrumada. -Rainbow Dash ¡todo esto es _elegante! -_ ella se quedó parada en medio del salón comedor, mirando a su alrededor. Igual que todas las demás habitaciones, todo había sido pintado en un suave blanco nube. Las Barandillas y Balaustradas eran de bronce. Los muebles eran todos piezas ligeras y luminosas con finos marcos de metal y maravillosamente acolchadas. se podían notar finos diseños de volutas... No demasiado, solo un poco aquí y allá. La mesa en el comedor estaba cubierta de lino fino y un vistazo rápido en las despensas había revelado porcelana fina, aunque no particularmente ornamentada. No era tampoco muy barroco, pero todos los ponis de la alta posición social se sentirían cómodos aquí. Como lo harían cualquiera de las clases bajas _,_ _comprendido_ Rarity. Suficientemente elegante para la crema y nata _, los suficientemente sencillo, para los más hogareños._ Rainbow Dash, parecía ser que tenía algunas sorprendentes profundidades.

-no te marees demasiado- comento Rainbow Dash. -solo les dije que adornara estilo Cloudsdale retro y los deje hacer el resto. -

-¿Cloudsdale Retro? - pregunto Rarity, parpadeando.

-Si- respondió Dash. luego bajo la mirada y se froto un brazo. -es el estilo favorito de mi madre. Hubiera hecho toda la casa así, si mi padre la hubiera dejado. Ella siempre fue del tipo elegante. Evito que yo y papa nos volviéramos ponis de las cavernas. Je. Me imagine que, si el estilo Cloudsdale Retro era suficientemente bueno para ella, lo era también para mí. Y además tiene una razón práctica también. -

\- ¿y cuál es?-

Dash sonrió. -repite después de mí. _Clouds-daaaale. - nosotros los pegasos somos asombrosos a la hora de fabricar cosas super resistentes y super ligeras_. Viene con el paquete de que tu casa este hecha de nubes. Después de todo no quieres que tu sofá atraviese el piso. -

Rarity tuvo una visión de unos desafortunados ponis de tierra consiguiendo un sofá otomano a través de su techo. -Si, eso sería malo- comento.

-como sea, todos los muebles y adornos, el equipo, hasta los cubiertos en el comedor... Nada de eso está hecho de nubes, pero debes de saber, que redujimos el peso unas cincuenta toneladas. -

\- ¿Tanto? -

-y eso se suma rápidamente. Si, me imagino que, con el menor peso y los nuevos motores, esta nena va cruzar el cielo más rápido que las otras naves más allá afuera. - dijo Rainbow Dash mientras movía rápidamente su casco como si fuera algo que volaba rápidamente.

Rarity soltó una risita. _Parece ser_ que al final para Rainbow Dash, todo se reduce a velocidad.

* * *

-...Me di cuenta de estarías muy ocupada y que elegir a tu personal de seguridad podría ser... la cosa más alejada de tus prioridades- dijo Celestia. -así que decidí ofrecer algunas recomendaciones. -

-Gracias, Celestia- dijo Twilight Sparkle. -debo admitir que me paso por la mente preguntarte. - ellas avanzaron por la plancha para abordar la nave de Twilight, La _Estella Guía._ Cuando abordaron, un guardia en armadura dorada grito - ¡Princesa en la Cubierta! ¡Atención! - dieciocho ponis se pusieron en posición de firmes en el acto.

-En descanso- dijo Celestia. -Gracias, teniente. - los ponis se relajaron, pero solo un poco. -cómo puedes ver tenemos cinco pegasos, cinco thestrals [2], cinco unicornios y cinco ponis de tierra en este grupo. Oh disculpe, siete pegasos, contando al teniente y a su segundo al mando. Un poco más de guardia aérea de lo normal, pero considerando tu medio de transporte, probablemente es lo mejor. Todos estos caballeros obtuvieron las más altas notas en su clase antes de graduarse y unirse a la guardia, así que no sentirás que no te entienden cuando comiences a hablar de temas complejos. -

-Eso es, mmm, bueno- comento Twilight. Ella estaba rodeada en ese momento de jóvenes y radiantes ejemplos de guerreros y masculinos por alguna razón se sentía incómodamente distraída.

-Este- comenzó a decir Celestia, mientras señalaba al teniente –es el teniente Flash Sentry. - el aludido se quitó el casco revelando el peinado hacia atrás de su crin color azul y una apariencia juvenil. - él se ganó su promoción recientemente, de hecho. Se distinguió en un incidente menor en el Imperio de Cristal, cuando una antigua discípula mía trato de infiltrarse en el castillo usando un espejo mágico. - se pudo ver muy brevemente una expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Celestia. -Gracias a su veloz respuesta ella pudo ser capturada antes de que lograra escapar. Así que me pareció que eso lo hacia el candidato idóneo para hacerse cargo de tu equipo de seguridad. -

-Es un honor servir- dijo el, dándole a Twilight una sonrisa deslumbrante. Twilight de pronto se encontró _aún más_ distraída. _Santos cielos tiene unos ojos tan azules._

\- ¿así que asumo que estos caballeros cuentan con tu aprobación?- le pregunto Celestia.

-mmm. ¿que? Oh. mm. Miip... Quiero decir ¡Si! si, por supuesto- balbuceo Twilight.

\- ¡Excelente!... ¿caballeros? - Flash Sentry asintió y se arrodillo frente a Twilight. Los demás soldados lo imitaron. Twilight parpadeo confundida y miro a Celestia. -mmm... ¿que...? -

-están esperando a que les des su cresta [3], Twilight- le explico Celestia, sus mejillas tenían hoyuelos de que trataba de evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Oh? ¡Oh! - por primera vez Twilight noto que la armadura adolecía de la las heráldicas del sol o la luna en la placa pectoral. En su lugar estaba un disco blanco. Twilight se detuvo. -mmm. ¿Qué debo de hacer? - le susurro a Celestia lo más bajo que pudo.

Celestia se rio un poco. -solo toca el disco con tu cuerno, Twilight- le dijo pacientemente. Twilight asintió y rápidamente puso la punta de su cuerno en el disco en el pecho de Flash Sentry. Hubo un breve destello de luz purpura y repentinamente cada sold llevaba una réplica de la cutie mark de Twilight Sparkle en su pecho. -Repite después de mí, Twilight: "nosotras os nombramos...-

-mmm, nosotras os nombramos...-

-Nuestra guardia del crepúsculo. -

-Nuestra guardia del crepúsculo. -

-Y básicamente eso es todo- termino Celestia.

-Y básicamente... oh. este.- Twilight se golpeó las frente con un casco, mientras Celestia se reía un poco más. Algunas risitas también se pudieron oír saliendo de los guardias. -con forme pase el tiempo puedes agregarle tus propios toques a la ceremonia- Celestia siguió –pero esa es la base. -

Ante la sorpresa de Twilight sus nuevos guardias comenzaron a platicar entre ellos en voz baja. Twilight incluso vio a un par chocar los cascos de reojo. Aunque no le importo; era un alivio que ellos no fueran tan rígidos y formales como los blancos soldados de Celestia.

Pelaje blanco... -yo... acabo de darme cuenta- le dijo en voz baja a Celestia. -que ellos no... -

\- ¿no son todos de color blanco? - se adelantó Celestia. -así es, el encantamiento de cambio de color aún no ha sido activado. Lulu y yo creemos que sería mejor que tus selecciones tus preferencias de color para tus guardias. E incluso pueden ir sin cambio alguno, no hay ningún problema con ello. -

-prefiero que vayan con sus colores naturales- decidió Twilight. -no quiero tener problemas recordando sus nombres si todos se ven iguales. - _aunque pensándolo mejor podría elegir los colores del teniente para todo el grupo, eventualmente. Dorado bronceado y azul oscuro... Verdaderos Colores del crepúsculo. Y el ciertamente se ve bien en ellos._

 _¿Por qué esa sola idea hace que me sonroje?_

Celestia se rio y asintió. -y puedes consultar a Rarity sobre posibles patrones de color para la armadura. No te preocupes por la Cresta; se puede remover. - ella se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla. - ¿quizá índigo con adornos doraros? Colores del atardecer...-

\- ¿su alteza? - interrumpió Flash Sentry. - ¿con su permiso? -

Celestia miro a Twilight. -Oh, por supuesto- dijo Twilight. -mmm. ¿pueden retirarse? -

Flash Sentry se volvió hacia sus tropas. - ¡Ya oyeron a la Princesa, caballeros; retírense! Los que están en servicio vayan a sus puestos. muévanse, rompan filas, parece que están en una revista de cadetes. - los soldados se rieron y comenzaron a dispersarse. luego se volvió a Twilight. - ¿necesita algo más, su alteza? -

-usted tiene que preguntarle a su Princesa, Capitán- respondió Celestia. -usted está a sus órdenes ahora. -

-Oh. Por supuesto- Flash dijo y respetuosa mente bajo la cabeza. luego parpadeo y la miro de vuelta. - ¿Capitán? -

-por supuesto, usted es el Capitán de la nueva guardia del crepúsculo ¿no es así? - Celestia le dijo, con hoyuelos en sus mejillas. -es una promoción como mi último acto como su comandante directo. -

El joven soldado pareció erguirse un poco más y su sonrisa se hizo más brillante. -gracias, su alteza- dijo, haciendo un saludo militar. - ¿necesita algo más su alteza? - se dirigió a Twilight.

-No, no... eso sería todo- Twilight respondió, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para imitar la elegante actuación de su mentora.

Lo que se fue al carajo cuando el tomo su casco entre los suyos. -por favor, permítame agregar una nota personal; y he desado mucho trabajar personalmente con usted, Princesa Twilight- dijo haciendo una inclinación.

Twilight sintió que sus mejillas calientes. _-Miip.-_ con otra inclinación él se dio la vuelta y se fue. Celestia la miro muy divertida y con una mirada de saber a dónde iban las cosas. - ¿que? - dijo un tanto cortante Twilight.

-No nada- dijo con dulzura Celestia.

Twilight sacudió un poco su cabeza. - ¿y estas ayudando a mis amigas con esto también? -

Celestia asintió. -Lulu también ayudo un poco, ere prefirió confiar en mi juicio- admitió. -Dash por supuesto va a obtener a un equipo de Wonderbolts. Trate de conseguir guardias que hubieran nacido y vivido en entornos rurales para Applejack. Con Pinkie Pie de hecho, logre encontrar a un grupo de antiguos cadeneros [4]… -

\- ¿cadeneros?- pregunto Twilight. Luego lo pensó un instante. -Oh. Ponis acostumbrados a lidiar con las más salvajes de las fiestas...-

-Y alta tolerancia para lo más escandaloso- Celestia agrego con una risa. -Pinkie los llamo la brigada de los cadeneros. -

-Supongo que no puede ser peor que la "Brigada Rosa o Pinkie" - admitió Twilight. - ¿y de Fluttershy y Rarity? -

-¿Rarity? bueno...- hizo una pausa Celestia. -dime Twilight; ¿alguna vez té preguntaste en donde están las yeguas de mi guardia real? -

\- ¿las yeguas? No, la verdad es que no- respondió Twilight. -Yo... supuse que, dado que los potros son más grandes, fuertes y naturalmente un poco más agresivos, usted había optado por ellos preferentemente. -

-fuerza y tamaño no lo son todo- dijo Celestia. -y de hecho tengo algo más que unas pocas yeguas en mi guardia... pero ellas generalmente no llevan la armadura real. Como ya mencionaste, los potros son más grandes, fuertes y agresivos... Así que ponerles la armadura tiene sentido. Las yeguas tienen sus propias ventajas, sin embargó... Son unas que se adaptan mejor a las labores de seguridad encubiertas. ¿Seguro has notado que parece que tengo un exceso de sirvientas y otros personales recorriendo el castillo todo el tiempo...? - dijo dando una pista.

-Ooohhh- exclamo Twilight. - ¿esas son de la guardia? -

-seguridad en ropa de civil de hecho- clarifico Celestia. -aunque eso difícilmente las describe ahora que trabajan para Rarity.- dijo con hoyuelos en sus mejillas de nuevo. -llegue a la conclusión de que ella estaría mejor con guardias que fueran más tolerantes a su...este... -

\- ¿...tendencia a tratar a los ponis como si fueran tendederos? [5]- dijo riéndose Twilight.

-Si. Oh claro que tiene algunos guardias masculinos en armadura para la intimidación, pero por otra parte... Bueno sospecho que ella va a tener el equipo de seguridad más _fabuloso_ Equestria.- al instante ambas comenzaron a reírse como potrillas de escuela secundaria.

\- ¿Pero pueden hacer un buen trabajo? - pregunto Twilight.

-La encargada de lavarme la crin podría someter a un potro adulto en tres golpes- respondió Celestia. -no temas tu amiga está en buenos cascos. -

La visión de Aloe y Lotus [6] dándole vueltas a Big Macintosh como si fuera un muñeco de trapo le paso por la mente a Twilight. Ella sacudió su cabeza para despejarla. - ¿y Fluttershy?- pregunto.

-Eso requirió más meditación- dijo Celestia. -aunque no creo que una yegua que considera que los oso grizzli son mascotas hogareñas, necesite mucha vigilancia- dijo con algo de ironía. -muchos de los guardias han hecho su carrera en la frontera norte del bosque Everfree. Esos estuvieron entre mis primeras elecciones. Además, logre meter algunos guardias encargados de vigilar las guarderías de los nobles, dos que hicieron su labor en la biblioteca real, algunos que trabajaron para la Duquesa Pinochle y sus corgis, unos pocos que hacían patrullas en los jardines del palacio, dos o trs que trabajaron para Lady Eiderdown... -

\- ¿Lady Eiderdown? -

-Seguramente has oído de las Angoras de Eiderdown. -

-Oh claro... Esas cosas hechas de pelo de conejos bebes. - Twilight Se detuvo a considerar esta peculiar mescla. -Así que, guardias que han trabajado en la naturaleza, aquellos que han lidiado con niños pequeños y animales, o que son buenos siendo silenciosos o están familiarizados con en cómo tratar a encargos tímidos o asustadizos... -

Celestia asintió. -aun así, hice un último proceso de selección. - ella bajo su cabeza y la acerco al oído de Twilight. -elegí a los que ponían ojos de borrego a medio morir [7] cada vez que ella pasaba cerca- le dijo, se podía sentir la fuerte diversión que ella encontraba en lo que decía.

Twilight comenzó a reírse. Fluttershy solía tener ese efecto en los ponis.

-Todos son silenciosos como ratones, amables como ovejas, pacientes como montañas y feroces como leones- dijo Celestia. -ella esta, como ya dije, en buenos casco. me atrevería a afirmar que partirían en dos a cualquier se atreviera a ver a la dulce Fluttershy de mala manera. -

 _Aun primero tendrían que ganarle a la mitad del reino animal en dar el golpe,_ reflexiono Twilight.

-La ceremonia de juramento fue... interesante- reflexiono Celestia.

* * *

 _-Yo mmm, los nombro la Guardia del Bosque- dijo Fluttershy. Sintiéndose bastante complacida consigo misma por haber pensado el nombre en ese mismo momento. Ella bajo su cuerno y toco al musculoso Pegaso hincado frente a ella en el pecho. Una mariposa de color rosa apareció en la cresta de todos los guardias. -levántense. -_

 _\- ¡YEEAAAHHH! -_

 _\- ¡¿aaahhhh?! - grito Fluttershy dando un brinco._

 _\- ¿HAY ALGO MAS QUE NECESITE, SU ALTEZA? -_

 _\- ¿¡iiihh!? No... ¿Captain bulk biceps? -_

 _\- ¡COMO USTED ORDENE! ¡RETIRENSE! ¡HUURRRAAA! -_

 _-Oh... cielos…-_

* * *

-Quizás debí decir que la mayoría son callados como ratones... - Celestia dijo tras reflexionar.

-No creo que todos estén muy emocionados de llevar una enorme mariposa rosa en sus uniformes- se atrevió a aventurar Twilight.

-Tengo entendido que han encontrado formas de sobre llevarlo- le dijo Celestia.

 _El recién en listado guardia estaba sentado en la barra de su abrevadero favorito [8], un casco en su mandíbula, mirando ociosamente su cerveza. Tardo algunos minutos para que miembros de las guardias del día y la noche que también estaban fuera de servicio, notaran la nueva cresta en su pecho; pero cuando lo hicieron las inevitables burlas comenzaron. Dos miembros de la guardia diurna, tipos rudos que acababan de volver de su primera misión en el la frontera, se sentaron junto a él y comenzaron a molestarlo._

 _-Joo, mira aquí- dijo uno de ellos. -parece que el niño nuevo finalmente fue iniciado. Oímos que conseguiste una posición permanente también... Como niñera de una de las Casas reales. Tu mama debe de estar muy orgullosa. Aahh, mira. - dijo mientras miraba la llamativa mariposa rosa que decoraba el pecho del soldado. - ¡Entro a la brigada mariposa! - ambos se rieron._

 _El burlonamente toco la imagen en el pecho del recluta. - ¿Quién demonios de la familia real usa una insignia como esta? -_

 _El novato no dijo nada. Ni levanto la vista de su cerveza. tampoco cambio su expresión. El solo busco algo bajo su armadura pectoral, saco una foto y se las paso a los otros._

 _El primero de ellos la miro y casi se ahoga con su bebida. -Guau. -exclamo, mientras sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba. - ¿ella es a la que cuidas? -_

 _-Una de las nuevas princesas, La Princesa Fluttershy- dijo el novato._

 _El otro guardia miro sobre su hombro y silbo. -Cielos- dijo en tono reverente. -Yo llevaría un tutu en servicio para estar cercas de ella. - dijo y luego le dio un trago a su cerveza._

 _El novato solo saco una revista de moda de su alforja y se las paso. -Página treinta y ocho- fue todo lo que dijo. Ellos buscaron la página; el que estaba tomando de la cerveza la escupió por todo el bar._

 _Photo Finish, contraria a toda la razón, lógica y probabilidad, había logrado convencer solo una vez a Fluttershy de tomarse unas fotos en negligé._

 _-He oído que eso usa para dormir- dijo el novato ociosamente. (1) luego se permitió una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Los otros dos lo miraron. -Te odio a ti y a todo lo que representas y a la vez quisiera ser tu más que nada en la vida- dijo uno de ellos en voz baja._

* * *

-Bien. ahora tenemos una Guardia Radiante, una de la Tormenta, del Bosque, del Día, de la Noche, del Crepúsculo... - Celestia se detuvo de improviso y dejó escapar la carcajada más escandalosa. Era la risa más robusta que Twilight le había escuchado jamás a la princesa.

\- ¿qué, que es lo que pasa Princesa? - pregunto Twilight.

Celestia continúo riéndose. Luego se secó las lágrimas con la punta de su ala. - ¿no entiendes? - le dijo. -Dia... Noche... _crepúsculo..._ -

-Oh. Si. ¿Je, je? - respondió Twilight insegura.

-me creerás que después de todo este tiempo, es la primera vez que noto el patrón?- dijo Celestia aun riendo.

-...Ahh- Twilight exclamo, en el tono de alguien que capta la broma, pero sigue sin saber que se supone que sea tan gracioso-

-Oh bueno, supongo que algunas cosas son más graciosas a mi edad- dijo Celestia, un tanto decepcionada. Luego miro a su antigua discípula con una sonrisa. Y entonces, para la sorpresa de Twilight, ella comenzó a llorar.

-Celestia ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunto Twilight alarmada. Se acerco a tratar de confortarla con una caricia de trompa, solo para encontrarse envuelta en las enormes alas de Celestia.

-Twilight- dijo Celestia entrecortadamente. -tú no sabes... no comprendes lo que significa para mí el que ascendieras. Luego de haberte criado, de enseñarte, sabiendo que terminarías por irte tan rápido... traté de mantenerme distante pero no pude. Eras tan adorable de potrilla. Tú eras... eres... tan querida para mí. Y ahora eres un alicornio también... es como si el cielo me hubiera concedido un respiro...- ella sonrió, aunque las lágrimas aun caían por su cara.

Twilight estaba conmovida. Por primera vez comprendido realmente; Celestia era como una madre. La madre de Twilight, de todos sus pequeños ponis... solo que era la madre de un niño con una enfermedad terminal, que se veía obligada a ver sin poder hacer nada al respecto, mientras el potro moría de una cruel e innecesaria enfermedad a los pocos meses de haber nacido. Solo que, para Celestia, esto había pasado una y otra vez, incontables miles de veces... ella se hundió en el abrazo de su mentora, regresándolo de forma algo incomoda con sus propias alas. -vamos a vencer esto, Celestia- dijo en voz baja. -lo prometo. -

Entonces se escuchó algo similar a nota tocada en un fagot. Las dos se separaron para ver a un miembro de la tripulación parado cerca, moqueando en un enorme pañuelo y secándose las lágrimas. Él se dio cuenta de que lo miraban y de inmediato regreso a su trabajo, aunque aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pretendió que nada había pasado.

Twilight y Celestia se rieron. -cielos, mi humor está muy cambiante este día- dijo Celestia, secándose las lágrimas con la punta de un ala. -Toma eso como una advertencia, querida Twilight; la inmortalidad no es protección contra los efectos de las hormonas. -

-Oh, mmm... - exclamo Twilight.

-Pero suficiente de eso- cambio de tema Celestia alegremente. - ¿me gustaría hablar con el capitán de tu navío? Para saber si tiene algunas preocupaciones antes de partir. -

-Él está en su camarote, me parece. - dijo Twilight. -y si me pareced que tiene algunas...-

El día del lanzamiento llego. Ponis llegaron por centenares al puerto aéreo, a celebrar el gran evento. Personalmente Twilight estaba sorprendida de que los ponis de Canterlot no estuvieran ya cansados de tantas celebraciones después de la coronación.

Las mane six (y sus jóvenes protegidas) abordaron sus naves, escoltadas por toda su guardia personal, Celestia acompañada de entre todas las criaturas por Discord, dio un breve discurso a la multitud, anunciando el "tour" y deseándoles a todo un viaje seguro. Twilight soltó una risita al recordar la pequeña charla de despedida que tuvieron fluttershy y la entidad del caos...

* * *

 _-ahora Discord, quiero que me prometas que vas a ser bueno mientras no estoy- dijo Fluttershy._

 _El mágicamente encadenado draconequus dio una sonrisa taimada. - ¿Oh, donde está la diversión en eso? -_

 _-Lo digo en serio, Discord- le dijo, sin levantar la voz. -Se bueno y obedece a Celestia o de lo contrario. -_

 _-Oh, esa es una entrada, si no lo sabré- comento Discord. -Okay, seguiré el juego. - él se hizo rizo en el aire, mientras ponía su barbilla en sus manos y sonrió casi en la cara de Fluttershy. - ¿o de lo contrario qué? Oh espera déjame adivinar... ¿La mirada? - dijo mientras reía burlón._

 _Fluttershy sonrió con dulzura. -Si- entonces hizo la mirada._

 _La nueva y mejorada ya-olvidaste-que-soy-un-alicornio-ahora-no-es-así mirada._

 _Se pudo escuchar un estallido. Y una nube de humo rodeo la cabeza de Discord, cuando desapareció, su crin y barba estaba hacia atrás como después de pasar por una explosión y sus cuencas oculares estaban vacías, además su cara estaba cubierta de hollín al punto de quedar negra. El tomo uno de sus cuernos y le dio vueltas como a un cranequín; dos nuevos globos oculares cayeron desde alguna parte atrás en su cráneo y rodaron de vuelta a su lugar. -Ya entendí tu punto- dijo dócilmente._

* * *

Se podía oír la ovación de la multitud y lentamente las naves comenzaron a alejarse del muelle y del acantilado.

Era una mezcla bastante ecléctica. Cada uno de los dirigibles estaba cubierto en los colores de su respectiva Princesa, cerca de la popa estaban sus cutie marks para fácil identificación. La nave de Twilight "La estrella Guía" era fácil de reconocer por su color purpura y su insignia de la estrella. Aunque si le preguntabas a cualquier poni, te diría que los Telescopios e instrumentos meteorológicos que salían en la parte de atrás por la ventana de su cabina eran una gran pista. Twilight había convertido la mitad de la nave en biblioteca y la otra mitad en laboratorio, al menos según las quejas del capitán. (2) Era una nave vieja, lenta, pero que volaba suave y establemente, incluso en el más fuerte de los vientos; Algo de lo que Twilight estaba muy agradecida, ya que haría cualquier trabajo que realizara abordo, fuera más fácil.

Ella podía ver la nave de Rainbow Dash "La _Thunderstreak"_ la cual predeciblemente ya estaba a un par de naves de distancia de la ciudad. La _Thunderstreak. Era una nave alargada, delgada, con una sorpresiva elegancia_. La nave estaba pintada de color blanco nube, con adornos de color latón que se veían como filigrana a la distancia. Daba la impresión de que cada kilo de peso sobrante había sido desechado, todo en aras de la rapidez y la velocidad. Era muy difícil no ver a Rainbow Dash; ya que en vez de estar de pie en la proa de su nave como todas las demás, ella estaba arriba, en el aire volando en círculos y haciendo maniobras aéreas alrededor de su propia nave acompañada de su escolta de Wonderbolts. La multitud en el desfiladero ciertamente lo estaba disfrutando.

La nave de Applejack fue la siguiente en llamar su atención. No había mucho que la distinguiera... bueno, excepto el color rojo granero en que estaba pintada. Twilight solo podía conjeturar si si esa había sido la elección de Applejack, o el bien intencionado gesto de uno de los tripulantes para su Princesa que ya añoraba su casa o quizás una elección pragmática basada en que combinaba mejor con un globo de color naranja. Applejack quería llamar a la nave " _Granny Smith"_ eso fue hasta que la verdaderaGranny Smith llego y amenazo con darle un buen golpe. -Soy muy vieja y tengo demasiados nietos para que le pongan mi nombre a una _nave "doncella"-_ [9] dijo. Applejack tuvo que rendirse al final y conformarse con llamarla " _El Florecimiento"._

Algo peculiar estaba pasando con "La _Sorpresa"_ la nave de Pinkie. - ¿Spike, dame mi catalejo, por favor? - pidió Twilight.

El pequeño dragón saco uno de la pequeña bolsa en su cadera y se lo paso a ella. - ¿Qué pasa, Twi? - le pregunto a su vez.

-hay algo raro con la aeronave de Pinkie- le respondió. luego se llevó el catalejo a su ojo con su magia.

\- ¿quieres decir además de ese tono de rosa? - dijo sarcásticamente Spike.

-Ese es su color de pelaje, listín- le dijo mirándolo sobre su hombro. - ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? -

-bueno nada... en dosis tamaño Pinkie Pie- comenzó a argumentar Spike. - ¿Pero un globo del tamaño de una manzana [10]? - es un poco excesivo si me lo preguntas. Especialmente en tono metalizado brillante- La fauna local aprecia estar de acuerdo; Twilight podía ver algunas gaviotas volando en espirales, sacudiendo sus cabezas, cada vez que el gigantesco globo rosa se cruzaba en su ruta de vuelo. Pero eso no era lo que molestaba a Twilight. Tampoco era el que Luna estuviera parada junto Pinkie en la proa, con una evidentemente falsa expresión de seriedad, mientras llevan sombreros piratas de cartón de los que regalaban en ese popular restaurante de productos del mar. (3)

No, más bien era el hecho de que los puertos de las armas al costado de la Sorpresa estuvieran abiertos y que se pudieran ver las bocas de los cañones asomándose, Pinkie Pie (que aun llevaba su sombrero pirata de cartón) sostenia un sable en alto, el cual bajo dando la orden de disparar a la tripulación...

Ella soltó el catalejo horrorizada. _-Pinkie, que haces...-_ comenzó a gritar Twilight, justo cuando los cañones retumbaron.

Twilight exhalo aliviada cuando vio el confeti. -Cañones de fiesta. Esa yegua demente- se quejó. Rápidamente miro a la multitud en el muelle; una gran porción de la crema y nata de Canterlot... quienes fieles a su costumbre se habían abierto lugar hasta el frente, a codazos de hacer falta... Ahora estaban cubiertos de confeti, serpentinas y llevaban sombreros de fiesta con expresiones conmocionadas en él rostro. Quizás los platos de pastel disparados por cañón a sus pies lograrían aplacarlos.

Spike dio un vistazo por el telescopio y de inmediato cayó al piso, dando vueltas en el piso carcajeándose. Twilight le quito su catalejo y miro de nuevo. Se escucho una estruendosa segunda andanada; ahora parecía estar lloviendo dulces sobre las clases menos favorecidas. Los más jóvenes se lanzaron con todo a por los dulces. Mientras los veía, una potrilla demasiado emocionada, trato de alcanzar uno que estaba del otro lado del riel de protección. Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo ella resbalo y callo.

-¡Oh no!- Twilight encendió su cuerno mientras la pequeña se precipitaba hacia abajo de la montaña; ¿podría ella sujetarla con la telequinesis desde tan lejos a tiempo? Mas antes de que una sola chispa saliera de su cuerno, algo rosa y alado cruzo las nubes y atrapo a la pequeña. Pinkie voló de vuelta y dejo a la potrilla en la seguridad de mirador, entre aplausos y ovaciones.

-Buena esa, Pinkie- grito Spike. Pero el alicornio rosa ya se había perdido de vista... Y estaba de vuelta en la cubierta del Sorpresa, parada junto a Luna _como si no se hubiera movido en lo absoluto._ \- ¿Guau, como...?- comenzó a preguntar Spike.

-Estoy empezando a ver como los dones especiales de Pinkie podrían ser útiles- comento Twilight, divertida.

La nave de Rarity, "La _Fabulosidad"_ (¿Qué otro nombre podría haber tenido?) se deslizo fuera del puerto con la misma gracia de su dueña, los pendones purpuras hondeando al viento. Ella estaba en la cubierta rodeada de su guardia femenina, todas vestían lo mejor de las creaciones de Rarity y se veían como una gloriosa bandada de aves tropicales. Si las yeguas de su equipo eran aves tropicales la propia Rarity era un ave del paraíso, con su largo y deslumbrante vestido que dejaba descubierta la espalda y que parecía estar hecho de plumas de pavo real.

Silbidos y alabanzas salían de la muy agradecida audiencia masculina. Algunos de los más rudos de plano empezaron a ponerse impertinentes. Un trabajador del muelle en particular había comenzado a decir piropos altamente inapropiados dirigidos a las féminas cuando estas pasaron frente de él, eso fue hasta que una de las aparentemente delicadas féminas parada junto a Rarity en la proa de la nave, agito uno de su casco y tres shurikens se clavaron en un poste de madera cercano a su cabeza.

El de inmediato se volvió más educado.

La última nave en dejar el muelle fue la de Fluttershy. Llamada "El _Niño de la Naturaleza"_ , parecía tener poca ornamentación visible, aunque Twilight podía ver por aquí y por allá pequeños bajorrelieves tallados y pintados para parecer hojas de hiedra. Lo que hizo su partida memorable fue lo que lo acompaño.

Mariposas. Miles y miles de ellas.

Tan pronto como la nave dejo el puerto, una nube de mariposas tan grande como el dirigible mismo, se reunió bajo este como una nube que lo sostenía. Ella estaba de pie en la proa de la nave, llevando su elemento y un largo vestido de color rosa que fue hecho por Rarity, morando al frente con las alas extendidas para tomar el aire y el sol, mientras millones de mariposas con alas extremadamente finas escotaban su nave fuera del puerto. algunos pocos cientos de ellas volaron hacia ella, deteniéndose en sus alas o crin antes de alejarse volando a unirse a la nube. Exclamaciones maravilladas la siguieron desde el muelle y desde el aire mismo.

-Esa es alguien que sabe cómo hacer una salida- exclamo Spike, perdido de admiración

.

-Me pregunto si- comentó Twilight. Y volvió su catalejo en dirección del muelle, al lugar donde Celestia y Discord aún estaban de pie. El draconequus movía la mano ligeramente en sañal de despedida, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Luego volvió la cara y tosió algunas mariposas, así que se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho con su zarpa de león.

Twilight se rio. -mira nada más. -

Luego plegó su catalejo y se volvió hacia el contramaestre que estaba detrás de ella. -El capitán dice que "cuando lo ordene su señoría" - le dijo este.

Twilight respiro hondo y miro hacia la proa y más allá. -De la orden- dijo. -Establezca el curso y al frente a toda marcha. ¡Hay un mundo que ver! -

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 _1) Debemos reflexionar en la ironía de que, si ella en realidad lo hacía, estaba vistiendo más de lo que la mayoría de las yeguas usaban en público._

 _2) Lo que molestaba a Twilight sin fin. Ella sabía sin duda que solo había convertido un 28.5% del total del espacio de la nave en almacén de libros y laboratorios y tenía los diagramas que lo demostraban._

 _3) Grifos, Maldición ¿o es que no queda claro?_

* * *

 _Notas del Traductor:_

 _1] el apodo de Rarity por si alguien no lo capto o no sabía._

2] las también conocidos como Batponis o ponis murciélago, o pegasos murciélago para más referencia los que jalan el carruaje de luna en el episodio Luna Eclipsada.

3] también conocidos como cimeras o escudos de armas, en heráldica.

4] no sé cómo los llamen en otros países, en México son las personas que vigilan el acceso a los antros y bares de cierto renombre, en ingles los llaman bouncers.

5] suponemos que por que le hecha ropa encima a los ponis a la menor provocación.

6] para quienes no sepan quienes son, son las ponis que manejan el Spa de ponyville.

7] en México es una forma de decir que alguien pone mirada de "tonto enamorado"

8] en realidad se refiera a una cantina, pero el autor literalmente usa el termino pozo de agua "Water hole".

9] en términos navales (sobre todo en inglés) se refieren a los barcos como "ellas" o como de sexo femenino, así que una nave que aún no ha sido botada para que preste servicio se le suele llama nave doncella.

10] Manzana una zona de una ciudad que se delimita por las cuatro calles que la rodean, no sé cómo las llamen en otras partes, en inglés son city blocks.


	13. Chapter 13

La Gran Búsqueda de los Alicornios

Autor Original: RHJunior

Traductor y corrector: Qin the Kirin

Capitulo: 13

* * *

Rainbow Dash dio un vistazo a la habitación, mientras sonreía. Ella había soñado con este momento toda su vida y ahora finalmente estaba pasando. Ella ¡Haciendo equipo con los Wonderbolts!

Por supuesto, la forma en que esto sucedía era muy diferente de como ella lo había predicho incluso en el más salvaje de sus sueños. Ella había esperado ser una cadete, luego ganarse su medalla, volar como una novata y subir los rangos hasta llegar al rango de Capitán. Por supuesto nunca espero despertar un día en la cima y ser el jefe _._ Pero... bueno, aquí estaba ella. Una Princesa alicornio. Y aquí estaban ellos los mejores voladores de los Wonderbolts... Soarin, Spitfire, Lightning Streak, Wave Chill y Misty Fly, todos usando su uniforme casual. Y ahora eran su guardia personal. Ellos iban a estar haciendo un tour por toda Equestria y algunas otras naciones, en shows aéreos. Y el hecho de que además lo hicieran como parte de una misión super secreta que podría pues ¿cambiar el mundo _?_ Eso era la cereza del pastel.

Ella no había sido capaz de controlarse; a pesar de jurarse que se comportaría seria y profesional, comenzó a balbucear como una fanática, en cuanto todos entraron. Ellos sin embargo fueron fríos y distantes con ella, pero ella lo achaco al asunto de ser una nueva princesa alicornio y todo eso. Aun así, no se relajaron con el tiempo como sería de esperar. Así que respiro profundamente para calmar sus nervios. - _¿Cielos, por donde comenzamos?_ Okay, pongamos cascos a la obra. Les llame aquí, para hablar de nuestro trabajo... como saben, los elegí para este viaje por que ustedes son los oficiales de mayor rango de los Wonderbolts. Lo mejor de lo mejor. Y la Princesa Celestia dijo que debía elegir lo mejor de lo mejor para que fueran mis guardaespaldas. así que... Bienvenidos. - dijo dándoles su mejor sonrisa a los cinco.

Ella comenzó a pasearse de un lado para el otro. -nosotros cinco vamos a trabajar de cerca en esta misión que nos dio Luna y Celestia. Así que trabajaremos juntos, comeremos juntos... -

-¡Hasta dormirán juntos!- exclamo entusiasta Scootaloo.

Rainbow Dash se tropezó con sus propias piernas. -uh... que... eso _no_ es... - balbuceo, mientras sus pupilas se contraían.

Scootaloo pensó lo dicho un instante, con un casco en la mandíbula. -Noh, quizás eso no- comentó. -no cabrían todos en la cama. ¡tendrían que amontonarse como un sándwich!-

\- ¡ja, si! Exacto- agrego rápidamente Rainbow Dash. -Nadie descansaría de esa forma. - luego lucho con el impulso de golpearse la roja cara con un casco, luego lanzo una mirada asesina a los demás retándolos a decir algo. Sabiamente, ningún pon hablo. Dash se aclaró la garganta. -como sea, a lo que quiero llegar es que ahora son mis Wingponis [1], quiero empezar con el casco derecho y para eso necesito saber si ya todos entendieron la misión... -

-Ya todos conocemos la misión, Su Alteza- respondió Spitfire con hielo en la voz. -somos una unidad militar; siempre se nos da un informe completo antes de abandonar la base. -

Rainbow Dash se desconcertó, tanto por la frialdad como por la excesiva formalidad de Spitfire. -Oh. bien. ¡Excelente! Por supuesto. - ella se dirigió a la mesa de reuniones en el centro de la habitación. -Como ya todos conocen la misión, entonces puedo saltarme eso e ir directo a planear nuestro show aéreo.-

Esta vez la desconcertada fue Spitfire. - ¿...Planear... nuestro show? -

-Si- dijo Dash. Ella saco un diagrama de vuelo que tenía Scootaloo y lo extendió sobre la mesa. -Debería de conseguir un panel de corcho o algo... como sea, sí. ¿siempre hay que planear los shows por adelantados para obtener los mejores resultados ¿verdad? Hasta un show regular de los Wonderbolts necesita planeación y con un show de los Firebolts... que soy yo, je... - ella no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco... Se necesita incluso más cuidado a los detalles. - luego hizo la seña para que los demás se reunieran y vieran el plan. -bien, he estado pensando esto desde hace ya largo tiempo. Si abrimos con... -

Una pata amarillo sol se posó en medio de la gráfica, interrumpiéndola. Spitfire se aclaró a garganta de forma ruidosa. -Con todo respeto, _Su Alteza_ \- dijo -Los Wonderbolts pueden planear sus rutinas de las exhibiciones aéreas.-

-...cierto.- comento Dash mientras se pasaba un casco por la nuca en señal de timidez. -no trate de pisarte la ola ahí, Spitfire. Yo sé que tú eres su comandante. - Luego se animó un poco. -Je, eso me da una excusa para saltarme a mi propia Rutina, como sea... - así que ella les señalo de nuevo la gráfica. Y comenzó a explicar con lujo de detalle la rutina que ella había planeado: El super trote a velocidad, El destello Bucanero, La potrilla Destellante -...se me ocurrió que ese sería un buen momento para dar unas vueltas sobre los asientos del público, a unos seis metros sobre sus cabezas... -

-¿a través de aros de fuego? - pregunto esperanzada Scootaloo, parándose en dos patas para poder sujetarse de la orilla de la mesa.

-Je, quizás eso sería demasiado caliente para los que compraron los asientos económicos, pequeña, considerando que voy a estar volando muy bajo- le respondió, mientras le revolvía el cabello a su joven asistente. -Pero aros de nubes estarán bien. -

-Eso es peligrosamente bajo a esas velocidades- comento Misty Fly. Había algo raro en su voz, pensó Dash. ¿estaba tratando de decirle algo?

-Si, es algo necesario... Quiero que puedan verme de cerca y claramente- le dijo Dash. -Además voy a estar volando a... ¿qué? ¿Qué les pasa? - había definitivamente algo mal con los ponis reunidos a su alrededor. Todos habían estado actuando extraño, pero desde que dijo esa última parte todos se pusieron más rígidos. Y sus expresiones eran frías.

-No importa- finalmente dijo Spitfire. -...No es nada, su Alteza.-

-Muy bien- dijo Dash no muy convencida. ¿Por qué sentía tanta desaprobación ahora?

Un reloj sonó la hora. -Au diablos- comento Dash. - ¿Ya es la hora? Se que pase mucho tiempo balbuceando... Ella apresuradamente doblo las gráficas y se las paso a Scootaloo que ya las esperaba con los cascos extendidos. - ¿podemos reunirnos de nuevo en no sé... media hora? Tengo una importante reunión de princesas a la que debo de asistir, entonces podemos volver y ajustar todos los detalles... -

-No es necesario su Alteza- interrumpió Spitfire. -Estoy segura de que cualquiera rutina que usted escoja para su... debut en... Cloudsdale mañana, va a estar... - luego se detuvo moviendo su boca como si tuviera algo de sabor desagradable a dentro. -... bien. -

Rainbow Dash se le quedo mirando. Había algo en la pose de Spitfire que puso a la alicornio de crin arcoiris incomoda. -Yo... está bien entonces. No importa... me imagino que tienes asuntos de los, mmm, Wonderbolt que atender antes de mañana...- luego se detuvo brevemente. -Si. mmm, pueden retirarse. ¿creo? -

Como uno solo los cinco Wonderbolts se inclinaron, se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación, sin mirar atrás. Confundida, Dash troto hacia el enorme gabinete al otro lado de la habitación y lo abrió, las puertas se extendieron para mostrar un arreglo de espejos triple. Luego miro sobre su hombro justo a tiempo para ver a Spitfire parada justo en la puerta, que a su vez la veía a ella. La Pegaso de feroz crin negó con la cabeza más que nada para sí misma y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

¿Rainbow Dash estaba desconcertada. ¿acaso le habían hecho una _ofensa?_

¿Qué acababa de pasar aquí?

* * *

Ya era el atardecer. La tripulación del Niño de la Naturaleza se ocupaba de sus labores, preparándose para el cambio de turno de la recién formada nueva guardia real. La Guardia del Bosque de la Princesa Fluttershy también se ocupaba de sus labores, el turno diurno pasando su labor al turno nocturno. La verdad es que no había mucho que hacer; las cosas no podían ser más seguras que a bordo de una nave volando por el cielo. Eso no impidió sin embargo que el Capitán Bulk biceps pusiera a varias a patrullas a recorrer los lujosos salones de la nave, o haciendo guardia en la cubierta. Su segundo al mando de nombre Zephyr no estaba por encima de hacer algunas rondas en la noche el mismo. Pensaba que cualquier tropa a la que estuviera reemplazando agradecería el descanso extra cuando estuvieran muy ocupados en unos días.

Zephyr llego a la cubierta. La fría briza agito sus plumas agradablemente. Luego dio un vistazo y tubo que re evaluar el valor que su contribución al buen descanso de sus soldados estaba haciendo... visto que varios de los guardias que estaban fuera de servicio estaban en la cubierta, por todos lados y trataban ya sea de verse casuales o en extremo profesionales.

Tardo un poco en comprender por qué. Entonces se dio cuenta de que deambulaban por las inmediaciones de la puerta a la cabina de la Princesa Fluttershy y fue entonces cuando le cayó el veinte. Entonces se acercó a uno de los novatos, un unicornio de crin rubia y pelaje rosa, quien estaba recargado en un barandal. Él estaba mirando frecuentemente sobre su hombro a las puertas cerradas, mientras se veía anhelante. El novato lo vio venir y de inmediato se puso en pose de firmes, pero Zephyr le hizo una seña de que se relajara. -En descanso- dijo. - ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo en la cubierta, soldado? - dijo tratando de sonar amistoso, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos en la cubierta pudieran oírlo.

El unicornio rubio se aclaró la garganta y se sonrojo. -bueno, no puedo decir nada por los demás, pero como estaba fuera de servicio pensé que debía tomar algo de aire fresco, señor- le respondió.

Zephyr le dio una sonrisa a medias. -aire fresco. Señor... -

El novato asintió. -Golden Aegis es mi nombre y si, aire fresco, señor. -

\- ¿y deambula cerca de la habitación de la Princesa por qué? -

Zephyr fue recompensado con la cara y cuello totalmente rojos del novato. -S-solo en caso de que su Alteza, quisiera... es decir necesitara algo- balbuceo. -cualquier cosa...- termino de decir en voz baja, apartando su mirada de su comandante... y coincidentemente fijando su mirada en la puerta de sus afectos.

La media sonrisa de Zephyr se hizo más amplia. - ¿Y me imagino que eso es igual con todos ustedes?-

Algunos de los Guardias se rieron. -Algo así- aclaro un Pegaso de color negro y naranja. -Pero la mayoría estamos aquí para ver el show que míster caballeroso aquí va a dar. - dijo mientras señalaba al unicornio rosa y amarillo, quien resoplo y se puso rojo, pero no dijo nada. Zephyr suspiró para sí mismo. Golden Aegis aparentemente era caballero en brillante armadura del grupo. Siempre había en uno en cada grupo; Algún potrillo que tenía la cabeza llena de sueños de románticos de gloria y caballerosidad protegiendo a su doncella y todo eso.

El toco a Golden Aegi en el hombro. -Has considerado- le comenzó a decir, En un tono más amable de usual para un oficial militar – ¿que quizás serias de más utilidad a nuestra princesa si estuvieras bien descansado para cuando en verdad estés de servicio? - Golden Aegis balbuceo un poco y al final se quedó callado.

Zephyr sacudió su cabeza y giro los ojos. Que era lo que tenía esta yegua, no importaba que fuera o no Alicornio ¿Qué volvía el cerebro de sus soldados en papilla?

-¿mm, discúlpenme? -

Zephyr se dio la vuelta para encontrar al objeto de sus quejas para en la puerta que ahora estaba abierta, enmarcada en la luz de la lampara detrás de ella. Su cabello caído en cascada en sus hombros. Llevaba puesto un traje de noche de seda transparente que se agitaba suavemente en la briza. ella lo miro con sus enormes ojos y tiernos ojos.

 _Oh. verdad._ El cerro su abierta boca de golpe y saludo apresuradamente. - ¿Cómo puedo servirle, su Alteza? - pregunto.

Ella agito sus pestañas sobre sus luminosos ojos azules y se agacho tímidamente. -siento mucho molestarlos, pero me temo que deje el, mmm... oso de peluche de mi conejo Ángel abajo con el resto de equipaje y no puede dormir sin él. ¿serían tan amables de traérmelo? Si no es problema...

Zephyr levanto su casco. -lo que sea que necesite, _nunca_ es demasiado para nosotros, Su alteza- dijo. ¿ _de dónde salió eso?_ _Por diversión dejo que el guardia soñador tuviera su oportunidad_. Así que miro hacia atrás. - ¡Soldado! ¿podría traer el oso de peluche de la princesa? - el novato apenas si se detuvo a saludar; se alejó entre un resonar de cascos y armadura metálica pintada de dorado. Zephyr se sobresaltó al oír el ruido de la armadura bajando la escalera. Solo podía rogar que el tonto no se rompiera el cuello en su prisa por cumplir la petición.

La espera fue sorprendente mente corta entre la partida y el regreso del novato a desde la bodega. Zephyr comenzó a sospechar que se había teletransportado una o dos veces. hasta podía oler el ozono en su pelaje. el novato resbalo tratando de detenerse frente a la princesa, con el oso de peluche sujetado en la boca. Hizo una profunda reverencia y le entrego el juguete.

-Oh, Gracias- dijo como un arrullo, tomando el oso. Él se quedó ahí un momento, sonriendo, sosteniendo al oso por una oreja con su boca. Todo lo que la mente de Zephyr pudo decir fue _Hnngh._

-¿hay algo más que necesite, Milady?- Dijo el esperanzado guardia.

La princesa puso el oso bajo uno de sus cuartos delanteros antes de responder. _antigua pegaso, aún está aprendiendo a usar su magia, no lo olviden._ -Oh no, muchas gracias, este...mmm... -

-Golden Aegis, su majestad- dijo el novato con lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa ganadora.

-Golden Aegis- repitió la princesa. -Estoy segura que mmm... Que el conejito Angel lo agradecerá...-

-¿hermana?- dijo una somnolienta voz. Un potrillo de crin revuelta y piyama de herraduras apareció en la puerta tallándose los ojos con su menudillo [0]. -aun no puedo encontrar al señor botones... oh ¡ahí esta!- Él le quito el oso a su hermana. -gracias, Yo...- fue solo entonces que potrillo se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos y se dio cuenta de que el grupo de potros justo fuera de la puerta lo habían visto aceptar el oso de peluche de color rosa de su hermana. Él se puso colorado y huyo hacia dentro de la habitación.

Varios de los potros comenzaron a reírse. Fluttershy giro la cabeza con violencia para mirarlos y pedirles que se callaran. - ¡No se atrevan! ¡él puede oírlos! - Todos se callaron, tragándose su risa como si su vida dependiera de ellos. -por favor no se rían de el- les dijo ella, suavizando su expresión. -es muy sensible...-

-P-por supuesto que no. ni lo soñaríamos, su alteza- Golden Aegis se apresuró a decir. Afirmaciones se escucharon de otros.

Zephyr giro los ojos. - ¿Hay algo más que necesite su alteza?-

-...cualquier cosa- agrego Aegis. Zephyr se aguantó las ganas de golpearse la cara con un casco.

-No, no. Se los agradezco y buenas noches- respondió ella con una sonrisa, volviendo al interior de su habitación.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Aegis se hundió en su lugar. - ¿me vi tan estúpido como creo? - pregunto preocupado.

Zephyr le dio una palmadita en la espalda. -Si así es- dijo divertidamente. Aegis dejo escapar un gruñido. -Caballeros- Zephyr se dirigió a los presentes –Seré viejo, pero no soy tonto. Y me doy cuenta de que todos están enamorados de nuestra Princesa; Creo que todos los potros que la conocen lo están. ¿va a ser eso un problema?-

-Probablemente- murmuro Aegis con tristeza. Zephyr lo miro. - ¡Es decir no! No Señor, no lo será Señor- se corrigió Aegis frenéticamente.

-Me gusto más tu primera respuesta, era más honesta- Zephyr murmuro. -Muy bien, retírense, todos ustedes. No los voy a mandar a su habitación como si fueran potrillos traviesos, pero tampoco los quiero rondando cerca de habitación de la princesa, como predadores vigilando la guarida de su presa. Ella es tímida y necesita que le den privacidad. ¿no quiero a nadie que no esté en servicio a menos de cinco metros de su puerta ¿Entendido? - los guardias murmuraron sus afirmaciones.

Cuando comenzaron a separarse, uno de ellos, de hecho, el que se había burlado de Golden Aegis, dijo burlón a un compañero. - ¿Viste al pequeño Lord Fauntleroy? Él va a hacer que este trabajo sea interesante. - y sacudió la cabeza.

El otro guardia se rio coincidiendo con él. -Si, pobre niño. Ya está en el camino de ser un pequeño y lindo afeminado. -

-tienes toda la razón. Te apuesto dos bits a que vamos a tener que escoltarlo a todos lados para evitar que otros potrillos lo hagan llorar... -

La reacción que Golden Aegis tubo al oír esto sorprendió a Zephyr. Ya que resoplo y les pregunto -ninguno de ustedes estuvo en la gala de los jóvenes ¿verdad? -

El otro guardia lo miro. -No ¿y eso que tiene que ver? -

Zephyr vio una muy ligera sonrisa en la cara de Aegis. Este rápidamente se puso serio y se dirigió al teniente. -Señor, En el interés de la seguridad ¿puedo sugerir que alguien le enseñe al joven hermano de la princesa algo de combate casco a casco? Tener algunos combates de entrenamiento con él y ese tipo de cosas... -

El otro guardia cayo redondito. -Je, sí. sería bueno para él, le daría algo de carácter a ricitos de oro. - y luego choco un casco con el otro guardia.

Zephyr también tomo su señal. -Una sugerencia de máxima prioridad- Le dijo al exuberante novato. -Asumo que usted se está ofreciendo de voluntario para la tarea. - dijo en tono de afirmación, no de pregunta.

El poni naranja y negro parpadeo sorprendido y luego sonrió. - Si ¿por qué no? -

-Excelente- dijo Zephyr, su cara era inexpresiva. -Comenzara mañana con el potrillo a medio día. Los demás retírense. Parece que le estoy pasando revista a los cadetes. - los soldados se rieron y comenzaron a dispersarse. Zephyr alcanzo a Golden Aegis en las escaleras. -Muy bien ¿en qué clase cosa hice que se metiera Orange Roughy? -

La expresión de inocencia infantil fue reemplazada con una sonrisa absolutamente malévola. - ¿usted tampoco estuvo en la gala de los jóvenes verdad, señor? -

-evidentemente que no- respondió algo impaciente Zephyr. -Ve al punto, Aegis. -

-Yo si estuve ahí. Ese "afeminado" se hizo cargo de tres potros del doble de su tamaño y les pateo el trasero. -

Zephyr parpadeo. el de inmediato recordó oír sobre él incidente, algo sobre una pelea... -Estas bromeando... ¿Ese fue el? _-_

Aegis asintió. -Incluso si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos, el oso de peluche estaba almacenado junto a unos muñecos de entrenamiento muy golpeados _._ Yo estoy convencido de que Orange Roughy va a tener una experiencia muy educativa.-

* * *

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

 _Los guardias fuera de servicio se habían reunido alrededor de un circulo de combate trazado con gis (Tiza) de forma apresurada. Orange Roughy estaba parada en el medio y mientras sonreía le hizo una seña a Breezie para que se uniera a él. El pequeño y tímido pegaso avanzo, vestía un karategi [1] además de unos botines y casco acolchado para entrenamiento. algunos de los guardias aplaudieron o apoyaron al joven. Él se sintió un poco intimidado por la atención._

 _-jum, bonita piyama, niño- dijo Roughy. - vamos quítate los botines ¿por favor? no vas a lastimarme. -_

 _-pero...-_

 _-vamos, quítatelos.- Obedientemente, Breezy se sacó el calzado y tras algo más de presión también el casco. Roughy al ver al lindo potrillo sonrió y después hizo una falsa pose de combate. -Muy bien, pequeño. Empecemos. ¡Dame_ _ **tu mejor golpe! -**_

 _CRACK._

 _Ese fue el último sonido que Roughy escucho por unas dos horas._

* * *

-Debo de advertirle antes que nada su alteza- dijo el Capitán Grey Wolf. -Mis guardias... bueno, sus guardias... no están muy pulidos.-

Applejack asintió sin poner mucha atención. Ella estaba algo perdida en sus pensamientos. A pesar de las mejores intenciones de la Princesas la partida había sido muy caótica y para la eterna molestia de la poni granjera, muchas cosas se habían dejado a medias o hechas a la carrera. Ella como granjera que era odiaba eso, a pesar de que entendía que había ocasiones en que eso era necesario, pero eso no le importaba y más ahora que era princesa.

Algo en particular que se había dejado sin hacer, para su vergüenza, es que no había hecho la ceremonia de juramento de su guardia. Y eso era una completa falta de respeto de su parte y ella lo sabía. Estos ponis le iban a estar protegiendo el pellejo a su familia, amigos y a ella, no era correcto dejarlos colgados, esperando a ser reconocidos. ella le respondió al capitán con un desinteresado -mmm- y asintió mientras el capitán de la guardia le seguía hablando.

Grey Wolf era un poni un poni bastante rudo con un descuidado pelaje gris y una cicatriz que le cruzaba un ojo. Él era un veterano de muchos años en la frontera, donde había lidiado con hidras, timberwolves y otras criaturas peores y tenía experiencia lidiando con la clase de soldados rudos y poco sofisticados que suelen ser asignados a esas tareas. Como tal, se sentía consternado de que su nuevo encargo no estuviera consciente del tipo de soldados que trabajarían con ella. El deber le había impedido hablar con ella en persona hasta ahora y su impresión de ella no le daba confianza al respecto. Ella había sido fría y formal, las pocas palabras que le había dirigido, las había dicho en un irregular acento de Manehattan [2]. Él tenía la triste impresión de que ella no provenía de un transfundo que la había preparado para esto.

Él se paró en la escalinata. -Alteza- comenzó a decir. -voy a ser directo. El lidiado con muchos soldados y reclutas a través de los años y al ver a este montón... esta tripulación... es una tropa de grado F.- ante la mirada confusa de ella, él le explico. -Somos una compañía omega. _El lugar a donde tiran a todos los raros del resto de la guardia_. Pero- se apresuró a decir – no es que no sean aptos para el servicio _._ Sin embargo, si hemos recibido nuestra buena dotación de "bienes dañados". Tipos peculiares y bichos raros, reclutas sin entrenamiento completo, gente de los bosques, tipos problemáticos o con antecedentes en su haber y otros que estuvieron en puestos en las regiones más lejanas...-

-te refieres a que tiene pasados algo turbios- dijo la refinada alicornio.

-...esencialmente. - respondió Grey Wolf mientras sacudía un poco la cabeza. - Me temo que dadas las circunstancias la han dejado con un montón de matones.- dijo con una sonrisa carente de humor. -aunque yo no soy nadie para opinar al respecto, supongo. se puede decir que yo también vengo de la venta de "liquidaciones" - mientras decía esto se pasó un casco por la cicatriz. -Todos son leales y eso. Solo... no se sorprenda demasiado si resultan no ser refinados, su alteza. -

-lo tendré en cuenta- respondió ella, inexpresiva.

Grey Wolf suspiro. Al menos lo intento. Luego empujo la puerta de la cubierta donde estaban las barracas. El ya mencionado montón de desaliñado estaba disperso por el lugar, medio dentro y medio fuera de la armadura. Bastantes de ellos estaban reunidos alrededor de un barril que alguien había abierto... (sin permiso, podía apostarlo...) que sacaron del almacén, tomando sus bebidas y aparentemente meditando sobre su destino.

\- ¡Princesa en la cubierta! - grito Grey Wolf. Se escucharon muchos pasos mientras una docena y algo de soldados saltaban para ponerse en posición de firmes con diversos grados de entusiasmo.

-En descanso- dijo una voz femenina detrás de Grey Wolf, antes de que pudiera decir algo más. La Princesa Applejack paso a su lado y se paró en medio de la habitación. -Buenas tardes, Mis pequeños ponis. Yo... - ella se sobresaltó. -Perdón mis pequeños ponis... y burros... ¿Eso de ahí atrás es un perro diamante? - preguntó en voz baja.

Dispersa por la habitación se encontraba una mescla bastante ecléctica. Ponis de diversos tamaños y formas algunos se veía que habían tenido vidas difíciles. Un pony de cristal. Dos o tres ponis murciélago, y para poner la cereza en el pastel. Una cebra, un grifo macho bastante grande estaba junto al barril, sosteniendo un tarro en una garra. Y si tenía razón; un achaparrado perro diamante que se parecía a un pug [3], se mantenía en posición de firmes usando una armadura que no le quedaba para nada. -No era broma cuando dijo que eran peculiares- le dijo a Grey Wolf en voz baja.

-ejem. Lamento mucho molestarlos a esta hora de la noche, pero parece que deje pendiente algo... - mientras sus ojos barrían la habitación. Su mirada se topó con un poni de tierra color rojo cereza de crin verde amarilla y se quedó a media frase. _\- ¿Primo Appleseed? -_ casi grito.

Fue como si al mundo le hubieran puesto freno de golpe. El poni de color rojo la miro a los ojos y sus ojos casi saltaron de sus orbitas. _\- ¿Applejack? -_

Sin ninguna advertencia la antes propia y arreglada princesa se lanzó a través de la habitación para darle un abrazo del oso al poni de tierra. -Que les pongan mantequilla a mis biscochos ¡Si eres tú! - exclamo. - ¿Dónde HABIAS estado metido? ¡Te perdiste la reunión! -

-En la frontera, haciendo mi servicio con la guardia, por supuesto. Applejack ¿de verdad eres tú? - pregunto con una sonrisa Appleseed. -Santos cielos, No puedo creerlo. ¿Tu una princesa? -

-Claro que lo soy. ¿Dónde estuviste estos últimos meses? -

-mas allá del imperio de cristal, explorando por nuevas tierras para los colonizadores- respondió Appleseed. -La verdad no nos llegan muchas noticias por allá. Hasta pense que los compañeros me estaban haciendo una broma cuando mencionaron a la "princesa Applejack..." -

Fue entonces que Applejack recordó donde estaba lanzo una mirada a los demás. Todos la veían con las quijadas casi rallando el piso. Ella pareció desinflase un poco. -oooooh diablos- exclamo. -bueno, ese fue el fin de la actuación. Aunque debo admitir que es un alivio. Ah no creo que hubiera podido mantener todo ese sin sentido de acento de Manehattan otro minuto más. - luego se dirigió a Grey Wolf. -quiubo [4], Capitán ¿Por qué no me presenta ¿quiere? -

Grey Wolf cerro la boca. -Ah... por... supuesto... ¿su alteza?- dijo y sacudió su cabeza para despejarse. -Evidentemente ya conoce a Appleseed...-

-más le vale- dijo bromeando Appleseed. -solíamos pelear como perros y gatos cada vez que la familia se reunía. Ella me dejo más raspones que el sargento de entrenamiento. La chica es mala como serpiente. -

-oh, cierra el pico. - dijo la aludida mientras le daba un coscorrón en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con un casco. El solo sonrió y se limitó a recibirlo.

-almenos no tendremos que preocuparnos de que hubiera favoritismo- dijo alguien. Todos estallaron en risas.

-este es Omari- dijo el capitán, señalando a la cebra, que hizo una algo exagerada caravana.

-Cielos. No sabía que había cebras en la Guardia Real.-

Omari se puso rígido. -¿hay algún problema conque yo sea una cebra?- pregunto con una voz de barítono que hizo que le pusiera la crin de punta a Applejack.

-No veo por que debería de serlo- le respondió Applejack. -es solo que no solemos ver a muchos de tu gente por aquí. Así que me sorprendí, eso es todo.- luego hizo una pausa. -Dime ¿de casualidad no eres familiar de una yegua de cebra llamada Zecora? -

-si claro- comento Omari, con un tono de molestia en la voz. -por que todas las cebras en Equestria han de estar emparentadas. -

-recuerde con quien esta hablando, soldado- intervino con voz de mando Grey Wolf.

Omari casi salto. -mis disculpa, su Alteza- dijo mientras hacía otra algo exagerada caravana.

Applejack no le dio importancia. -No te preocupes. No era mi intención ofenderte, sólo quería saber. Aunque supongo que también me molestaría que todos los ponis asumieran que estoy emparentada con cada poni que tiene una cutie mark de manzanas.- dijo y luego sonrió. -Je. Aun que la mayoría de las veces estarían en lo correcto ...-

Luego hizo otra pausa -acabó de darme cuenta; tu no hablas en rima, como Zecora.-

Los ojos de Omari se hicieron como platos. -esta Zecora ¿habla en rimas?-

Applejack hizo un heroico esfuerzo para no decir "si, todo el tiempo lo hace" en vez de eso dijo -constantemente- Omari de inmediato dio un paso atrás. -Cáspita.- cuando Applejack levantó una ceja de forma inquisitiva, el procedió a dar una explicación -Sólo los shamanes Cebra hablan en rimas, su Majestad.-

-¿Shamanes?-

-Estudiosos, folcloristas, herboristas y guardianes de poderosos saberes. Ellos viajan muy lejos de su tierra natal durante mucho tiempo, estudiando, descubriendo nuevo conocimientos. Ellos pueden hacer cosas con las plantas y hierbas que… - el tembló ligeramente -nadie se hace amigo de un shaman cebra. Son poderosos, caprichosos y muy temidos. -

-te concedo eso ultimo- dijo Applejack dijo con disgusto. -es cierto que me daba la temblorina cuando la conocí por primera vez. Pero ahora somos muy buenas amigas. Cielos, ella y mi hermanita se llevan de maravilla.-

Omari resoplo como si a ella le hubieran brotado otra cabeza.

-y por aquí esta Lockheed- dijo Grey Wolf, mientras señalaba al grifo. La quimera hizo una caravana a medias y centro su atención en su tarro.

Applejack dio una olisqueada. -¿eso salió de casualidad de lo que yo traje abordo?-

Lockheed se erizo un poco. -No- respondió cortante. -no soy un ladron.-

-tranquilo, nunca dije que lo fueras... ¿pero donde lo conseguiste?-

Lockheed pareció relajarse un poco. -compre el barril cuando aun estábamos en Canterlot- respondio.

Applejack se acercó un poco más y volvió a oler el tarro. -aaaauuu ¿eso es Cidra de las granjas Crabapple?- dijo con una claro tono de desdén en la voz. -Cielos, tira esa cosa, apenas si es apta para consumirse.-

-no esta tan mal- Lockheed dijo, mirando su tarro.

-¿estas bromeando? Ellos no reposan sus productos de la forma adecuada y usan sus manzanas de mas baja calidad. Y además disfrazan el sabor con especias.- entonces sacó una llave y se la dio a Appleseed. -baja a la bodega y trae un barril de algo realmente bueno, primo.-

-Oh cielos… ¡jugó de manzana de Sweet Apple Acres [5]!- casi podías oír como babeaba al hablar. – Había estado soñando con un tarro de eso por _meses_.- y dicho eso salió galopando.

\- ¿Sweet Apple Acres? Usted si conoce sus productos de manzana, su alteza- dijo alguien con clara admiración.

Applejack no pudo evitar presumir un poco. -como no habría de saberlos, dado que yo misma los hago- dijo orgullosa.

-espere ¿Usted dirige Sweet Apple Acres?- el poni que había hablado antes, volvió a hablar.

-nacida y crecida- dijo ella, hinchada de orgullo. Se escucharon varias exclamaciones de sorpresa y admiración de alrededor. Era evidente que no pocos de los guardias venían de familias granjeras, y que casi todos ellos sabían de la fama de Sweet Apple Acres y el sabor de sus productos.

Lockheed no se veía tan impresionado. -Je, Cidra es cidra- dijo. -Especialmente por que es _alcohólica_ _.-_

Applejack jadeo y se llevó un casco a la frente, fingiendo sufrir un desmayo. -¡Ah! ¡Sacrilegio!- dijo en su ascenso de Manehattan. Los guardias se rieron. -lo siento, dulzura, no hay alcohol esta vez.- Lockheed se veía decepcionado, también hubo algunos aaaahhh decepcionados en la multitud.

-No sean así- comentó el aficionado de antes. -Cuando prueben esto ¡no les va a _importar!-_ escepticismo fue todo lo que recibió esta afirmación.

Appleseed regreso, traía rodando frente a el un barril del mejor producto de Sweet Apple Acres. Lockheed y el perro diamante prepararon y abrieron el barril. Applejack sirvió un tarro y se lo paso a Lockheed, que se sorprendió. -veamos que opina ahora nuestro cínico de la cidra- dijo.

Lockheed le dio un sorbo al tarro. Y sus cejas casi salieron volando de su cara de lo abrupto que se levantaron. Luego le dio otro sorbo aun mas largo, vaciando totalmente el tarro y finalmente dejó escapar Una exaltación de satisfacción.

-¿y bien?- le pregunto Applejack.

 _-Es oro liquido-_ respondió este en tono reverente. Una ronda de ovaciones estalló y los tarros comenzaron a circular. Pronto cada casco, pata y garra estaba sosteniendo su propio tarro de alegría.

Una vez que la princesa tuvo su propia bebida, Grey Wolf continuo con las introducciones. -estos son los trillizos Nightshade- dijo, señalando a tres ponis murciélago. -ja yegua y sus dos hermanos. Se unieron a la Guardia juntos...-

La siguiente hora Applejack la paso platicando, bromeando, conociendo a sus guardias y en general sintiéndose más tranquila de lo que había estado en algún tiempo. Grey Wolf tenía razón; esos que no estaban entrenados a medias, eran ponis (y otros) con pasados coloridos que los habrían hecho impopulares, por ponerlo de forma amable, con comandantes centrados en sus carreras, nobles y realeza centrados en las apariencias. Pero para ella eran perfectos. Campesinos, buscapleitos y ponis que en general no sabían como ser pretenciosos, ni habían estado ni remotamente cerca de eso.

En pocas palabras... honestos.

El ambiente festivo finalmente comenzó a disminuir y ella finalmente recordó algo –ah diablos, casi olvidó la razón por la que vine aquí en primer lugar- exclamo. Se apresuró a terminar su bebida y lo dejó a un lado para poder ponerse de pie frente a ellos. -con toda la prisa para salir del puerto, yo olvide que debía de Bautizar a mi guardia, así que será mejor que nos hagamos cargo de eso antes de llegar a nuestro destino.-

Ella dudo, su sonrisa desapareció un poco. -disculpen me todos ustedes- dijo. Yo se que ustedes se ofrecieron voluntariamente para este trabajo, esperando encontrar otra Celestia.- luego bajo la mirada hacia si misma. -pero me temo que no soy así.-

-No lo aceptaremos de otra forma- dijo uno de los novatos. -su alteza.- luego sonrió.

-Aye- grupo el perro diamante. -es mejor tener una princesa que es ella misma. Pues sólo así, _podemos ser nosotros mismos_.- y dicho esto se bebió todo su tarro de un golpe.

-usted ciertamente es uno de ellos- comentó Lockheed.

-Si. Ya mayoría de Canterlot no ve y sale corriendo en la dirección opuesta- dijo uno de los burros. Todos soltaron la carcajada.

-usted es honesta con nosotros y no le molesta que seamos honestos con usted- dijo Grey Wolf. -por eso será un honor servirle.- el se inclino ante ella. Todos alrededor, ponis desaliñados... grifos, cebras, burros y perros diamante… se inclinaron también.

Applejack sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojas. -Cielos.- Ella despidió usar el acento de Canterlot solo una vez, abrió las alas extendiéndose y camino hacia el arrodillado Grey Wolf. -entonces yo con honor os nombro...- Ella bajo su cuerno y con la punta tocó el disco vacío en su pecho. Se le formaron hoyuelos en las mejillas.

-los Roughnecks.- [6]

El disco brillo; una copia de la cutie mark de Applejack apareció. Alrededor los discos comenzaron a brillar cuando el símbolo aparecía en ellos. Grey Wolf se puso de pie y saludó con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Luego tomo su tarro y lo levanto. -¡por la Princesa Applejack!- exclamo.

-¡hurraaaa!- con ese grito los tarros se elevaron por toda la habitación. Applejack sintió que sus mejillas se ponían de color de una de sus manzanas.

Cuando alzó la mirada vio el reloj en la pared. -¡condenación!- maldijo. -lo siento, chicos pero debo irme. Se me ha hecho tarde para una reunión.- se dio la vuelta y salió galopando por la puerta. -los veré a todos en la mañana. ¡y disfruten el jugo de manzana!- despedidas alegres y deseos de que pasará buenas noches la acompañaron hasta la salida.

Grey Wolf se rio y al terminar se volvió hacia sus hombres. -Y esa, caballeros, es nuestra princesa- les dijo.

Applejack subió las escaleras al galope hasta la cubierta superior y su cabina. Los dos guardias que vigilaban la saludaron al verla. -tomen un descanso muchachos- les dijo -hay jugo de manzana para todos en las barracas. Vayan por algo antes de que se acabé.-

Los dos asintieron, pero sólo uno de ellos fue por unos tarros el otro se mantuvo en su puesto. _Eso fue muy listo_ , pensó Applejack mientras se apresurada a entrar.

Babs y Applebloom estaban dormidas en la enorme cama. Al parecer lograron conquistar el traicionero colchón durmiendo sobre una balsa hecha de almohadas, ambas acurrucadas la una con la otra. Applejack se río al ver eso. Luego habitó el gabinete para al pie de su camao, revelando los espejos en su interior. Luego se subió al pie de la cama, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a las durmientes potrillas, luego miró a los espejos. Cinco rostros familiares la miraron; y cinco cascos la saludaron.

-Hola, chivas- le dijo a sus amigas. -es hora de poner en marcha esta primera reunión.-

* * *

NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR.

0] parte de la pata del caballo arriba del casco.

1] así es como yo conozco el nombre de traje de karate, no se si es igual en otras partes.

2] recuerden, Applejack vivió un tiempo en Manehattan, pero evidentemente ya no es lo mismo usar una forma de hablar que hace años no practicas a una que hablas todos los días, por eso se refieren así a su forma de hablar.

3] los Pug son esos perritos tan feos que alcanzan la lindura por el otro lado, para más referencia Frank el perro de Hombres de negro, es un Pug.

4] Quiubo es una forma muy informal en México de saludar a alguien (contracción de ¿que hubo? Preguntando si ha pasado algo), usada entre conocidos o gente de la misma comunidad, considerando que en español ella habla con lo que llamaremos un acento norteño, Se me hizo una forma apropiada de cambiar el informal saludo en inglés que ella usa ahí.

5] ya lo había mencionado en otra parte, que en inglés el jugo de manzana es llamada cidra y que a la que nosotros conocemos como cidra, allá la llaman hard cider (cidra dura) evidentemente tuve que adaptar toda esta parte un poco para que fuera entendible y sin que se perdiera la gracia de la escena.

6] en inglés los llama los roughnecks, que se traduciría como los rufianes o los canallas, creo todos coincidimos que ninguna que para una unidad de guardia, pero el término en ingles se ha usado para otras unidades militares como los Ricos Roughnecks en la pelicula de starship troopers. También conocida en español como "Invasión"


	14. Chapter 14

Le recuerdo a los fans que no se han registrado en la pagina que si me hacen una pregunta, como invitados, no hay forma de que pueda responderles.

* * *

 **La Gran Busca de los Alicornios**

Autor Original: RHJunior

Traductor y Corrector: Qin The Kirin

Capitulo 14

* * *

-...Ah no sé, chicas. Tengo la impresión de que Celestia estaba tratando de mandarme algún tipo de mensaje de _tolerancia racial_ con la peculiar mezcla de guardias que me asigno. – Las otras se rieron un poco.

Las seis estaban reunidas. Bueno Técnicamente. En realidad, estaban separadas por cientos de kilómetros, pero eso era fácil de olvidar con los espejos mágicos de Twilight. Cada una estaba acostada en frente de sus Espejo triples, relajándose mientras platicaban con los reflejos de sus amigas. Era casi como estar en la misma habitación con ellas.

-Bueno, esta todo el asunto con Zecora- hizo notar Rarity, en un tono casi de disculpa. La modista estaba envuelta en una toalla, acostada en una mesa de masaje junto a ella había dos yeguas una de color lavanda y rosa, la con los colores invertidos… ambas masajeaban sus alas y espalda. -No saliste precisamente bien parada ahí. Y, la verdad, cariño, la verdad es que provienes de un lugar algo aislado... -

Applejack se molestó por el insulto implícito. - ¿solo porque tengo acento campesino, crees que soy alguna clase de racista? ¿Quién es la _intolerante_ ahora? Yo no estaba trastornada por que Zecora fuera una _cebra,_ ¡Estaba incomoda porque era jodidamente _terrorífica_ _!_ ¡hasta otras _cebras_ le tienen miedo! Cielos, además tampoco recuerdo que tú te cubrieras de Gloria cuando Zecora vino por… -

-Oh cálmate, Applejack- la interrumpió Rarity, levantando una rodaja de pepino que le cubría un ojo para mirar a su amiga. -Solo quiero decir que en realidad no has viajado mucho y pienso que Celestia creyó que una guardia más "mesclada" te ayudaría a ajustarte a las compañías exóticas. además, te llevaste bien con ellos ¿no es así? -

Applejack se apaciguo -tienes razón, supongo. Y si parece que nos llevamos de maravilla. Hasta creo que me puedo relajar más con ellos que con las doncellas y el resto del staff. -

Twilight de pronto se mostró curiosa. - ¿a qué te referías con que Zecora asusta a las otras cebras? -

Applejack se rio un poco y le conto sobre Omari y sus revelaciones sobre el nicho social de Zecora en su sociedad de origen. Twilight se tocó la barbilla meditabunda e intrigada. -Fascinante. Zecora nunca menciono nada de eso, pero quizás eso explicaría por qué no estaba particularmente ofendida por que los ponis fueran tan asustadizos ante ella. Probablemente ya está acostumbrada. – luego sacudió su cabeza. -además me sorprende saber que hay cebras en la guardia. -

\- ¿Como podrías haberlo sabido? – pregunto inocentemente Pinkie. Ella estaba acostada en su barriga de cara al Espejo devorando una enorme dotación de palomitas de maíz y por alguna razón llevaba unos lentes de cartón de esos que se usaban para ver las películas en 3-d.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto a su vez Fluttershy.

-Pues es que, todos usan armaduras mágicas que les cambian el color ¿no es así? – respondió Pinkie. -así que todos se ven grises o blancos. Así que si no puedes ver las rayas ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? -

Twilight parpadeo. -ella tiene razón. -

Pinkie se dio un golpecito en la barbilla de forma pensativa. -oye Twilight… si una cebra no tiene ninguna raya blanco o negra ¿se vuelve invisible? -

-Yyyyy ya se fue la razon- comento Twilight seria. Las demás se rieron. - ¿así que como les va con su persona y guardias? -

-Oh fabulosamente, cariño- respondió Rarity. -Oh, deja me te presentó a mis dos damas de compañía...- dijo mientras señalaba a las dos ponis masajistas.

-Se parecen a Aloe y Lotus- comento una sorprendida Fluttershy.

-No, querida, aun que les hice la oferta a ellas- dijo Rarity. -estas son Lavender y Rosemary, las primas de Aloe y Lotus. - dijo y agrego mientras sonreía a sabiendas. - gemelos son algo de familia. -

-imagínense. ¿si Rarity no puede ir al spa? Ella trae el spa con ella- bromeo Rainbow Dash.

Rarity hizo un puchero ante las risas de las demás. -Pues quiero que sepan que ellas le dan servicio de masaje a todo mi personal- dijo. -no solo a mí. Aunque no es como que no me lo _merezca_. -

\- ¿a todos? Tu guardia va a ser la más mimada en el planeta- dijo entre risitas Twilight.

-Pero por supuesto, cariño. - Rarity se levantó de nuevo el pepino de un ojo para mirar a Twilight con expresión de lo sé. -Si tu tratas a tu equipo bien, el personal te trata bien a ti. Y ciertamente todos se ganan su paga. Ya que, solo con el trabajo que hacen modelando mis nuevos vestidos ya valen su peso en oro. Aun que he tenido que modifícalos para su uso personal- medito. -no tengo ni idea de _cómo_ logré esconder quince estiletes y un garrote [1] en ese pequeño vestido que le hice a Marigold. ¿Les puedo decir que ella lloro cuando se lo di? Me dijo que era lo más amable que alguien había hecho por ella, la pobre cosita. -

-Bueno...- dijo Twilight carente de algo más que agregar. -eso... ya es algo. -

-Y claro que todas lucen fabulosas en ellos. Como ya dije, valen cada gramo de su peso en oro, incluso si no le hubieran dado un karatazo al Principe Blueblood por pasarse de listo. - ella se colocó la rebanada de pepino de nuevo en su lugar y se acostó de espaldas.

\- ¿un Karatazo? -

\- ¿Al Príncipe Blueblood? -

-Si, a el- dijo en un suspiro Rarity. -Dado que mi viaje pasa por diversas tierras extranjeras, hay algunos diplomáticos de Equestria a bordo. El Príncipe Blueblood logro colarse con artimañas en uno de los camarotes. El parece pensar que puede salvar su influencia en la corte _haciéndome_ la corte _,_ al parecer. Se paso de ordinario la otra noche y trato de tocarme. por supuesto Marigold y Jade Blossom le mostraron el error de sus acciones. El despertó al día siguiente como si nada, pero cojea un poco desde entones... ¿que? – La Alicornio modista se quito totalmente las rodajas de pepino y se volvió para ver a sus amigas, sinceramente confundida. Sus amigas por su parte, miraban a Rarity con expresiones seriamente perturbadas.

\- ¡así que! – dijo Twilight con forzada alegría. - ¿cómo te va a ti, Pinkie? -

-Oh, superifico- respondió la Alicornio fiestera. -Aunque es gracioso, me parece. Todos son grandes y musculosos como Big Macintosh. Y todos hablan con este acento como de… - dijo mientras hacia una pose de fisicoculturista. -…Lahk dees! ARRRH. GET IN DE CHOPPAH!- [2]

\- ¿son Hosstrianos? – [3]

Pinkie se alzó de hombros. -No, creo que solo les gusta hablar así. Aun que son amables. Lulu tiene algunos problemas a causa de ellos… -

* * *

 _\- ¡...Y este es Hans y su hermano Frans!- dijo alegremente Pinkie, parándose entre los mencionados al final de la línea de ponis pasando revista._

-Hola, Priincessa Luuna- dijo el enorme semental negro. -Di hecho, Yo soy Frans… -

-y yo soi Hans- dijo su hermano que era idéntico excepto que de color blanco como la nieve. -Serrha un honor servirrle.- luego tomo un casco de Luna entre los suyos y lo beso de forma caballerosa.

¡Luna se quedó de boca abierta mientras subía… y subía su mirada! Hasta el rostro del masivamente musculoso poni de tierra que era miembro de su guardia. _¡Por todos los cielos, era casi tan alto como Celestia!_ Pensó ella. Poderosos músculos se marcaban por debajo de su prístino y brillante pelaje. Sus masivos cascos empequeñeciendo los de ella. Sin embargo no estaba graciosamente distorsionado como el Captain Snowflake[4], allá en el _Niño de la Naturaleza._ No, Hans había sido cortado del mismo material que el hermano mayor de Applejack; llevando sus poderosos músculos en un esqueleto más adecuado a su tamaño. Su hermano no era diferente, excepto por el color negro que contrastaba con el blanco de Hans.

Luna no tuvo una oportunidad. El feroz y salvaje mundo de hace mil años la había condicionado a hasta la medula a buscar Potros que parecieran ser capaces de soportar el golpe de un martillo de guerra sin moverse en lo más mínimo. Hans Y Frans, _como cada potro en la Brigada De Los Cadeneros_ , Llenaba los requisitos y hasta los excedía.

 _Recuerda tu juramento,_ pensó ella frenéticamente. _Ningún semental que sea mortal_ _._ _Ningún semental que sea mortal_ _. No. No. No aceptareis ningún "Pastel de carne".[5] Debo esperar hasta que la panacea sea descubierta._ _Ningún semental que sea mortal_ _._

-guau- fue lo que salió de su boca.

Hans y Frans levantaron una ceja. Misericordiosamente Pinkie hablo de nuevo antes de que ella comenzara a babear. -creo que lo que quiso decir es "bienvenidos" buuennnoo, Quizás quieran retirarse, estoy seguro de que hay mucha labor de guardias que deben de hacer...- Pinkie se apresuró a sacar a los guardias por la puerta. Para luego recargarse en el marco de esta, mientras se despedía de ellos. Luna galopo a su lado, sacando la cabeza por la Puerta para admirar a los que se retiraban. Pinkie miro a su mentora. - ¿y bien, que te parecen? -

Luna dejo escapar un chillido apenas perceptible. Una nave llena de toscos y musculosos potros, elegidos personalmente por Celestia para su misión que podría durar años. -Creo que mi hermana es **malvada, malvada, malvada** – respondió.

* * *

-Entonces comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo a dares tres duchas de agua fría y se comió dos cubetas de fudge doble- termino su narración Pinkie, sus ojos alarmantemente sobrios. -No el helado… solo la base. El chef de los postres estaba _realmente_ molesto.

\- Oh la pobrecita- dijo simpatetica Rarity, entre ataques de risa. -iremos todas a tener esa clase de problemas… -

-A mí me suena a que Celestia está tratando de forzarla a abandonar su política de no tener citas con mortales- dijo Twilight. -Oh, Celestia...- agrego y suspiro, negando con la cabeza. Ella quería decir algo más, pero una parte de ella estaba de acuerdo con los motivos de Celestia. – Ella estará bien, Pinkie Pie. Es probable que solo necesite recuperar su compostura. ¿y qué hay de ti, Fluttershy? ¿algo que reportar? -

-Oh, no- respondió Fluttershy, sonriendo. -todo va bien. Mis guardias son todos dulzuras con los animales. ¡Y son tan buenos con los animales! Oh, pero sucedió este pequeño accidente durante un combate de practica de Bishi, pero nadie resultó seriamente herido y el dentista de la nave dice que puede dejar su diente como nuevo. -

-espera ¿que? -

Una breve pero dolorosa descripción de la enriquecedora experiencia de Orange Roughy, que pronto tuvo a todas las chicas rodando en el piso entre carcajadas. Hasta Fluttershy no pudo evitar reírse al recordar la cara de estupefacción de Orange cuando volvió en si y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. En medio de su alegría, Fluttershy se dio cuenta de que la risa de Rainbow Dash no era muy... sincera. -algo está mal ¿Rainbow Dash? -

\- ¿eh? Oh, mmm, no es nada- respondió Dash. -nada que no pueda manejar. En serio. -

Esto llamo la atención de Applejack, y levanto una ceja. -aja- exclamo. -ahora pon la otra mejilla, eso suena como si tuviera cascabeles. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -

-Así es, Rainbow cariño- Rarity dijo. -Uno no necesita ser el Alicornio de la honestidad para ver que algo te carcome. -

-Puedes decirnos… ¡somos tus amigas! – dijo Pinkie.

Rainbow dudo, mordiéndose los labios. -No es nada en serio, Es solo que… bueno, los Wonderbolts han estado actuando, no sé. Son algo estirados conmigo. Son fríos y demasiado formales cuando están cerca de mí. No sé, tengo la sensación de que ...- entonces su voz se volvió un susurro. – no me respetan. O que incluso _no les agrado_. -

\- ¿por qué no lo harían? – pregunto Rarity. Ella por supuesto no era ignorante de los aspectos más ásperos de la personalidad de su amiga, Pero si había un grupo con los que una pegaso… er, ex pegaso, se corrigió mentalmente Rarity… como Rainbow Dash debería de encajar, es un montón de atrevidos acróbatas como los Wonderbolts, pensó ella.

-Yo creo que simplemente no están seguros de como actuar ante ti, Dash- dijo Twilight, tratando de darle ánimos. -digo, nueva princesa y todo lo demás. Yo creo que solo es cuestión de que se acostumbren a ti. -

\- ¿Tú crees que es eso? – dijo una insegura Dash.

-Absolutamente- respondió Twilight sonriendo confiadamente. -estoy segura de que una vez que vuelen junto a ti mañana en Cloudsdale y se den cuanta de que clase de poni eres, se van a llevar de maravilla. -

-Realmente espero que tengas razón- Murmuro Dash.

-y quizás- intervino Applejack - ¿estas viendo más de lo que esta ahí? -

\- ¿eh? -

-a lo que me refiero, dulzura ¿es que quizás te sientes algo culpable por que te los saltaste a todos? Es decir, un día eres una cadete en su campamento de vuelo, al siguiente estas usando una corona y les estas dando órdenes. -

-See además esta eso- murmuro Rainbow Dash murmuro. -y he estado tratando de evitar pensar en todo ello. Si me lo permito, todo se pone muy raro. Y eso tampoco está bien... -

-Auuu, no te preocupes, Rainbow Dash – dijo Pinkie. -¡todo va a estar muy bien!- ella se recargo en el Espejo y los traspaso dándole un gran abrazo a Dash antes de regresar a su lado del espejo.

Las demás se quedaron con la boca abierta. - ¿uer? – fue el sonido que salió de Twilight.

Pinkie se sentó de nuevo en el cojín que estaba en su nave. Rainbow Dash toco cuidadosamente el espejo. Si; Era sólido. -vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos a este tipo de cosas ¿no es así? – le pregunto.

-Pinkie ¿hace cuánto que puedes hacer eso? – pregunto en una voz apenas audible Rarity.

-hace como cinco segundos- respondió Pinkie.

-Por favor, solo... no lo hagas de nuevo ¿está bien? – suplico Twilight, mientras se sobaba las sienes con los cascos.

Pinkie Miro al Espejo, incline la cabeza hacia un lado. -Eh, no te preocupes, Twily- dijo. -ya no pasara de nuevo. El _quizás no_ se puso naranja, así que no podré hacerlo, aunque quisiera. -

Twilight boqueo varias veces, pero no dijo nada. -excelente, genial- dijo al final. Sacudiendo su cabeza. -como sea, Rainbow… no te preocupes. Es cuestión de que se Justen. Todas tenemos mucho sobre qué hacer precisamente eso- dijo mientras agitaba un casco, en dirección de Pinkie Pie. -a las pruebas me remito. -

Rainbow Dash se rio inseguramente. -está bien. See. Probablemente tengas razón. Yo... Si seguramente va a funcionar. - _espero,_ agrego en silencio.

\- ¿y que hay sobre ti, Twi? - pregunto Applejack. - ¿te estas llevando bien con tu grupo? -

Para la sorpresa de todas, la Alicornio purpura se sonrojo. -mmm, si, por supuesto- dijo, luego se aclaró la garganta. -La servidumbre es muy profesional, tengo cuatro sirvientas que se encargan de ayudarme con mis preparaciones personales. Me voy a estar reuniendo con el equipo de estudiosos que elegí, nada más llegar a Manehattan mañana, pero todos parecen ser muy amables. -

\- ¿y Tus guardias? -

-Son... muy profesionales- dijo Twilight tratando de evadir la cuestión. -Su capitán se llama Flash Sentry. -

\- ¿y como es el? – pregunto inocentemente Pinkie. Twilight se puso _muy_ colorada pero no dijo nada.

-oh, jo, jo, jo, jo- alardeo Rarity. -Nuestra pequeña Twilight ya ha crecido. ¡A descubierto la existencia de los _chicos_ _! –_ Twilight no pudo hacer otra cosa que enterrar su rostro flameante en las almohadas en que se sentaba, mientras sus amigas celebraban alegremente.

Cuando las risas y burlas disminuyeron, se atrevió a salir a tomar aire. _-No es nada por el estilo-_ insistió con gran dignidad.

Un coro de _-ah ja-_ fue la respuesta de todas. Ella enterró su cara de nuevo.

\- ¿es agradable? -

\- ¿es _lindo_? - Esta pregunta para la sorpresa de todas vino de Fluttershy.

Hubo una pausa. -Si- respondió apagada Twilight. Ella levanto su cara. -está bien, si. El es guapo. – Su sonrisa hizo hoyuelos en sus mejillas. -Es muy bien parecido, de hecho. Y muy listo, de acuerdo con su registro se graduó de Wing Point. [6]-

-Ooohh- exclamo Rarity. -Puedo ver por qué eso te parece atractivo. -

-y no solo es listo por leer- siguió Twilight. -Él fue promovido a capitán por ser veloz al tomar decisiones; algo sobre un acto heroico en el Imperio de Cristal, al parecer logro detener a una saboteadora o espía. - esto pareció impresionar a las demás considerablemente. -Yo... no he podido hablar mucho con él, pero parece ser encantador. - dijo mientras aplaudía con sus cascos frontales, alardeando. - ¡Vamos a trabajar muy bien juntos! -

Las seis princesas Alicornios tenían destinos muy específicos en mente, Cada una con su propia estrategia. Los itinerarios podían parecer impulsivos a simple vista y solo una pobre excusa para que la nueva realeza pudiera desfrutar de unas lujosas vacaciones, esto de hecho era parte del plan. Pues el que pasaran por impulsivos era parte misma de la estrategia. Ya que acechaban a una presa muy tímida y escurridiza, después de todo era necesario esconder sus reales intenciones hasta el último minuto.

Ellas tenían el conjuro de detección de Alicornios, pero ese conjuro tenía un rango muy limitado. Podría ver a través de cualquier disfraz, perforaría cualquier velo. Pero solo indicaría la presencia de un Alicornio o un naciente si estuvieran a menos de un kilómetro de distancia, pero solo sería útil para decir la dirección si la distancia era de solo unos cientos de metros.

Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash había llegado a soluciones similares. Había que revisar a muchísimos ponis solo ara encontrar a un Alicornio o a un naciente, así que ellas iban a pasar por grandes grupos de ponis.

El show aéreo de los wonderbolts, era a ojos de Rainbow Dash, un golpe de genialidad. Los ponis de todas las tribus se reunión por miles a ver estas exhibiciones; así que ella seria capas de escanear a miles mientras pasaba volando sobre sus cabezas. Cloudsdale sería su primera parada y el terreno de pruebas de su teoría.

El plan Pinkie Pie, aunque más festiva, seria básicamente la misma cosa. Ella y Luna iban a asistir al Maredi Gras, El Carnaval, La fiesta de año nuevo New Years en Manehattan... cada celebración mayor del calendario Equestriano y todas las menores en medio de ellas, revisando las multitudes por los evasivos Alicornios que pudieran estar en la fiesta. Y como dato importante, si la historia era un indicador, ella iba a estar en el _mero centro_ de la fiesta en cuanto llegara.

Applejack y Fluttershy, sin embargo, operaban con una premisa diferente. Ellas eran de la opinión de que los Alicornios y nacientes serían más solitarios, de la misma forma en que Celestia y Luna lo habían sido cuando se manifestaron por primera vez. Applejack era de la idea de que un Alicornio se ocultaría en un ambiente mas rural, donde los lazos eran más estrechos y la privacidad obligatoria... -y para ser sinceros donde no habría tantos cerebritos unicornios que pudieran verlos- admitió. Así que esta senda la había llevado a los pueblos pequeños, las comunidades agrícolas y los hogares de los festivales de la cosecha. Su Primera parada era el Jubilo de las cerezas de Cherry Jubilee [7] en el pueblo de Dodge Junction.

Fluttershy por otra parte sentía que serían incluso más reclusos, escondiéndose en los lugares salvajes donde pocos se aventurarían. Era su intención explorar estor rincones apartados del mundo, reservas naturales, parques nacionales, y lugares conocidos por su belleza paradisiaca... e investigar las historias de fantasmas o de ponis extraños que vivían en esos lugares. Las cataratas Winsome en La Cierra del Unicornio era su primera parada, seguido de Hollow Shades. Ella alegaría estar visitando a los guardabosques del parque y que asistiría a un congreso de potrillos Scouts... Pero pasaría mucho tiempo explorando las montañas y bosques buscando a sus congéneres perdidos.

Si Fluttershy se embarcó en este proyecto llevada por sus propios sesgos, Rarity debía ser disculpada por también llevar su propio proyecto personal. La modista argumentaba que cualquiera que se hubiera hecho, de facto, inmortal eventualmente buscaría las mejores cosas de la vida; el mejor arte, la comida más refinada, ropa de alta costura. -después de todo, después de algunos siglos se tiende a acumular una considerable riqueza influencia- agregando a su argumento. - ¿Qué caso tendría todo eso? ¿si se le tuviera acumulado en alguna cueva polvorienta? Ah, no te ofendas, Spikey Wikey. Pero No, Yo veo a los Alicornios buscando como ponerse muy cómodos con el tiempo… ¿quizás como solitarios millonarios excéntricos? -

-No puedo argumentar contra eso- dijo Celestia con algo de diversión -si tomamos en cuenta como he vivido en un palacio por más de un milenio. -

Así que al parecer Rarity recorrería la más tradicional ruta de la realeza; codeándose con la alta Sociedad y los _nuevos ricos_ _,_ mientras discretamente buscaba quien tenía algo más que esconder que escándalos familiares e indiscreciones. Así que para ese propósito había escogido a Neigh Orleans [8] (Famoso por su gentrificada clase alta) como primera parada de su tour, seguido de Mareis, Prance (La ciudad de las luces y epicentro de la alta costura) y Applewood (El campo de juegos de los ricos y famosos los actores y los creadores de películas.)

Por su parte Twilight, ella tomaría la ruta más larga hasta su meta. En vez de escanear a incontables muchedumbres en busca de Alicornios y nacientes o los lugares solitarios en busca de santuarios de Alicornios, ella estaría recorriendo los lugares de aprendizaje y conocimiento distribuidos por todo Equestria; Universidades, museos, centros y laboratorios de investigación. Y sin que fuera casualidad ponis que habían estado haciendo investigaciones al respecto para Celestia sobre Alicornios e inmortalidad. Aunque su trabajo no hubiera dado frutos, ya que podría aprender algo que ayudara en su labor. No podría además un recién ascendido Alicornio sentirse atraído a esta clase de lugares, para aprender sobre sus nuevos poderes y ¿en un esfuerzo de entender su actual condición?

Para esto su primera escala seria en Manehattan, donde estaría hacienda un exhaustivo recorrido de los museos e instituciones que llamaban a esa ciudad hogar… incluido un pequeño y nada llamativo hospital asentado en la periferia de la ciudad, donde un cierto tipo de oscura y poco conocida investigación medica se llevaba a cabo...

Y mientras Celestia, Cadence y Shining Armor se esforzarían en realizar la búsqueda en Canterlot y el Imperio de cristal.

Ellas tenían su magia. Tenían a sus equipos. Les seguían sus leales parientes y ayudantes. Con sus naves totalmente equipadas y apertrechadas, tenían las herramientas, el talento... y un _plan_ _._

Existe un Famoso dicho militar sobre los planes. Y en este casi ni siquiera había un enemigo con el cual luchar.[9]

* * *

Notas del traductor:

1] en este caso se refiere al instrumento para estrangular, no en el arma para golpear.

2] La verdad aquí si ni idea de que diablos dice, pero lo deje tal cual porque aun así me pareció gracioso.

3] en este caso hoss es una forma diferente de decir caballo en inglés (horse). Usado para referirse a una nacionalidad como refiriéndose a al parecer a los austriacos (ya que las referencias mas adelante me recuerdan un poco a Arnold Schwarzenegger)

4] Uno de los múltiples nombres que el fandom le dio en su tiempo al que ahora se conoce como Bulk Biceps.

5] en ingles dice Beefcake, una forma peculiar de referirse a hombres con musculatura, especialmente en situaciones de atracción romántica o sexual.

6] en este caso una versión poni de West Point, la mas importante escuela militar de oficiales de los Estados Unidos.

7] en ingles dice Cherry Jubiliee's cherry jubilee. Ósea el nombre del festival es literalmente un pleonasmo. "El jubilo de cerezas de jubilo de cereza".

8] la versión poni de Nueva Orleans.

9] el dicho en cuestión es "No hay plan que sobreviva al primer contacto con el enemigo" y se refiere a que incluso los mejores planes se toparan con inesperados y que deberán de adaptarse o abandonarse según como reaccione el enemigo.


End file.
